Utautruth Or Vocadare?
by Kasanelover
Summary: DISCLAIMER: I OWN NONE OF THE UTAULOID OR VOCALOID IN THE STORY! Gather up Vocaloids and Utauloid because we're gonna play Truth or Dare my way! Rated M for language and some 'chitty chitty bang bang', people!
1. Utauduction

**Hello, everyone! This is the first story ever that allows you to get to know me better. Oh, and my OC, Moon! :D Yay! I own none of the Vocaloid or Utauloid unfortunately.**

"Greetings everyone! I am Kasanelover, creator of the story, Shota and The Beast and our new game Utautruth or Vocadare! I'd like to introduce you to my lovely, strong co-host, Moon!" Kasanelover explained while moving around to make her red, sparkled dress shine.

"Thank you, Kasanelover! Today, every Vocaloid and Utauloid you know and love will play our game! Now, we would introduce em' all individually but there's a lot so no, we cannot do that. Vocaloid and Utauloid, enter the room please!" Moon said as he walked into the huge, white room.

All the Vocaloid walked in the room confused. Once they saw Kasanelover and Moon, they stopped walking.

"Where the hell are we and what are we doing?" Miku asked with an angry tone.

"Welcome to Utautruth or Vocadare! Each and everyone one of you Utauloid and Vocaloid have been selected to play our little game. Now that we all know each other, let's get started." Kasanelover replied with a smile.

"Who's the guy next to you?" Teto asked while looking at Moon's bright, sapphire eyes.

"This my co-host, Moon. Moon, introduce yourself to everyone while I get the cards." Kasanelover said. She left Moon alone with all the Vocaloid and Utauloid.

"Alrighty." Moon said while watching Kasanelover leave.

When she was gone, he faced the Utauloid and Vocaloid in front of him.

"Okay everyone, I am Moon and I'm helping Kasanelover with this game show." Moon said.

"If this was a game show, where the hell are the cameras?" Miku asked. She had her hands on her waist.

"They're there but you can't see them." Moon replied.

"Oh. So what's this game about?" Miku asked.

"Well, it's basically truth or dare but with a twist. You'll see what I mean when the game starts." Moon replied.

"Okay." Miku said.

"I'm back! How is everything? Did anyone fight while I was gone?" Kasanelover asked while she walked in the room with a deck of cards.

"Nope. Just told everyone about the game. Well, only a small amount of it." Moon replied while wagging his jet black horse tail.

"Good, good. Now, I am going to pull out a card with someone's name on it. If it has your name on it, I'm gonna ask you ' Truth or dare?' Now, be warned that some of these truths and dares may show to everyone your deepest, darkest secrets." Kasanelover explained.

Everyone nodded their head once.

"Good! Now let's get this game started! Our first player is...Ted Kasane! Truth or dare, Ted?" Kasanelover asked with a smile.

"Truth!" Ted replied.

"Is it true you would...enjoy stepping on Kaito and Gakupo's balls or hurting the two perverts in any way? If true, why?" Kasanelover asked.

"Yes I would because I over heard them calling me a red mollusk, a gay red-head, and apparently a raping menace. Oh, and a pervert that masturbates!" Ted replied with slight blushing.

"C'mon, Ted buddy! *laughs nervously* You know we were joking! Right, Gakupo?" Kaito asked nervously. He walked to Ted and put his left hand on his shoulder.

"Uh, yeah. I mean you're our dearest friend!" Gakupo replied nervously.

"Lies! I know you're lying because you said the same thing when we were little when I told you 'I snapped the neck of a crocodile!' after I heard you say 'He looks stupid in his glasses.' Now, it's time for revenge!" Ted said. He walked slowly to Gakupo.

"Ah! Kasanelover, help us!" Gakupo begged.

"Hmmm...nah. You boys deserve the punishment. In fact...Ted, do you mind if I help?" Kasaenlover asked while moving her orange fox tail.

"Not at all, why?" Ted asked. He stopped walking and turned around to look at Kasanelover.

"Good. *grabs 2 whippers* Here! *tosses 1 to Ted* Leave red lines on Kaito's chest...or Gakupo's, which ever comes first." Kasanelover explained.

"My pleasure." Ted said. He turned around and approached Gakupo slowly with the whipper in the air.

"Noooo! Gumi, Gakuko, help us!" Gakupo begged.

"No way! You took pics of my breasts and butt in the shower you horny pedophile!" Gakuko replied angrily.

"And you keep throwing away my carrots!" Gumi added.

"Damn, damn, damn!" Gakupo said.

"Oh don't be upset, Gakupo. We'll hurt you so bad, your testicles will look bigger from all the swelling!" Kasaenlover said with a grin that was hard to tell if it was evil or not.

Kaiko: Cut Kaito's crotch off!

Kaito: Dude!

Kaiko: That's what you get for poking my butt with it! No matter how many times I slap you across the face our kick it, you never learn!

Kaito: I regret doing that now!

"Enough chat. Leave the room so you can get your well earned punishments!" Kasanelover demaned. She walked to Kaito.

Gakupo: I regret doing all the bad things I did in life!" Gakupo said. He followed Ted out the room.

"Moon, take over for the next...hour maybe? Eh, who knows how long we'll be out there." Kasanelover said. She left the room with Kaito front of her.

"Okay. Next up is...Oliver! Truth or dare?" Moon asked.

"Dare." Oliver replied.

"Someone dares you to...kiss either Len or Piko. A tongue kiss." Moon said.

"Must be my lucky day. *walks to Piko* I always loved you." Oliver said while grabbing Piko's face. He then began to tongue kiss Piko.

"Help *gags* me! *swallows his throw up and Oliver's saliva* EEEEWWWW! HIS SPIT IS IN ME NOW!" Piko yelled in Olivers mouth.

"Um, Oliver, you can stop now." Moon said.

"Oh, alright." Oliver said once he stopped kissing dramtized Piko.

"Tell me when you're ready for me, Utatane." Oliver said. He winked at Piko.

"Te-Te-Te-Teto...help me." Piko said.

"I know Piko, I know. Trust me, my tongue will disinfect your mouth like mouth wash." Teto said. She walked to Piko and played with his cowlick.

"Poor kid. Well, our next Vocaloid or Utauloid is...Len. Truth or dare, Len?" Moon asked.

"Oh god...uh...truth!" Len replied.

"Is it true you love Piko? If not, Tei or Rin?" Moon asked.

"Who wrote that?!" Len asked.

"Apparently someone who knows what you did to Piko 3 months ago." Moon replied.

"Never speak of that! And how do you know about it, anyway?" Len asked with little blushing.

"I heard Piko yelling 'Help me' and you moaning while I was doing my late night flights." Moon replied.

Rin: What? What is he talking about, Len?" Rin asked with her head tilted.

It's too personal." Len replied.

"Tell her, Len." Moon said.

"Fine. 3 months ago, I was a little aroused and-"

Piko: No, you were VERY aroused!" Piko blurted in the middle of Len's sentence. He was laying like a dog on the floor with his USB tai, around his body.

"Right...didn't want to say that but it's already been said and done...anyway, I was slightly aroused and lost and Piko took me to his and Teto's house. Well, he only knew I was lost. At 5 in the morning, I went to Piko and Teto's bedroom, only to see Piko sleeping like an angel. Stupid me mistaken Piko for a hot ass girl and humped him dog style." Le explained with his face pink.

"Omg. I knew you this day would come! How did he find out?" Rin asked with her hands together.

"He breathed heavily and whispered loudly in my horse ears! You wanna see how he was breathing and what he said?" Piko asked. He walked close to Rin.

"Yeah!" Rin replied with a big smile.

"*breathes heavily* Hey girl...I'm gonna touch your strangely flat breasts." Piko said seductively.

"Omg! *lauging hysterically* he actually said that?!" Rin asked. while laughing.

"Yes!" Piko replied.

"Oh my god. I really like Tei! She's not mean like Piko and Rin." Len said with intense blushing.

"Love you too, Lenny!" Tei said with her red eyes shining and and big grin.

"Wow. Well I think that's enough for this chapter. Kasanelover would love to thank you for reading this. Send in some dares please with your username so she knows who to thank. Kasanelover, I'm ending the chapter!" Moon said.

"Ted!" Kasanelover moaned.

"Are you freakin' kidding me?! She's having sex while we're just standing here?!" Miku asked.

"Now, now Miku! She needs to take a stress relieving break. Afterall, it took her and I a long time to set this entire thing up and it was very stressful." Moon explained.

"Screw this, I'm gonna get her!" Miku said. She walked out the room.

"Kasanelover, you need to...AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Miku yelled. She came running back in the room like she was being chased by a chimera.

"What the heck happened?!" Moon asked. He had his Rottweiler ears perked up and eyes widened.

"Is she-she-she-she a magic fox or something?!" Miku asked.

"Yes, now what happened?!" Moon asked.

"Well first I saw Ted's huge dick and then Kasanelover made her tail an axe and nearly struck me with it!" Miku explained.

"Yeah, we should probably leave her and Ted alone." Moon said.

"Agreed!" Miku said immediently.

"Cum inside me!" Kasanelover moaned.

"That's very disturbing to hear." Moon said.

"Tell me about it." Teto said.

**Done! Hope you laughed and smiled! Now, I'm gonna work on chapter 2 of this story! Have an awesome day! :3**


	2. Let The Game Begin!

**Hey, party people! I know, you probably wondering why I'm able to get the chapters in for this story faster than for Shota And The beast. Well, I'm not. The only reason it seems like that is because I saved this as a draft on another story writing website and then copy-and-pasted it. Both of the chapters took a long time to work on. Also, this is an occupation for me while I'm ****_still _****waiting for your questions. C'mon you guys, think of a question. ANY question. Just as long as it's a Mortal Kombat question! I'll try my very best to come up with an answer for them! As usual, do not own the Vocaloid and Utauloid in the story but I do own Moon and myself.**

"Welcome back, everyone! Once again, I have to take over because Kasanelover is still banging Ted." Moon said.

Kasanelover walked in the room with Ted following her.

"Shut up, it's over. That was awesome though." Kasanelover said.

"Yeah it was. Can't wait until next time." Ted said.

"Neither can I." Kasanelover said while wagging her fox tail.

"Um...sooo...where's Kaito and Gakupo? They have dares and truths too you know." Moon said.

"Putting ice on there chest and balls." Kasanelover said.

"You guys are monsters." Moon said.

"I'm only a fire fox...well, more of a magical fox. Anyway, the point is you're a monster. You're mixed with a demon that has a very similar apperance to Cereberus." Kasanelover explained.

"At least I don't step on a man's 'sword and apple'." Moon said.

"Fail. You don't even have testicles." Kasanelover said.

"What does he call his lower area if has nothing there?" Ted asked.

"Well, he has a horse's lower body...without any balls." Kasanelover replied.

"Hey, I can't have you talking about my imaginary 'kit kat', okay? It's there but it's imaginary." Moon explained.

"Imagainary means it's not real." Kasanelover said.

"Shut it. Here, read the other truths and dares and stuff. " Moon said while handing the cards to Kasanelover.

"Dare." Teto replied.

"Someone dares you to...oh my god. This is gonna be freakin' hilarious!" Kasanelover said.

"Let me see." Moon said. He looked at Teto's dare.

"...wow." Moon said.

"What is it!?" Teto asked.

"Someone dares you to act an idiot for 60 seconds." Kasanelover replied.

"No!" Teto said.

"Sorry, you have to do it. Either that or I give you truth." Kasanelover said.

"...fine." Teto said regretfully. She went cross eyed and walked to Kasanelover.

"Look at me! I'm stuuuuupiiiiid!" Teto said.

"Oh my god! I have to record this!" Kasanelover said. She pulled out cellphone and started recording Teto.

"Wow. You're not gonna post that on the internet are you?" Moon asked.

"Nah. If I'm in a bad mood, I need something to make me laugh without having to stay in an area with wireless internet." Kasanelover replied.

"What that?" Teto asked. She pointed at Kasanelover's phone.

"It's my cell-"

"WHAT THAT!?" Teto asked again before Kasanelover could finish answering her question.

"It's my cell-"

"WHAT THAAAAATTT?! Teto asked louder again. And again, she didn't let Kasanelover finish.

"Its my fucking cellphone!" Kasanelover replied angrily.

Teto turned her head and looked at Piko's eyes.

"Ooooohhhh! Shiny orbs!" Teto said. She walked to Piko and pokes his green eye.

"OW!" Piko said. He put his left hand over his eye.

"Why?" Teto asked while tilting her head.

"Wh-wh-wh-why what?" Piko asked.

"Why hand over pretty orb? That no eye, that pretty orb." Teto said. She pointed at Piko's covered green eye.

"This is my eye." Piko said.

"You no eyes! YOU NO EYES!" Teto yelled.

"Kasanelover, tell her she can stop!" Piko said. He backed away from Teto.

"She can stop already." Kasanelover said. She stopped recording Teto.

"Finally!" Teto said. She stopped going cross eyed.

"Piko, I'm sorry. I wish I never poked your beautiful green eye." Teto said.

"It's-it's-it's fine." Piko said.

"You sure? You haven't taken you hand off your eye yet. Is it bleeding?" Teto asked.

"I-I don't know." Piko replied. He removed his hand from his eye, only to see that it was still gorgeous and green.

"Okay, your eye is fine." Teto said.

"Phew. Who's next?" Piko asked.

"Rin! Truth or dare, road roller lover?" Kasanelover asked.

"Truth!" Rin replied with great enthusiasm.

"Is it true you love the ice cream freak and pervert, Kaito?" Kasanelover asked.

"Eeewww! No! He's gross. He poked my butt with his hot dog once.

"What a dick." Kasanelover said.

"Tell me about it." Kaiko said.

"Okay, moving on. Miku, truth or dare?" Kasanelover asked.

"Truth." Miku replied.

"Is it true you love the ice cream freak and pervert, Kaito?" Kasanelover asked.

"Yes." Miku replied.

"WHAT?!" Kasanlover and Ted asked. in unison.

"Yeah, he's very nice and ver adventurous when it comes to sex." Miku replied.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Ted said.

Kasanelover barfed for 5 minutes before she could say anything.

"I can't believe you love someone who pokes people with his cock!" Kasanelover said once she stopped barfing.

"I don't know what you're talking about. He never poked me with it." Miku said.

"That's you!" Kaiko and Rin said in unison.

"Who cares. The point is I love him and he loves me back." Miku said.

"Eh, that's true love I guess. Piko, truth or dare?" Kasanelover asked.

"Dare." Piko replied.

"Wow, brave one. Um...you have been dared to call your sister and tell her to come over here and-"

"I'm already here!" Pika said before Kasanelover could finish her explaination.

"Let me finish, dumbass!" Kasanelover said.

"Don't talk that way to my sister!" Piko said.

"Shut up tiny, adorable, light weight, white haired, multi colored eyed shota. Now, like I was saying, call your sister and put on her clothes and act like her for 20 minutes. Also, she has to be naked." Kasanelover explained.

"WHAT?!" Piko and Pika asked in unison.

"That's what it says." Kasanelover replied.

"Oh gosh. Well, I need your clothes, sis." Piko said.

"Damn, damn, damn!" Pika said. She took off her clothes and handed them to Piko.

"Is there like a changing room here?" Piko said.

"Dude, do what your sister did. She did it in front of everyone...don't put her underwear or bra on please.

"Ew. I wasn't even thinking about that." Piko said. He took his clothes off and put Pika's clothes on.

"Holy shit, he's an inch smaller than me." Ted said.

"Why would you say that?!" Pika asked.

"How hell do you know how long he is anyway?!" Ritsuko asked.

"A weird gift. And I got bored." Ted replied.

"Don't judge the man about his abilites!" Kasanelover said.

"Fine." Pika and Ritsuko said in unison.

"I'm Pika and I love Mikuo!" Piko said with his voice pitched up.

When Piko was in Pika's clothes, no one could see his arms or feet. Only his head.

"Oh my god." Pika and Kasanelover said while looking at Piko.

"This is too wierd to be true." Moon said.

"It's true all right." Kasanelover said while still looking at Piko.

"What you guys talkin' about?" Piko asked with his voice still pitched up. He walked over to Moon, Kasanelover, Pika.

"Are talkin' about how sexy I am? Are ya'?" Piko asked. He looked at the trio with his eyes widened.

"I don't say that! I don't even barge into conversations like that!" Pika said.

"You stupid cosplayer!" Piko said. He turned to Pika.

"You're a Vocaloid, don't wear a contacts so you can have the same pretty eyes as me, don't wear a wig so you can have the same hair as me, and don't get surgery so you can look like me! You're already unique, don't try to duplicate me beause you know I'm hot! You know that I know you can't resist my butt or my breasts or my beautiful face!" Piko explained.

"Shut up!" Pika said.

"Okay Piko, you can stop now, even though it's only been 19 minutes." Kasanelover said.

"Really?! I can take this stuff off and be a boy again?!" Piko asked with his normal voice.

"Yes, even though you look cute walking in those over sized clothes." Kasanelover replied.

"YAAY!" Piko said. He took off Pika's clothes.

"Here you go!" Piko said while handing Pika her clothes.

"Finally!" Pika said while grabbing her clothes.

"It's good not to be naked like an animal." Pika said once she had her clothes back on.

Piko grunted while putting his shirt on. When he got his shirt on he looked at Pika.

"That's offensive. You know I'm part horse." Piko said.

"You had it coming. You should've never said stuff I wouldn't say or even do." Pika said.

"Hey, that's, in a way, how I see you." Piko said.

"Wow. That's nice to know." Pika said sarcastically.

"Quiet. Now, who's the next victim?" Piko asked.

"Rook. Truth or dare?" Kasanelover asked.

"I love you, Ted! Now, I choose truth!" Rook replied.

"Stay the fuck away from Ted, mother fucker!" Kasanelover said.

"Yeah! I hate you. I never want to have sex with you or even hug you." Ted said.

"You love me, Ted! I know you do!" Rook said.

"I'll punch your eye if you don't shut up. How many times do I have to say 'I hate you' just for you to go one day without saying how much you love me?" Ted asked.

"0 because I'll never stop saying 'I love you' to you." Rook replied.

"Mother fucking asshole! Is it true tried to pull Ted's drill off while singing Magnet with him?" Kasanelover asked.

"Hell no! I wouldn't do that to the man of my dreams!" Rook replied.

"Unfortunatley, I had to look like I loved him and was about to kiss him. I barfed after the picture was taken and fainted after singing with him." Ted explained.

"You poor hot, sexy chimera. Shame on you, Rook!" Kasanelover said.

"I would never hurt Ted! He's an angel!" Rook said.

"That's nice to hear but I fucking hate you. Please get it through your head. Here, let me say slowly to you. I. Hate. You. Got it?" Ted asked.

"Love you!" Rook replied.

"Oh my god. You never give up, do you?" Ted asked.

"Nooope!" Rook replied.

"Dumbass." Ted said.

"Well I think that's enough for this chapter. Say good bye, Moon...Moon?" Kasanelover said. She turned around only to see Moon's pecs getting licked by her friend, Crimson.

"Oh Crimson." Moon moaned.

"Crimson, I'll put you in a Soul Calibur story but for now, please stop licking Moon's pecs in front of everyone!" Kasanelover said.

"Alright. See ya' later, Moon." Crimson said before she left the room.

"Okay." Moon said. He got the ground and buttoned up his purple tuxedo shirt.

"That felt amazing. Now, what were you saying?" Moon asked.

"Say good bye to the the friendly readers and tell em' to send in some dares." Kasanelover said. She leaned closer to Moon.

I can't keep making the dares and truths, you know?" Kasanelover whispered.

"Bye and send in some dares. And questions for Kasanelover's story, Interview With The Fighters. She's been waiting for you guys and girls to send in questions for a long time." Moon explained.

"That's right. I have been waiting since October for your questions and I do not want to wait any longer. SEND IN QUESTIONS PLEASE! Well, have an amazing day!" Kasanelover said.

**Hope you enjoyed it! Remeber, please send some questions. I'm dying to get them. I hope you laughed while reading the chapter...or smiled...or done something good. Please R&R and have an amazing day! :3 :) :D Oh, I forgot to tell you, Crimson is my other OC. I created her while playing Soul Calibur 5. Trust me, I have 3 more you're gonna meet but it's gonna be for Soul Calibur so if you want to find it (it hasn't been made yet but it'll be made), look in the Soul Calibur stories. ;)**


	3. It's Only The Beginning

**HI! Chapter 3 is up! I hope you enjoy it. Do not judge me about the TedxRook couple because I hate the couple to the bone. But, that doesn't mean I hate those who enjoy this couple. I respect everyone and their opinons. :3 I own none of the Vocaloid or Utauloid but I still own Moon and myself.**

"Welcome back everyone! Don't worry, you didn't miss a thing." Kasanelover said.

"That's right, Kasanelover. Next up is...H. Nana. Truth or dare?" Moon asked.

"Truth!" H. Nana replied.

"Is it true your last name is translated as 'Spring Song'?" Moon asked.

"Yup!" H. Nana replied.

"That was easy. Ted, you're next. Truth or dare?" Moon asked.

"Dare." Ted replied.

"You have been dared to make out with Rook. Rook or a tree." Moon said.

"What the fuck kinda dare is that?!" Ted asked.

"I don't know but you're not doing it!" Kasanelover replied.

"NO FAIR! You made us do our dares, he has to do his too!" Piko said.

"I'm the host of this, aren't I? You can't say shit! He's special." Kasanelover said.

"No he ain't! Since when did Ted become so special anyway?!" Piko said.

"Since I confronted her...go get me a tree." Ted said.

"Here you go." Moon said while handing Ted a potted tree.

"No Ted! Don't do it! It'll ruin your reputation!" Kasanelover said.

"No, kissing Rook will ruin my reputation! He's a gay dumbass." Ted said.

"Love you!" Rook said.

"Oh my god. Okay. Here I go." Ted said. He started to make out with the tree.

"Oh my god. He can't even do it right because the tree has no mouth!" Kasanelover said.

Ted stopped kissing the tree and got looked at it.

"Ow. Stupid tree. I will never do that with you again. You tried to poke my eye out and put a splinter on my tongue. " Ted said. He threw the potted tree at Rook's head.

"Ow! Why at my head!?" Rook asked. He shook his head.

Ted took the splinter out of his tongue he looked at Rook.

"So you can get amnesia and forget that you ever loved me." Ted replied.

"I will always love you!" Rook said.

"You horny hound! Go to hell!" Ted said

"Looooove yoooou!" Rook said.

"Kasanelover's mine!" Ted said. He carried Kasanelover bridal style.

"He will always be mine, you fucking stupid hound!" Kasanelover said. She started to make out with Ted.

"Really, right next to me? *sigh* Oh well...hey, has anyone seen Kaito or Gakupo?" Moon said.

"No." Everyone but Ted and Kasanelover replied.

Right after everyone answered Moon's question, Gakupo and Kaito walked in the room funny.

"Don't worry, the heros are here! Ow, my balls hurt so bad." Gakupo said once he entered the room.

"So does mine. What happened?" Kaito asked.

"We did some dares and truths, Ted made out with a tree and threw it at Rook's head, and now he's makin' out with Kasanelover." Moon said.

"Wow...so, uh...um...neither of us are next, right?" Kaito asked nerously.

"Funny you should say that because you are next. Truth or dare?" Moon asked.

"Truth! I can't do any dares with my blood red-"

"Don't talk about your 'present'. Now, is it true you and Gakupo had a 3-way with Len?" Moon said before Kaito could finish his sentence.

"NO!" Kaito yelled.

"Gakupo, truth or dare?" Moon asked.

"Takin' one for the team. Dare." Gakupo replied.

"You have been dared to kiss Luka for 30 seconds WITHOUT tongue." Moon said.

"That's a cheap ass dare! Welcome, come here my love." Gakupo said.

"Oh god. Someone help me." Luka said. She walked to Gakupo and kissed him.

"Eww!" Rook said.

"I wish I wasn't single." Moon said.

"I can fix that." Miku said.

"Um...you're a little too young for me. Plus, if I told you my age, you'd think I'm a super old man." Moon explained.

"I'll try not to. How old are you?" Miku asked.

"13,001." Moon replied.

"Holy crap! Are you immortal or something?" Miku asked.

"Yes. My abilites allow my to live forever and ever, reguardless of what happens." Moon explained.

"That's freakin' awesome! I wish I was like you now." Miku said.

"I had a feeling you would say that once you got to know me a little more." Moon said.

"Ew. I wish I never did that!" Luka said once she finished kissing Gakupo.

Kasanelover stopped kissing Ted and looked at Luka.

"No ya' don't." Kasanelover said.

"Yes I do. Now, who's next?" Luka asked.

"You. Truth or dare?" Kasanelover asked.

"Truth."Luka replied.

"Is it true you love Meiko?" Kasanelover asked.

"Say yes, say yes, say yes!" Meiko said.

"Hell no! It's true that she loves me though." Luka replied.

"Wow. Well, Oliver, you're next. Truth or dare?" Kasanelover asked.

"Truth." replied.

"Is it true you love Len?" Kasanelover asked.

"Absolutely not! I hate him. He always puts my previous Piko in danger!" Oliver replied.

"Piko isn't single. He had sex with Teto already!" Kasanelover said.

"NNNNOOOOOO! How could you do this to me, Piko?!" Oliver asked.

"Dude, you know I'm straight." Piko replied.

"You are not! You look like a girl, you have to be gay!" Oliver said.

"You judge my orientation by my appearance?" Piko asked.

"Well of course I do!" Oliver said.

"Dude, not cool. Not all gays look like girls. Some straight men are actually drag queens! Or cross dressers. I mean, look at Ritsu! He's straight but he wears a dress and has missles implanted in his chest for some reason." Kasanelover.

"I was born with those.

"They're the same thing. The only difference is drag queens look a lot like girls." Kasanelover said.

"Can you get to the point already?" Ritsu asked.

"Right. Just because Piko looks like a cute girl, doesn't mean he's gay." Kasanelover explained.

"Well I still love him, no matter what!" Oliver said.

"Dude, no matter how many times you ask him to go on a date with you, he's gonna reject you." Kasanelover said.

"Not if I kill Teto!" Oliver said.

"Oh no you don't!" Piko said. He turned into his horse form and tried to ram Oliver.

Kasanelover: Settle down, Piko! Ted, please put me down.

Ted: Okay. *sets Kasanelover down*

Kasanelover: Thank you. Now, Piko stop trying to ram Oliver! You know he won't and can't kill Teto.

Oliver: I can kill the bloody chimera and will!

"Not on my watch!" Ted said. He pounced Oliver.

"Get the mad man off!" Oliver said. He tried to get out from under Ted.

"No!" Piko said. He put his left hoof on Oliver's neck.

"Help!" Oliver said.

"No, you wanted to kill me. This is what you get you butt head." Teto said.

"Tell him like it is, Teto!" Piko said.

"Should've said that before, Piko." Teto said.

"I know." Piko said.

"Why the hell did you say it now then?" Ted asked.

"I got bored." Piko replied.

"You're an idiot." Kasanelover said.

"Finally someone agrees with me!" Ted said.

"I am not an idiot!" Piko said.

"Are too. Now next up is M. Nana. Truth or dare?" Kasanelover asked.

"Dare." M. Nana replied.

"I dare you to get in a hula skirt and do The Hula with Teto and/or Rook. Also, whoever you choose has to be in a hula skirt too." Kasanelover said.

M. Nana: Rook, come with me, you're gettin' in a hula skirt wether you want to or not." M. Nana said.

"Hell no! I want to dance with Ted, not a pychopath like you!" Rook said.

"Do it or I punch your snout!" M. Nana said.

"I'm not in my dog form! I have no snout!" Rook pointed out.

"I'll kick your ass if you don't put the goddamn hula skirt on." M. Nana said.

"Fine, fine, fine! Just don't hurt me!" Rook said. He followed M. Nana.

"One more thing!" Kasanelover said.

M. Nana stopped walking and looked at Kasanelover.

"Since you're not dancing with Teto, you have to dance in front of her and say you're a weenie." Kasanelover replied.

"Hell no!" M. Nana said.

"Rules are rules, sister. Now go get your skirt and tell Teto you're a weenie." Kasanelover said.

"Fine." M. Nana said. She left the room with Rook following her.

"Now that she's gone with stupid, let's move on. Miku, truth or dare?" Kasanelover asked.

"Truth!" Miku replied.

"Is it true you have a leek problem?" Kasanelover asked.

"No! Who the hell told you that? Mikuo?

"Why are you bringing me into this? I'm your brother and I demand not to be in this." Mikuo said.

"You're older than me by a few minutes! I have every right to bring you into this and you have no right to boss me around!" Miku said.

"Shut up." Mikuo said.

"No." Miku said.

"Okay, you two need to shut up because here comes Rook and Nana! The green haired one, not the young one." Kasanelover said.

M. Nana walked in the room with her hands on her hips.

"I look ridiculous in this goddamn hula skirt!" M. Nana said angrily.

"Where's the stupid horny hound?" Kasanelover asked.

"That horny hound is a smart, sexy man in a hula skirt!" Rook replied. He walked in the room and showed everyone his hula skirt.

"Tada! What do you think, Ted?" Rook asked.

Ted looked at Rook and widened his eyes.

"I think I'm gonna be sick!" Ted said.

"What's wrong, baby?" Kasanelover asked.

"I can see his boner!" Ted replied.

"Ew! Rook, are you wearing underwear?!" Kasanelover asked.

"Nope. You wanna see?" Rook asked. He flashed his dick to everyone in the room.

Ted began to barf.

1 hour later...

"Put that thing away!" Ted said after he finished puking.

"I agree!" Kasanlover said.

"That's gross." Moon said when he saw Rook's dick.

"I'm blind!" Ruko said. She covered her eyes.

"Suck it." Rook said.

"Hell no!" Ted said.

"After I'm done dancing, you're going to suck it!" Rook said.

"No!" Ted said.

"If you're that needy, I'll suck it!" Kasanelover said. She stepped in front of Ted.

"No, Ted has to suck it!" Rook said. He walked around Kasanelover.

"No I don't!" Ted said. He backed away from Rook.

"Yes you do!" Rook said. He stepped closer to Ted.

"When you're done, pull up your damn skirt again." Kasanelover said.

"I don't know why but okay." Rook said. He put down the front of his skirt.

"Oh thank gosh!" Ruko said.

"Good. Now dance!" Kasanelover said.

M. Nana walked to Teto and started Hula dancing.

"I'm a fucking weenie!" M. Nana said regretfully.

"I know." Teto said. She showed her snake tongue and quickly put it back in her mouth.

"Fuck. You." M. Nana said. She flicked Teto off.

"Don't talk that way to my girl." Piko said.

"Oh alright." M. Nana said. She put away her finger.

"Good. You and Rook can stop dancing now." Kasanelover said.

"Finally!" M. Nana said. She stopped dancing and walked away from Teto.

Rook stopped dancing and lifted the front of his hula skirt.

"Ted. Get your head here and such it!" Rook demanded.

"Kasanelover, help me!" Ted begged.

"I will." Kasanelover said. She ran to Rook and sucked his dick.

"Oh god!" Room moaned.

"Holy shit, I can't believe she's actually sucking him." Ted said.

"I can't believe it either." Moon said.

"Ah! Censor it! Censor it! CENSOR IT!" Ruko said.

Kasanelover stopped sucking Rook's dick and looked at Ruko.

"Dude, this is reality! You can't censor reality!" Kasanelover said. She resumed sucking Rook's dick.

"Yes you can! Do it by leaving the room!" Ruko said.

"Ju-ju-just leave her there." Rook said.

"Oh my god, somebody help me!" Ruko said.

"Welll...that's it for this chapter. I know, Kasanelover hasn't been giving you enough time to send in some dares but she really wants to get the chapters in so you readers won't wonder why there aren't any chapters up. Well, remember to send in some questions! Someone named...Chemical Emotions. I know Kasanelover already thanked her. Well, have a great day!" Moon explained.

**That was epic. I hope you laughed and stuff from reading this chapter. Have an amazing day! :3 :D :) ;)**


	4. A Very Talented Dare

**Hey party people! Once again, I own none of the Vocaloid and Utauloid in the story and that I hope you had an amazing day! :3**

"Welcome back everyone! I have finally stopped sucking that nasty dick of Rook." Kasanelover greeted.

"Thank gosh. You dramatized everyone in this room! Especially Ruko!" Moon said.

"Was-was-was that a dream or did I see white, cream-looking stuff-stuff come out of-of-of my-my-my br-br-brother?!" Ruko asked while shaking.

"All of it was real. And the cream-looking stuff was actually creamy. It's called cum." Kasanelover replied.

"EEEWWWWW!" Ruko said.

"Stop toturing the poor woman!" Moon said.

"She's a hemprodite." Kasanelover pointed out.

"Who cares! I call a woman, you guys call her a dude or something. Now, next up is...Ruko. Truth or dare?" Moon explained.

"D-d-d-dare." Ruko said while still shaking a little.

"You have been dared to...carry Ted or Teto on your shoulders for 10 minutes." Moon said.

"O-o-o-okay." Ruko said. She walked over to Teto and placed her over her shoulders.

"Wow, it's an amazing view up here!" Teto said as she looked around the white room on Ruko's shoulders.

"Really?! I wanna see!" Kasanelover said with her fox tail wagging and her fox ears perked up.

"Holy shit, it's awesome up here!" Kasanelover said once she was on Ruko's shoulders.

"I only need Teto on my shoulders!" Ruko said as she felt Kasanelover's weight on her shoulders.

"Relax, Ruko. I wasn't gonna stay on here long anyway." Kasanelover said. She got off of Ruko.

"That really took a lot of weight of my shoulders." Ruko said.

"Shut up!" Kasanelover said out of embarrasment.

"Sorry, sorry! Don't hurt me like you did to Kaito and Gakupo!" Ruko said.

"I wasn't even thinking of that but okay." Kasanelover said.

"Kasanelover, how long has Teto been on Ruko' shoulders?" Moon asked.

"Nearly 15 minutes." Kasanelover replied while looking at her phone.

"Okay Ruko, you can put Teto down now." Moon said.

"She's so light!" Ruko said. She put Teto down gently.

"Weird, right?" Ted asked.

"Are you trying to say I should be fat?!" Teto asked.

"NO! You said that, not me!"

"Then it's perfectly normal that I'm light." Teto said.

"As light as a baloon." Ted added.

"Okay, let's stop talking about Teto's weight and move on. Piko, truth or dare?" Kasanelover asked.

"Dare." Piko replied.

"My dear friend, Chemical emotion, dares you to juggle cats while giving Teto a piggy back ride." Kasanelover said.

"Do I look like I have extra arms? How the heck am I supposed to do that if I have to be on my hands and knees to give her a piggy back ride?" Piko asked.

"You don't, you crazy shota." Kasanelover said.

"I'M A MAN!" Piko yelled with his face red.

"Shut up. Point is, just let Teto hang onto you so you don't have to use your knees." Kasanelover said.

"F-fine." Piko said.

Teto jumped on Piko's back.

"Hi." Teto said.

"Hi. I'm so glad you're light." Piko said.

"Yeah, you would've fallen forward from my landing...on your back." Teto said.

"Yup. Now, how many cats do I juggle?" Piko asked.

"That's up to me to decide. I'll give you one and then give you more until you stop or the cats claw your face or seomthing." Kasanelover replied.

"*gulp* Okay. I-I-I can take it." Piko said. He was shaking a little.

"Good. Here's one. This is Moshi, my kitten so don't drop him." Kasanelover said. She gave Moshi to Piko.

"He's so cuute!" Teto said. She wagging her jet black cougar tail.

"Isn't he? Now, Piko, get juggling." Kasanelover said.

"Do I have to move while doing this?" Piko said. He started to juggle Moshi.

"That's the point of a piggy back ride." Kasanelover replied.

"Thank gosh I practiced juggling in motion with a unicycle." Piko said. He started to walk aorund the large room.

"Did you just say you learned how to juggle while moving with a unicycle?" Ted asked.

"Yes." Piko replied.

"That's emabarrasing and stupid." Ted said.

"It is not! You could ask Teto, she did it too!" Piko said.

"Ooooh...I mean that is...uh...good. Yeah, good!" Ted said.

"You're lying, Ted!" Teto said.

Ted: No I'm not!" Ted said.

Teto: Yes you are! You only took what you said before back because I did it too!" Teto said.

Ted: Damn! How do you know this stuff?!" Ted asked.

Teto: I've been around people like you...alot." Teto replied.

Ted: Oh." Ted said.

Kasanelover: Heads up! Don't drop this one either, this is my kitten, Zimos!" Kasanelover said. She tossed Zimos to Piko.

How the heck did you get these kittens?" Piko said while juggling Moshi and Zimos.

"Moon bought them." Kasanelover replied.

"Yup. Zimos was gonna get thrown away so I decided to get both of them." Moon added.

"So, if you didn't get Zimos, he would've been an outdoor cat?" Piko asked.

"Or killed." Moon replied.

"That's awful." Piko said.

"Yeah it is. Time for 3! Here's Moon's kitten, Spike. Don't drop him either because Moon'll beat the living hell outta of you." Kasanelover said. She tosses Spike to Piko.

"I didn't think it was this easy to juggle cats." Piko said while juggling the three kittens..

"Those are just kittens. Now, I have a cat for you but I'm gonna let juggle the kittens for a little while." Kasanelover explained.

"Okay." Piko said.

"This is very fun." Teto said.

"It doesn't look like you're having fun." Kasanelover said.

"I am but if I yell 'yay', I'll spook poor Piko." Teto said.

"Wow. Very considerate of the kittens." Kasanelover said.

"Oh, yeah he might the cats if he's spooked." Teto added.

"Wait a minute. You were only concered about your crazy boyfriend but not the kittens!? They're younger and more fragile then him, goddamn it! I could care less about him if he was hit by a car and the kittens were with him!" Kasanelover explained.

"Hey!" Piko said.

"It's true, man! The kittens are small and fragile and can't take damage easily like you can." Kasanelover said.

Piko: I don't care if you don't care about me getting hit by a car. You're making me look like trash!" Piko said.

Kasanelover: Seriously? That's what you care about? Eh, let me not say anything." Kasanelover said.

"In fact, I could think of 3 good reasons why I would care less about you caring about my injuries." Piko said.

"What are they?" Kasanelover asked.

"I'm juggling them right now." Piko replied.

"Shut up!" Kasanelover said with her cheeks pink.

"Anyway! Rook, truth or dare?" Moon asked.

Rook: Truth!" Rook replied.

Moon: Is it true you're gay?" Moon asked.

Rook: Ummmm...uhhhhhh...I can't answer that." Rook replied.

"Denial." Kasanelover and Ted said at the same time.

"Am not!" Rook said.

"Denial!" Kasanelover and Ted said again.

"I'm not denial!" Rook said.

Kasanelover: You're afraid to admit you're gay.

Rook: Am not! Tell'em, sis!

Ruko: Um...yeah, they're trying the truth.

Rook: How could you agree with the crazy fox!?

Kasanelover: Watch your dirty mouth, dumbass or you'll be neutered!

Rook: NOOOOOO! I need my testicles to have sex with Ted!

Kasanelover: Rook, let me sing you something. Moon, you know what to do. Piko, here's 2 more cats for you to juggle. *tosses Piko 2 cats*

Piko: My arms are starting to hurt.

Moon: *snaps his fingers and makes a piano appear* On it. *plays piano*

"The way he's playing the piano…it sounds familiar." Len said.

"Very familiar." Dell added.

"Teto, sing with me." Kasanelover demanded as nicley as she could.

"Okay. Onwards Piko!" Teto said while pointing at Kasanelover.

"Oh boy." Piko said. He walked over to Kasanelover.

"I wanna join!" Ritsu

"C'mon, brother!" Kasaenlover said.

Ritsu walked over to Piko, Teto, and Kasanelover.

"So, who sings first?" Ritsu asked.

"You and Teto! Go!" Kasanelover replied.

_Teto: *singing* We know you're gay. It's so cliche_

_But it's okay_

_Ritsu: *singing* We like you anyway._

_"We do?" Kasanelover asked._

_Ritsu: Because you see_

_"See what?" Rook asked._

_Teto and Ritsu: *singing* You should feel free~ To say that you are gay because we know you that you are gay._

_"Leave me alone!" Rook said with his face red._

_"Don't be shy, Rook! It's all natrual and it's nothing to be shy about." Ritsu exlplained._

_Kasanelover: *singing* We know you're queer And we're still here Here for years and years Because you're dear to us._

_Rook: I am?_

_Kasanelover: And we know that ~ You can say it too~ You can feel free say_

_Ritsu: *singing* 'Hey guess what, I'm gay!'_

_Kasanelover:*singing* Because you're gay._

_Kasanelover and Ritsu and Teto: *singing* We're happy ~ Just being with you_

_"Really?" Rook asked._

_Kasanelover, Ritsu, and Teto: *singing* Why should it matter to us what you would do in bed with Ted?_

_Rook: Is it wrong?!_

_Teto: Of course not!_

_Kasanelover, Ritsu, and Teto: We know you're gaaaaaaay! We shout_

_Ritsu: HOORAAAAY!_

_Kasanelover, Ritsu, and Teto:And here we staaaaaayyy! We shall not get in your way!_

_Kasanelover: You can count on us_

_Teto: To always beeee_

_Ritsu: Next to you everyday_

_Kasanelover: To tell you it's okay_

_Teto: *singing* You were jusst born that way!_

_Kasanelover, Ritsu, and Teto: And as fate says It's in your DNA! You're gaaaaaaaaaay!_

"*ends instrumental* Great job, you three!" Moon said once he stopped playing his piano.

"We make an awesome singing team!" Kasnelover said She offered a high five to Ritsu and Teto.

"Yeah we do!" Rtisu and Teto said in unsion. They hight fived Kasanelover.

"So...what was the point of that song?" Rook asked.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Kasanelover asked angrily.

"Rook, that song says loud and clear that you can admit you're gay. Especially if everyone already knows." Moon said.

"Oh...so, no one will judge me, what so ever?" Rook asked.

"Yesssss!" Kasanelover replied.

"Okay. I am...gay." Rook said.

"Hooray!" Teto and Ritsu shouted at the same time.

"*chuckle* Just like in the song." Moon said.

"Yup." Kasanelover said.

"That felt nice to say. Now...kiss me Ted!" Rook said.

"Never!" Ted said.

"Rook, stay the hell away from Ted because you know he doesn't love you or your dog ass." Kasanelover said while tossing Piko 3 more cats.

"Why are you tossing me so many cats at once now?" Piko asked.

"No one said I couldn't." Kasanelover said.

"How long have I been juggling?" Piko said.

"Nearly 2 hours straight." Kasanelover replied.

"Wow. I've been riding you for almost 2 hours." Teto said.

"That sounded wrong on so many levels." Kasanelover said.

"Quiet you!" Teto said.

"Never! Now, who's next to be dared...or truthed in any matter?" Kasanelover asked.

"Tei. Truth or dare?" Moon asked.

"Dare." Tei replied.

"You have been dared to do 'it' with Len in front of Rin and Neru." Moon said.

Neru stopped texting and looked at Moon.

"What?! I'm not watching Tei bang Len!" Neru said.

"Me either!" Rin said. She turned her back to Moon.

"Either that or you can bang each other." Moon said.

"...yeah, I'd rather watch my brother get laid then do 'it' with Neru." Rin said. She turned around to look at Moon.

"Same here." Neru said.

Moon: Alright then. Have fun!

"YESSS! C'mon, Len! Bring Piko with you so I can prove to him you love me!" Tei said. She graabbed Len's right right hand.

"Come Piko." Len said.

"No!" Piko said.

"I think it's best we get it over and done with.

"Oh gosh." Piko said.

"Take 6 more cats!" Kasanelover said. She tossed Piko 6 more cats.

"What the heck?!" Piko asked.

Kasanelover: I assume you're gonna be gone for a long time so I gave you 6 more cats to keep you occupied." Kasanelover replied.

Piko: Oh my gosh." Piko said.

"Give up?" Kasanelover asked.

"Maybe." Piko said.

"Well don't stop." Kasanelover said.

"You monster." Piko said.

"I'm no monster. You deserve it." Kasanelover said.

"For what?!" Piko asked.

"For...for...um...for being cute!" Kasanelover replied.

"You know I can't control how cute I am!" Piko said.

"Shut up." Kasanelover said. She tossed another cat to Piko.

"Why are you tossing me more?!" Piko asked.

"I want to." Kasanelover replied. She tossed 9 more cats to Piko.

"Ah, I'm gonna sneeze!" Piko said. He sneezed and all the cats flew in the air.

"NNNOOOO! Ted, Ruko, Piko, Moon, help catch Moshi, Zimos, and Spike!" Kasanelover said while trying to catch Zimos.

"What about the other cats!?" Ruko asked whie running.

"Them too!" Kasanelover said while catching Moshi and another cat.

"Caught 1!" Ruko said. She caught another cat.

"Make that 2!" Ruko added.

"I caught 4!" Moon said.

"How many did I juggle?!" Piko asked while catching 6 more cats.

"31!" Kasanelover replied while catching more cats.

1 hour later...

"Holy shit, that was hard! Is Moshi, Zimos, and Spike okay?" Kasaenlover asked.

"Better than ever." Moon replied while watching Moshi and Zimos run around his legs.

"That's a relief. Now, Piko, go with Rin, Neru, Tei, and Len. Bring Teto if you want." Kasanelover said.

"I'm gonna regret this later." Piko said. He followed Rin, Neru, Len, and Tei out the room with Teto still on his back.

"Bye. *watches Rin, Neru, Len, Tei, Teto, and Piko leave the room* Now that they're gone, Haku, truth or dare?" Kasanelover asked.

"Truth." Haku replied.

"Is it true you're always depressed?" Kasanelover asked.

"Yes. Dell keeps smoking and now he has a 90% chance of getting lung cancer and a 50% chance of getting heart disease." Haku replied.

"Face it Haku, I'm not gonna stop smoking, no matter what." Dell said while trying to light up a cigarette.

"It's the reason why I have trouble controlling my achohol and why I drink period." Haku added.

"That's terrible. I feel bad for you." Kasanelover said. She walked to Haku and patted her on the back.

"Me too." Haku said with a tear rolling down her face.

"Dell, you're a motherfucker. Thanks to you, your sister is going through depression! You're fucked up in so many ways." Kasanelover said angrily.

"Eh, who cares. Not her, difintely." Dell said. He put the cigarette he lit up in his mouth.

"Can I punch your brother?" Kasanelover asked while looking at Haku.

"Please don't." Haku replied. She looked down at the ground.

"Okay. *walks to Dell* You got lucky, Yowane. I would've fucked you up." Kasanelover said. She growled at Dell a little.

"Yeah, yeah." Dell said sarcastically.

"Dumbass. Anyway, I think we're good for this chapter. Remeber, send in dares and truth and questions! Please remember the questions are for the Interview with The Fighters story, not this story but feel free to leave them in the reviews. Have an amazing day!" Kasanelover said with a heart warming smile.

**Hey! Break time! XD I hope you laughed and smiled while reading this chapter! :3 Please R&R and F&F (Favorite and Follow)! Have a good one! :3 ;) Also, the song I was singing with Teto and Ritsu (I don't own them) was know as It's Okay To Be Gay, my paraody of If You Were Gay from Avenue Q. I don't own the song or Avenue Q. I just had to find a way to get it to fit in the story so I made Rook (I don't own him) afraid to admit that he was gay. X3**


	5. This Is One Weird Game

**Hey party people! I hope you had an amazing day and I don't own any of the Utauloid or Vocaloid but I own myslef and Moon. :3**

"Welcome back, everyone! More truths and dares await for the Vocaloid and Utauloid so let's get started. Rin, truth or dare?" Moon asked.

"Dare!" Rin replied.

"You have been dared to crush everyone but me and Kasanelover with your road roller." Moon said.

"I knew I would need my road roller!" Rin said. She ran out the room.

"Where-where-where did she go?" Luka asked.

"RUN!" Moon replied. He ran to the far side of the room.

"Run from...oh my god." Luka said when she saw Rin's huge road roller.

"Everyone run for your lives, Rin's gonna crush us all!" Kasanelover said. She started running away from Rin's road roller.

"This what you get for hating me, Maki! I mean the one that hates Ritsu." Rin said.

"Nnnooooo!" W. Maki said. She ran away,

"Get your purple and blue butt over here!" Rin said. She put road roller in drive and chased W. Maki around the room.

"No!" W. Maki said. She kept running away from Rin.

"Almost got you!" Rin said.

"Nnnoooo! *gets crushed by road roller*

"Sorry Ruko!" Rin said.

Piko: walked in the room with Teto still on his back.

"W-w-what the heck is going on in here?!" Piko asked.

"It's a dare! I get to crush everyone with my road roller!" Rin replied. She accidently crushed Piko and Teto.

"Oh god, I'm sorry! Are you okay?!" Rin asked. She put road roller in reverse until it was off of Piko and Teto.

Piko got off the ground and cleaned the dirt off his clothes.

"F-fine." Piko replied.

"If he's okay, so am I." Teto said.

"Then why are you still on the ground?" Rin asked.

"It feels good down here...and I can't feel my legs." Teto replied.

"Do you need an ambulance?" Rin asked.

"If I'm still down, maybe." Teto replied.

"You're still down." Piko said. He picked Teto up.

"Thank you a Piko. Can you put me down now?" Teto asked.

"Um...okay." Piko replied. He gently put Teto on the ground.

"Look at that, I regained feeling in my legs." Teto said.

"Yay! Now, to crush Maki!" Rin said.

"Nnnooo! Crush the one that hates Ted!" W. Maki said.

"What?! Hell no!" Allen said.

"I'll fucking slit your throat open and eat your cyborg insides." Kasanelover said with a serious, dark tone.

"You're messed up, man!" Allen said.

"I suggest you don't anger her." Moon said.

"Why? She's just stupid host. It's not like she's really gonna eat my-"

Kasanelover hissed and pounces Allen E before he could finish his sentence.

"You fucking dick!" Kasanelover said.

"Get off, pychopath!" Allen said.

"NO! I'm gonna kill you with all my hopes and regrets!" Kasanelover said.

"No wait!" Aline said.

"What?" Kasanelover asked. She held claws up to Allen's throat.

"He's my brother, you can't kill him!" Aline said.

"Make him like Ted then. Like, as a friend, not a boyfriend." Kasanelover said.

"Allen, unless you wanna die, I suggest you get along with Ted!" Aline said.

"if he could get me a date with Teto, I'll like him." Allen said.

"I'm with Piko." Teto said.

"What the hell?! I confessed my love to you first, why are you with the white shota?!" Allen asked.

"There are so many reasons." Teto replied.

"What the hell, shota boy!? What do you have that I don't!?" Allen asked.

"2 tails, white hair, multi colored eyes, hooves, the lovely body of a white horse, and Ted's respect...sort of." Piko replied.

"Are you telling me that if I had your looks, Teto will love me?" Allen asked.

"Not even in your dreams, cyborg." Piko replied.

"What the hell does she love you for!?" Allen asked.

"Are you serious? If you were with Teto and I loved her, I wouldn't care and have an argument with you. Plus, my heart is warm and full of love. Yours is full of jealousy and hatred." Piko explained.

"No it's not!" Allen said.

"You're jealous that I'm with Teto and you have full hatred towards Ted." Piko said.

"Ted's a dick. His music sucks, he had no originality, he's a pervert, and he hates gay people!" Allen said.

"Those are all lies! I have nothing against gay people and I'm not a pervert! I don't need originality!" Ted said.

"You admit your music sucks!" Allen said.

"And my music is good! Ask my fan here." Ted said. He poined at Kasanelover.

"It's true, Allen! You know what you can do, suck my balls." Kasanelover said.

"You-you have those? How-how did we, you know, outside?" Ted asked.

"I don't have balls. It's...a threat I guess." Kasanelover replied.

"Oh. That's a relief." Ted said.

"Move out the way!" Rin said.

Kasanelover hissed and jumped out the way before she could get crushed by Rin.

"Crazy!" Kasanelover said.

"Uh oh." Allen said before he was crushed by Rin's road roller.

"Ha! Fucker!" Kasanelover said.

"Screw you!" Allen said.

"You had it coming!" Kasanelover said.

"Screw. You. Kasane. Bitch!" Allen said.

"DO NOT MAKE FUN OF THE KASANE NAME, ALLEN!" Teto yelled.

"You're insane!" Allen said.

"And you're a malfunctioned cyborg!" Teto said.

"Ooooooohhhhhhh!" Everyone but Teto, Allen, and Aline said.

"That is so true!" Kasanelover said.

Allen: How could you say that?! I work properly!" Allen said. He got off the ground and cleaned the dirt off his fancy clothes.

"No you don't!" Kasanelover said.

"Stay out of this, Kasane bitch!" Allen said.

"STOP MAKING FUN OF THE KASANE NAME, ALLEN!" Teto yelled.

Allen: I'm not! I'm making fun of the bitch over there!" Allen said. He pointed at Kasanelover.

"You have no right to. She actually knows how to use the Kasane name without making it look bad!" Teto said.

"Thank you Teto. Oh god...run from Rin's road roller!" Kasanelover said. She started running away.

2 hours later...

"That was one hell of a run." Kasanelover said.

"Yay! I finally crushed Maki!" Rin said while throwing confetti on the ground.

"That felt like an elephant's foot." W. Maki said.

"That was hell! She ran over poor Len!" Tei said.

"I agree with Tei on that." Len said.

"I don't feel bad. I've been through worst and I was crushed first." Piko said.

"I thought it was Ruko." Kasanelover said.

"It was." Ruko said.

"The only Utauloids and Vocaloids that deserved to be crushed was Kaito, Gakupo, Rook, and Allen." Kasanelover said.

"I did not deserve it!" Allen said.

"Did too! Now get out of this room or I'll kill you!" Kasanelover said. She retracted her fox claws.

"Oh, c'mon Kasanelover! Give him one more chance! Please?" Aline asked.

"...fine. You got lucky, Allen. You're lucky to have a sister like Aline or you would've been dead right now!" Kasanelover said.

"You're scary!" Allen said.

"Moving on! Piko, truth or dare?" Kasanelover asked.

"Dare." Piko replied.

"Oh my god, how many times are you gonna choose dare?" Kasanelover asked.

"As many times as I want." Piko replied.

"Okay. Once again, Chemical Emotions dares you to smack everyone's butt." Kasanelover said.

"Heck no!" Piko said.

"Do it." Kasanelover said.

"No." Piko said.

"Please do it." Kasanelover said.

"...okay. Piko said. He walked behind Allen and hit his butt.

"Hey!" Allen said.

Piko walked behind Ted and Teto and hit their butts.

"Dude!" Ted said.

Piko*walked behind Oliver and Revilo and hit their butts.

"Mmm...Piko." Oliver said.

"Get away from me!" Piko said. He rans behind and hit Ruko, Moon, Kasanelover, Miku, Rin, Len, and Tei's butt.

"Eeeewww, I touched Tei's nasty booty!" Piko said.

"My ass is not nasty!" Tei said.

"I don't even know where it's been!" Piko said.

"Dick." Tei said.

"Monstei." Piko said. He walked behind Rook and Lenka and hits their butts.

"Ted?! *turns into dog* You're finally ready to have sex with me?! Oh boy!" Rook said.

"That wasn't-

"Save it for later, girl that looks like Len!" Rook said before he jumped on Piko and let Lenka finish her sentence.

"What are you doing?!" Piko asked. He was on his hands and knees.

"Dude!" Ted said.

"You slapped my ass Ted! I'm gonna have sex with you one way or another! Even if it means I have to enter you from behind!" Rook said.

"Ted help me!" Piko begged.

"I don't know how I can help you! He thinks you're me!" Ted said.

Rook: Shut up, Piko! I'm trying to bang my boyfriend here!" Rook said He started dog banging Piko.

"AAAAHHHHHHHH! *inhales* AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Piko yelled.

"Oh no! Rook, get off of Piko!" Teto said.

"This Ted!" Rook said.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH! *inhales* AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Piko yelled.

1 hour later...

Piko: Help me." Piko said. He fell on his side and fainted.

"Rook, you monster!" Teto said.

"That was amazing!" Rook said.

"You idiot, that was Piko!" Ted said.

"No it...*sees Piko* oooohh no." Rook said.

"You jerk! I told you that was Piko! Ted and Kasanelover are right, you are an aroused hound!" Teto said.

"Okay, maybe before I was but now I'm...normal I guess." Rook said.

"Bad dog. Bad." Teto said while tapping Rook's cold, wet dog nose.

"I don't have the mind of a dog, Teto!" Rook said.

"Are you sure?" Teto asked.

"Yes!" Rook replied.

T"I can't trust you anymore! You raped my boyfriend!" Teto said.

"I'm sorry! Look, when Piko wakes up, I'll apologize and see how things go from there, okay?" Rook said.

"I'm not sure he'll forgive you but okay." Teto said.

"He will. I'm trust worthy." Rook said.

"Trust worthy my butt!" Teto said.

"Someone wake Piko up." Kasanelover said.

"He can't go on with that dare!" Ruko said.

"I know! That's why we're moving on! Meiko, truth or dare?" Kasanelover asked.

"Dare." Meiko replied.

"Dares are on fire today! You have been dared to kiss Haku on the lips. A quick peck, not a long kiss.

"Aw man. I was hoping it to be Luka." Meiko said.

"Oh well." Kasanelover said.

Meiko walked to Haku and kissed her on the lips.

"Ew." Meiko said.

Haku: That made me feel a little happy." Haku said.

"You just made a depressed soul happy." Kasanelover said.

"Well I'm not happy so I don't really care." Meiko said.

"Now I'm sad once more." Haku said.

"Meiko you jerk!" Kasanelover said.

"Hey, I was being honest." Meiko said.

"More like cruel." Kasanelover said.

"Now, now girls. Let's go on with the game. Ritsu, truth or dare?" Moon asked.

"Truth." Ritsu replied.

"Is it true you love Maki? You know, the one that Rin really wanted to crush with her road roller." Moon said.

"Of course I do!" Ritsu said.

"Stay away, crossdressing freak!" W. Maki said.

"But I love you!" Ritsu said.

"I don't care." W. Maki said.

"C'mon Maki. Stop being so mean to Ritsu. He's expressing his love for you." Moon said.

"I don't care, I don't want to be in a serious relationship with him." W. Maki said.

"Yes you do! You're just not ready!" Ritsu said.

"Help me, Moon." W. Maki said.

"It's true love, Maki. It'll go against everything I believe in if I do something about Ritsu's love for you." Moon explained.

"Are you serious?" W. Maki asked.

"Dead serious." Moon replied.

"Dang." W. Maki said.

"Eh, don't worry, Maki. If you ever get desperate, you'll have someone to go to." Moon said.

"When ever that'll be." W. Maki said.

"It'll happen." Moon said.

"Ah, don't jinx me!" W. Maki said.

"Alright, alright." Moon said.

"Why hasn't anybody woken up Piko yet?" Kasanelover asked.

"I don't know. Teto, wake up your boyfriend." Moon replied.

"Okay." Teto said. She walked to Piko and kissed him.

"Are you kidding me? THAT'S how you wake people up?" Kasanelover asked.

"It's how I wake up Piko!" Teto replied. She resume kissing Piko.

"Worst method ever." Kasanelover said.

"Agree!" Tei said.

Piko's eyes shot open and saw Teto was kissing him.

"Wh-wh-what's going on?" Piko asked in Teto's mouth.

"Ha! I told you it would work!" Teto said. She stopped kissing Piko.

"Damn!" Kasanelover said.

"I gotta use that method on Len!" Tei said.

Piko got off the ground and looked at Tei.

"Oh no you don't!" Piko said.

"Shut up, shota boy!" Tei said.

"Let me at her!" Piko said. He ran towards Tei.

"No! We need Tei alive!" Kasanelover said. She jumped on Piko before he could get any closer to Tei.

"No we don't!" Piko said while trying to drag himself closer to Tei.

"Yes we do! Also, Rook is sorry for raping you." Kasanelover asked.

"Don't remind me of that! That was scary!" Piko said.

"Do you forgive him or not?" Kasanelover asked impatiently.

"Fine, I forgive him! He better not rape me again." Piko said.

"I won't. Just don't slap my ass." Rook said.

"I'm not even gonna get near it." Piko said.

"Good." Rook said.

"Piko, stop trying to kill Tei or you'll kiss her." Kasanelover said.

"Nnoooo! I don't wanna kiss Tei! She's crazy and and masturbates with a cucumber!"Piko said.

"Shut up!" Tei said.

Kasanelover: Dude, do you have something against those who pleasure themselves?" Kasanelover asked. She got off of Piko.

"Not at all. Tei needs to use something other than a cucumber to cure her need to breed." Piko replied. He got off the ground and cleaned the dirt off his clothes.

"Have any other ideas, shota boy?" Tei asked.

"Yes. There's a...um...I can't really say it but it vibrates." Piko replied.

"He's talking about a vibrator." Kasanelover said.

"Nah. I heard it's used for guys who can't feel anything when they have sex." Tei said.

"Not all the time. Most of time it's used for fun." Kasanelover said.

"Touche but still no. What else you got?" Tei said.

"A doll." Piko replied.

"Ew." Tei said.

"A breeding toy." Piko said.

"All your ideas suck." Tei said.

"They're much better than your idea." Piko said.

"Fuck you." Tei said.

"You too." Piko said.

"Shut up please. Momo, truth or dare?" Kasanelover asked.

"Truth." Momo replied.

"Is it true you love Defoko?" Kasanelover asked.

"As a sister. I love her like a sister." Momo replied.

"Defoko, truth or dare?" Kasanelover asked.

"Truth." Defoko replied.

"Is it true you bully Momo around because you don't know how to express your love for her?" Kasanelover asked.

"NO! I don't love Momo. I bully her because of Defosuke." Defoko replied.

"Don't bring me into this please." Defosuke said.

"Defosuke, I sometimes wonder how Defoko looks up to you if you're a bad influence on her." Kasanelover said.

"I am a good influence on her! I'm the whole reason she knows how to use a rocket launcher!" Defosuke said.

"She's 15, goddammit! She's too young for that kind of weaponry! It's huge compared to her anyway! Why didn't you show her how to use a smaller, more concealable weapon like a knife?" Kasanelover asked.

"You can't rely on a knife like you can with an annihilator." Defosuke replied.

"You can't rely on a fucking annihilator! It can cost billions of dollars worth of property damage!" Kasanelover said.

"Not if it's used properly." Defosuke said.

"You're an idiot. No matter what, it's still very destructive." Kasanelover said.

"You're insane." Defosuke said.

"And you're a bad influence on your sister." Kasanelover said.

"He is not!" Defoko said.

"Defoko, I know you're just saying that because you love him and you look up to him but he is insane. He needs to go straight to the cookie bin." Kasanelover said.

"Don't listen to her, Defoko. She's just jealous because she has no one in her family to look up to." Defosuke said.

"I look up to Moon, fuck face!" Kasanelover said.

"Damn." Defosuke said.

"Well, I think we're good for this chapter." Kasanelover said.

"Wait! Let's do 3 more dares." Moon said.

"Why?" Kasanelover asked.

"Because I want to. The longer the chapter, the better." Moon replied.

"That's so fucking true! Great idea, Moon!" Kasanelover said.

"Thank you. Now, Ritsuko, truth or dare?" Moon asked.

"Truth!" Ritsuko replied.

"Is it true you're a dude?" Moon asked.

"Hell no!" Ritsulo replied.

"Quick response...Ted, truth or dare?" Moon asked.

"Dare, whoo!" Ted replied.

"You have been dared to wear Teto's clothes!" Moon said.

"What?" Teto and Ted asked.

"Yeah! You have to wear Teto's clothes." Moon replied.

"He'll rip my clothes, man. I tried putting his shirt and my arms aren't even lon enough the sleeves and I literally slipped my head through the head thing!" Teto explained.

"Oh...well...uh...try it." Moon said.

"DUDE!" Teto said.

"It's worth a try!" Moon said.

"Teto, give me your skirt." Ted said.

"I'm gonna regret this!" Teto said while taking her shirt off.

30 minutes later...

"Oh my god, can't breathe with these buttons compressing my chest!" Ted said while trying to breathe.

"This is so humilating! You can't even see my feet in this shirt!" Teto said.

"You look so cute!" Kasanelover cooed.

"I'll attack with a the sleeve that's too long for my arm!" Teto said. She walked to Kasanelover and hit her with one of the sleeves.

Kasanelover was laughing like there was no tommorow.

"Oh my god, this is funny!" Kasanelover said.

"No it's not! I demand my clothes back!"

"So do I!"

"Okay, okay."

"Wait, let me get a picture of Teto in Ted's shirt! I'm gonna send this to Kristen!" Kasanelover said.

"Please don't. Poor Teto is aready humilated." Moon said.

"Yeah!" Teto said.

"C'mon, it's not like I'm gonna put this on the internet. It's just to a friend. A good friend." Kasanelover said. She took a picture of Teto and sended it.

"I want my clothes back." Teto said.

"Okay Ted, take the clothes off." Moon said.

"FINALLY!" Ted said.

After that, before Ted could even take off the shirt, a button popped off of Teto's shirt.

"Uh oh." Ted said.

30 mintues later...

"MY SHIRT IS BROKEN!" Teto yelled. She had a on her shirt that had broken buttons and tears all over it.

"I'm sorry! It's not my fault somone wanted me to wear your super tight clothes!" Ted said.

"They're comfy to me!" Teto said.

"Yeah because you're a lot smaller than Ted!" Kasanelover said.

"Shut up!" Teto said.

"Mikuo, truth or dare?" Moon asked.

"Truth." Mikuo replied.

"Is it true you have a leek problem?" Moon asked.

"Absolutely not!" Mikuo replied.

"Okay, okay! Don't to get hasty about it!" Moon said.

"Okay, now I think we're good for this chapter." Kasanelover said.

"Yup. Remeber to send in some questions and truths and dares!" Moon said.

"Questions for the Interveiw With Fighters story! Have an amazing day!" Kasanelover added.

**Hey! I hoped you laughed and smiled. Please R&R and F&F (Follow and Favorite)! Thank you Chemical Emotions for sending in dares and a question for the Interview With Fighters Story! You are totally awesome! Have an amazing day (That goes to everyone else too!)! :) :3 ;)**


	6. Look Behind Her Mask

"Welcome back everyone! Next on the list is the malfunctioned cyborg, Allen! Truth or dare, dumbass?" Kasanelover aked.

"I'm smarter than you think I am. Just to prove Teto I'm brave, I choose dare!" Allen replied.

"You have been dared to sing a song with Ted. Do it or die." Kasanelover said.

"Why with the red head!? He sucks!" Allen asked.

"Death it is." Kasanelover said. She pulled out a mini axe and approached Allen slowly with it.

"Allen, your life is on the line! Just sing with him this one time and I guarantee you won't have to sing with him again!" Aline said.

"...fine. What song do we sing?" Allen asked.

"You mean songs?" Kasanelover asked. She stopped walking towards Allen.

"No!" Allen replied.

"Either that or your head!" Kasanelover said. She put her axe in mid air.

"Dang, I need my head. What songs do we sing?" Allen said.

"Magnet, Hello How Are You, Fukkireta, Tsukema Tsukeru, and Meltdown. Don't do it in order. Do Tsukema Tsukeru last though." Kasanelover replied.

"Dang, that's a lotta songs!" Allen said.

"Dude, it's only 5 songs! You wanna see a lotta songs, look at the music on my phone!" Kasanelover said.

"Nah. Do we really have to sing Magnet?" Allen asked.

"Is Po Pi Po good?" Kasanelover asked.

"Yes." Allen asked.

"Okay, no Magnet. Po Pi Po it is." Kasanelover said.

90 minutes later...

"Oh my god, that literally took my breath away." Ted said.

"C'mon, you can't stop now! You still have to do Tsukema Tsukeru! I caould sing for I don't know how long! C'mon, you can do it!" Kasanelover begged.

"...fine." Ted said.

"NNNOO! I'M EXAUSTED FROM ALL THAT SINGING!" Allen yelled.

"You really are a malfunctioned cyborg!" Kasanelover said.

"Am not! I'll prove it to you by singing the last song!" Allen said.

"Great." Kasanelover said.

"Dude, she just used reverse pychology on you." Ted said.

"She did?! How-how do you know!?" Allen asked.

"I did it to Teto...a lot when she was little. She was so stubborn. I remember she always hunted stuff without my permission." Ted replied.

"What happened after that?" Allen asked.

"I couldn't do anything about it, otherwise she would think hunting is bad." Ted replied.

"I would love to see her handle a gun." Allen said.

"She doesn't use guns. She uses her bare hands, claws, and teeth." Ted said.

"What I'd do to see that." Allen said.

"Just stick around a forest or have a live animal with ya'. She'll kill it in a second." Ted said.

"Does it matter-"

"No, it doesn't matter what animal it is, just as long as it's an animal." Ted said before Allen could finish his sentence.

"Um...what happened to the singing? I'm still waiting to hear Ted's beautiful voice." Kasanelover said.

"Oh yeah...Allen, you gotta be careful with what you choose." Ted said.

"I realize that now." Allen said.

A few minutes later...

"Oh my god! That sounded amazing!" Kasanelover squealed.

"Thank you." Ted and Allen said in unision.

"Good, now that Kasanelover got to listen to music, let's move into the next dare. Piko, truth or dare?" Moon asked.

"Dare." Piko replied.

"Hey, don't start yet, asshole! Let me see what it says!" Kasanelover said. She grabbed the card from Moon.

"Oh my god! I'm gonna love this." Kasanelover said once she looked at the card.

"If you love it so much, you read it then." Moon said.

"I gladly will. Chemical Emotions dares you to throw Rook under Rin's road roller while he's in his dog form." Kasanelover said.

"Yay! I get to use my road roller again!" Rin said. She got back in her road roller and started it up.

"What?! Piko, I know you're still pissed off at me man but please don't do it!" Rook begged.

"I don't know what to do! I'm not sure if I should do it or forfeit!" Piko said.

"Do it or I poke your eyes!" Kasanelover said.

"I need my eyes to see my beautiful girlfriend!" Piko said.

"Then do your dare!" Kasanelover said.

"This is gonna be painful." Rook said while looking at Piko's cowlick.

"I can do it?" Piko asked. He moved his USB tail side to side.

"She told me the samething but with my testicles." Rook replied.

"You're a rock, man." Piko said. He put his hand on Rook's left shoulder.

"I know, I know." Rook said. He turned into his dog form and shook a little.

10 minutes later...

"OOOOOWWWW! THAT HURT SO BAD!" Rook yelled. He was on his back with all 4 of his paws in mid air.

Kasanelover was laughing hysterically.

"You're so mean." Moon said while looking at Kasanelover.

Kasanelover stopped laughing and gave Moon a serious face.

"Fuck you. I'm a nice, warm hearted person." Kasanelover said.

"You're laughing at a man who got crushed by a road roller!" Moon said.

"Hey, he needed that!" Kasanelover said.

"He did not." Moon said.

"Shut up. Now, next up is Aline. Truth or dare?" Kasanelover asked.

"Truth." Aline replied.

"Is it true you were born a cyborg?" Kasanelover asked.

"No. I was an intern for a mad scientist. One day he had made a new car fuel wanted to see if it was safe for cars around the world. I was the one to test it. Once I the car had started, it blew up, causing me so have serious injuries and burns. Thus, the mad scientist had no choice but to patch me up as a cyborg." Aline explained with a serious tone.

"*sniffle* I'm so sorry. I can't believe that happened to you." Kasanelover said. She took her glasses off and wiped away her tears.

"That's is why, to this very day I hate cars and I am a cyborg." Aline said.

"At least you're alive. *holds tears in* I need a moment alone please!" Kasanelover said. She ran out the room.

"You really got to her." Allen said. He walked to Aline and put his left hand on Aline's right shoulder.

"I didn't think that would happen." Aline said.

"I didn't even know she could cry." Rook said.

"Dude, not cool." Allen said.

"I thought you hated her!" Rook said.

"I did. But after singing with Ted and watching cry, I realized I was wrong about her." Allen said.

"Wow. Okay, who's next?" Rook asked.

"Neru. Truth or dare?" Moon asked.

Neru stopped texting and looked at Moon.

"Truth." Neru replied.

"Is it true your cellphone bill is $10,000 every month?" Moon asked.

"Maaayybeeee." Neru replied while moving her eyes to the right

"You really need to get off the phone." Moon said.

"No I don't! I always have a long conversation with someone." Neru said.

"Nero?" Moon asked.

"Yesterday it lasted 23 hours!" Nero replied.

"Shut up! You're my brother and you don't live with me so I have no choice but to text you fo a super long time!" Neru said.

"I don't like it when my cellohone bill is $10,000! You can have your cellphone bill like that, not me!" Nero said.

"Do you text Len too?" Moon asked.

"Shut up! The conversations I have with him aren't that long!" Neru replied with her face hot pink.

"Why me then?!" Nero asked.

"I will put duck tape over your mouth if you don't stop talking!" Neru said.

"Stop bickering you two. Gumi, truth or dare?" Moon asked.

"Dare!" Gumi replied.

"You have been dared to throw 10 carrots at a person of your choosing." Moon said.

"Awesome! Give me 10 carrots!" Gumi said.

Moon tossed Gumi 10 carrots.

"There ya' go." Moon said.

"Yes!" Gumi said. She threw a carrot at Gakupo's arm.

"Ow! Why at me!?" Gakupo asked.

"Revenge!" Gumi replied. She threw 2 more carrots and Gakupo.

"Stop it! You could poke my eyes out with those!" Gakupo said.

"Great idea, Gakupo!" Gumi said. She threw 3 more carrots at Gakupo's face.

"Ow! Stop hitting my beautful face!" Gakupo said.

"I have 4 more carrots, which means I have 4 more chances to hit your eye!" Gumi said.

"Moon, help me!" Gakupo said while Gumi was still thowing carrots at Gakupo.

"Sorry, man. I'm not allowed to help unless Kasanelover let's me. And she's still not here." Moon said.

"Damn it!" Gakupo said.

"OUCH!" Gakupo yelled when Gumi's carrot hit his left eye.

"Yes! I did it! And that was my last carrot too!" Gumi said.

"You got lucky that time." Teto said.

"Tell me about it." Piko said.

"Okay. I know it's not enough but I am going to end this chapter due to Kasanelover's emotional break down. She hopes you all have an amzing day and will make it up in the next chapter. She also want to thank Chemical Emotions for sticking through and sendng in dares. Have a good one!" Moon explained.


	7. Don't Mess With Them

"Hey everyone! Welcome back! I feel a lot better now. Next up is Teto. Truth or dare?" Kasanelover asked.

"Truth." Teto replied.

"Is it true your drills can hold carrots?" Kasanelover asked.

"NO! How dare you think that?! I find that highly offensive!" Teto yelled.

"I didn't, idiot! This was from Chemical Emotions!" Kasanelover said.

"Oh. Well, no, they cannot." Teto said.

"Have you ever even tried putting carrots in your drills?" Kasanelover asked.

"No. I don't ever plan to." Teto replied.

"Dude, we have to check. Gumi, do you have carrots with you?" Kasanelover asked.

"Yes, why?" Gumi asked while nibbling on a carrot.

"Are you a rabbit? Part rabbit maybe?" Kasanelover asked.

"No! Now why do need to know if I have carrots or not?" Gumi asked.

"Put them in Teto's drills." Kasanelover replied.

"YAY! Free carrot holders!" Gumi said. She walked over to Teto and put 1 carrot in each drill.

"Stop it!" Teto said.

"No! You're my personal carrot holder! I demand you to hold my carrots!" Gumi said while putting more carrots in Teto's drills.

"Stop it or your carrots will fall on-"

Teto's drill fell apart and became long, straight pony tails before she could finish her sentence. All of the carrots fell to the ground.

"I tried to tell you." Teto said.

"MY CARROTS! MY CARROT HOLDER DROPPED MY CARROTS!" Gumi yelled. She picked up her carrots as quickly as she could.

"Your hair is straight?" Kasanelover asked.

"Yeah." Teto replied.

"Wow." Kasanelover said.

"Stupid carrot holder! You suck!" Gumi said. She slapped Teto across the face, leaving a red hand mark on Teto's left cheek.

"Ow." Teto said while her eye was twitching.

"Are you okay, Teto?!" Piko asked. He ran over to his girlfriend.

"Yes. I've felt worst." Teto replied.

"Kasanelover, my carrot holder sucks!" Gumi said.

"Sorry it had to suck. I didn't even know her drills would do that and wind up as ponytails that go down to her waist." Kasanelover explained.

"I know but I wanted carrot holder and the one you told me to use sucked." Gumi said.

Kasanelover looked past Gumi's left shoulder and saw Teto walking towards Gumi.

"Um...uh...I'm just gonna be with Moon...so...um...yeeeaaahhhh, I suggest you don't slap her again." Kasanelover said. She ran to Moon.

"What? Why? What's wrong?" Gumi asked.

Teto pounced Gumi before she had the chance to walk to Kasanelover.

"AAAHHH! MONSTER! GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF, GET IT THE FUCK OFF!" Gumi yelled.

Teto stayed on top of Gumi and grabbed her neck.

"Whoo! Yuri!" Gakupo said.

"Dude!" Kasanelover said.

"What? How is this a surprise to you?" Gakupo asked.

"Go help your fucking sister or I'll kick your ass again with Ted." Kasanelover replied.

"Ahh! Not that again!" Gakupo said. He ran over to his sister and tried to save her from Teto's grip.

"Get off! Bad Teto, bad! I'm puttin' you cage when I'm done!" Gakupo said.

Teto looked at Gakupo and made her pupils look like lines like a reptile.

"What the hell..." Gakupo whispered.

Teto jumped on Gakupo and clawed his face.

"OOOOWWWWW! GET HER OFF, GET HER OFF, GET HER OFF!" Gakupo yelled. He tried to pull Teto off her face.

"Calm yourself, demon!" Iroha said.

Teto stopped clawing Gakupo's face and looked at Iroha with her pupils still looking like lines.

"Good. Come with me and I'll shall take to the wild where you belong!" Iroha said.

Teto remained on Gakupo and simply stared at Iroha.

"Get off of the samurai, demon. I don't want to use lethal force on you." Iroha said. She walked towards Teto and Gakupo slowly.

Teto tilted her head and got off of Gakupo.

"Finally! Thanks Iroha!" Gakupo said.

"I'm almost done. Just have to gain her trust." Iroha said while still slowly walking to Teto.

"She's not a wild animal, Iroha!" Piko said.

"Yes she is! She's crazy! Look at her eyes!" Iroha said.

"I can do that too!" Piko said. He made his pupils look like Teto's.

"Oh my god. You're an animal too! I'll deal with you later!" Iroha said.

"I'm not a wild animal! I mean, yeah I'm part horse but I still think like a person would. A smart, gentle person." Piko explained.

"First, it was the tail. Then, it's your Heterochromia Iridum. Now, it's your pupils!" Iroha said.

"The Heterochromia Iridum invovles my pupils!" Piko said.

"Shut up! Stop putting voices in my head! It'll make me lose focus and the beast will either run away or attack me!

Teto hissed at Iroha and jumped to the side.

"Great, you see what ya' did? Now she doesn't trust me anymore!" Iroha said.

"Your fault, not mine. End of discussion." Piko said.

"But-"

"End of discussion!" Piko said before Iroha could finish talking.

"B-"

"I HAVE SPOKEN!" Piko yelled.

"Damn!" Kasanelover said.

"What?" Piko asked.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Kasanelover replied.

"Screw this and you. I'm attacking her wether you like it or not!" Iroha said. She grabbed a nearby spear and jumped towards Teto with it.

"Why did you have a spear stored in this room?!" Piko asked.

"You never know when you have to use a spear." Kasanelover replied.

"Someone stop her from killing my sister!" Ted said.

Iroha was about to pierce the spear into Teto's chest until Teto quickly moved out the way and shape shifted into a lion.

"What the heck just happened?" Iroha asked.

Teto touched Iroha's back with one of her lion paws on Iroha's back. Iroha turned around and saw Teto in her lion form.

"Oh crap!" Iroha whispered in fear.

Teto roared and swiped her left paw close to Iroha's face.

"AAHH! Someone help! Get the tranquilizers, bear traps, collars, anything! Just get this beast away from me!" Iroha explained.

"I'm on it!" Kasanelover said. She grabbed a tranquilizer gun and aimed it at Teto's butt.

"Wait! Don't shoot!" Piko said.

"Why not?" Kasanelover asked. She put down the gun.

"She's my girlfriend! I don't want you to hurt her!" Piko replied.

"Alright, you do something about her than." Kasanelover said.

"Teto!" Piko said.

Teto stopped what she was doing and looked at Piko.

"Don't hurt her. I know want revenge but not right now. They'll hurt you." Piko explained.

Teto looked at Piko then Iroha. Then Piko again. A few seconds passed by and Teto walked to Piko.

"Holy shit." Ted said.

"Are you a chimera whisperer?" Kasanelover asked.

"No. I understand how Teto feels. I mean, how would you react if you got slapped in the face?" Piko asked.

"I would fuck the bitch up." Kasanelover replied.

"Well, Teto the exact same thing. Well, maybe not the way you would do it but you get the idea." Piko said.

"Hmmmm...I guess you're right. Teto, you're free to do whatever the hell you want as long as it didn't involve attacking anyone." Kasanelover said.

Teto wagged get tail and jumped on Piko like a dog.

"Mmmmm...someone's a little aroused." Piko said while moving his USB tail slowly.

"Go do it out there." Kasanelover said.

Teto shape shifted back into her human form and looked at Piko.

"I'll be outside." Teto whispered. She flew out the room.

"I love her so much." Piko said.

"I know you do. Now go bang your girlfriend." Kasanelover said.

Piko nodded and left the room.

"Good. Now, Allen, truth or dare?" Kasanelover asked.

"Dare." Allen replied.

"You've been dared to tell everyone about your life." Kasanelover said.

"Before I gained my cyborg form, I was Aline's good conscience fairy. Every time Aline was in trouble or needed advice, I would always be there for her. Once she was struck with a Ray of Happiness or something, I gained human size and lost my wings but I still have my wisdom and knowledge. Oh, and I made a vow that if I was ever turned human or a cyborg, I would be Aline's brother." Allen explained.

"Wow...that...that really opened my mind." Kasanelover said.

"I see that." Allen said.

"Did you have a bad fairy with you?" Kasanelover asked.

"Yes. Linny always tried to get Aline in the worst situations at the worst time. I always had to appear at the exact same time she spewed up to stop Aline from listening to all the lame stuff she had to say." Allen explained.

"Shut up!" Linny said angrily.

"It's true!" Allen said.

Linny grabbed a nearby gun and shot Allen in the knee.

"OOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWW!" Allen yelled. He got on one knee and put his hands over his bullet wound.

"ALLEN!" Aline yelled. She ran over to Allen.

"I'm okay...sort of." Allen said.

"I felt it Allen. You're so dear to me, I actually felt it. It felt...like heck." Aline explained.

"That's nice to know but that doesn't mean my knee stopped bleeding!" Allen said.

"I'll fix this. Afterall, I did use my healing magic to heal the wounds of soliders during World War 2." Moon said.

"You were alive at that time!?" Mikuo asked.

"I was alive before America was even thought of." Moon replied.

"You're super old." Mikuo said.

"And yet I'm still good looking and flexible." Moon said.

"...damn. I was beat by an old man." Mikuo said.

"Of course you were! He's smarter than you and I bet he's super strong! Remeber what Kasanelover said to Piko about dropping the cats? He would've kicked his ass in 2 seconds!" Miku explained.

"Piko is strong too, you know. He pulled a car with a super fat guy on his back all the way to Florida." Mikuo said.

"But Moon probably killed people during the 13,001 years he's been alive! He might be an expert assasin and killer! Imagine all the blood that would be all over the room if Moon attacked Piko!" Miku explained.

"Oh...that's scary. Very scary." Mikuo said.

"You see!?" Miku asked.

"I heard everything you guys said." Moon said.

"He's gonna kill us!" Miku whispered.

"No, I'm not gonna kill you guys. Or Piko. In fact, I wasn't even gonna kill anybody!" Moon said.

"Oh...but Kasanelover..." Miku said.

"Kasanelover only said that to threaten Piko to make sure he wouldn't drop the kittens." Moon said.

"Oh." Miku said.

"MOON! READ THE FREAKING DARE ALREADY!" Kasanelover yelled from the other side of the room.

"Don't you have the cards?" Moon asked.

"NO!" Kasanelover replied.

Moon looked at his hands and saw the cards.

"Oh." Moon said.

"So...who's next?" Miku asked.

"If he was here, Piko." Moon replied.

"So...what are you gonna do?" Mikuo asked.

"Len, truth or dare?" Moon asked.

"Dare." Len replied.

"You have been dared to get in a monkey suit and eat bananas like a monkey. Here is your monkey suit." Moon said. He handed Len a monkey suit.

"Umm...isn't a monkey suit a tuxedo? with the 'tail' at the end?" Len asked.

"It's a nickname for a tuxedo first of all. Second of all, when I said monkey suit, I meant an actual monkey suit. Or monkey costume." Moon replied.

"Oh." Len said. He grabbed the monkey suit and put it on over his clothes.

"You have to take your clothes off." Moon said.

"No." Len said.

"Do it." Kasanelover said. She was right behind Len.

"AAH! When-when-when did you get there?!" Len asked.

"Just now. Now, take your clothes off or I'll make Tei do it for ya'." Kasanelover sid.

"Fine, fine!" Len said with his face pink. He took the monkey suit and his clothes off very quickly.

"Ha." Kasanelover said.

"What's so funny?" Moon asked.

"He's so small." Kasanelover replied.

"You perv." Moon said. He elbowed Kasanelover's shoulder.

"You were very close to my huge boob there." Kasanelover said.

"I tried to elbow your shoulder, not your breasts." Moon said.

"And you did elbow my shoulder but you were still freaking close to my boobs. Do you see how big they are? They'd make perfect airbags!" Kasanelover explained.

"I didn't need to know that but thanks for telling me anyways." Moon said.

"Your welcome!" Kasanelover said with a smile.

"I'm in my monkey suit." Len said. He walked to Kasanelover and Moon.

"Hey, you can't just dress like the animal. You have to act and think like the animal! Act like a monkey!" Kasanelover said.

"Oh god." Len said. He started running around like a monkey.

"Oh my god, he looks so cute!" Rin said.

"I wanna touch him! HE'S MINE!" Tei said. She ran over to Len and and carried him around.

Len made monkey sounds and tried to get out of Tei's grip but couldn't.

"Tei, drop him! Drop it! Drop it!" Kasanelover demanded.

"Never! You can't stop me!" Tei said.

Kasanelover turned into a red fox and jumped on Tei's face.

"AAHHH! GET THE FUCK OFF MY PRETTY FACE! IT'S FOR LEN ONLY!" Tei yelled. She dropped Len and ran around the room.

Len grabbed a banana and ate like a monkey. When he finished it, he made more monkey sounds. Then, he ran after Tei monkey style until Tei finally stopped running.

"That was fun." Kasanelover said. She jumped on of Tei's face.

"Bitch. *treies to catch breath* Are you okay, Lenny? Did you get hurt?" Tei asked while trying to catch her breath.

Len shook his head and climbed on Tei.

"Yay! He really does love me!" Tei said.

"Let's see how Piko reacts to that when he comes back...whenever that'll be." Kasanelover said.

Piko and Teto came walking in the room.

"Hi." Teto said.

"Right when I talked about you!" Kasanelover said. She face pawed herself and looked at Piko.

"Who?" Piko asked.

"You. Len loves Tei." Kasanelover replied.

"What?" Piko asked. with his green eye twitching.

"He loves me! Ask him, he;s on my back!" Tei said. She turned around to show Len who was still in a monkey suit.

Piko walked to Len and squinted his eyes.

"You love Tei?" Piko asked.

Len got off of Tei and nodded his head. Then he made more monkey sounds and jumped and ran around pissed off Piko. Piko tried to hold in anger but it was very difficult with Tei standing next to him and Len jumping and running around him like a monkey.

"Jeeeeeaaallllouuussssssss?" Tei asked.

"More angry." Piko replied while trying to hide the anger in his voice.

"I told you so. I proved you wrong! I proved you wrong! You suck! You suck! You suck donkey ass!" Tei sang while dancing around.

Piko's face was very red a his horse hooves were showing. Len stopped running and jumped in front of Piko while making monkey noises. Piko deep breaths but unfortunatley, his rage was too much for him to handle and blew up.

"STOP JUMPING IN MY FACE!" Piko yelled. He punched Len with one of his hooves, causing Len to fly to the other side of the room.

Len flapped his arms and monkey screeched but that didn't stop him from hitting the wall. And a camera.

"He knocked out camera 10!" Moon said.

"Dude!" Kasanelover said. She walked over to Piko.

Piko looked at Kasanelover and grabbed her by her tail.

"Oh god! Help meeeee!" Kasanelover begged.

"Piko, let go of her!" Moon said.

Piko let go of Kasanelover alright. He threw her at a wall.

"Ow." Kasanelover said. She fell off the wall and landed face first.

"How the heck did he even grab you?! He has no fingers!" Moon asked.

"His tail! Did you not see his USB tail grabbing me and throwing me?!" Kasanelover asked.

"No! Kaito truth or dare!?" Moon asked.

"Dare!" Kaito replied quickly.

"You have beem dared to lick ice cream off the floor!" Moon said. He threw some ice cream on the floor.

Kaito licked the ice cream off the floor in a second.

"Okay, readers we are have technical difficulties right now! Hope you have an amazing day and thanks for sending in truths and dares!" Moon said as quickly as he could.


	8. There Are Hidden Surprises In This Game

"Wel-wel-welcome back everyone. Even though I'm in a shit load of pain from Piko's rampage, I'm not gonna stop the game show. Gumi, truth or dare?" Kasanelover asked.

"D-d-dare." Gumi replied while shaking.

"You-you-you have been dared to kiss Gakupo." Kasanelover said.

"Ew! No!" Gumi said.

"Gumi, I don't have the fucking patience to deal with your fucking complaining now kiss the fucked up samurai or you'll get fucked up!" Kasanelover explained with her voice getting louder as she reached the end of her sentence.

"Eek! Fine I'll do it." Gumi said. She walked over to Gakupo and kissed him on the lips.

"Gross." Gumi and Gakupo said in unison.

"Good. Iroha, truth or dare?" Kasanelover asked.

"Truth." Iroha replied.

"Are ya' part cat?" Kasanelover asked.

"No! But I want to be." Iroha replied.

"I would fix that but the one who got Teto roaring at you and stuff and I'm not sure if I can trust you with immortality like I can with Piko and Teto...and Ted. You're insane in my opinion." Kasanelover explained.

"Are they immortal?" Iroha asked.

"Not yet." Kasanelover replied. She walked to sleeping Piko and touched his head gently.

"Now he's immortal. Which means...he had nothing in his pants now." Kasanelover said.

"What's with the cat ears on his head?" Ted asked.

"I made him part cat and snow dragon...and other animals." Kasanelover replied.

"That's awesome!" Ted said.

"Isn't it? Now he's as flexible as Moon, meaning he can do a shit load of sex poses he couldn't do before with Teto." Kasanelover said.

"Hmmm?" Piko said with his blue eye only half way open and his green eye still closed.

"Wake up, Piko. You and Teto have a dare." Kasanelover said.

"Okay." Piko said while opening his green write slowly.

While he was opening it, there was something white covering his green eye. It revealed Piko's green eye once he opened his eye entirely. As for his blue eye, only a small portion of it was covered in the white stuff and showed the rest of his blue eye quickly.

"Eeeewwww! What's that white stuff on his eyes?! It literally rolls behind his eyes or something!" Gumi said.

"That's his membrane. When he's sleeping, it covers his eyes. When he's waking up, it covers his eyes and remains in the back of...his eye." Kasanelover explained.

"Just from making him immortal?!" Iroha asked.

"Yup. He's an immortal that's mixed with thee many animals and unrealistic organisms, and when I mean unrealistic, I mean they're not real, so of course, he's gonna have the animal features like the membrane and the ears." Kasanelover explained.

"That's totally awesome." Ted said.

Kasanelover approached Ted and touched his arm gently.

"What'd you just do?" Ted asked.

"I touched your arm with my magic activated so now you're going to be immortal!" Kasanelover replied.

"How do I know if I'm immortal or not?" Ted asked.

"Do you feel any different? Stronger? Fur all over? Do you still feel your penis?" Kasanelover asked.

"Um...I'm not sure if I can still feel it there." Ted replied.

"I'll check for ya'." Kasanelover said she grabbed Ted's pants.

She felt nothing.

"You're good." Kasanelover said.

"That...that was very uncomfortable and disturbing. So now what do I have down there?" Ted asked.

"The lower body of a black cougar but without the genitals." Kasanelover replied.

"Cool." Ted said.

"So...who's next?" Moon asked.

"Wait, I'm not done!" Kasanelover replied.

10 minutes later...

"I'm immortal again!" Allen said while flying around the room with his beautiful purple and blue butterfly wings.

"Good. Alright, Piko and Teto, truth or dare?" Kasanelover asked.

"Dare." Piko and Teto replied in unison.

"Chemical Emotion dares you to let Iroha tie your tails together." Kasanelover said.

"Again with Chemical Emotions!" Piko said.

"Shut up! There's nothing wrong with her and her dares. Iroha, you got 2 animals that need to be tied to something. Tied to eachother. Tie there tails together." Kasanelover explained.

"Okay." Iroha said. She skipped to Teto and Piko and tied their tails together.

"Now what?" Teto asked.

"Try running in the opposite direction. Or whatever is forward for both of you." Kasanelover replied.

Piko and Teto got up and on all fours and team in the opposing direction. The result?

"OOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWW!" Teto cried.

Piko and Teto didn't go far and pulled each other together and fell to the ground. Or stopped them from running any further.

"That was kinda funny." Ted said.

"Get your butt over here so I can yank your tail to show how it felt!" Teto said angrily.

"Hmmmm...nah." Ted said.

Piko growled and and dragged himself and Teto to Ted.

"Pi-Pi-Piko, what-what are you doing?" Teto asked.

"You and I are getting revenge." Piko replied.

"I'm in so pain right now." Teto said.

Piko made himself and Teto blend in with the room and walked behind Ted.

"Pull it." Piko whispered.

"Okay." Teto said. She grabbed Ted's trail and yanked it to hell.

"OOOOWWWWWWWW! What the fuck pulled my tail!?" Ted asked.

"Me, sucker!" Teto replied.

"Who's that?" Ted asked.

"Your sister, crazy man!" Piko replied. He made himself and Teto visible.

"What the hell, Teto!" Ted said.

"That's what you get for thinking it was funny when we fell from that painful pull!" Teto said.

"It was kinda funny when you both fell!" Ted said.

"Do you need us to push you just so you can stop making fun of us?" Piko asked.

"No. Now, who's next?" Ted asked.

"Gumo. Truth or dare?" Kasanelover asked.

"Truth." Gumo replied.

"Is it true you banged Len's cousin, Lenka?" Kasanelover asked.

"She's my girlfriend, of course I banged her!" Gumo replied.

"NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Teiru yelled.

"Don't be upset, Teiru. You'll get another chance when I brake up wirh her...whenever that'll be." Gumo said with a chuckle.

"Gumo, don't be so mean." Lenka said.

"Alright, alright. I'll stop." Gumo said.

"Weird...Aline, truth or dare?" Kasanelover asked.

"Truth!" Aline replied.

"Is it true you have 2 sons?" Kasanelover asked.

"I don't know." Aline replied.

Suddenly, 2 boys came running in the looked like Aline and the other looked like Hibiki.

"Mother!" One of the boys said.

Aline looked at the boys with her eyes widened.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !" Aline yelled for a very long time.

"What's wrong with mom?" One of the boys asked.

"Well first, tell me your names so I don't call you something you don't want to be called." Kasanelover replied.

"I'm Deon and this my brother, Mugen. We're from the future and wanted to see how mom looked like when she was young and how she would react...and this is how she would...react." Deon explained.

"Your mom is...um...she's so happy to see guys, she had to yell 'ah' really loud." Kasanelover said.

"Oh. That's awesome!" Mugen said.

"So...you're my sons from the future?" Hibiki asked.

"Yeah. We walked in on you guys when you were 'dancing under the sheets' with mom." Deon replied.

Hibiki N. blushed madly.

"Is that so?" Hibiki asked while looking away from Deon and Mugen.

"Yeah! We saw everything." Mugen replied.

"You saw his dick?" Kasanelover asked.

"Yeah." Deon and Mugen replied.

"You saw her boobs?" Kasanelover asked while pointing at Aline.

"They're huge." Deon and Mugen replied.

"Are we married?" Hibiki N. asked.

"Yeah. That's how we came up. Mugen, your wanna explain the story?" Deon asked.

"For once, no. Maybe the girl we were taking to can explain it. I don't know why but I want to see her tell it." Mugen replied.

"I would love to tell the story of how you boys were born!" Kasanelover said.

"Yay!" Deon and Mugen said in unison.

"Okay, so here's what happened. Hibiki loved Aline so much, he proposed to her and married her. Then, after the wedding, Hibiki got horny and fucked Aline. The end." Kasanelover said.

"That did not happen!" Hibiki N. said.

"Actually, it did. I saw the wedding video clearly and carefully and saw you carrying her to the bedroom and heard the thumping...and a moan...from mom." Mugen explained.

"And you said it never happened." Kasanelover said.

"Shut up!" Hibiki N. said.

"Kasanelover, stop embarrassing Hibiki...the one in love with Aline. Deon and Mugen, find a way to get your mom to stop yelling." Moon said.

"Okay." Deon and Mugen said. They walked to their mother and tried to get their mother to stop yelling.

"Do you think we're good for this chapter?" Kasanelover asked.

"Nah. Do some more truths and dares." Moon replied.

"Miki, truth or dare?" Kasanelover asked.

"Truth." Miki replied.

"Is it true you love Piko?" Kasanelover asked.

"He's like a guardian angel to me. I don't love him like Teto does but I do love him as a guardian angel." Miki replied.

"That's nice very nice to heart from you, Miki." Piko said with his tail wagging.

"Piko, remember your tail is still tied to me." Teto said.

"You're not in a good mood now?" Piko asked.

"Not really." Teto replied.

"Well I think I know how to make you feel better." Piko said seductively.

"I don't want to get up. I'm comfy laying here." Teto said.

"Who said you had to?" Piko asked. He got on Teto and licked her throat with his forked tongue.

"Ew, ew, ew, ew, get out, get out, get out, get out." Kasanelover said.

"No one said we had to." Teto before she moaned.

"Moon, now look what your freakin' idea did. Piko looks like he's about to hump Teto, Teto's gonna moan until Piko gets off of her or at least stops licking her furry throat, and now, Aline won't stop yelling! You should've told me to stop her!" Kasanelover explained.

"Well sorry for trying to get this game show popular! Why do have to hurt my feelings, man?" Moon asked. He had a small tear roll off his face.

"Moon, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. You're very dear to me. Please don't cry. Out makes me sad to see you so upset." Kasanelover said.

Moon sighed and looked at Kasanelover. He then smiled at her. She smiled back.

"So...what do we about this...thing?" Moon asked.

"I'm gonna fix Aline while you do some more dares." Kasanelover replied. She ran over to Aline.

"Lui, truth or dare?" Moon asked.

"Truth." Lui replied.

"Is true you stole Len's VanaN'ice dresses? If true, why? Moon asked.

"I stole then because they look great...on moi." Lui replied.

"Wow." Moon said.

"Wow what?" Aline asked.

"You're done yelling?" Moon asked.

"Kasanelover shoved a chocolate bar in my mouth." Aline replied.

"Oh." Moon said.

"So what happened?" Kasanelover asked.

"Lui stole these dresses that Len had because he apparently looks good in them." Moon replied.

"What a dweeb." Kasanelover said.

"I heard that!" Lui said.

"Who cares!" Kasanelover said.

"Teto, truth or dare?" Moon asked.

"Truth." Teto replied.

"Is it true you're a French bread addict?" Moon asked.

"NO! Why must everyone automatically assume things?!" Teto asked.

"Because if someone looked you up, it would say you love French bread." Moon replied.

"That's 100% false! Who ever writes about me is liar!" Teto said.

"I see that." Moon said.

"Moving on with the French bread! Ruko, truth or dare?" Kasanelover asked.

"Truth." Ruko replied.

"Is it true you have a penis?" Kasanelover asked.

"Um...uh...yes." Ruko replied.

"How does it feel to have boobs and a penis?" Kasanelover asked.

"I have both." Ruko replied.

"Both what?" Kasanelover asked.

"Both gentials." Ruko replied.

"Omg. You have vagenis?!" Kasanelover asked.

"Yes. That name sounds very weird." Ruko replied.

"I know. But it sounds kinda funny." Kasanelover said.

"A little, yes." Ruko said.

"Yeeaaah. Ritsu, truth or dare?" Kasanelover asked.

"Truth!" Ritsu replied.

"Is it true you have a bomb in your stomach that weighs 25 tons?" Kasanelover asked.

"Yes. It's broken so it can't go off." Ritsu replied.

"How the hell did that thing get in your stomach in the first place?!" Kasanelover asked.

"When I was born, doctors implanted it in me because they thought that I could stop it from ever going off. And I did." Ritsu replied.

"Wow. That sounds fucked up on so many levels." Kasanelover said.

"It does." Ritsu said.

"...Nero, truth or dare?" Kasanelover asked.

"Dare." Nero replied.

"You've been dared to throw your phone out the window." Kasanelover said.

"No problem." Nero said. He threw his phone out a nearby window.

'Do you have another one?" Kasanelover asked.

"No." Nero replied.

"How could you do that?! You need your phone for emergencies! You need your phone to talk to me!" Neru said.

"I would use it for emergencies but I can't because you make cell phone bill WAY too high. Plus, you could just tell me to go to your house if you feel lonely or something." Nero explained.

Neru remained silent.

"Neru has nothing!" Kasanelover announced.

"Shut up!" Neru said.

"Okay, you two need to stop bickering. Let's so more dares. Aline, truth or dare?" Moon asked.

"Dare." Aline replied.

"You have to fly." Moon said.

"How? By flapping my arms around forever?" Aline asked.

"No. Take these huge feathers and _then _flap your arms forever. Or until you're in the air." Moon replied. He handed Aline two huge, green and blue feathers.

"Okay." Aline said. She grabbed the feathers and flapped her arms quickly.

Sure enough, she was already 5 feet in the air.

"Hey, you're flying! Just like me!" Allen said. He flew to Aline with his purple and blue butterfly wings.

"Yeah!" Aline said. She was flying even higher.

She stopped going higher once she was 50 feet in the air.

"Imagine how high you would go if you were outside." Allen said.

"I'd be an angel with green and blue feathers for wings." Aline said.

Linny was still pissed off and used the same gun from before to put holes in Aline's feathers. Aline stopped flying and crashed like a jet. Luckily, Moon caught her before she hit the ground.

"Are you okay?" Moon asked.

"I wouldn't have been if you didn't catch me. Thank you." Aline said.

"Your welcome." Moon said while putting Aline down.

"Why the hell did you catch her?! SHE WAS SUPPOSED TO DIE!" Linny yelled.

"You're too young to be cursing like that...eh, you were an evil fairy. Anyway, no one is gonna die during this show, reguardless if I was here or not." Moon explained.

"Fuck you. You're a dick and should be in hell with the rest of your demon friends." Linny said.

"I am an angel. Now, stop trying to get me angry. You won't like it when I'm angry." Moon said.

"Why, what are you gonna do? Eat me?" Linny asked.

Moon squinted his eyes and rammed into Linny. Liinny flew in the air.

"You ba-"

Moon shape shifted into a very large, yellow and red dragon, flew in the air, and ate Linny whole before she could finish her sentence.

"Linny!" Allen and Aline said. They ran over to Moon's gut.

"Linny?! Are you dead?!" Allen asked.

"No! I'm hanging onto his tonsils!" Linny replied.

"Moon, spit Linny out right now!" Aline said.

"She tested me and I told her not to...sort of. Told her not to get me angry and she got me angry anyway. Now, she's gonna stay inside of my body until she apologizes." Moon explained.

"I'm not saying sorry to a demon, dragon...thingy like you!" Linny said.

"You better hope I don't have to burn anything." Moon said.

"Why?" Allen, Aline, and Linny asked in unison.

"Because I can breathe fire. If I use my fire breathing ablities, Linny's goose will be cooked." Moon replied.

"WHAT?!" Allen, Aline, and Linny asked in unison.

"You better apologize, Linny." Moon said.

"F-f-f-f-f-fine! I'm sorry! Now spit me out!" Linny said.

Moon did as he was told. He spat Linny to the ground.

"Eeeww! You're covered in dragon spit!" Aline said.

"Eeeeeww!" Linny said.

"Moon, I know you did not just try to eat Linny! We need all of the Vocaloid and Utauloid in this room alive! You know that!" Kasanelover said.

"Hey, she tested me! Ask Allen and Aline!" Moon said.

"I know, I saw the whole thing! But even so, you shouldn't be eating or trying to kill anyone. Please don't do it again." Kasanelover said.

"Alright." Moon said.

"Good. Now...Linny, truth or dare?" Kasanelover asked.

"Truth!" Linny replied.

"Is it true you don't like admit the fact that you're freakin' adorable?" Kasanelover asked.

"I'm not adorable! I'm evil!" Linny replied.

"I'm gonna take that as a 'yes'." Kasanelover said.

"Well, I think we're good for this chapter." Moon said.

"Tell me about it. Please send in questions for the Interview With The Fighters story and truths and dares for this story. Have a spectacular day!" Kasanelover said with a great warming smile once more.

**Hey! Happy Thanksgiving! I am very thankful for you readers and love you all for still reading my stories and sending in dares and truths. For that, I present this chapter. Chemical Emotions, CVO3Christie...I...I don't know what to say to show you girls how grateful I am. You sended in dares and truths and they were all truly amazing. You both keep this story alive and my passion for writing. I love you both and have me my writing wings during the worst times. Like you know, when I nearly had writers block, you two just gave me ideas. You two are my writing angels and I love you both for it. Thank you. May the lord bless you all with good fortune. Have an amazing day and thank you all. ;)**

**EDIT!: Yes, I know Thanksgiving was yesterday but I couldn't get this thing up yesterday unfortunately. :( Oh well! :)**


	9. Pure Insanity

"Hey everyone! Once again, we paused the game but now we can resume it. Piko, truth or dare?" Kasanelover asked.

"Dare." Piko replied.

"Chemical Emotions dares you and Ted to switch bodies." Kasanelover said.

"How are we gonna do that?" Piko asked.

"Sit on the floor." Moon replied.

Piko and Ted sat on the floor without hesitation.

"I need you two to be sitting next to each other." Moon said.

"I ain't gettin' up." Ted said.

"Drag your butt to Piko." Moon said.

"What?! I'm not gonna drag my butt on the floor like a dog!" Ted said.

"Piko is in a good spot. That's why I need you to drag your butt over here." Moon said.

Hmmmm...nah. I'm gonna stay here." Ted said.

Teto walked behind Ted, held him up in the air and threw him to Moon and Piko.

"Ow! Who threw me!?" Ted asked.

"I did." Teto replied.

"You just got thrown by your younger sister." Moon said.

"Shut up! At least I'm not a virgin!" Ted said.

"*gasps* You take that back!" Moon said.

"Too late, it's already been said." Ted said.

"You're a jerk. I demand you to not disrespect me." Moon said.

"Dude, you are not my king or any boss of mine in anyway, meaning you have no have no right to boss me around." Ted explained.

Moon shape shifted into the dragon he was before and ate Ted.

"TED!" Kasanelover yelled. She put her head on Moon's gut.

"I'm hanging onto the tonsils!" Ted said.

Kasanelover climbed Moons back and put her head on his furry neck.

"I'll save you, Ted! You won't stay in a man's stomach for long...or hang onto his tonsils. Just tell me one thing." Kasanelover explained.

"And what's that one thing?" Ted asked.

"Do you mind getting covered in vomit?" Kasanelover asked.

"Very much! I do not like your idea. Do not punch his gut please." Ted replied.

"Okay...Moon, open your fucking mouth so I can get the man I had sex with out of your slimy mouth!" Kasanelover said.

"No. He tested me." Moon said.

"You ass. I knew I should've made Star my co-host." Kasanelover said.

"He didn't even come." Moon said.

"I told him I chose you to be my co-host! That's the whole fucking reason why his fucking ass isn't here!" Kasanelover said.

"Oh...well, tell your boyfriend to apologize and I'll spit him out." Moon said.

"I'm sorry, man! Now spit me out!" Ted said.

Moon spat Ted out, making poor Ted fly out his mouth covered in dragon spit.

"Ew." Piko said.

"Moon, stop trying to eat the Utauloid and Vocaloid or you'll find my foot up your dragon ass." Kasanelover said.

"Like you wouldn't do something worst if someone tested your patience." Moon said.

"I wouldn't. I would attack them but not eat them whole!" Kasanelover said.

"Your attacks can kill everyone who isn't immortal in this room." Moon said.

"Shut up, you ass. Hurry up and do that pychic thing you have to do." Kasanelover said.

"Fine." Moon said. He sat with Ted and Piko.

"Get ready boys." Moon said.

"What are you gonna do?" Piko asked.

"I'm going to swap your spirits." Moon replied while making his hands glow a bright shade of purple.

"Are you sure you're not trying to make your hands a flashlight or something?" Ted asked.

"Yes, Ted. Stop disrespecting me and my pychic abilities." Moon replied.

"I'm not trying to fun of you or your abilities. You keep making hands glow brighter and brighter and looks like it could be a flashlight." Ted explained.

"Oh. Well, I still find it offensive so please don't say it again." Moon said.

"Okay." Ted said.

"Is this gonna hurt?" Piko asked.

"No. Everything will be okay so you can calm down." Moon said.

"How do you know that I'm worked up and worried?" Piko asked.

"My pychic abilities allow me to know how someone is feeling and what they're thinking. Like, Kasanelover wants to bang Ted again, Teto's worried about you, and Tei wants to bang and marry Len." Moon explained.

"Woah." Piko said.

"Moon, don't say that I want to have sex again in front of everyone." Kasanelover said.

"You're the one to talk. You said that I have no genitals in front of everyone in this room!" Moon said.

"...damn." Kasanelover said.

"Yeah. Now...hold still." Moon said.

"Why?" Kasanelover asked.

"I'm talking to Piko and Ted." Moon replied.

"Oh." Kasanelover said.

Piko and Ted were sitting still. Moon took a deep breathe and grabbed Piko and Ted by the wrists. Piko gasped softly but didn't move a muscle. When Moon let go of their wrists, he got off the ground.

"Why do I feel shorter?" Ted asked.

"Because you are shorter. Stand up." Moon replied.

Piko and Ted stood up.

"Holy shit, I've shrunk by alot." Ted said.

"When did I get so tall?!" Piko asked.

"Take a look." Moon said. He pulled out a mirror and handed it to Piko and Ted.

Piko and Ted looked in the mirror and...

"WHAT HAPPENED TO US?!" Piko and Ted asked in unison.

"Spirit swap. I swapped your spirits so now you're in each other's body." Moon replied.

"I'm in Piko's puny body!" Ted said.

"I'm in Ted's weak body! Look at me, I can't do splits anymore!" Piko said.

"Piko, Ted's muscles are flexible now so he can do splits, Ted, Piko may be small in size but he's a lot stronger than he looks." Moon said.

"Really?" Piko asked.

"Yes really. If ya don't believe me, try doing a split." Moon said.

"Alright." Piko said. He did a split and widened his eyes.

"Woah. I ready can do a split in this body!" Piko said.

"Told ya. Ted, truth or...Ted? Where's Ted? I couldn't sworn he was standing next to me." Moon said.

"He's holding Ritsu on his back...my back...I don't know! You get the point." Piko said.

"Ted, what are you trying to prove?" Moon asked.

"I'm tryin' to prove your point." Ted replied.

"How long had Ritsu been on your...Piko's back?" Moon asked.

"A few minutes." Ted replied.

"Put him down." Moon said.

"Fine." Ted said. He gently put Ritsu on the ground.

"That was fun." Ritsu said.

"Sorry to ruin your fun." Moon said.

"It's fine." Ritsu said.

"Now, truth or dare, Ted?" Moon asked.

"Truth." Ted replied.

"Is it true you banged Teto?" Moon asked.

"HELL NO!" Ted replied with 'his' face pink.

"Rinto, truth or dare?" Moon asked.

"Dare." Rinto replied.

"You have to give Rin an orange, take it back, and then eat it in front of her face. Either that or you do the same thing with Len but with a banana and you have to put the banana peel on his face." Moon explained.

"Sounds dangerous." Rinto said.

"How?" Kasanelover asked.

"Rin can crush me with get road roller that she somehow got in this room and Len can rip my face off now that he's immortal, part money, and still acting like a monkey." Rinto explained.

"You'll have a 20 second head start if you throw the banana peel on his face and run away as fast as you can." Kasanelover said.

"*gulp* You better be right about that." Rinto said. He handed Len a banana.

Len made monkey sounds and was about to peel the banana when Rinto took the banana from him. Len tried to grab the banana from Rinto Rinto but couldn't and watched Rinto eat the banana in front of him. Len narrowed his eyes and leaned closer to Rinto until Rinto threw the banana peel on his face.

Rinto ran away from Len as fast as he could. Len monkey screeched and ran after Rinto.

"Someone help! I gotta crazy monkey chasing me!" Rinto said.

"I'm not a crazy monkey! I still have to act like one!" Len said.

"You can stop when I want you to stop running after Rinto." Kasanelover said.

"This is never gonna end, is it?" Rinto asked.

"Nnnnnooppe." Kasanelover replied.

"You're holding us hostage!" Piko said.

"Moon, can you please switch Ted and Piko's souls. I'm getting horny and I don't plan on banging Piko anytime soon." Kasanelover said.

"Sure." Moon said. He clapped his hands and a purple mist filled the room.

Everyone coughed and tried to clear out the people fog. Everyone but Moon. Once the mist had been cleared, Moon had a smile on his face.

"*coughs* What the hell was that for?!" Kasanelover asked.

"I swapped and Piko and Ted's souls like ya wanted." Moon said.

"Why the fuck does it involve blinding people with purple smoke!?" Kasanelover asked.

"That wasn't purple smoke. That was a spiritual mist that I summoned from my hands. That was the only way Piko and Ted could get back to their bodies without doing the thing I did before." Moon explained.

"Who gives a fuck about how Piko's gonna get back to his puny body! I could care less about how Piko gets to his body!" kasanelover said.

"You're mean. What did I ever do to you?" Piko asked.

"Nothing. I'm just pissed off." Kasanelover replied.

"You hate me." Piko said.

"No I don't. I love you like a brother but never like Ted." Kasanelover said.

"Are you sure?" Piko asked.

"Yrs. Those things were said from rage." Kasanelover replied.

"Okay. I believe you." Piko said.

"Great. Seeu, truth or dare?" Kasanelover asked.

"Dare." Seeu replied.

"Chemical Emotions wants you and Iroha to compete against each other to declare who's more of a feline " Kasanelover said.

"Pfft, as if. We all know who's the real feline here." Seeu scoffed.

"Yeah, I mean, it's pretty obvious." Iroha said.

"Well...who the hell is it?" Kasanelover asked.

"Me." Iroha and Seeu replied in unison. They looked at each other confused.

"You?" They asked each other in unison.

"Oh god. I knew this would happen." Kasanelover said.

"I'm the real cat around here." Seeu and Iroha said to each in unison.

"Screw this. Ted, lets do it. I can't wait any longer." Kasanelover said.

"In front of everyone?" Ted asked.

"Nah. Outside like before. I don't trust Moon. He might get an 'imaginary erection'." Kasanelover said.

Moon blushed madly.

"Hey!" Moon said.

"What, you said you had imaginary genitals. Did they disappear?" Kasanelover asked with a chuckle.

"No but I find what you said highly offensive." Moon replied.

"You find a lotta things offensive " Kasanelover said.

"Just go bang your 62 year boyfriend!" Moon said.

"I'm not 62 years old!" Ted said.

"Are you sure?" Moon asked.

"Yes, you fucking dragon demon, looks like a fucking girl and eats people like an idiot would, virgin bastard!" Ted replied angrily.

"That hurt a lot." Moon said.

"I should be thankful for Kasanelover training your dragon ass." Ted said.

"Or thankful by the fact Moon isn't hurting you right now." Kasanelover said.

"That too." Ted said.

"Leave the old man alone!" Miku said.

"Miku, how could you like this guy? He was born with nothing in his pants!" Ted said.

"Nobody has anything in their pants!" Miku said.

"You don't. I don't. Seeu and Iroha does." Ted said.

"Why did you bring that up?" Miku asked.

"I honestly don't know." Ted replied.

"Doofus." Miku said.

"Shut up! I've been alive longer than you and I know waaay more than you do." Ted said.

"Doesn't mean you make good decisions. Teto makes better decisions than you and she's a crack head, 15 year old chimera!" Miku said.

"You take that back about my girlfriend right now!" Piko said.

"Never! There's nothing you can do to make me take it back!" Miku said.

Piko froze Miku with the simple touch of his hand.

"DUDE! YOU FROZE MY SISTER!" Mikuo yelled.

"She'll be alright." Piko said.

Mikuo ran to his frozen sister and tried to think of ways to thaw out of the ice.

"I'll free your sister! After all, I am the reall cat around here." Seeu said.

"Not if I do it first!" Iroha said. She ran to frozen Miku and started clawing the ice.

Seeu laughed jumped on top of the ice.

"What are you doing?!" Mikuo asked.

"Everyone knows that cats sleep, even when their owners are in danger of dying." Seeu replied.

"Not all of them!" Iroha said. She walked backwards from frozen Miku.

Miku started jumping around.

"How the hell is that possible?!" Mikuo asked.

"Um...I have no clue." Iroha replied.

"Stop jumping!" Seeu said.

"Iroha, what are you doing?" Kasanelover asked.

"I'm gonna knock Miku down!" Iroha replied.

"What makes you think that's gonna work?!" Mikuoa asked.

"I don't know but I don't have anyother ideas." Iroha replied.

"Oh god. Why do I have a feeling this is gonna go wrong?" Mikuo asked.

"Because you're too worried!" Iroha replied before she charged at the ice block.

One blow in the head was all it took for Iroha to fly backwards and Miku and Seeu to fall down.

"Ow." Miku said.

"It worked!" Iroha said.

"You nimrod! You could've killed me!" Seeu said,

"Who cares! I proved that I'm the real cat around here!" Iroha said.

"Since when did cats have red ears?" Seeu asked.

"Since when did cats speak Konglish?" Iroha asked.

"Fuck you! At least I actually have a cat tail!" Seeu said.

"You sure about that?" Seewoo asked.

"Get the fuck away from me, Seewoo or I'll punch your balls." Seeu whispered.

Seewoo ran away from Seeu.

"Girls, calm down. No need to hurt each other." Allen said. He flew in between the bickering cat girls.

"Stay out of this, Allen!" Seeu and Iroha yelled.

Seeu grabbed and ripped off one of Allen's butterly wings, making Allen fall to the floor and bleed.

"OOOOWWW!" Allen yelled.

"That is not what cats do, Seeu!" Aline said.

Seeu hissed at Aline.

"Kasanelover, who's...Kasanelover?" Aline asked. She looked around the room and didn't see Kasanelover.

"Moon, where's Kasanelover?" Aline asked.

"She's gettin' laid." Moon replied.

"Figures. Moon, who's more of cat in your opinon? Your opinon matters right now." Aline said.

"I think Seeu is more of a cat. I mean, she has a point about the cat ears and tail." Moon said.

"HA!" Seeu said.

"How am I less cat like!?" Iroha asked.

"Your 'paws' are like huge speakers, your 'tail' is coming out of your head and it's a peachy orange, and you're ears are red when cat ears come in colors such as orange, white, black, brown, and may other colors but not bright red." Moon explained.

"...fuck me." Iroha said.

"HA! I PROVED YOU WRONG, BITCH!" Seeu yelled.

"Stop cursing Iroha out, Seeu. Miki, truth or dare?" Moon asked.

"Dare." Miki replied.

"Use your cowlick as a propeller." Moon said.

"Hell to the no." Miki said.

"Do it." Moon said.

"I said no." Miki said.

"Dooooooo iiiiiiiiittttttt." Moon said while walking closer to Miki.

"No." Miki said.

Moon jumped on Miki and twirled her cowlick.

"GET OFF! YOU'RE HEAVY!" Miki said while trying to maintain her balance.

Moon flew in the air and gently landed on the ground.

"You perv!" Miki said.

"You're flying." Moon said while pointing at Miki who was already 10 feet in the air.

"I am not.' Miki said.

"You're flying." Moon repeated.

"I am no-

"You're 10 feet in the air woman!" Moon said before Miki could finish her sentence.

"I...I am?!" Miki asked.

"Yes! How could you not know that!?" Miku asked.

"I had my eyes focused on Moon the entire time." Miki replied.

"Wow." Moon said.

"Shut up! Talk to the red eared kitty! She understands." Miki said.

"HA!" Iroha said.

"I'm gonna beat you to hell." Seeu said.

"Not again." Moon said.

"Oops." Miki said.

"I'm still bleeding here." Allen said. He was dragging himself to Moon.

"You're imfused with immortality and healing magic. You can heal yourself." Moon said.

"Okay, okay. Let me focus." Allen said. He stoppped dragging himself to Moon and closed his eyes.

His wings glowed brightly and the blood vanished. His once ripped off wing was back on his back. His eyes shot open.

"Hey, my wing is on my back again. And my blood is inside my again." Allen said. He started moving both of wings.

"Good. Now...Miki, you can come down now." Moon said.

"Aw, what? I like being in the air. I've always wanted to see how everythin looked like from Allen's perspective...in the air." Miki said.

"Umm...okay. Stay in the air I guess...Gumi, truth or dare?" Moon asked.

"Truth." Gumi replied.

"Tell us who you like." Moon said.

"I love Rinto." Gumi said.

"What?" Len asked. He stopped chasing Rinto.

"I love Rinto." Gumi repeated.

"Well, I got a date with destiny." Rinto said.

"Give me back my banana!" Len said.

"Len, take this banana. Piko, truth or dare?" Moon asked while handing Len a banana.

Len shoved the banana in his mouth.

"Dare." Piko replied.

"You, along with Len, Oliver, and Lui, have to get in dresses." Moon said.

"What for?!" Lui asked.

"I gotta see who looks cuter in a dress." Kasanelover said out of nowhere.

"When the fuck did you get there!?" Lui asked.

"Just now." Kasanelover replied.

"You sure are quiet." Len said.

"Yup. You can stop being a monkey now." Kasanelover said.

"Yay!" Len said.

"Boys, take your dresses." Moon said while handing Piko, Len, Oliver, and Lui their dresses.

"Who made these dresses?" Lui asked while holding up a yellow dress with a hot pink ribbon where the waist would be and a small yellow flower on the upper part of the dress.

"I did." Moon replied.

"Wow. That's embarrassing." Lui said.

"It is not. Now put em' on." Moon said.

Piko, Len, Oliver, and Lui took their clothes off and put on the dresses.

"I did not need to see those horse legs!" Ted said.

"And I didn't need to see your hot dog without the bun when we went to the spa 3 years ago." Piko said.

"You took Piko to the spa?" Teto asked.

"Yeah. Boys need to get in those hot rooms too ya know." Ted replied.

"I don;t have a problem with it. I just never expected you would actually go to a spa." Teto said.

"Shut up!" Ted said.

"Aw!" Kasanelover cooed.

"What?" Moon asked.

"Piko looks so fucking adorable in that dress!" Kasanelover replied while pointing at Piko.

"I think so too. I mean, the green I used for the dress matches his green eye, the blue ribbon around his waist is shiny and matches his blue eye, and the peacock feathers at the bottom of the dress makes him look like he has no feet." Moon explained.

"Ha ha, very funny." Piko said sarcastically.

"I don't care how many times you say you're a man, you're a cute ass shota!" Kasanelover said.

"I am a man! I pulled a car from Florida all the way to New Jersey once!" Piko said.

"And?! You look fucking adorable, I could just squeeze you to death!" Kasanelover squealed.

"Don't worry, Piko. She's a fangirl, of course she's gonna say you look adorable...well, I think you look adorable too but that doesn't mean I think you're not a man. I know you're a man." Moon said.

"Thank you, Moon. At least you know I'm a man." Piko said.

"You're my man." Teto said seductively.

"Teto, stop trying to seduce Piko!" Kasanelover said.

"I'm not trying to do that!" Teto said.

"Yes you are. I can see it in your red chimera eyes." Kasanelover said with her eyes narrowed.

"I'm trying to make him feel good. You're only making him feel worst!" Teto said.

"Liar! It's good to know that put of all the other boys, Piko is the cutest one in a dress. He is crowned as the cute shota king!" Kasanelover said.

"I'm a man!" Piko said.

"Shota." Kasanelover said.

"Okay, stop fighting because Piko, you can't hit a girl and Kasanelover, you can't hit a shota." Moon said.

"Yes I can!" Kasanelover said.

"Do you wan tthe fangirls from all over the world to come here right now and beat you up?" Moon asked.

"I would rather deal with them then you telling me I can't hit a boy. Watch and learn." Kasanelover replied. She walked to Lui and punched him in the face.

"OW! What was that for?!" Lui asked.

"For stealing Len's fancy dresses. That's robbery, man! It;s no wonder Chemical Emotions held a knife up to your throat!" Kasanelover replied.

"What? That bitch is here right now?!" Lui asked.

"She is not a bitch, you bastard. You're the bitch because you keep complaining like one. Anyway, she was here. You just didn't know." Kasanelover replied.

"That's fucking creepy!" Lui said.

"Yak, yak, yak, get a life." Kasanelover said.]

"Fuck you. I'm a famous singer. What are you? A nobody?" Lui asked.

"I'm a retired world wrestler champion, champion of the olympics years 1990 - 2008, and world's friendliest yet deadliest hunter." Kasanelover replied.

"How old are you?" Lui asked.

"12." Kasaenlover replied.

"How the hell did were you alive for the olympics in 1990!?" Lui asked.

"Time travel. No one won the olynpics during the years 1990 - 2000 so I figure maybe I could change history. Or make history." Kasanelover replied.

"How old were you when you did that?!" Lui asked.

"7." Kasanelover replied.

"How the fuck is that possible?!" Lui asked.

"Time travel, baby. I participated in the olympics for nearly 20 years thanks to time travel." Kasanelover replied.

"Isn't that corrupting time?" Piko asked.

"No, you moron. Unless I was doing something bad to see how the future would be like, I'm messing up history." Kasanelover replied.

"Wait a minute...if you're 12...why the hell are you cursing up a fucking storm?! And how the hell did you and Ted have sex?!" Lui asked.

"There's nothing wrong with that stuff here. The police seen me do it with Ted not too long ago and didn't do shit about it. And as for the cursing...it's a free country." Kasanelover replied.

"And you said I was a terrible influence. You curse at young age!" Defosuke said.

"I'll claw your balls clean off your body if you don't shut the fuck up!" Kasanelover said.

"Oh shit." Defosuke said. He hid behind Ted.

"Yeah, you better hide." Kasanelover said.

"Well, I think we're good for this chapter." Moon said.

"We really need to stop saying when the chapter's gonna end. It's probably getting people pissed off." Kasanelover said.

"I couldn't agree more." Moon said.

"Send in truths and dares! And questions!" Kasanelover said.

"We'll see you all whenever we can." Moon said.

"WAIT!" Kasanelover yelled.

"What?!" Moon asked. He was very startled.

"I would like to thank Chemical Emotions for sending in a shit load of dares and a truth. Well, I made up some of the dares and she sended in some of the dares...yeah, I'm sure if you can all tell who made up which ones but...um...yeah, you can probably tell which ones I thought of. See ya later and have an epic day!" Kasanelover explained.

"That didn't sound right." Moon said.

"Shut up!" Kasanelover said.


	10. Girl Vs Shota

"Hi!" Kasanelover said.

"Are you sugar high?" Moon asked.

"No!" Kasanelover replied.

"But you never say 'hi' like that." Moon said.

"Shut up, I want to." Kasanelover said.

"*fake cough* Sugar high." Moon said.

"I'm not sugar high, you bastard! Now, say the next person because we were supposed to do that a while ago and thanks to you, we couldn't do it!" Kasanelover explained.

"Alright, alright! IA, truth or dare?" Moon asked.

"Dare." IA replied.

"Float." Moon said.

"No. You can't make me." IA said.

Moon shape shifted into a bear and roared at IA.

"Eeek!" IA said. She jumped in the air and started to float away from Moon.

"I made you float." Moon said.

"Douche!" IA said.

"It's your fault for not floating." Moon said.

"Why aren't the cops doing anything about this?!" IA asked.

"Because I, head of every police man known man, told them not to worry about what's going on in this room." Moon replied.

"Head of all the police?! If you were head of anything important, why are crimminals still roamning the streets or why are people still commiting suicide?! Answer me that, jack ass!" IA said.

"I'm not always working. I can't always be there when bad things like suicde or murder happen." Moon said.

"Oh...well...I feel stupid now." IA said.

"Yeah ya do!" Kasanelover said.

"Not cool, man." Moon said.

"I really wanted to do that so shut up...up next is Yuki. Truh or dare?" Kasanelover asked.

"Truth." Yuki replied.

"Is it true you're part of the Lolicon industry?" Kasanelover asked.

"Is it tasty?" Yuki asked.

"It sounds like it, doesn't it?" Nana H. asked.

"I don't like you." Yuki said.

"Why?" Nana H. asked.

"I just don't like you. And I never will. Ever." Yuki replied.

"What did I ever do to you?" Nana H. asked.

"Nothing. I despise you in every way possible." Yuki replied.

"...you're so mean. I thought Kitty was lying to me and he was actually telling the truth." Nana H. said.

"Who's Kitty?" Yuki asked.

Nana H. grabbed a white cat that was sitting next to her and showed it to Yuki.

"This is Kitty." Nana H. replied.

"What is he? A mutt?" Yuki scoffed.

"No! Kitty is a Tabby." H. Nana replied.

"I wonder why you couldn't think of another name for him." Yuki said with a chuckle.

"Yuki, stop insulting Nana and her cat." Teto said.

"No. I only listen to Kiyoteru, not to stupid chimeras with drills." Yuki said.

"Don't anger the chimera, Yuki." Piko said.

"What is she gonna do? Bite me?" Yuki asked.

"Or eat you whole." Teto mumbled.

"Now, now Teto. We can't have you eating 9 year old girls." Piko said.

"Yeah, Teto. You better think twice about what you wanna do!" Yuki teased.

"Don't test my patience, Yuki!" Teto said.

Yuki stuck her tongue out at Teto and threw a piece of French bread at Teto's face.

"Yuki, stop trying to anger the stupid chimera-I mean the angry bitch-I mean ." Kiyoteru said.

"Okay." Yuki said.

"I've never been angrier." Teto said.

"She won't mess with you anymore." Piko said.

"Teto?" Nana H. said.

Teto sighed and looked at Nana.

"What's wrong, Nana?" Teto asked as sweetly as she could.

"Are you mad?" Nana H. asked.

"I'm very mad." Teto replied.

"Do you wanna pet Kitty?" Nana asked.

"No thank you, Nana. Thank you anyway." Teto replied.

"Okay...do you wanna hold Kitty?" Nana asked.

"No." Teto replied.

"Aw...okay." Nana H. said.

"We haven't even moved on yet and I don't even know how far we are into the game." Kasanelover said.

"Very far." Moon said.

"You don't get it. They've been talking forever!" Kasanelover said.

"Well excuse us for dealing with a 9 year old who doesn't know how to be polite." Teto said.

"I am polite. Just not to a worthless chimera like you." Yuki said.

"Yuki, shut up. Teto, don't kill Yuki becuase I know ya' want to but I'm not gonna let ya' because we need her alive." Kasanelover said.

"You need her alive." Teto said.

"Shut up. Piko, truth or dare?" Kasanelover asked.

"Dare." Piko replied.

"Shout to everyone 'I'm a kawaii desu shota.' to everyone." Kasanelover said.

"No." Piko said.

"Why?" Kasanelover asked.

"Because I'm a man." Piko replied.

"No you're not. You're cute shota king!" Kasanelover said.

"Am not. You never see a shota helping people in the world." Piko said.

"Len helps people in the world through song." Kasanelover said.

"I do it face to face." Piko said.

"Really? I never hear it on the news." Kasanelover said.

"Yes really! I don't do major things like that." Piko said.

"What the hell do you do then?" Kasanelover asked.

"Therapy horse. I am a therapy horse and a police man." Piko replied.

"Why the hell did they hire a 16 year old shota to be a fucking police officer?!" Kasanelover asked.

"That's 10 year old man." Piko said.

"Why are such a jackass? I say your a fucking shota and yet you invade my personal space just so you could tell me you're a fucking man." Kasanelover said.

"I want to see if my words are staying in your head and not flowing out through your other ear. So far, that's been happening." Piko said.

"You mother fucker!" Kasanelover yelled. She tried to grab Piko's throat.

"Get away!" Piko said. He pushed Kasanelover away from him.

"Fuck this. Fight me, shota boy!" Kasanelover said.

"Nah. It's more trouble than its worth." Piko said.

Kasanelover ran twoards Piko and punched his face. Everyone but Piko gasped.

"Piko!" Teto said.

Piko put his hand on his red cheek.

"Ow." Piko said with his eyes narrowed.

"Fight, shota boy! You wanna show the world you're a fucking retarded man, fight me!" Kasanelover demanded.

"Fine. I'll fight a bratty fox like you." Piko said. He shapeshifted into a horse

"Yeah, be a pretty horse, asshole." Kasanelover said. She shapeshifted into a red fox.

"You two, please don't fight! We still have a lot more dares to do." Moon said.

"You do it then!" Kasanelover said.

"Nobody can do dares and truths when they're running for their lives from you!" Moon said.

"Cast a shield on them." Kasanelover said.

"...why didn't I think of that?" Moon asked.

"Because you're insane. Now, hurry up and get those shields on." Kasanelover said.

Moon clapped his hands once.

"What the hell was that?!" Kasanelover asked.

"I did what you said." Moon replied.

"No you didn't! You just clapped your hands!" Kasanelover said.

"I feel like a hamster." Iroha said while waling by in the ball-like shield Moon casted on her and everyone else.

"Told ya." Moon said.

"Shut up. Now, go do the dares and stuff. I gotta deal with the asshole shota." Kasanelover said.

"Okay." Moon said. He ran away from Piko and Kasanelover.

"Why are we in hamster balls?" Miki asked.

"Those are shields. If Kasanelover or Piko ever do death defying attacks, you won't die." Moon replied.

"Oh...cool!" Miki said.

"Who's next on the list?" Mikuo asked.

"You. Truth or dare?" Moon asked.

"Dare." Mikuo replied.

"Jump out the windo." Moon said.

"With the shield?" Mikuo asked.

"Duh, what else? A leek?" Moon asked.

"Maybe." Mikuo replied. He ran towards an open window that was on the other side of the room and jumped out of it.

"FRREEEEEEFAAALLLLLING!" Mikuo yelled while falling.

"I can' beelive he didn't hesitate to do that." Moon said.

"He can't die from it, of coure he's not gonna hesitate to do it." Miku said.

"He would've ever died either way.I was gonna catch him before he hit the ground." Moon said.

"Oh." Mku said.

Hey, I just realized something." Moon said.

"What?" Miku asked.

"If you love Kaito, why ae you flirting with me?" Moon asked.

"No one said I couldn't. Besides, at least I'm not grabbing a man's hand and putting it on my boob." Miku replied.

"That's very disturbing." Moon said.

"Exactly. Is flirting distrubing?" Miku asked.

"No." Moon replied.

"I rest my case." Miku said.

"I'm back!" Mikuo announced.

"How did you get up 30 flights up stairs in 20 minutes?!" Moon asked.

"Elevator." Mikuo replied.

"Oh." Moon said.

"Yeah." Mikuo said.

"...Kaito, truth or dare?" Moon asked.

"Dare." Kaito replied.

"Bang Teto." Moon said.

''Sweet!" Kaito said.

"NNOOO! I'M NOT DANCING WITH HIM!" Teto yelled.

"We're not dancing! We're banging!" Kaito said while approching Teto slowly.

"She means what you mean." Moon said.

"Oh...come to Papa!" Kaito said.

"NO!" Teto yelled. She ran away from Kaito.

"We're gonna start a family!" Kaito said.

"No! I don't love you! Nor do I like you like that in any matter!" Teto said.

"...oh well." Kaito said.

"RAPE!" Teto yelled at the top of lungs. She bolted out the room.

"Damn it, she's getting away!" Kaito said.

Suddenly, Piko rammed into Kaito's shield, causing Kaito to fly out the room.

"Okay...that was weird...Kikaito, truth or dare?" Moon asked.

"Truth." Kikaito replied.

"Is it true your scarf is an actully mini piano?" Moon asked.

"No." Kikaito replied.

"Okay...no, no, no, no!" Moon said before Piko rammed into him.

**Hi! Sorry there's only a few dares...and truths. I'm almost on writer's block. :( If you have any dares and truths for this story, please send them in. I really need them if you all want me to keep updating it and stuff. Please R&R and F&F. I'm not forcin' ya. Have a great day.**


	11. Love, Romance, And Humor

"Allen, truth or dare?" Kasanelover asked.

"Truth." Allen replied. He flew over to Kasanelover.

"Is it true you hate cigarettes?" Kasanelover asked.

"Hell yeah! It's plain wrong, man!" Allen replied.

"I know exactly how ya' feel. In fact, if I inhale the smoke, I get a nosebleed. One time, I coughed up clumps of tissue from somewhere in my body and stuff." Kasanelover explained.

"Is that true?" Allen asked.

"Yes. I was scared because I didn't know what was going on. I was actually crying from all the pain and fear." Kasanelover replied.

"That's sounds scary as hell." Allen said.

"And I was only 6 at the time." Kasanelover said.

"That's terrible." Allen said.

'"Yeah...Dell, truth or dare?" Kasanelover asked.

"What happened to the fight you were having with Piko, 4 hours ago?" Dell asked.

"No one won. He impaled me with his horns, I clawed his face. He clawed my arm, I impaled him with my claws. It was like playing tennis for 4 hours straight." Kasanelover replied.

"So...it's a draw?" Dell asked.

"Yup." Kasanelover replied.

"Hmph. Seems pretty stupid to me. I mean, you fought with a dumbass shota for 4 hours straight and it was all for nothing. Bullshit." Dell explained.

"Truth or dare, fuck face?" Kasanelover asked.

"Dare." Dell replied.

"Put down the goddamn cigarettes." Kasanelover said.

"Hell no. I will never stop smoking." Dell said.

"You asshole." Kasanelover said.

"Hey, Haku would do the samething." Dell said.

"I could stop but I'm too depressed." Haku said.

"...shut up." Dell said.

"Okay." Haku said depressingly.

"Haku, you don't have to shut up. Dell, go rot in hell." Kasanelover said.

"No, you bratty, bitchy fox." Dell said.

"Dell, stop trying to get yourself killed." Haku said.

"Mind your own business, Haku." Dell said angrily.

"Don't try to defend him, Haku. I know he's your brother and all but-"

"He's the only one that treats me with any respect." Haku said before letting Kasanelover finished.

"I treat you with respect, Haku. Moon treats you with respect. Dell constantly treats you like shit. I think he's a fucking asshole." Kasanelover said.

Haku remained silent.

"Poor woman." Kasanelover said.

"You ass." Dell said.

"Fuck you. Piko, truth or dare?" Kasanelover asked.

"Dare." Piko replied.

"I need your tail. You know, the USB one." Kasanelover said.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Piko said while moving his tail up so Kasanelover could grab it.

"Thank you. Moon, get me a computer please." Kasanelover said.

Moon was silent.

"Oh yeah, I forgot he's still knocked out. Can someone wake my co-host up?" Kasanelover asked while making a laptop poof up from her hand.

"How?" Aline asked.

"I don't know. Dog whistle I guess." Kasanelover replied.

"I have a dog whistle!" Iroha said while holding a golden dog whistle in the air.

"Blow it to hell." Kasanelover said.

"What are you doing?" Piko asked nervously as he saw Kasanelover putting his tail near a USB port on the laptop.

"You have to let me stick your tail inside of something. Not a man's ass or anything, like-like a computer." Kasanelover replied while sticking the metal part of Piko's tail into the USB port.

"Oh my god, this is gonna hurt!" Piko said.

"Why is it gonna-"

Before Kasanelover could finish her sentence, she and Piko were electricuted with 10,000 volts of electricity.

"OH MY GOD, THIS IS HELL!" Kasanelover yelled while she was being shocked.

Everyone gasped in horror and covered their eyes.

"What?" Moon asked. He sat up from the ground and looked Piko and Kasanelover.

"W-w-what's going on? What happened?" Moon asked.

"Piko rammed into your gut and you passed out. Kasanelover stuck the metal thingy at the end of Piko's USB tail inside the computer in her hand and now they're getting shocked to death." Miku explained.

"They're immortal, they don't have to worry about death." Moon said.

"Can't you sit up?" Aline asked.

"Nah, it's comfy here." Moon replied.

"You're weird." Aline said.

"I know. I'm proud of it." Moon said.

"So weird." Aline said.

"Hey, did the light show end?" IA asked.

"Shu-shu-shu-shu-shu-shut up!" Kasanelover said.

"O-o-o-ow." Piko stammered.

"HA!" Tei said.

"Tei, don't make fun of Piko because karma will get you back." Moon said.

"Karma is not real!" Tei said.

"Yes it is." Moon said.

"Of course you would say that, you were born from the goddman 'spirit world'." Tei said.

"I was not. I mean, I was born from the hands of the Lord but he's not a spirit. He's...the lord." Moon explained.

"Pfft. You were born from spirits." Tei said.

Moon rolled his eyes and looked at the dares.

"Ruko, truth or dare?" Moon asked.

"Dare." Ruko replied.

"Kiss Sora." Moon said.

"Not with all the female inside me!" Ruko said.

"Why would I love a hemphrodite? Everyone knows they're...hmm...what's the word I'm looking for...oh, I got it. Annoying and rude." Sora said.

"First of all, that's 2 words. Second of all, that's a sterotype." Moon said.

"No it's not!" Sora said.

"Yes it is you yellow haired liar!" Ruko said.

"Says the one that has no gender." Sora said.

"*gasp* You take that back you spoon sucker!" Ruko said.

"Never! And I am not a spoon sucker,...uh...um...multi colored eyed freak!" Sora said.

"HEY!" Piko yelled.

"What?!" Sora asked.

"I-I-I-I de-de-de-demand y-y-y-you t-t-t-take th-th-that b-b-b-back!" Piko said.

"Hell no. What I said is true." Sora said.

"I'll get you." Piko said.

"You can't do anything. You're paralyzed." Sora scoffed.

"He'll get ya'." Kasanelover said.

"How come you're not paralyzed anymore?!" Sora asked.

"Because I can handle elecrticity better than Piko can." Kasanelover replied.

"So...how long is he gonna stay like that?" Sora asked.

"Not long. A few seconds maybe." Kasanelover replied.

"But he still looks like a messed up looking dead animal!" Sora said.

"Don't underestimate him." Kasanelover said.

"Pfft. Like he's gonna get his paralyzed ass off the floor anytime soon." Sora said.

Piko cleared his throat and tapped Sora on the shoulder with one of his claws.

"What the-" Sora was too shocked to finish his sentence after he turned around and saw Piko as a snow dragon.

"OH MY GOD!" Sora yelled.

"I told you not to underestimate him." Kasanelover said.

Piko froze Sora with his ice breath.

"Don't test me." Piko said. He walked away from Sora.

"L. O. L." Kasanelover said.

"It's not as funny as you think it is. Where's Teto?" Piko asked.

"AAAHHHHHH!" Teto yelled from the distance.

"What's wrong with her?!" Piko asked.

Kaito walked in the room with his hair messed up a little.

"I just fucked your girlfriend." Kaito replied.

"How, you still have the shield on ya!" Kasanelover said.

"I have my ways." Kaito replied.

Teto dragged herself in the room while shaking.

"Pi-pi-pi-Piko! He-he-help me!" Teto stammered.

"WHY DID YOU BREED WITH MY GIRLFRIEND?!" Piko asked.

"It was a dare. Right Moon?" Kaito asked.

"Please don't bring me into this." Moon replied.

Piko froze Kaito with his ice breath and kicked him out the room. Literally.

"Are you okay, angel?" Piko asked.

"No." Teto replied. She rolled her way to Piko.

"I'll fix you up. Just not right now." Piko said.

"Moon, take the shield off of Teto." Kasanelover said.

"Can't we keep her like this? It's cute to see her roll around in the shield like a hamster." Moon said.

"Alright. We can keep her like that." Kasanelover said.

"Sweet." Moon said.

"Lui, truth or dare?" Kasanelover asked.

"Trruth." Lui replied.

"Is it true your legs are shiny?" Kasanelover asked.

"No. If they were, I would've blinded you and Piko already." Lui replied.

"Do you need me to tail swipe you out of this room?" Piko asked.

"You ass." Lui replied.

"He isn't an ass, you ass. Gakupo, truth or dare?" Kasanelover asked.

"Truth." Gakupo replied.

"Why are you addicted eggplants?" Kasanelover asked.

"Because they taste awesome." Gakupo replied.

"Figures you would say that." Kasanelover said.

"Oh yes!" Moon moaned.

"What the hell are you moaning about now!?" Kasanelover asked. She turned around and saw Moon getting 'pleasurized' by her.

"Moon, get her out of here! I am not makin' this a crossover!" Kasanelover said.

"Just leave her here! You had your fun, now it's my turn." Moon said.

"Do that shit somewhere else then!" Kasanelover said.

"This is nice por-"

"DON'T YOU EVEN SAY IT!" Kasanelover said before Gakupo could finish his sentence.

"I don't have anything down there, this shouldn't be a problem." Moon said.

"Would you be bothered if I had sex with Ted in here?" Kasanelover asked.

"No." Moon replied.

"Oh...okay then. Have fun." Kasanelover said. She left Moon and 'her' alone.

"Okay then, back to the show...Piko, what the hell are you doing?" Kasanelover asked.

"Resting on Teto's shield." Piko replied.

"It looks like you're about to hump it dragon style!" Kasanelover said.

"Well I'm not!" Piko said.

"Oooookaaay, whaterver you saaaaayyyyy." Kasanelover said.


	12. And He's As White As Snow!

"Teto, truth or dare?" Kasanelover asked.

"Truth." Teto replied.

"Tell us about your sex experience with Kaito." Kasanelover said.

"It was a nightmare! He was so forceful! And when I mean forceful, I mean he made me do things I never wanted to do...ever. And then, when I tried to flee, I don't how but he was in my bubble and got me from behind! He even bit me in the...in...my breasts. He bit a part of my breasts." Teto explained.

"What, Piko never did any of that stuff to you?" Kaito asked.

"NO! And I appreciate the fact that he doesn't do that." Teto replied.

"He looks like he's gonna hump that thing dragon style!" Kaito said.

"That's what I said!" Kasanelover said.

"Looks can be deceiving." Piko said.

"Listen to the friendly dragon!" Teto said.

"You mean HORNY dragon?" Kaito asked.

Piko got off of Teto's bubble and walked to Kaito. He then kicked Kaito's butt with his front paw and watched Kaito fly in Kasanelover's arms.

"...hi." Kaito said.

"Get outta here!" Kasanelover said while dropping Kaito.

"Ouch! Bitch!" Kaito said.

"Eh, man up." Kasanelover said.

"At least I've done it more than you have." Kaito said.

"What the hell does that have to do with anything?!" Kasanelover asked.

"I have no idea." Kaito replied.

"Moron. Piko, truth or dare?" Kasanelover asked.

"Dare." Piko replied.

"We have to find you in the snow. Go hide in the snow outside. Human form please." Kasanelover said.

"It's not snowing out there." Mikuo said.

"How do you know?" Kasanelover asked.

"I jumped out the window." Mikuo said.

"Take a look outside again." Kasanelover said.

Mikuo walked to the window he jumped out of and saw snow everywhere.

"IT'S SNOWING!" Mikuo yelled.

"YAY!" Everyone but Kasanelover, and Moon yelled.

"Told you. Piko, go...where did Piko go?" Kasnelover asked. She looked and saw Piko wasn't next to her like before.

"Do you think he's...missing?" Miku asked.

"No! He's probably already hiding in the snow." Kasanelover replied.

"Let's go then!" Miku said.

"Moon, are you coming?" Kasanelover asked.

"He's still gettin' laid, you don't talk to man while he's banging someone!" Mikuo said.

"Moon." Kasanelover said.

"Dude!" Mikuo said.

"MOON!" Kasanelover yelled.

"What?!" Moon asked. He got off of 'her' and ran to Kasanelover.

"Stop banging Milee-I mean stop banging her and listen to me! Are you coming with us or not?" Kasanelover asked.

"Maybe when I'm done." Moon replied.

"Are sure you're not done? She's freaking quiet as hell!" Kasanelover said.

"Yes, I'm sure. Don't ask why she's quiet." Moon said.

"Why is she quiet?" Kasanelover asked.

"I say don't ask!" Moon replied.

"Alright, alright, alright. Settle down. We'll be back whenever." Kasanelover said.

"Bye." Moon said.

"You really want us to leave that badly?" Kasanelover asked.

"Well if you put it that way, it sounds bad." Moon replied.

"Does Moon like us?" Miku asked.

"Of course I do but...you know, things are going down between me and Milee-"

Kasanelover put her hand over Moon's mouth before he couldn't finish the last word of his sentence.

"I am not making this a fucking crossover! Don't mention her fucking name!" Kasanelover whispered loudly.

Moon took Kasanelover's hand off of his mouth.

"Why not?" Moon asked.

"Because you're gonna be dealing with them in another goddamn story!" Kasanelover replied.

"Don't you mean us?" Moon asked.

"No. I mean you and Chemical Emotion's little buddy I guess I should say." Kasanelover replied.

"What are you gonna do then?" Moon asked.

"I'm gonna call Star so he could work with you and I'm going to work with Crimson with the other ones." Kasanelover replied.

"Ooookay." Moon said.

"Like I said, we'll be back whenever." Kasanelover said.

"I remember." Moon said.

"I know you do...C'MON EVERYONE, LET'S GO!" Kasanelover yelled. She lead everyone but Moon out the room.

"They're finally gone." Moon said.

"Tell me about it." She said.

"Now where were we?" Moon asked seductively.

Outside...

"PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKOOOOOOOOOO OOOO! COME OUT, COME OUT, WHEREVER YOU ARE!" Teto yelled.

"Diggydiggydiggydiggydiggydig gydiggydiggydiggy!" Kasanelover said while digging through the snow.

"Is there a mole problem?!" Ted asked.

"Very funny, Ted." Kasanelover replied sarcastically.

"Dude, you're leaving a trail like a mole would!" Ted said.

"Nobody said I couldn't. Now...diggydiggydiggydiggydiggydig gydiggydiggy!" Kasanelover said.

"That's sounds adorable." Aline said.

"It looks weird." Ted said.

"I think I found him!" Allen said.

"Where?!" Teto asked. She ran over to Allen.

"Right here!" Allen replied while pointing at a cowlick.

"Grab it!" Teto said.

Allen grabbed the cowlick but it was just snow that looked like Piko's cowlick.

"False alarm." Allen said.

"Don't jinx me like that in serious situations." Teto said. She ran off in the search for Piko.

"Okay!" Allen said. He kept searching for Piko.

"Hey Rin!" Miku said.

"What?" Rin asked.

"Look, I'm gonna make a snow angel!" Miku said. She laid in the snow and made...an odd looking snow angel.

"Um...what's wrong with your snow angel?" Rin asked when Miku finished make her jacked up snow angel.

"What do you mean?" Miku asked.

"It looks like it got hit by a car!" Rin replied before laughing hysterically.

"How did I do it?" Miku asked.

"It looked like you were trying to dig through the snow by ramming your elbows into it!" Rin replied while laughing.

"Aw man! I did it the wrong way again!" Miku said. She laid back in the snow and made a real snow angel.

"How about now?" Miku asked.

Rin stopped laughing and looked at Miku's snow angel.

"Nice!" Rin said. She high-fived Miku.

"Diggydiggydiggydiggydiggy." Kasanelover said while approaching Miku and Rin.

"What is that?" Rin asked.

"I don't know but it either really likes us or my good-looking snow angel!" Miku replied.

Kasanelover popped her head out of the snow and looked at Miku and Rin.

"Hi! Did you find him yet?" Kasanelover asked.

"No." Rin and Miku replied in unison.

"Are you having fun?" Kasanelover asked.

"Yeah! Check out my snow angel!" Miku replied.

Kasanelover dug in the snow a little more and popped her head out in front of Miku's snow angels. She looked at the good snow angel.

"Nice job. It even has your ponytails!" Kasanelover said.

"I know!" Miku said.

Kasanelover turned her head and looked at the jacked up snow angel. She bursted out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Rin asked.

"What the hell happened to that snow angel?! *laughs more* It looks it got hit by a freaking car!" Kasanelover replied while laughing.

"Yeah, I keep having these dreams of ramming my elbows in the snow to make a snow angel." Miku said.

"It looks so fucking hilarious!" Kasanelover said.

"Yeah." Rin and Miku said in unison.

Kasanelover tried to stop laughing but couldn't and had a red face.

5 minutes later...

"Oh my god, that was a great laugh. I haven't laughed like that since I saw a guy fly out of a merry-go-round." Kasanelover said.

"How did he fly out of a merry-go-round?!" Rin asked.

"There were these guys that used their motorcycle to spin the merry-go-round, right? It's spinning faster and faster and then the guy's upper body was hanging out and winded up flying like 5 or 6 feet away from the merry-go-round!" Kasanelover replied.

"Was that real?" Miku asked.

"Hell yeah! That's what makes it even funnier!" Kasanelover replied.

"Was he okay?" Miku asked.

"I don't know. I only saw him fly out the merry-go-round." Kasanelover replied.

"That sounds hilarious." Miku said.

"And it is! Watch!" Kasanelover said. She made a holographic display to show the reenactment of what she explained.

When it was over, the girls bursted out laughing.

"Oh my god, that was hilarious!" Rin managed to say while laughing.

"I-I told you!" Kasanelover said while laughing.

"Does Moon know about it?" Miku asked while trying to catch her breath.

"He does but he didn't think it was funny like we did." Kasanelover replied while wiping a tear off her face.

"Eh, it's probably because he seen it so many times over the years he has been alive." Miku said.

"Maybe." Kasanelover said.

"Where could he be?!" Teto asked while sniffing the ground his her ass in mid air.

"What the hell is she doing now?" Kasanelover asked.

"I don't know but she looks retarded." Miku replied.

Teto heard what Miku said and sniffed her way over to her.

"I heard you, meanie! You're lucky I'm trying to find Piko or else I would've dealt with you in a way you'll never forget!" Teto said. She went around Miku and sniffed over her snow angels, leaving foot prints and a line over both of them.

"Hey!" Miku said.

"Just leave her." Kasanelover said.

"Ugh! How could anybody even listen to any of her songs?!" Miku asked.

"I just love the way she sounds. Not as much as Ted but still." Kasanelover replied.

"You like her?" Miku asked.

"Duh!" Kasanelover replied.

"Oh my god." Miku said.

"Hey, there are many MORE people out there wondering how people who like you are able to listen to your songs." Kasanelover said.

"What?! What do you mean?" Miku asked.

"People think you're you sound like a chipmunk because your voice is squeaky and they don't like it." Kasanelover replied.

"Aw man! Are you one of those people?" Miku asked.

"No. I'm the part of the people who reject those people." Kasanelover replied.

"At least somebody likes my music." Miku said.

"I remember the first song I ever heard you sing." Kasanelover said.

"And that was?" Miku and Rin asked in unison.

"Po Pi Po." Kasanelover replied.

"I'm telling you, that's a starter song for a lot people!" Miku said.

"Alright, alright, you proved me wrong!" Rin said.

"Good. Now...let's find Piko!" Miku said. She headed off in a random direction with Rin following her.

Kasanelover continued digging in the snow.

"I think I found him! *grabs snow cowlick* Nope, more snow...maybe this is real! *grabs another snow cowlick* Nope, more snow again." Allen said while grabbing snow cowlicks.

"Allen!" Teto said.

"What?!" Allen asked.

"I found something!" Teto replied.

Allen ran over to Teto and saw her standing next to an over sized USB.

"...I'm gonna pull it." Allen said.

"That's why I needed you here! Pull it like there's no tomorrow!" Teto said.

Allen grabbed the USB and pulled it. He got pulled in the snow.

"Heeelllllppp!" Allen said while kicking his feet in mid-air.

"Hand it to me!" Teto said.

Allen tossed the USB to Teto. Teto pulled Allen out of the snow.

"Oh my god, there's something in there!" Allen said.

"We don't know that entirely!" Teto said. She pulled the USB again and got pulled inside the snow like Allen.

"AAAHHHH!" Teto yelled.

Allen grabbed Teto's tail and pulled on it.

"Ow-ow-ow-ow!" Teto said. She was pulled deeper into the snow.

"How am I gonna get you out?!" Allen asked.

"Think of something! ANYTHING!" Teto replied. She was pulled even deeper into the snow.

Allen grabbed Teto by the lower stomach and tried to pull her out the snow but winded up getting pulled very slowly along with Teto.

"Oh my gosh, it's gonna eat me!" Teto said.

"No it won't! Not on my watch!" Allen said. He pulled even harder and got Teto out the snow a little.

Suddenly, something was trying to come out of the ground.

"Teto, I think I found the thing that's pulling you!" Allen said.

"YOU THINK?!" Teto asked.

Allen let go of Teto and grabbed a thick, sturdy branch.

"Yeah...this'll do just fine." Allen said.

The thing that Allen was talking about earlier popped from the ground and stared at him.

"DIE EVIL BEAST!" Allen yelled. He tried to whack the thing in the head but it went back underground and popped up somewhere far away from Allen.

"Allen and Teto found Piko!" Miku announced.

"That is not Piko! Right...Teto?" Allen asked. He looked around and didn't see Teto.

"See, it took Teto!" Allen said.

"Allen, I think you're blind." Miku said.

"I am not!" Allen said. He ran towards Piko and try to strike him with the stick but missed again.

"Where did it go now?!" Allen asked.

Piko's head was where Miku's snow angels were. Allen ran towards Piko and tried to whack with the stick but he missed again.

"Give me that freaking stick!" Linny said. She snatched the stick from Allen.

"Yeah, you take care of the beast that can eat you." Allen said.

"Shut up! Watch how a master like me does it." Linny said. She waited from Piko to pop his head out from underground again.

When he did, Linny ran towards him and failed to whack him with the stick.

"Damn it! I can do it! I know I can! A stupid shota can't outsmart an evil master mind like me!" Linny said.

Piko popped his head up again the in hole that was far East. Linny ran to the hole and tried to hit Piko again but failed...again!

"Son of a bitch!" Linny said.

"This like 'Whack-A-Mole' but instead of mole, it's a shota and instead of a hammer, it's a freaking stick." Kasanelover said.

Suddenly, Kasanelover and Miku gasped.

"Whack-A-Shota!" Kasanelover and Miku said in unison.

3 hours later...

"*trying to catch her breath* I will get that *tries to catch breath* fucking shota!" Linny said.

"You've been at it for 3 fucking hours!" Kasanelover said.

"Shut up!" Linny said before she fell.

"Is she okay?" Kasanelover asked.

"I'm fine!" Linny replied.

"Sure doesn't look like it." Kasanelover said.

"Screw. You." Linny said.

"That was hilarious." Ted said.

"I know...Miki, truth or dare?" Kasanelover asked.

"Dare." Miki replied.

"Let me tie your cowlick to Piko's." Kasanelover said.

"What?" Piko asked. He popped his head out in the middle hole.

"I have to tie your cowlicks together." Kasanelover replied.

"Okay...I guess." Piko said. He climbed out of his hole.

"She's still clinged onto your tail!" Kasanelover said.

"Who?" Piko asked.

"Teto!" Kasanelover replied. She pointed at Teto who was still holding onto Piko's USB tail.

"What?!" Piko asked. He looked at Teto.

"Are you okay?" Piko asked.

"I don't know, do I look like it?!" Teto asked.

"No." Piko replied.

"There's your answer!" Teto said.

Piko picked up Teto and looked at her red eyes.

"I'm sorry." Piko said.

"*sigh* I'm not mad at you...and even if I was, I could only stay mad at you for half a second." Teto said.

"Then why are you mad?" Piko asked.

"Because Allen let me go!" Teto replied.

"Oops." Allen said.

"Your jerk!" Teto said.

"Piko, hurry up and get your butt over here!" Kasanelover said while holding onto Miki's cowlick.

Piko walked to Kasanelover and Teto clinged onto Piko's neck. Kasanelover tied Piko and Miki's cowlicks together.

"How long do we stay like this?" Miki asked.

"I don't know. I have to see Teto's reaction to determine that." Kasanelover replied.

Teto let go of Piko's neck and stood on her two feet. She then looked at Miki and Piko's cowlicks.

"How are we gonna...you know, do things if she's there!?" Teto asked.

"Do things that doesn't involve sex or kissing." Kasanelover replied.

"Snip snip snip snip snip." Teto said. She motioned her fingers like scissors and retracted her claws.

"Don't cut their cowlicks!" Kasanelover said. She rammed into Teto, causing her to fly somewhere far, far away.

"NOOO!" Piko howled.

"Ooooops." Kasanelover said.

"Help me get her!" Piko said.

"Do I really have to?" Miki asked.

"YES!" Piko snapped.

"AHH! Alright, alright, let's go!" Miki said. She and Piko started walking in an odd way.

"They're walking like people who are doing a group hug and don't let go but walk anyway." Miku said.

"I was thinking the same thing." Kasanelover said.


	13. Animal Friendly

"Moon we're...OH MY GOD, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Kasanelover asked when she saw Moon lighting fireworks in the room.

"I got a call from Miki. She wants ne ti do something that'll guide Piko over here." Moon replied.

"What the hell do you mean?" Kasanelover asked.

"I'm lighting fireworks so it'll show Piko what direction to fly in." Moon replied.

"Can't you do that outside?" Kasanelover asked.

"I would if there wasn't an angry Linny running around the perimeter of the building." Moon replied.

"What?" Kasanelover asked.

"Take a look." Moon replied.

"I can't, there are fireworks that are about to go off near the goddamn window!" Kasanelover said.

Suddenly, in his dragon form, Piko came swooping in the room through the window that Moon was next to with Miki and Teto riding him. Miki was clinging onto Piko's whiskers.

"Let go!" Piko said.

"No!" Miki said.

"I did not make my hair longer just so could nearly rip my whiskers off!" Piko said while landing.

"I'm not letting go until you're human again!" Miki said.

Piko turned human but Miki didn't let go of his whiskers.

"I'm human, let go!" Piko said.

"No you're not! If you were, you wouldn't have you whiskers!" Miki said. She pulled Piko's whiskers and literally ripped them off his face.

"Oops." Miki said.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Piko yelled. He put his hands where his dragon whiskers once were.

"Holy shit!" Kasanelover said as she watched blood pour from Piko's face.

"Miki!" Teto said. She ran to Piko.

"He didn't hide his whiskers!" Miki said.

"Gimme the whiskers!" Teto said. She snatched Piko's whiskers from Miki and handed them to PIko.

"Try sticking them back on!" Teto said. She ran off and hid behind Ted.

"Why did you run?!" Piko asked.

"The blood and the fireworks...RUN PIKO, RUN!" Teto replied.

"Fireworks...?" Piko asked. He turned around and saw the many fireworks Moon lit up.

Before he had the chance to run, the fireworks went off and blew up around the entire room.

"EVERYONE RUN FOR THEIR LIVES, THE FIREWORKS WENT OFF!" Moon and Kasanelover yelled in unison.

Everyone screamed and tried to avoid the fireworks. Each firework nearly attacked everyone but over half of them hit Piko, leaving 2nd degress burns on Piko's arms. He yelped each time he was hit.

1 hour later...

"OOOOOWWWW! I'VE BEEN BURNED TO A CRISP!" Piko yelled.

"Why were those fireworks there in the first place?!" Teto asked.

"Miki." Everyone but Teto, Moon, and Piko replied in unison.

"Why me?! Moon's the one who was dumb enough to light fireworks in this room!" Miki said.

"Alright,_ you_ go outside and light some fireworks while angry Linny is still angry." Moon said. He tossed Miki 4 fireworks.

"Fine! I'll prove to you nothing will go wrong." Miki said. She jumped out the window Piko came through.

"Ow." Miki said.

"Well that smart of you." Kasanelover said.

"Shut up!" Miki said. She got off the ground and planted the fireworks she was given.

"HEY!" Linny yelled.

"What the? What the heck is wrong?!" Miki asked.

"Get out my fucking territory!" Linny replied.

"This isn't _your_ territory." Miki said.

Linny used the stick from before and hit Miki with it.

"OW OW OW OW OW OW!" Miki said. She ran away from Linny.

Linny chased her.

"Get her away!" Miki yelled.

"I don't know, you're the one who wanted to see nothing would go wrong out there." Moon said.

"I was wrong! I was wrongwrongwrongwrong!" Miki yelled.

"Lead her to the fireworks!" Moon said.

"YOU PLANTED FIREWORKS ON MY TURF?! NOW I'M REALLY GONNA FUCK YOU UP!" Linny yelled.

"NNOOO!" Miki yelled.

"How the hell is Miki even outside if she's still tied to Piko?" Kasanelover asked.

"He's using his cowlick like a fishing line." Moon replied.

"Time to reel her in, Piko!" Kasanelover said.

"He's still a roasted horse!" Moon said.

Kasanelover threw a green light orb at Piko.

"There, problem solved." Kasanelover said.

"It looked like you threw a ball of green light!" Moon said.

"Hi." Piko said. He was standing beside Moon.

And he actually looked human.

"...reel her in." Moon said.

"Hmm...nah. Let her get chased just a little while longer." Piko said.

"You're a little evil, aren't ya?" Moon asked.

"Yep!" Piko said while watching Miki getting chased by Linny.

"Piko, you suck!" Miki said.

"Says the one that ripped his whiskers off!" Teto said.

"Shut up, it was accident!" Miki said.

"Hold still so I can beat with this stick!" Linny said.

"Nnnoo!" Miki said.

Linny ran even faster until she was close to Miki. She jumped on her and beat her with a stick like a pinata.

"Ow! Stop hitting me with your stupid stick!" Miki said.

"Than get your ass out my territory!" Linny demanded.

"Never!" Miki said.

"Then I'm not stopping!" Linny said.

"Okay, I think she suffered enough." Piko said. He grabbed Miki, shook Linny off of her and pulled her back in the room.

"You bastard!" Miki said when she was in the room.

"You should've never ripped my precious dragon whiskers off." Piko said.

"You're lucky I'm in too much pain to flick you off." Miki said.

"I would've literally kicked you out this room and in Linny's arms, thanks to my enhanced coordination and precise timing skills." Piko said.

"I do not want to land in her arms!" Miki said.

"Alright then." Piko said.

"This. Game. Sucks." Kaito said.

"It will. For you. In a little bit." Kasanelover said.

"Like it isn't bad enough. So far, the only good thing that happened was what Teto and I did it!" Kaito said.

"Shut up already. Everyone, truth or dare?" Kasanelover asked.

"Dare." Everyone replied.

"You're all gonna be animals that are based off your personality." Kasanelover said.

"I wonder how this'll turn out." Moon said.

"We're all gonna be animals, Moon! Who knows what'll go down!" Kasanelover said.

"Exactly." Moon said.

"Get ready everyone, for you shall see your true form!" Kasanelover said. She clapped her hands once and a mist filled the room.

Everyone ran in circles and some ran into each other. When the mist cleared, everyone was an animal. Aline was a cysloth, Allen was a cycat, Linny was a kitten, Ted was a merman, Miku was a teal cat, and so forth. The only people that had the strangest form was Piko and Teto. They were actually stuck together! Piko was an all white Tabby and Teto was a pink Tabby.

"WHY ARE WE STICK TOGETHER?!" Piko and Teto asked in unison.

"I don't know...at least you can still kiss." Kasanelover replied.

"Not if Miki's still tied to my head!" Piko said.

"I would untie you guys but I can't stone I'm in my fox form." Kasanelover said.

"Can't Moon do it?!" Teto asked.

"Moon, untie Miki and Piko." Kasanelover said.

"Fine." Moon, who was an American Black Bear, said. He ran to Piko.

"You're not gonna use your claws, are you?" Miki, who was a squirrel, asked.

"Not at all." Moon replied. He stood on his hind legs and untied Miki and Piko.

"FREEDOM!" Miki and Piko yelled in unison.

Miki jumped off of Piko's back and ran to Lola. Lola was a blonde Persian, along with Leon.

"I'm free!" Miki said.

"I see that." Lola said.

"Why am I'm a sloth? Aline asked.

"You're a cysloth. And it's based off your personality. Apparently, you're lazy." Kasanelover replied.

"Shut up! I have changed." Aline said.

"Doesn't really look like it since you're a cysloth." Kasanelover said.

"I'm a kitty cat." Allen said.

"Cycat, Allen. Cycat." Kasanelover said.

"Point is I look cute." Allen said.

"Yeah ya do!" Kasanelover said.

"I feel like Triton...no no no, Neptune!" Ted said.

"A very sexy Neptune." Kasanelover said with much seduction.

"How long do we stay like this?" Teto asked.

"I don't know." Kasanelover replied.

"Well, let's learn everyone's forms. I'm a red fox obviously." Kasanelover said.

"I have more than one form. I am a dragon, a Rottweiler, an orca, and an American Black Bear." Moon said.

"How come you have more than one form?" Teto asked.

"Because those animals strongly represent him and his personality. You and Piko have multiple forms too. Piko, you're a horse, Tabby, white tiger, and a Siberian Husky. The white horse represents your seventh and bravery, the white tiger represents how fierce you are, the Tabby represents your independence, and the Siberian Husky represents your dedication, loyalty, and love to Teto and everything dear to you. Teto, you're a parakeet, snake, lion, and Tabby. The parakeet represents your trickster side, the snake represents a little of your evil side and your grace, the lion represents your strength and bravery and fierceness, and the Tabby represents your love and dedication for Piko and everything dear to you." Kasanelover explained.

"Does any of that have to do with us being stuck together?" Piko asked.

"Now that I think about it, yes. You two are stuck together because of your love and how well your souls are together." Kasanelover replied.

"Oooohh. That makes since." Teto said.

"I kinda miss my hind legs." Piko said.

"I miss my front legs." Teto said.

"I know you both do...try becoming something that I didn't mention not to long ago." Kasanelover said.

"Why?" Piko and Teto asked in unison.

"I just wanna see something." Kasanelover replied.

Piko turned into a swan and Teto turned into a lovebird.

"Ha! I knew it would still work!" Kasanelover said.

"What would work?" Teto asked.

"That mist that I summoned limits many forms BUT I wanted to experiment and see if you teto could transform into what ever you want." Kasanelover replied.

"I think you're crazy. Change us back please." Piko said.

"But I like my form!" Kaito said. He was rolling around everywhere.

"You look like a retarded seal." Kasanelover said.

"I do not! I look like a cute seal!" Kaito said.

"You look kinda delicious." Moon said.

"NOO! Change us back, change us back!" Kaito begged.

"YOU FORGOT ABOUT ME YOU ASSHOLES!" Linny yelled. She came climbing through the open window.

"Aww! She's so fucking adorable!" Kasanelover said.

"Why do I have to be a fucking kitten?!" Linny asked.

"I don't know. Point is, you're cute." Kasanelover said.

"Hmm...maybe I can use this new level of this 'cuteness' to guide me to world domination!" Linny said.

"Nah." Everyone said.

"Damn it!" Linny said.

"Hey, at least you look cute." Kasanelover said.

"I demand to stay like this I will use this form for eeeeeevillllllll." Linny said.

"Moon is hungry." Kasanelover said.

"Oh no. Hell no. Hell to the fucking no. I'm not going in his filthy ass mouth. Change me back." Linny said.

"That's what I thought." Kasanelover said. She clapped her paws and the mist from before appeared again.

Everyone ran in circles and some people ran into each other...again. When the mist cleared, everyone was human again...and naked.

"I said change _me_ back, not those bafoons!" Linny said.

"Why are we naked?!" Miku asked while covering her breasts.

"Hello, animals don't wear clothes!" Kasanelover replied.

"How come you're so open?!" Miku asked.

"Because I have nothing to be a shamed of. I like the way I look so I don't care if everyone sees my boobs and my ass." Kasanelover replied.

"And you?" Kaito asked while pointing at Moon.

"I have nothing to hide and I don't mind being naked in front of everyone." Moon replied.

"He has so many muscules!" Miku said.

"I know!" Rin said.

"Can we touch your muscules?!" Miku asked.

"I don't mind." Moon replied.

Miku and Rin squealed and ran to Moon. When the touched his muscules, they nearly fainted.

"Oh my god! They feel so soft and-and muscular!" Rin said.

"This is so worth flashing our breasts to everyone!" Miku said.

"Tell me about it." Kaito said.

"Ted, don't I look hot!?" Rook asked.

"No, you look like a train wreck." Ted replied.

"You know I look good." Rook said.

"Uh huh. Keep dreaming." Ted said wile rolling his eyes.

"Why is my boyfriend still a merman!? I just noticed that!" Rook said while pointing at Ted's tail fin.

"Because he looks like Neptune, god of the sea. The sexy version." Kasanelover replied.

"Change him back!" Rook said.

"No, I like it this way! I always wanted to see how it feels like to be Neptune...now I know and it feels awesome!" Ted said.

"See, I knew he wanted to stay like that. Did you ever think about what he wants? No, no you didn't." Kasanelover said.

"Shut up!" Rook said.

"Teto, truth or dare?" Kasanelover asked to ignore Rook.

"Dare. Please tell me I don't have to deal with him again!" Teto replied.

"You do but not like that. Throw away Kaito's ice cream. That's your revenge." Kasanelover said.

"I guess that's good enough for me." Teto said. She skipped to Kaito and threw the ice cream he was eating out an open window.

"MY ICE CREAM!" Kaito yelled.

"It's what you get for raping me!" Teto said.

"It was not rape! It was a dare!" Kaito said.

"IT WAS RAPE!" Teto yelled.

"AHH! Evil chimera!" Kaito said.

"I am not an evil chimera!" Teto said.

"AH! Okay, okay, y-y-y-you're n-n-n-n-not e-e-e-evil!" Kaito said nervously.

"Good. You better not call me an evil chimera again." Teto said.

"O-o-o-o-o-o-okay!" Kaito said.


	14. When Good Games Go Wrong

"Lola, truth or dare?" Kasanelover asked.

"Truth." Lola replied.

"Do you love Leon?" Kasanelover asked.

Lola remained silent.

"Well?" Kasanelover asked.

"I'm trying to hold in my laughter." Lola replied.

"What's so funny?" Kasanelover asked.

"What you asked." Lola replied. She couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"How is it funny?!" Kasanelover asked.

"You *laughs* think that I actually *laughs more* I love my brother like that?! C'mon, I'm not Rin!" Lola explained while laughing.

"Hey!" Rin said. She stomped over to Lola.

"It's-it's true!" Lola said while laughing.

"No it's not! I don't love Len like that and I never will!" Rin said.

"You tell her, sis!" Len said.

Lola finally stopped laughing and looked at Rin.

"Listen, you don't know how many stories I heard of you and Len banging each other." Lola said. She started to laugh hysterically.

"Grr...those stories are lies!" Rin said.

"Are you sure?" Lola asked while laughing.

"Yes, we're sure!" Rin replied.

"O-o-okay!" Lola said while trying to stop laughing.

"Ugh! You'll never get it." Rin said. She walked away from Lola.

"Okay, so I'm gonna take that as a no...Linny, truth or dare?" Kasanelover asked.

"Dare!" Linny replied.

"Let me throw you out the window." Kasanelover said.

"Hell no!" Linny said.

Kasanelover walked to Linny and picked her up.

"Hey! You're violating me! We're still naked!" Linny said.

Kasanelover moved Linny slightly so she can throw her out the window.

"And I said don't throw me!" Linny said. She started to squirm around to get out of Kasanelover's grip.

"Stop squirming! You're messing up my aim!" Kaasnelover said.

"Then put me down!" Linny said.

"Okay." Kasanelover said. She threw Linny out the window.

"Biiiiiiiiiiitch!" Linny yelled while she was falling.

"Eh, who cares." Kasanelover said.

"Piko, truth or dare?" Moon asked.

"...dare." Piko replied.

"Is there a problem?" Moon asked.

"I can't stop looking at the little scruff on you." Piko replied.

"What scur-oh! Yeah, no one can." Moon said.

"It looks like something that would be on a dog's chest." Piko said.

"Well, it was moved to a much lower area. Now, use your cowlick as a propeller." Moon said.

"Never! Just because Miki's cowlick is a propeller and she likes it, doesn't mean my cowlick is a propeller and I like it." Piko said.

"So you don'y like your cowlick?" Moon asked.

"No, I do but I wouldn't enjoy it being a propeller." Piko replied.

"...doooooooo iiiiiiitttt." Moon said.

"No." Piko said.

Moon jumped on Piko and twirled Piko's cowlick around. Piko tried to get him but couldn't/

"Get off!" Piko said.

Moon flew off of Piko and gently landed on the ground.

"There you go, in the air like a bird." Moon said.

"I will kick your butt once I'm on the ground again." Piko said.

"Please don't it was a dare." Moon said.

"...fine. But I'll land on you because you jumped on me." Piko said.

"Oooooooooookay." Moon said.

"Hey, you did that without telling me!" Kasanelover said.

"I can't believe you didn't hear me." Moon said.

"Shut up! You're the one with the scruff!" Kasanelover said.

"You're the one with air bag breasts." Moon said.

"And I'm proud of it. If I'm in a car accident, I won't take as much damage thanks to my breasts." Kasanelover said.

"Well, I'm proud of my scruff. It makes me feel more manly." Moon said.

"Didn't need to tell me that." Kasanelover said.

"Well, you didn't need to tell me how your breasts can defend in you in a car accident and yet you told me." Moon said.

"I had to make a come back." Kasanelover said.

"So did I." Moon said.

"How long are we gonna keep talking about this?" Kasanelover asked.

"I do not know." Moon said.

"Do you wanna move on with the next dare?" Kasanelover asked.

"That sounds nice." Moon replied.

"Very nice." Kasanelover said.

"Who's next?" Moon asked.

"I don't know, you tell me." Kasanelover replied.

"Okay...Len, truth or dare?" Moon asked.

"Dare." Len replied.

"Kiss Gakupo and Kaito." Moon said.

Len threw up in his mouth and swallowed it.

"I just barfed in my mouth." Len said.

"Just do a peck on the lips and you'll be good." Moon said.

"*gulp* Fine." Len said. He walked to Gakupo and kissed him on the lips.

"Ew." Len said. He walked to Kaito and kissed him on the lips.

"Oh my god, I don't feel good." Len said. He barfed again in his mouth and swallowed it.

"Eww!" Teto said.

"Shut up." Len said.

"No...where's my Piko?" Teto asked.

"On my shoulders." Moon replied. He pointed at Piko who was on his shoulders like he said.

"He looks cute on your shoulders." Kasanelover said.

"He does, doesn't he? He stay there all day." Moon said.

"I don't plan on doing so." Piko said.

"Then when do you plan on getting off?" Moon asked.

"Soon...whenever I have to do another dare." Piko replied.

"Piko, truth or dare?" Kasanelover asked.

"Or now." Piko said. He got off of Moon.

"Truth or dare?" Kasanelover asked again.

"Dare." Piko replied.

"Gangnam style. Right here. Right now." Kasanelover said.

"No." Piko said.

"Ya chose dare. Do the goddamn dare." Kasanelover said.

"I'm not gonna sing a Korean song!" Piko said.

"Don't worry, I already have the audio. All you have to do is dance to it." Kasanelover said.

"Dancing to it is even worst than singing it." Piko said.

"Do it, do it, do it!" Kasanelover said.

"No." Piko said.

"If it makes you feel any better, I'm gonna be dancing with you." Kasanelover said.

"It only helps a little bit." Piko said.

"Will it help even more if Seeu did it with us?" Kasanelover asked.

"Say what?" Seeu asked.

"Yeah! You're Korean, the song is Korean, everything fits perfectly!" Kasanelover replied.

"Just because I can sing the song and do the moves better than everyone in this room, doesn't I want to dance to it with weirdos like you and Piko." Seeu explained.

"I'm not a weirdo!" Piko said.

"Are you sure?" Seeu asked.

"Don't make me bite you." Piko replied.

"*fake cough* Weirdo." Seeu said.

"Don't listen to her, Piko. She's just jealous because I'm more of a cat than she'll ever be." Iroha said while playing with Piko's cowlick.

"You son of a bitch!" Seeu hissed.

"I bet she can't even do the dance like and Kasanelover can." Iroha said.

"I can! I'll prove it to you all that I can dance better then those two...fools!" Seeu said.

"I am not a fool!" Piko growled.

"I declare a dance off between you, me, and Kasanelover!" Seeu said.

"Fine!" Piko said.

"Thanks Iroha." Kasanelover whispered.

"Anytime." Iroha said.

"Moon, you know what to do." Kasanelover said.

Moon nodded his head once and grabbed Kasanelover's black phone. He hen put on PIko's version of of Gangnam Style.

"I will beat you, Utatane." Seeu said.

Piko growled at Seeu.

"I'm don't know if I could watch." Teto said.

"Then I'll block it for you." Ted said. He put his hands over Teto's eyes.

"Thanks for blinding me without my permission." Teto said sarcastically.

"You're welcome." Ted said.

"Get your furry hands off my eyes." Teto said.

"Why? You wanted me to, didn't you?" Ted asked.

"No!" Teto asked.

"Then why the hell did you thank me?" Ted asked.

"Ever heard of sarcasm?!" Teto asked.

"...shut up!" Ted replied.

"Not until you unblind me!" Teto said.

"Nnnnnneeever!" Ted said.

Teto grabbed Ted's hand and bit it.

"Ouch! Not again!" Ted said.

Teto growled and tightened her grip on Ted's hand.

"Ouuch! Get off! Let go!" Ted said He started swing his hand around.

Teto was still biting Ted.

"Get her off!" Ted said.

"Teto, down!" Ritsuko demanded.

Teto growled.

"If you don't let go, I will shoot a traquilizer in your ass." Ritsuko said.

Teto was still growling.

"Don't shoot!" Piko said. He was dancing towards Ritsuko.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Ritsuko asked.

"What do you think I'm doing, I'm dancing!" Piko replied.

"Just walk over to me! Don't dance like a fucking crab to me!"Ritsuko said.

"I'm not losing to the Korean cat." Piko said while doing the Gangnam Gallop.

"Fuck to the you, shota!" Seeu said while doing the Gangnam Gallop along with Piko.

"Jealous!" Piko said while doing the Gangnam Lasso.

"Get over here so I can lasso your horse ass!" Seeu said.

"That doesn't make sense and very offensive!" Piko said.

"Maybe you should've thought about that before called me a Korean cat, shota boy!" Seeu said.

"I don't see how you find that offensive!" Piko said.

"...me either. But I'm stil pissed off at you!" Seeu said.

"I don't see why." Piko said.

"Because you think that you can beat me when you know you can't!" Seeu said.

"Hold up!" Piko said.

Moon paused the music and Piko, Seeu, and Kasanelover stopped dancing.

"You're the reason why I'm even dancing period! You're the one who _thinks_ she's better than anyone in this room!" Piko said.

"Are you trying to say I'm _not _better than everyone else?" Seeu asked.

"That's right." Piko replied.

"Jackass. Resume the song, I'm provin' this shota wrong!" Seeu said.

"Hey, why are you guys doing all this stuff without my saying?!" Kasanelover asked.

"I didn't even know you cared about this competition." Seeu said.

"I'm dancing on Piko's side!" Kasanelover said.

"You suck at dancing." Seeu said.

"Moon, play the song. Piko and I have to prove a bimbo wrong." Kasanelover said.

"I know you did not just call me a bimbo!" Seeu said.

"Deal with it, bitch." Kasanelover said before Moon played the song again.

"I will beat you to hell." Seeu said.

"In your dreams." Kasanelover said while doing some move for Gangnam style.

"This just got reeeaally weird." Ted said.

"Get me a tranqulizer or something." Ritsuko said.

"No!" Piko said.

"Shut up, I'm going with it, wether you want me to or not." Ritsuko said.

Luckily for Piko, the song ended.

"Oh. Shit." Ritsuko said while she grabbed the fuzzy end of the traqulizer from Miku's hand.

"Stick it up her butt!" Miku said.

Piko growled.

"Hurryhurryhurryhurryhurryhur ryhurry!" Miku said.

Before she had the chance to do it, Piko pounced Ritsuko.

"Ah, shit!" Ritsuko said. She tried to throw Piko off her.

"Stick it up her ass already!" Miku said.

"Get the goddamn shota off then!" Ritsuko said.

Piko barked (literally) at Ritsuko.

"Shut up!" Ritsuko said.

Piko shapeshifted into a Siberian Husky and barked at Ritsuko like there was no tommorow.

"I said shut the fuck up!" Ritsuko said. She managed to throw Piko off her.

Piko yelped when he hit the ground but got back on his paws quickly. He then resumed barking at Ritsuko.

"Move!" Ritsuko said. She kicked Piko out the way and put the tranqulizer in Teto's butt.

Teto released Ted from her painful grip and fell to the ground.

"Hoollly shiiiiiitt! I can see you through the holes in my freaking hand!" Ted said while looking through the holes Teto left in his hands.

"Oh my god!" Ritsuko said.

"That's creepy." Miku said.

"Yeah it is." Ted said.

Piko whimpered and ran over to Teto. He poked her gently with his moist, cold black nose. Nothing. He put his soft and furry left and right paws on Teto's arm. Nothing. All filled Piko with rage. He looked at Ted and Ritsuko and growled.

"What are growling about?" Ted asked while wrapping bandages around his injury.

"Eh, leave him. He's like a father hound who can't live without his wife." Ritsuko replied.

Piko barked 5 times at Ritsuko and lunged at her. He then put his paw on Ritsuko's throat.

"Oh shit!" Ritsuko said when she was on the ground.

Piko growled and barked at Ritsuko.

"Eeewww! You're getting drool all over me!" Ritsuko said while trying to push Piko off of her.

Piko bit Ritsuko's nose hard.

"Ow! Get the fuck off!" Ritsuko said. She threw Piko off of her.

Piko growled and lunged at Ritsuko but missed.

"You fucking dog!" Ritsuko said.

When Piko lunged himself at Ritsuko again, Ritsuko kicked Piko in the jaw. He yellped softly.

"Break it up, you two! We haven't even past 10 dares!" Kasanelover said.

"Stay out of this!" Ristuko said.

"Oh my god, things are not gonna go good." Kasanelover said.

"Just leave them." Moon said.

"I know." Kasanelover said.

"Leave my sister alone!" Ritsu said. He jumped in the way of Piko and Ritsuko.

Piko barked at Ritsu.

"Dear lord, what has happened in this room." Moon said.

"Is that a question?" Kasanelover asked.

"No." Moon replied.

"It really sounds like it." Kasanelover said.

"But it's not." Moon said.

"I know that now...Teto, truth or dare?" Kasanelover asked.

"Dlare." Teto replied.

"Oh, I thought she was still knocked out." Kasanelover said.

"So, she's not next?" Moon asked.

"She is but I wanted to see if she was awake or not." Kasanelover replied.

"I swee pwetty staws." Teto said.

"That's nice...try flying." Kasanelover said.

Teto couldn't even get up at that point and dragged herself to Moon and Kasanelover.

"I cwan't fwy." Teto said.

"Why can't you fly?" Kasanelover asked.

"Staws." Teto replied.

"It has nothing to do with the goddamn stars you see!" Kasanelover said.

"Settle down Kasanelover. The traqulizer's effects are still strong and active. She can't even walk." Moon said.

"How do you know?" Kasanelover asked.

"Because she dragged her butt over here." Moon replied.

"She probably did that because she's too lazy to get up." Kasanelover said.

"Teto, can you please get up?" Moon asked.

"Oookway." Teto replied. She tried getting on her hands and knees but kept falling.

"Do you need help?" Moon asked.

Teto nodded her head and tried to get on her hands and knees again but failed. Moon helped her up but she collapsed the second Moon let go of her.

"I told you." Moon said.

"Shut up!" Kasanelover said.

"Find someone else to dare." Moon said.

"Ruko, truth or dare?" Kasanelover asked.

"I'm a little busy right now!" Ruko said.

"What do you...oh. My. God." Kasanelover said. She looked at Ruko and saw getting spun around by Ristuko.

"Ritsuko, put Ruko down!" Moon demanded.

"No! She's my mallet!" Ritsuko said. She tried to use Ruko to hit Piko but missed.

"Ow." Ruko said.

"This has gotten way out of hand." Moon said.

"I know it has but those 3 are gonna keep fighting until one or two are down." Kasanelover said.

"*sigh* Unfortuneately." Moon said.

"Tell me about it." Kasanelover said.

"Allen, truth or dare?" Moon asked.

"Dare." Allen replied.

"Break up the fight." Moon said.

"My pleasure." Allen said. He stepped in between Piko, Ritsu, and Ritsuko.

"Break it up, you-"

Ritsu grabbed Allen and threw him out the same window Kasanelover threw Linny out of.

"I faaaaaaaiiiiiiiiillllllled!" Allen yelled while he was falling.

"Oh god." Kasanelover said.

"That went back faster than I thought." Moon said.

"Waaaaay faster than I thought." Kasanelover said.

"Get this asshole off my territory!" Linny yelled from outside. She threw Allen inside the building.

"Ooof!...hi." Allen said when he landed.

"Hi." Moon and Kasanelover said in unison.

"I failed." Allen said.

"We saw." Moon said.

"And we were shocked." Kasanelover said.

"I thought I would last at least a minute or two." Allen said.

"So did we." Moon said.

"C'mon, let's put our...OH SHIT!" Kasanelover yelled when she saw a missle coming towards her.

Before she could dive out the way, the missle hit Kasanelover's stomach and rammed her into a wall.

"Ow." Kasanelover said. She threw the missle and fell off the wall.

Allen and Moon gasped and ran to Kasanelover's body.

"Is she dead?" Allen asked while kneeling down to Kasanelover's bod.

"No. Just knocked out...I hope." Moon replied.


	15. This A Nightmare

"What do you mean 'I hope'?!" Allen asked.

"Well, from the impact of that missle, she might be in a coma." Moon replied.

"We're...*inhales* dooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooommmmed!" Allen said.

"We are not doomed! We just have to wait for nature to take it's course." Moon said.

"Eeewww!" Allen said.

"Not that way! We wait until nature wakes her up." Moon said.

"Oh. Why didn't you say so earlier?" Allen asked.

"Because I thought you would've known what I meant!" Moon replied.

"You made sound gross." Allen said.

"In your opinion." Moon said.

"Everyone knows when someone says 'wait for nature to take it's course', they're talking about the butt and the food in the stomach." Allen explained.

"It doesn't always mean that." Moon said.

"It sure seems like it." Allen said.

"That's because you and everyone else in this room is used to that." Moon said.

"Uh huh. Okay." Allen said.

"Ahhg! Forget it! I'm frustrated now." Moon said.

"I know." Allen said.

"*sigh* Let's move on." Moon said.

"What? You and me?" Allen asked.

"Yes." Moon replied.

"Oh my god. This is gonna be awwwwwwwesooooooooome." Allen said.

"Oooookaaay...Tei, truth or dare?" Moon asked.

"Dare." Tei replied.

"You and Mayu have to fight to see who's more of a yandere." Moon said.

"Listen, we're not Iroha and Seeu! Stop trying to use us like puppets!" Tei said.

"For all we know, you might be a terrible yandere." Moon said.

"And you are one, Sukone." Mayu said.

"Oh my god, it's the stupider version or Iroha." Tei said.

"Hey!" Mayu and Iroha said in unison.

"What? Iroha, you're as stupid as a rock! Mayu, a rock is even smarter than you, meaning that the red cat is smarter than you!" Tei explained.

"You fucking bitch. I'm going to kill you." Mayu said.

"Go to hell!" Tei said. She grabbed her butcher knife and aimed it at her left eye.

"Wait!" Len said.

"What?" Tei and Mayu asked in unison.

"Don't kill each other!" Len begged.

"She wanted to kill me, Lenny. All I said was my opinion and she's being a bratty bitch about it." Tei said. She picked up Len.

"I am not a bratty bitch, Sukone!" Mayu said angrily.

"You're acting like one right now." Tei said.

"Can I kill her?" Mayu asked.

"No but I think we have a winner." Moon replied.

"Who?" Tei asked.

"Mayu." Allen replied.

"I was thinking Tei." Moon said.

"Tei?! C'mon, she lost her yandere senses after Len said he loved her!" Allen said.

"Touch Len." Moon said.

"Why?" Allen asked.

"Just do it." Moon replied.

"Um...okay." Allen said. He walked to Len and Tei and touched Len's hand.

"DON'T TOUCH HIM!" Tei yelled. She threw Len across the room and kicked Allen in Moon's arms.

"Ouch!" Allen said.

"I told you." Moon said. He set Allen on the ground.

"Sheesh, you were right!" Allen said while taking flight again.

"I know I was." Moon said.

"Who's next?" Allen asked.

"Move out the way." Moon replied.

"Why-OH MY GOD!" Allen yelled he flew out the way of an incoming missle, much similar to the one that hit Kasanelover.

"Ritsu, stop using your missles!" Moon said.

"Shut up! I must kill this...this...thing!" Ritsu said.

Piko tried to bite Ritsu arm but got elbowed instead.

"You can't kill him! Teto needs him!" Moon said.

"Twat's wite! Dwon't kwill Pwiiiko." Teto said.

"You're high, you don't know what you're saying!" Ritsuko said.

"She is not high! The tranquilizer in her butt still has a lotta juice in it!" Allen said.

"Which means she doesn't know what she's saying! She's still delirious!" Ritsu said.

"Ted, talk some sense into your lady!" Moon said.

"Hell no! They're having World War 7 over there!" Ted said.

"Allen stepped in the middle of the fight and tried to stop it! If he can do it, you can do it too! And there has to be a World War 3, 4, 5, and 6 before there can be World War 7!" Moon explained.

"That's just it, Moon. This fight is so epic, it had to skip the other World Wars." Ted said.

"That doesn't make any sense." Moon said.

"Yes it does, you're just too old to get it." Ted said.

"Get over here and say that to my face!" Moon yelled.

"Nah, I'm a cozy merman over here." Ted said.

Moon shape shifted into a bear and ran towards Ted. He then carried Ted by the tail fin in his mouth and shook him all around.

"Aaaaahhhh! Make him stop, make him stop, make him stop!" Ted begged.

Moon growled and shook him around even faster.

"Drop it!" Ritsuko said. She had a spear poking Moon's butt.

Moon looked at Ritsuko and dropped Ted. He then turned to her.

"Can you get that spear off my butt please?" Moon asked.

"Yes." Ritsuko said. She held the spear upright.

"Thank you. Now, can you please stop fighting Piko?" Moon asked.

"Absolutely not. If it's a fight he wants, it's a fight he'll get." Ritsuko replied.

"You're harming everyone around you!" Moon said.

"Who did I hurt? Hm? Tell me, who did I hurt." Ritsuko said.

"Allen." Moon said.

"He got in the way." Ritsuko replied.

"You still hurt him." Moon said.

"Not on purpose." Ritsuko said.

"Are you sure?" Moon asked.

"Yes, I'm sure, you asshole!" Ritsuko said.

"I think you did it on purpose." Moon said.

"You're lucky I'm still fighting Piko." Ritsuko said.

Piko creeped up behind Ritsuko in the form of a polar bear and grabbed the spear from Ritsuko's hand. He threw it somewhere in the room and ate Ritsuko whole.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! GET ME OUT OF PIKO'S MOUTH!" Ritsuko yelled.

Ritsu gasped and ran to Piko.

"Spit out my sister, you stupid shota!" Ritsu demanded.

Instead of spitting Ritsuko out like Ritsu wanted him to, Piko ate Ritsu whole.

"I said spit her out, you crack head!" Ritsu said.

"Spit'em out, Piko." Moon said.

Piko growled and ran to the far side of the room on his four paws.

"Ugh, this is a disaster." Moon said.

"You could say that again." Allen said.

"It's not gonna make anything better." Moon said.

"I know." Allen said while looking down.

"Teto, are you okay yet?" Moon asked.

"The staws are gwone." Teto replied.

"Slurred speech." Moon said.

"What?" Allen asked.

"She's still saying things in an odd fashion." Moon said.

"Oh...well, at least she can see." Allen said.

"That doesn't make any of this better." Moon said.

"I'm trying to cheer you up but you keep throwing negative things back at me." Allen said.

"I'm having alot of trouble being happy right now." Moon said.

"That didn't make sense but okay." Allen said.

"*sigh* Let's just move on with the game." Moon said.

"Right." Allen said.

"Mikuo, truth or dare?" Moon asked.

"Truth." Mikuo replied.

"Are you a vegetarian?" Moon asked.

"No." Mikuo replied.

"What do you eat?" Moon asked.

"Sometimes venison but most of the time, casual meats like steaks and chicken." Mikuo replied.

"Poor deers." Moon said.

"Yeeeep." Mikuo said.

"Pika, truth or dare?" Moon asked.

"Truth." Pika replied.

"Why are you taller than Piko?" Moon asked.

"I don't know. I guess he was born to be tiny and cute...and vecious and furocious when he's very angry." Pika replied while looking at Piko.

"He's not angry, he's just being defensive." Moon said.

"Are you sure?" Pika asked.

"Yes...okay, maybe I lied but only a little. He's mad because Ritsuko stuck a tranquilizing needle up Teto's butt _but _he's being protective so no one could harm Teto...anymore." Moon explained.

"He looks creepy all the way from here." Pika said.

"Then why are you looking at him?" Moon asked.

"Because I wanna see if he's ever gonna move." Pika replied.

"Have you tried calling him?" Moon asked.

"No but that's an awesome idea...PIKO!" Pika replied.

"You don't have to yell!" Moon said.

"Yes I do! I need to make sure he heard my correctly." Pika said.

Piko looked at Pika and ran over to her on his forelegs. When he reached her, he sat in front of her.

"Hi." Pika said. He patted Piko's head.

Piko wagged his tiny tail.

"His tail looks like a tiny snow ball." Allen said.

"It looks adorable." Mooni said while watching Piko's tail moving around.

"WHO CARES ABOUT HOW HIS TAIL LOOKS!" Ritsuko yelled.

"GET US OUT!" Ritsu yelled.

"Hmm...how do you get a 27 year old woman and her younger brother out of an angry 16 year old's mouth without getting hurt?" Allen asked.

"A fish!" Aline replied.

"What makes you think Piko will cough up Ritsu and Ritsuko for a tiny fish?" Allen asked.

"No, not a normal fish! That fish!" Aline replied while pointing at Ted.

"Hell no. I'm not bait!" Ted said.

"No one said you're bait." Moon said.

"I don't care, I'm not doing it." Ted said.

"...anybody wanna sacrifice themselves for Ritsu and Ritsuko?" Moon asked.

Everyone shook their heads.

"Aw, you guys suck!" Ritsuko said.

"*sigh* Fine, I'll do it." Moon said. He turned his legs into fins.

"So how do we do this? A fishing hook maybe?" Allen asked.

"Heck no! Someone needs to hold Piko's open so I can climb in and grab Ritsuko and Ritsu." Moon replied.

"Oookay." Allen said.

"Anybody wanna volunteer?" Moon asked.

Everyone but Allen shook their heads.

"You guys are fucking assholes!" Ritsuko yelled.

"Hold up, Ritsuko! Allen wants to volunteer." Moon said.

"Everyone but Moon and Allen are assholes!" Ritsuko said.

"Bitch, say that to my face and see what happens!" Linny yelled from outside.

"Linny, calm yourself!" Moon said.

"So...all I gotta do is hold Piko's mouth open, right?" Allen asked.

"Right." Moon replied.

"How are ya gonna get in?" Allen asked.

"I'll literally fly inside his mouth." Moon said while making his wings appear.

"You have jet black wings." Allen said.

"I know." Moon said.

Allen walked to Piko and opened his mouth wide open.

"Now! Jump in his mouth!" Allen said.

Moon flew 10 feet in the air and crashed into Piko's mouth. Literally. Piko tried to close his jaw but couldn't.

"Almost got'em!" Moon said.

"I see 2 blue orbs looking at us!" Ritsuko said.

"Grab my arm!" Moon said while moving his arm around in Piko's mouth.

Ritsuko grabbed Moon's arm. Moon pulled Ritsuko and Ritsu out of Piko's mouth slowly.

"Hurry, this is really starting to hurt!" Allen said as he noticed blood coming out of his hand.

"I can't pull them out so quickly! If I do, we'll all be covered in vomit!" Moon said.

"His fangs are nearly coming out of the other side of my hand!" Allen said.

"Just hold out a little longer!" Moon said.

Allen watched Moon come out of Piko's mouth slowly and blood pour from his hand like a waterfall.

"I can see a light!" Ritsu said.

"Over dramatic." Moon and Allen said in unsion.

"It was warm, dark, and slimy in there!" Ritsu said.

"Brace yourselves!" Moon said. He fell out of Piko's mouth, causing Ritsu and Ritsuko to fly out of Piko's mouth.

"We're free!" Ritsu said.

"Praise the Lord!" Moon said.

"Eeewww, you guys are covered in spit." Allen said.

"We know." Moon, Ritsu, and Ritsuko said in unison.

Piko growled and stood on his hind legs.

"Don't you dare eat me again, you savage beast!" Ritsuko said.

"You have no right to eat us." Ritsu said.

"Weave Pwiko awooone." Teto said while dragging herself to Piko.

"He ate us!" Ritsu said.

"I dwon't cware, weave hwim awone." Teto said.

"Grr...fine. You win this round, Utatane." Ritsuko said reluctantly.

Piko snarled and attended to his crazy girlfriend. He poked her face with his black nose.

"You're nwose is cwold." Teto said.

"He's a polar bear, what'd expect?" Allen asked.

"Dude, she's still delirious." Moon said.

"I know but doesn't she at least have a little knowledge in her when she's like this?" Allen asked.

"Yes. Did you not see how she just dragged herself to Piko just to to tell Ritsu and Ritsuko to stop hurting Piko? That's pure bravery right there." Moon replied.

"Touche." Allen said.

"Soo...what now?" Ritsu asked.

"Now, we move on with the game...finally. Kaito, truth or dare?" Moon asked.

"Dare." Kaito replied.

"Eat a leek." Moon said.

"Helllllll no." Kaito said.

"You chose dare, now do it." Moon said.

"Never!" Kaito said.

"I'll shove down your throat if you don't." Moon said.

"Nnnnnnnooooo. I'll eat myself instead." Kaito said.

"Here you go. Dinner is served." Miku said with a smirk. She handed Kaito a leek.

"Yeah, I know you're enjoying this." Kaito said. He took a bite out of the leek.

"Ew." Kaito said once he swallowed his bite. He took and even larger bite.

"Leeks taste delicous. You don't like it because you eat ice cream all the time." Miku said.

"Shut up." Kaito said while swallowing his big bite.

"One more big bite or 5 more small bites, dude." Moon said.

"How do you know?" Kaito asked.

"My vision and knowledge tell me a lot of things." Moon replied.

"I hate you soooo much right now." Kaito said He shoved the rest of his leek in his mouth.

"And the dare has been completed!" Allen announced.

"Whoo! Next up is Gakupo. Truth or dare, eggplant addict?" Moon asked.

"I'm not addicted to eggplants...okay, maybe a little but it's not serious!" Gakupo replied.

"Truth or dare?" Moon asked.

"Dare." Gakupo replied.

"Eat a _raw _tuna." Moon said.

"Huh?" Gakupo asked.

"Eat a raw tuna." Moon repeated.

"Isn't that unhealthy?" Gakupo asked.

"If it was, how is Luka able to do it?" Moon asked.

"Ummm...she's immune to it." Gakupo replied.

"That's partially true." Luka said while eating a raw tuna.

"Partially. Which means it's not entirely true. Gakupo, eat your tuna." Moon said. He tossed Gakupo a tuna.

"Eeewwww." Gakupo said.

"I'll gladly eat it." Luka said.

"No. He has to eat it." Moon said.

"He's not eating it." Luka said.

"Well still, he has to eat it at some point or else he'll eat it like a bird." Moon said.

"I'd rather do it like that." Gakupo said.

"Okay." Moon said. He grabbed the tuna he gave Gakupo and removed his mask.

"What are you doing?" Gakupo asked.

"You wanted to eat the tuna like a bird, didn't you? Well, you're gonna eat it like a bird!" Moon replied before he shoved the tuna in his mouth.

"But you're eating it for me." Gakupo said.

"No I'm not. I'm chewing it. I have very strong and sharp fangs so it'll be nice and mushy like applesauce or pudding." Moon said.

"What?" Gakupo asked.

"Open wide." Moon replied.

"What do-"

Moon opened Gakupo's mouth and 'barfed' up the tuna just like a bird. Gakupo swallowed the tuna and look at Moon.

"W-w-w-what the hell is wrong with you?!" Gakupo asked.

"You wanted to eat your tuna like a bird. You ate your tuna like a bird." Moon replied.

"That was the nastiest thing I have ever ate!" Gakupo said.

"You know what the best part is?" Moon asked.

"What?" Gakupo asked.

"You got all the nutrients you needed from that tuna." Moon replied.

"What do you mean?" Gakupo asked.

"Thanks to my fangs, I was able to crush the bones for you. The tuna's bones had nutrients. You ate the entire tuna." Moon replied.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Gakupo said.

"Watch where you vomit. Kasanelover's still knocked out." Moon said.

Gakupo turned around and threw up...on poor, knocked out Kasanelover. Kasanelover's eyes shot open. She sat up and looked at Gakupo, causing her to get vomit all over her face and glasses.

"Ggggrrrrrr...WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU, YOU DICK SUCKING SAMURAI!?" Kasanelover yelled.

"Uh oh." Gakupo said.

"I told you to watch where you vomit." Moon said.

"Shut up!" Gakupo said.

"Look what you did to my dress! Look what you did to my glasses! THIS IS MY ONLY PAIR, GODDAMN IT!" Kasanelover yelled. She jumped on Gakupo and slapped him across the face 3 times.

"Ouch!" Gakupo said after Kasanlover finished slapping him.

"You bastard!" Kasanelover said. She jumped off of Gakupo and walked to Moon.

"Hi Moon." Kasanelover said while wagging her fox tail.

"Hi. What did you see while you were out cold?" Moon asked.

"I saw you making out with her as a merman." Kasanelover said.

"Anything else?" Moon asked.

"You married her, banged her, and had kids with her." Kasanelover said.

"That sounds very magical." Moon said.

"It was. It's like life passed by right before my very eyes." Kasanelover said.

"How did it feel?" Moon asked.

"Wonderful." Kasanelover replied.

"Well, it's nice you had a good time." Moon said.

"You didn't?" Kasanelover asked.

"No. I had to deal with Ritsu and Ritsuko." Moon replied.

"Shut up! It's not our fault PIko deicded to eat us!" Ritsuko said.

Allen, Kasanelover, and Moon looked at Ritusko.

"...shut up." Ritsuko said. Her face turned bright pink.

"Your co-host bit me." Ted said.

"Moon, why did you bite my boyfriend?" Kasanelover asked.

"Because he got him pissed off." Tei replied.

"What did he do?" Kasanelover asked.

"He was very ignornant." Moon replied.

"So! He's an independent man, dude!" Kasanelover said.

"I found it very disrespectful." Moon said.

"You find a lotta things disrecpectful." Kasanelover said with a chuckle.

"At least I'm not covered in samruai barf." Moon said.

"Eh, you're right...can you clean my glasses please?" Kasanelover asked.

"Sure...how did you get your dress back?" Moon asked.

"I don't know. It must've poofed back on me while I was down." Kasanelover replied while handing her glasses to Moon.

"Oh." Moon said.

"So who did you use to replace me?" Moon asked.

"Allen." Moon replied.

"Oh...thank, Allen." Kasanelover said.

"Yoouuuur welcome." Allen said.

"You know, because you guys have been with us for so long and being brave and stuff, I think you all deserve something in return." Kasanelover said.

"Really?" Everyone but Moon and Kasanelover asked in unsion.

"Yes." Kasanelover replied.

"Well...what is it?" Miku asked.

"It's my turn." Kasanelover replied.


	16. It's The Hostess's Turn

"Huh?" Everyone asked.

"It's my turn." Kasanelover repeated.

"What do you mean 'it's your turn'?" Miku asked.

"Because you guys were able to go through almost everything I put you through, you get to ask me to do truths and dares." Kasanelover replied.

"Sweeeeeet!" Lui said.

"Don't get too carried away with it!" Kasanelover said.

"Awwww." Lui said.

"Me first! Moon, truth or dare?" Miku asked.

"I said me, not Moon." Kasanelover said.

"So! He made us do dares and truths too!" Miku said.

"True." Moon said.

"See!" Miku said.

"Are you sure you can handle this, Moon?" Kasanelover asked.

"I'm sure...not 100% sure but I'm sure." Moon replied.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Kasanelover said.

"Shut up! Moon, truth or dare?" Miku asked.

"Truth." Moon replied.

"Is it true you're a girl?" Miku asked.

"No. That's entirely false." Moon replied.

"Ooookay...who wants to go next?" Miku asked.

"Me! Kasanelover, truth or dare?" Sora asked.

"Dare." Kasanelover replied.

"Kiss Moon. On the lips." Sora said with a grin on his face.

"Moon, do you like the taste of vomit?" Kasanelover asked.

"No." Moon replied.

"Can you clean me up then?" Kasanelover asked.

"Sure." Moon replied. He turned into an orca and used his blow hole to spray water all over Kasanelover.

"How is this even possible?" Miku asked.

"Everything impossible is possible." Moon replied. He stopped spraying water at Kasanelover and turned human.

"Thank you." Kasanelover said. She shook her fur dry.

"You're welcome." Moon said.

Kasanelover climbed on Moon and took his mask off. She then kissed him on the lips. Moon's face was as red a cherry.

"Than-than-thank you Ka-Ka-Ka-Kasanelover." Moon stammered.

"Your very welcome Moon." Kasanelover said.

"Aw man! I thought that would be torture for a bitch like you!" Lui said.

"Ahh, man up." Kasanelover said.

"Moving on! I'm next. Moon, truth or dare?" Aline asked.

"Hmm...dare." Moon replied.

"Kiss a guy in this room." Aline said.

"Ummm...ooo-"

"No!" Kasanelover said before Moon could finish.

"Why not?" Aline asked.

"Because the only man that's hot in this room is Ted and I don't want Moon kissing Ted!" Kasanelover replied.

"For all we know, he might want to kiss Gakupo." Aline said with a chuckle.

"NOOO!" Kasanelover yelled.

"Fine, fine! I'll think of something else!" Aline said.

"Yeah, you better." Kasanelover said.

"Hmmm...you have tooooo...hmm...chop up 10 of Gakupo's precious eggplants blind folded and claws only." Aline said.

"Okay." Moon said. He poofed up a blind fold and tied it around his eyes.

"Where are the eggplants?" Moon asked while trying to find his way around the room.

"Gaaaaakupooooo." Aline said.

"No! Not my eggplants!" Gakupo said.

"...give me those eggplants!" Aline said. She pounced Gakupo and tried to get the eggplants.

"No!" Gakupo said. He tried to push Aline off of him.

"...Kasanelover, truth or dare?" Ted asked.

"Dare." Kasanelover replied.

"Oh...uh...take off your dress." Ted said.

"WHAT?! Why?!" Allen asked.

"We're all naked, aren't we? It seems a little unfair that she's not roaming nude." Ted replied.

"Yeah but c'mon! I already saw a man's hot dog without it's bun!" And you saw it too, how are you not dramatized?!" Allen asked.

"I don't know." Ted replied.

"Done." Kasanelover said. She was nude along with everyone else.

"Good." Ted said.

"Oh my god." Allen said.

"GOT'EM!" Aline yelled. She had 10 eggplants in her arms.

"NNNNNNNOOOOOOOO!" Gakupo yelled.

Aline got off of Gakupo and ran to Moon.

"Somebody get a table!" Aline said.

Kasanelover ran in between Moon and Aline with a small wooden table. She set it down in front of Moon's hooves.

"Moon, don't walk forward. Just sit." Kasanelover said.

Moon sat down and retracted his razor sharp claws. Aline set an eggplant on the table and backed away from it.

"Okay Moon. Start chopping!" Aline said.

Moon raised his left hand up but didn't do anything else.

"What are you waiting for? You're eggplant is ready to be chopped!" Aline said.

"Just wait." Kasanelover said.

"I want to see Gakupo's reaction when he sees his eggplants die. Maybe if I throw in another one, he'll start chopping." Aline said. She threw an eggplant at Moon's head.

"What the?!" Moon asked. He turned his head and smelled th eggplant Aline threw at him.

He grabbed it, threw it in the air, and used his claws to chop it all up. Eggplant insides and juice splattered on him.

"NNNNNNNNOOOOOOO!" Gakupo yelled.

"Ha. That was kinda funny." Kasanelover said.

"This is very fun." Aline said.

"Where's the other eggplant?" Moon asked.

"On the table in front of you." Kasanelover replied.

Moon slammed his hand on the table, making the eggplant roll over his hand. Moon grabbed it, threw it in the air and chopped it up.

"THE TORTURE!" Gakupo groaned loudly.

Aline giggled.

"This is probably the best day of my life." Aline said.

"Yeah, despite everything you went through today, yeah. You get to watch a samurai suffer." Kasanelover said.

"Now this is what I would pay to see." Aline said.

"Tell me about it." Kasanelover said.

"I need more eggplants." Moon said.

Aline threw 3 more eggplants at Moon's head.

"Will you stop throwing eggplants at my head!?" Moon asked. He picked up 2 of the eggplants and chopped them up.

"You can't chop them in anyother way." Aline replied.

"That makes no sense." Moon said while chopping up the 3rd eggplant.

"You only start chopping them if I throw them at your head." Aline said.

"But I don't like how it feels! And didn't say anything about me using my senses!" Moon said.

"Just deal with it. There's only 5 more left." Aline said. She threw 3 more eggplants at Moon's head.

Moon growled and chopped up the eggplants.

"Kaito, save me from this nightmare!" Gakupo begged. He grabbed Kaito by his leg.

"Dude, get the hell off of me." Kaito said.

"Gaaaaakuupooooo." Aline said.

"Oh god. What is it now, cyborg?" Gakupo asked. He looked at Aline.

"You want your eggplants?" Aline asked.

"YES!" Gakupo replied.

"Fetch." Aline said. She threw the last 2 eggplants at Moon's head.

"NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOO!" Gakupo said. He ran Moon.

Moon choppped the eggplants up the exact moment Gakupo was next to him.

"My precious eggplants..." Gakupo said. He fainted.

"Can I take this blind fold off now?" Moon asked.

"Yes." Aline replied.

'What a drama queen!" Kasanelover said while pointing at Gakupo.

"Tell me about it." Aline said.

"Stop making fun of poor Gakupo." Moon said once he took the blind fold off.

"Aw, c'mon! He's a freaking perverted douche for crying out loud!" Kasanelover said.

"Maybe in your opinion. Fangirls see him as an awesome, good-looking samurai." Moon said.

"How do you know?" Kasanelover asked.

"I know some Gakupo fangirls." Moon replied.

"Lame!" Kasanelover said.

"It is not lame." Moon said.

"Stop talking! Moon, truth or dare?" Kaito asked.

"Dare." Moon replied.

"Fight your little buddy." Kaito said.

"I'm not little, ice cream fucker!" Kasanelover said.

"Yes you are. You look like a freaking midget!" Kaito said.

"...LET ME AT HIM!" Kasanelover yelled. She lunged at Kaito.

"Oh gosh." Moon said.

"Get her off!" Kaito begged. He was squriming around like a worm.

"Stop squirming so I can strangle you!" Kasanelover demanded. She grabbing Kaito's throat.

"Kasanelover, please stop hurting Kaito. He suffered enough." Moon said.

"But he never fucking learns!" Kasanelover said.

"I'll teach him a lesson later. Plus, don't you want to make 'Tiny Hippo' understand this game show is too good to end?" Moon asked.

"I'm gonna fuck his ass up if he says shit like that again." Kasanelover replied.

"Maybe 'he' is actually a 'she'." Moon said.

"I don't give a fuck, I don't like it when people want something that's going great to fucking end. It's gets pe pissed off." Kasanelover said.

"M-M-M-Moon! G-g-g-get her off!" Kaito begged.

"Kasanelover, get off of poor Kaito." Moon said.

"No." Kasanelover said.

"C'mon! What about Tiny Hippo?" Moon asked.

"Fuck it, until he/she gets his/her ass inside this goddamn room, I'm not getting off!" Kasanelover replied.

"You'll need the energy." Moon said.

"Ggrrrr...fine." Kasanelover said. She got off of Kaito and released his throat.

"*breathes heavily* Oh my god! *breathes heavily* For a second there, I thought I was actually gonna die!" Kaito said.

"You think everything." Moon said.

"Shut up! Hurry up and fight your girlfriend!" Kaito said.

"She's not my girlfriend." Moon said.

"Uh huh. Whatever you say, old man." Kaito said.

"You know, why don't _you_ come over here and fight me?" Moon asked.

"Um...because...uh...I know that I can kick your butt in a split second. It'll-it'll be a waste of my time!" Kaito replied.

"Prove it." Moon demanded.

"Fine, I will!" Kaito said. He stomped his way to Moon and looked into his eyes.

"I'm waiting." Moon said.

"Stop rushing me!" Kaito said.

Moon put his arms around his chest and stared at Kaito.

"*gulp* Here I go." Kaito said nervously. He punched Moon's pecs.

Moon swiped his arm against Kaito's chest, causing Kaito to cough up blood and fly across the room. Miku gasped in horror while Kasanelover tried not to laugh.

"Well...I guess I win." Moon said.

"Kaito!" Miku said. She ran to Kaito.

"Ooouuuch." Kaito said.

"What the hell happened out there?!" Miku asked.

"I thought I could fight him and I failed, that's what happened!" Kaito replied.

"Don't underestimate Moon! For crying out loud, look at his muscules!" Miku said.

"Who cares about his freakin' muscules! I'm gonna take that piece of shit down!" Kaito said.

"Oh boy." Kaiko said.

"Shut up." Kaito said. He walked to Moon.

"Listen, old man! I will kick your ass if it's the last I do!" Kaito said.

"I just arm swiped you across the room and you still think you can take me down?" Moon asked.

"That's right, you dick." Kaito replied. He punched Moon's face.

Moon grabbed Kaito by his throat and threw him across the room. He then ran over to Kaito.

"Give up?" Moon asked.

"No!" Kaito replied. He got back up puched Moon's leg 3 times.

Moon picked up Kaito and rammed him into a nearby wall, causing Kaito to cough up more blood and Moon's hair to be covered in it.

"I will-"

Moon pierced Kaito with what seemed like a pink claw in the chest before he could finish talking.

"Are you ready to surrender?" Moon asked.

"No!" Kaito replied.

"Well then...prepare to meet your fate early." Moon said.

"What?" Kaito asked.

"My pink claw is full of poison that can take anything down in just seconds." Moon replied.

"Why aren't I dead yet?" Kaito asked.

"Because I haven't taken my claw out of you!" Moon replied.

"Oh...well, what are you waiting for?" Kaito asked.

"Hm, I thought you might have some last words in mind, maybe a few prayers before I kill you." Moon replied.

"You dick. I'll fuck you up as spirit if I have to." Kaito said.

"Joke's on you." Moon said.

"What do you mean?" Kaito asked.

"As an angel of God, I know if someone is going to live with God or dance with the devil for eternity." Moon replied.

"And? What the hell does that have to do with me?" Kaito asked.

"You're going to dance with the devil as soon as you're dead." Moon replied.

"W-w-what?! What the hell did I do wrong?!" Kaito asked.

"Oh, many things. Like poking people with your 'thing', raping Teto, and insulting and assualting me." Moon replied.

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shiiiit!" Kaito said.

"Are those your final words?" Moon asked.

"NO! I don't wanna die!" Kaito replied.

"Well, you can make up for it by doing one thing." Moon said.

"What is it?" Kaito asked.

"Kiss Gakupo." Moon replied.

"WHAT?!" Kaito asked.

"Kiss your samurai friend, Gakupo." Moon replied.

"How am I gonna do that?! I'm not gay and if you pull your claw out of me, I'll die!" Kaito said.

"Gakupo!" Moon said.

"Huh?" Gakupo asked.

"Good, you're awake. Get over here." Moon said.

"Eeek! Y-y-y-yes sir!" Gakupo said. He got off the ground and ran to Moon and Kaito.

"Good. Now, kiss Kaito." Moon said.

"O-o-okay!" Gakupo said. He kissed Kaito on the lips.

"NNNNOOOOO!" Kaito yelled in Gakupo's mouth.

Moon laughed softly and pulled his pink claw out of Kaito's chest.

"Wh-wh-what are you doing?" Kaito asked.

"I'm about to heal you." Moon replied softly. He touched Kaito's arm and watched his injuries vanish.

"GAKUPO!" Kaito yelled once his injuries were gone.

"What? He's scary, man!" Gakupo said.

"He chopped up 10 fucking eggplants, how the fuck is he scary to you!?" Kaito asked.

"I love eggplants. Seeing him chop 10 of them was like hell. I was the unfortunate soul and he was the devil!" Gakupo explained.

"Oh, for the love of God, man up!" Kaito said.

"You wouldn't understand!" Gakupo said.

Kaito face palmed himself.

"You're such an idiot sometimes." Kaito said.

"Screw you!" Gakupo said.

"Everyone, please stay quiet! For I have a dare for Kasanelover!" Rook said.

"You can't do that!" Kasanelover said.

"Why not?!" Rook asked.

"You have to ask me 'truth or dare?', nimrod!" Kasanelover replied.

"Oh...truth or dare?" Rook asked.

"Dare." Kasanelover replied.

"You have to act like me for the rest of the game show segment! Wait, did that some out right? Ah, who cares." Rook explained.

"WHAT?!" Kasanelover asked.

"That's right, sour cheeks. You have to act like me until this segment is over." Rook replied.

"Fuck me! Fine, I'll do it. Give me your clothes." Kasanelover said.

"I'm still naked, remeber?" Rook asked.

"Oh yeah...I'm Rook and I'm a gay hound!" Kasanelover said.

"No! My worst fucking nightmare!" Ted said.

"I looooove you, Ted!" Kasanelover said. She walked to Ted and tugged on his tail.

"Ow, Stop it!" Ted said.

"But I looooove you!" Kasanelover said.

"Get off or I'll bite you!" Ted said.

"Eek! You don't have to be so mean!" Kasanelover said. She stopped tuggin on Ted's tail and sat next to him.

"Ted!" Kasanelover said.

"What is it?" Ted asked.

"I looooove yooooou." Kasanelover replied.

"I'm sure you do." Ted said.

"Marry me!" Kasanelover said.

"What, no! I don't like you! Maybe Kasanelover, but not you." Ted said.

"But...gggrrrr...Kasanelover's a bitch!" Kasanelover said reluctantly.

"She is not, you horny dick. Go away!" Ted demanded.

"Loooooooove yoooooouuu!" Kasanelover said.

"She really has the part down." Moon said.

"What the hell, this is supposed to be torture for her!" Rook said.

"It is! Did you not see what she said about herself?" Moon asked.

"But she's not stopping!" Rook said.

"She can't!" Moon said.

"Oh...right." Rook said.

"Marry me!" Kasanelover begged.

"No!" Ted said. He slapped Kasanelover with his tail.

"Marry me!" Kasanelover said with her face red.

"No!" Ted said. He dragged himself away from Kasanelover.

"MARRY ME!" Kasanelover demanded. She jumped on Ted.

"NOOO!" Ted yelled. He tried to throw Kasanelover off of him.

"But I love you! Why don't you love me!?" Kasanelover asked.

"Because I'm straight!" Ted replied. He grabbed Kasanelover by the throat and threw her across the room.

"Ow." Kasanelover said.

"*gasp* Dude!" Moon said.

"What?" Ted asked.

"You just threw Kasanelover across the room!" Moon replied.

"That is not Kasanelover!" Ted said.

"I do a good job at role playing." Kasanelover said.

"HA! You're out of character!" Rook said.

"Did I mention I have pictures of you in my bedroom, Ted?" Kasanelover asked.

"Hey! How do you know that?!" Rook asked.

"I'm Rook! I know everything about me and Ted." Kasanelover said.

"Wait-wait-wait-wait, what did she just say?" Ted asked.

"I know everything about me and you." Kasanelover replied.

"STALKER! EVERYONE, ROOK'S A STALKER!" Ted yelled. He dragged himself to Teto and Piko.

"Hi Twed." Teto said.

"Hi, Teto...how are you doing?" Ted asked.

"Fwine." Teto replied.

"You're still talking funny." Ted said.

"And? Bwame Witswo." Teto said.

"Shut up!" Ritsuko said.

"No!" Teto said.

"What do you want?" Piko asked.

"Guard me from Rook." Ted replied.

"No." Piko said.

"Why not?!" Ted asked.

"Because I know you won't even say 'thank you' for my services." Piko replied.

"Have you ever had a stalker on your tail?" Ted asked.

"No but I've dealt with one." Piko replied.

"So help me!" Ted demanded.

"No." Piko said.

"I'm letting you get together with my sister!" Ted said.

"I don't see why I wouldn't be able to." Piko said.

"Yeah!" Teto said.

"Shut up, you're still delirious!" Ted said.

"No she's not, she just can't talk right!" Piko said.

"Uh huh. What ever you say." Ted said sarcastically.

"Says the one that got bite by his sister." Piko mumbled.

"Fuck off, Utatane." Ted said.

"Take care of your stalker then." Piko said.

"I can't! He's too determined!" Ted said.

"Well, maybe you should've thought of that before insulting me." Piko said.

"I didn't insult you!" Ted said.

"Point is I'm angry and I'm helping you." Piko said.

"Then give me my sister." Ted said.

"No." Piko said.

"Give her back or I'll fish slap you." Ted said.

"Go away or I'll face paw you." Piko said.

"Stwop fwighting." Teto said. She poked Ted's tail fin.

"Stop poking me!" Ted said.

"Thwen shwoo! Go away!" Teto demanded.

"I have every right to stay here!" Ted said.

"Teeed!" Kasanelover called from the distance.

"On second thought, I'm gonna go." Ted said. He dragged himself away from Teto and Piko.

"That's right, scram." Piko said.

"Did you guys scare off Ted?!" Kasanelover asked.

"Maybe...sort of." Piko replied.

"You asses!" Kasanelover said. She ran to Piko and Teto.

"How dare you scare off my future husband!?" Kasanelover asked.

"He's a pain in my furry butt." Piko replied.

Kasanelover slapped Piko across the face.

"Stupid bear!" Kasanelover said.

Piko punched Kasanelover, causing the poor woman to fly across the room.

"Dick!" Kasanelover said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Piko said.

"Ass." Kasanelover mumbled. She ran after Ted.

"No no no no!" Ted said. He tried to drag himself faster.

"MINE!" Kasanelover yelled. She jumped on Ted.

"Help! I've been assualted by a monster!" Ted said.

"You and I are gonna start a fucking family!" Kasanelover said.

"Nooo!" Ted said.

"You and I are going to be together forever!" Kasanelover said.

"No we're not, get off!" Ted said.

"Sssshhhhhh...everything is going to be okay." Kasanelover said with a calming voice. She stroked Ted's head.

"Help me!" Ted begged.

"Nah, you deserve being like that." Piko said.

"Teto, help me!" Ted begged.

"No. You diswespected my boyfwiend and twied to take him away fwom me." Teto said.

"Finally, the affects are wearing off!" Piko said.

"You are all devils to me!" Ted said.

Kasanelover licked Ted's face.

"Eeeeewwww! He's using Kasanelover's soft tongue!" Ted said.

"That is Kasanelover, you dope!" Mikuo said.

"No it's not! It's Rook in Kasanelover's body!" Ted said.

"Moron." Mikuo said.

"Shut up!" Ted said.

"Teeeeeeed." Kasanelover said.

"W-w-what do you want with me?" Ted asked.

"I need you to read something for me." Kasanelover replied.

"W-w-w-what is it?" Ted asked.

"The Tiny Hippo and The Tiny Train. Read it out loud to everyone." Kasanelover said.

"I-I-I-I don't if-if-if-if that's re-re-real!" Ted said.

"It is. I got the little strip right here." Kasanelover said. She waved a paper the size of a medium sized receipt around.

Ted grabbed it from Kasanelover's hand and looked at what it said.

"What the fuck is wrong with these people!?" Ted asked.

"I don't know. Just read it for me, baby." Kasanelover replied.

"I'm not reading this!" Ted said.

"Dooooo it." Kasanelover hisssed.

"Ah! Okay, okay, okay!" Ted said.

"Why the hell is Ted so scared?!" Miku asked.

"Hello, he's thinks this is his worst nightmare!" Moon replied.

"Dumbass." Miku said.

"Shut up, I'm trying to read this to you crazy people!" Ted said.

"You shut up!" Miku said.

"Everyone, quiet down! Ted, read your little story please." Moon said.

Ted cleared his throat and read the story.

"Tiny Hippo has a tiny train. He loved that train and they went eeeverywhere together, laughing and playing throughout their little world...how the hell can a train laugh?!" Ted asked.

"Keep reading!" Miku said.

"Yeah, it sounds perfect for a preschool or something." Moon said.

"Wait until you hear the rest!" Ted said.

"We can't here the rest if you don't keep reading!" Miku said.

"Alright, alright! Then, one day, Tiny Raven swooped down and stole the tiny train. This made Tiny Hippo very sad but he decided he would be brave. So the next day, he walked up the tiny moutain...crossed through the tiny valley...climbed up the tiny tree...and fucked up Tiny Raven's bitchy ass. Ain't no one fuck around with Tiny Hippo and his fucking train. No one." Ted said.

Everyone but Kasanelover and Ted was shocked.

"What the fuck was that all about!?" Tei asked.

"A tiny hippo and his train." Ted replied.

"That was a fucked up ending!" Tei said.

"Yeah...well, the ending was my own interpretation." Ted said.

"What did it really say?" Tei asked.

"And shanked Tiny Raven's bitch ass. Ain't no one fucks with Tiny Hippo. Ain't no one." Ted replied.

"Holy shit!" Tei said.

"Yeah." Ted said.

"You're ending had more cursing then the orignal!" Miki said.

"So! It's not like the little ones were paying attention!" Ted said.

"Ted, why is the tiny hippo so mean?" Nana H. asked. She walked to Ted and sat in front of him.

"Oh boy." Ted said.

"I can't believe you thought the little ones weren't listening." Tei said.

"Shut the hell up, Tei." Ted said.

"Ted, why are you and the tiny hippo so mean?" Nana H. asked.

"I'm not mean! And as for Tiny Hippo, he's crazy." Ted replied.

"But you keep telling Tei to stay quiet." Nana H. said.

"She's trying to make me look bad, sweetie." Ted said. He put his hands on Nana H.'s shoulders.

"Hey!" Tei said.

"It's true!" Ted said.

"No it's not!" Tei said.

"Get out of here." Ted said with his eyes narrowed.

"No. And why the hell do you have to bring that up out of nowhere?" Tei asked.

"Because you're annoying the shit out of me and I can't think straight." Ted replied.

"Screw you!" Tei said. She nearly punched Ted's head.

"Don't hurt my boyfriend!" Kasanelover hissed. She nearly clawed Tei's face.

"Ah! Fine!" Tei said. She backed away from Ted.

"It's okay, Ted. Daddy's got ya'." Kasanelover said.

"Get off!" Ted said.

"But I love you!" Kasanelover said.

"And I don't love you!" Ted said.

"But. I. Love. You!" Kasanelover said.

"And. I. Hate. You!" Ted said.

"Then kiss me." Kasanelover said.

"Hell no." Ted said.

"Kiss me and I'll leave you alone." Kasanelover said.

"Hell. No." Ted said.

"It doesn't have to be on the lips." Kasanelover said.

"I said no. End of discussion." Ted said.

"Then suck my dick." Kasanelover said.

"NO! That is even worst then kissing you!" Ted said.

"So, you'll kiss me?" Kasanelover asked.

"Gggrrr...fine. Only if it'll get you to leave me alone!" Ted replied.

"Yes!" Kasanelover said.

"I get that kiss!" Rook said.

"No!" Ted said.

"Kiss me in that body and I'll punch myself in the balls...in that other...body." Kasanelover said.

"Kasanelover, you know-"

"SHH!" Kasanelover said before Moon could finish his sentence.

"But-"

"Silence!" Kasanelover said before Moon could finish his sentence.

"Do I really have to?" Ted asked.

"I'll hurt myself where it really hurts." Kasanelover replied.

"...fine." Ted said. He kissed Kasanelover's cheek.

"Me next!" Rook said. He kneeled down to Ted and put his cheek close to Ted's face.

Ted was about to kiss Rook's face until Rook grabbed his face and tongue kissed him on the lips.

"YES! I FINALLY GOT A REAL KISS FROM HIM!" Rooks said.

"Oh my god...that felt...horrible! You fucking asshole! Ted said.

"Now for your award." Kasanelover said. She got off of Ted and punched Rook in the groins.

"OUCH!" Rook and Kasanelover yelled in unison. They both fell to the ground.

"That really hurt." Kasanelover and Rook said in unison.

"She's really good at mimicry." Moon said.

"Aren't I?" Kasanelover asked softly.

"That was kinda funny." Ted said.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE TINY HIPPO AND TINY TRAIN STORY!**


	17. The Old Fashioned Pocky Game

"Welcome back!" Kasanelover said.

"Yes, welcome back." Ted said.

"What's wrong with you?" Kasanelover asked.

"I kissed Rook!" Ted replied.

"Oh yeah...that was horrible." Kasanelover said.

"Yeah...all because you had to act like him." Ted said.

"It's not my fault. He's the one that made me do it." Kasanelover said. She pointed at Rook.

"I know." Ted said.

"Do you wanna be human yet?" Kasanelover asked.

"Yes." Ted replied.

Kasanelover touched Ted's tail softly and watched his fin become black cougar legs.

"Thank you." Ted said.

"Anytime. Anyway, to you veiwers out there, Moon and I now have control of the game once more." Kasanelover said.

"And it sucks!" Rook said.

"Shut up, Rook. You get no saying in this." Kasanelover said.

"I know. Don't remind me about it." Rook said.

"I just did." Kasanelover said.

Rook growled at Kasanelover. Kasanelover hissed at Rook.

"Stop it!" Moon demanded.

"What the hell, we weren't throwing puchesor anything!" Kasanelover said.

"But I'm sick of all the fighting, even if it's just a few hisses and growls." Moon said.

"But fights are what make this game show juicy! Why else would anybody read it?" Kasanelover asked.

"Because people want to read about their favorite and least favorite Voclaoid and/or Utauloid get humilated or tortured!" Moon replied.

"Wow, when you put it that way, it makes us look bad. Stop trying to get this show taken down, Moon!" Kasanelover said.

"I'm not trying to get this show taken down!" Moon said.

"Are you sure?" Kasanelover asked.

"Yes, I'm sure! Say the next dare or truth already!" Moon said.

"Alright, alright! Kaito, truth or dare?" Kasanelover asked.

"Dare." Kaito replied.

"Sing Jingle Bells backwards." Kasanelover said.

"Oh god. This is gonna be hard." Kaito said.

"Do it already!" Kasanelover demanded.

"Do I start from the ending or do I just sing all the words backwards?" Kaito asked.

"What do you thnk?" Kasanelover asked angrily.

"...I don't know." Kaito replied.

"START FROM THE FUCKING BEGINNING!" Kasanelover yelled.

"AH! Alright, alright!" Kaito said. He started to sing Jingle Bells backwards.

"Dick. Lily, truth or dare?" Kasanelover asked.

"Truth." Lily replied.

"Is it true you have a pet bee?" Kasanelover asked.

"Yes. He's right here." Lily replied. She pointed at a bee that was resting on her head.

"That bee is friendly, right?" Kasanelove rasked nervously.

"Of course. If he wasn't I probably wouldn't have him right now." Lily replied.

"What's his name?" Kasanelover asked.

"Buzzer." Lily replied.

"Hi...Buzzer." Kasanelover said.

Buzzer flew to Kasanelover and landed on her head.

"W-w-what is he doing?" Kasanelover asked.

"Resting on your head." Lily replied.

"Are you sure he's not-AAHHHH! HE'S STINGING ME!" Kasanelover yelled. She started to run around the room.

"Buzzer! Stop stinging Kasanelover right now!" Lily demanded. She ran after Kasanelover.

"Gethimoffgethimoffgethimgeto ff!" Kasanelover said.

"Then stop running!" Lily said.

"I can't I'm in sooooooooooooooo much pain!" Kasanelover said.

When she was close enough to her, Lily jumped on Kasanelover.

"GETOFFGETOFFGETOFFGETOFF!" Kasanelover yelled.

"No!" Lily said.

"HELLLLP! I HAVE RAPIST ON MY BACK!" Kasanelover said.

"I'm trying to get Buzzer off of you! Come here, Buzzer. Come, boy." Lily said.

"HE'S NOT A FUCKING DOG!" Kasanelover yelled.

"Shhh!" Lily hushed.

"I'm gonna kick your ass!" Kasanelover said.

"Don't scare me or Buzzer might fly away!" Lily said. She put her hand on Kasanelover's head and waited for buzzer to crawl on her hand.

"Shit." Kasanelover said.

"What's wrong?" Lily asked.

"I can feel Buzzer's poison running threw my veins. I don't feel so good." Kasanelover replied.

"Dang it! Buzzer, come here!" Lily said.

Buzzer crawled on Lily's hand and buzzed.

"Buzzer, why did you sting Kasanelover?" Lily asked.

Buzzer buzzed his reply.

"She did not insult you, Buzzer!" Lily said.

Buzzer buzzed some more.

"Buzzer, you should be ashamed of yourself! Stinging a 12 year old just because she said hi...what's wrong with you?" Lily asked.

Buzzer buzzed his reply again.

"You promise?" Lily asked.

Buzzer buzzed.

"Okay. I forgive you." Lily said.

"What about me!? I'm the one who injected with his fucking poison!" Kasanelover said.

"Oh yeah...Buzzer, say sorry to Kasanelover." Lily said.

Buzzer made an odd sound and turned his back to Lily.

"Buzzer." Lily said.

Buzzer flew off of Lily's hand and back onto Kasanelover's head. He then stung Kasanelover again.

"OOOWWW! GET YOUR FUCKING BEE OFF!" Kasanelover yelled.

"Buzzer, off!" Lily demanded.

Buzzer flew off of Kasanelover's head and onto Lily's.

"Bad Buzzer!" Lily said.

"Buzzer is one fucked up bee!" Kasanelover said.

Buzzer buzzed at Kasanelover.

"Fuck you, bumblebee!" Kasanelover said.

"Kasanelover, stop messing with Buzzer. Buzzer, stop stinging Kasanelover." Moon said.

"Fine." Kasanelover said.

"Good...Miku, truth or dare?" Moon asked.

"Dare." Miku replied.

"Dress up as Perry The Platypus." Moon said. He haned Miku the Perry costume.

"What? Why? I don't even know who that is!" Miku said.

"It's not really important right now. Point is, you have to get in that costume and make platypus noises." Moon said.

"Man! Fine, I'll do it." Mikus said. She put on the costume and starting making platypus noises.

"Wow." Mikuo said.

"I bet I can hunt that platypus down!" Iroha said.

"Not even in your dreams!" Seeu said.

"Your right. I can't hunt in my dreams...but I can hunt in reality!" Iroha said. She pounced Miku.

"Help!" Miku said.

"Keep it up with platypus noises!" Moon said.

Miku continued making platypus noises.

"Get off, that's my prey!" Seeu said. She jumped on Iroha and pinned Miku down with on hand.

Iroha hissed at Seeu and bit her arm.

"Whhooo! Cat fight!" Kaito said.

"For the love of God, stop being fucking perverts for one minute!" Kasanelover said.

"That's like telling a fish not to swim." Gakupo said.

"No it's not!" Kasanelover said.

"To us, it is." Kaito said.

"Dumbass mother fuckers." Kasanelover mumbled.

"I'll kill you if you don't back off!" Seeu said. She pushed Iroha away.

"Try to then!" Iroha said. She lunged at Seeu.

Seeu pushed Iroha off and bit her upper arm. Iroha clawed Seeu's face, causing See to let go of immediently.

"Shit!" Seeu said.

"Ha!" Iroah said. She ran towards Miku and bit her arm.

"Oooooooowwwwwwwww!" Miku said.

"Drop it!" Moon demanded.

Iroha let go of Miku's arm and hissed at Moon. She then bit Miku's arm again and dragged her away. Moon shapeshifted into a Rottweiler and barked at Iroha.

"AHH! BIG, SCARY DOG!" Iroha yelled. She dropped Miku's arm and ran off.

"OH SHIT!" Seeu yelled when she saw Moon running towards her. She ran away from Moon.

Moon barked at Seeu and Iroha the entire time he was chasing them.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!" See said while running away from.

"I'll go left, you go right!" Iroha said.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I'm going with your plan!" Seeu said. She ran right.

Iroha ran left.

"Ha! You chase 2 cats when they're running in different directions, can ya'?" Iroha asked.

Moon ran around the room like crazy.

"Oh my god, he went insane." Kasanelover said.

"Tell me about it." Lily said.

"Iroha, now would be s good time for that dog whistle!" Seeu said.

Iroha pulled out her golden dog whistle and blowed it to hell.

"Ooooowwwwwww!" Moon howled. He put his front paws over his ears.

"What's up with Moon and dog whistles?" Lily asked.

"He's using his dog ears! Duh! Plus, his ear hearing is really good so it's like a super high pitched sound for him." Kasanelover said.

"Makeitstopmakeitstopmakeitst op!" Moon begged.

Iroha shook her head.

"Iroha, don't torture the poor hound." Kasanelover said.

"Why?! He's chasing us around the room!" See said.

"He _was _chasing you guys around the room. Plus, you tried to kill Miku for God's sake! He was trying to protect her!" Kasanelover explained.

Iroha stopped blowing the whistle and looked at Moon.

"Oh, thank the lord!" Moon said. He took his front paws off his ears and laid on his side.

"He's crazy." Seeu said.

"I'm not crazy, Seeu!" Moon said.

"I think you're crazy." Seeu said.

"Very crazy." Iroha added.

"Ahh, leave me alone." Moon said.

"Fine." Seeu and Iroha said in unison.

"Finally. Moving on. Rook, truth or dare?" Kasanelover asked.

"Dare!" Rook replied.

"You have to act like _me _for the rest of this segment." Kasanelover said with an evil grin.

"What?!" Rook asked.

"That's right, I said it. Act like me for the rest of this game segment. And, for an added torture bonus, you have to continue acting like me until the next segment is over." Kasanelover explained.

"NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!" Rook yelled.

"Oh, quit being a baby and start acting already." Kasanelover said.

"Damn it!" Rook said.

"We're waiting." Ted said.

"*inhales* I'm Kasanelover and I have airbag like boobies!" Rook said.

"Ah, this is already funny." Ted said.

"Ted is mine!" Rook said.

"Oh hell no. I know you're only acting this time!" Ted said.

"We had sex twice somewhere!" Rook said. He moved Ted's hands around.

"Don't touch me!" Ted said. He pulled his hands away from Rook.

"You are mine! Rook...will never...have...you." Rook said.

"I know." Ted said.

"So...love me!" Rook said.

"FAIL!" Kasanelover yelled.

"Shut up, other me!" Rook said.

"I'm gonna kick your ass if you say that one more time." Kasanelover mumbled.

"Kasanelover, play nice. Piko, truth or dare?" Moon asked.

"Truth." Piko replied.

"Finally, you choose truth!" Kasanelover said.

"Silence!" Piko said.

"Never!" Kasanelover said.

"MOVING ON!" Moon yelled.

"Holy shit, he went mad." Kasanelover said.

"I'm trying to read this truth and you wouldn't let me. Now, if you had to choose Len, Lui, or Oliver, who would you choose?" Moon asked.

"Neither." Piko replied.

"Why?" Moon asked.

"Because I woudn't like any of them that way, reguardless of my orientation." Piko replied.

"Well, who's dearest to you? You know, out of the boys I just said." Moon said.

"Len...sort of." Piko said.

"Oh Piko." Len said.

"Oh Len. I'm still mad at you." Piko said,

"I know." Len said.

"Don't test me." Piko said.

"I won't, I won't." Len said.

"Piko, truth or dare?" Moon asked.

"You just asked me!" Piko replied.

"I know but you have 2 more and I think it's best to get'em out the way now." Moon said.

"*sigh* Dare." Piko said.

"Here you go." Moon said. He handed Piko a pocky stick.

"Why did you give me a pocky stick?" Piko asked.

"Eat it with Len." Moon replied.

"NO!" Piko yelled.

"C'mon, it's a dare! Everyone has to do their dares." Moon said.

"Gggrrrr...fine." Piko said.

"Oh boy." Len said. He walked to Piko and put one end of the pocky stick.

Piko put the other end in his mouth.

"I hope they kiss." Rin whispered.

Slowly, Piko and Len made their way to the center of the pocky stick. When they did reach the center, Len kissed Piko. Piko widened his eyes and puched Len in the face.

"OW!" Len yelled.

"You idi-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Piko barfed up the pocky stick. The vomit covered Len's chest and a little bit of his face.

"Eeeewwwww!" Rin and Miku said in unison.

"Gross." Moon and Kasanelover said in unsion.

"...you barfed on me." Len said.

"You kissed me! You know I'm straight!" Piko said after he finished drenching Len in throw up.

"Ever heard of the pocky game?" Len asked.

"I'm gonna kill you." Piko replied. He clawed Len's cheek.

"YEEEEEOUUUCH!" Len yelled. He covered his bloody cheek.

"Poor Len." Kasanelover said.

"Poor PIko." Moon said.

"Kick his butt, Piko!" Teto said.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Kasanelover asked.

"He did the same thing to me once!" Teto replied.

Piko growled at Len and grabbed Len by the throat.

"I will kill you!" Piko said.

"NO!" Kasanelover said. She lunged at Piko.

"He still has my throat!" Len managed to say.

"Drop him!" Kasanelover demanded.

"No!" Piko said.

"I need him alive man! And what about Rin? What is she gonna do knowing that her only brother died in the hands of her best friend right in front of her...literally?!" Kasanelover asked.

"Gggggrrrrr...fine." Piko said. He let go of Len's throat.

"Thanks." Len said.

"I didn't do it for you. I did it for Rin." Piko said.

"Aww! Piko, you're so sweet!" Rin said. She walked to Piko and kissed his cheek.

Piko blushed madly.

"Awwww." Miku said.

"Umm...uh...yeah." Piko said.

Rin giggled.

"Don't flirt with my sister!" Len said.

"Stop flirting with my girlfriend." Piko said.

"What's that? What did he just say?" Kasanelover asked with a devious grin.

"Stop flirting with my girlfriend." Piko repeated.

"Len loves Teto?" Kasanelover asked.

"Um...maybe." Len replied with his face turning red.

"Whooooo! Bananna bread!" Kasanelover said.

"I do not like Len that way so you can change that bananna bread to USB bread." Teto said.

"Aw." Len said.

"You just broke his heart." Kasanelover said.

"He knows I don't love him like I do Piko." Teto said.

"And?" Kasanelover said.

"Wait! You love Teto? You told me you loved me earlier!" Tei said.

"Uh-oh." Kasanelover said.

"Um...uh...I was still a monkey at the time!" Len said.

"PLAYER!" Teto yelled.

"Lenny, i love you! Teto treats you like shit! How could you love her over me?!" Tei asked.

"She's the prettiest thing I have ever seen." Len replied.

"I'm not pretty enough for you?!" Tei asked.

"Oh boy." Kasanelover said.

"I never said that." Len replied.

"YOU SAID SHE'S MORE BEAUTIFUL THAN ME!" Tei yelled.

"Ahh!" Len said.

"Calm down, Tei!" Moon said.

"You calm down! LEN EFT ME FOR A FUCKING CHIMERA!" Tei said.

"Tei, you know I'm with Piko." Teto said.

"Fuck off, whore!" Tei said.

"Wooooooaaaaaaahhhh! She just called Teto a whore! OOOOOOHHHHHH!" Kasanelover announced.

"Take that back, Sukone!" Piko demanded.

"No, you dick sucker!" Tei yelled.

"Things are gonna get goooooood!" Rook said.

Piko pushed Tei a little. Tei pushed Piko back. It only took moments before Tei lunged at Piko and punched his face. Piko threw Tei off and clawed her face. He then grabbed her by the throat and headbutted her gut.

"Piko, truth or dare?!" Moon asked.

"Now is nto the time Moon!" Piko replied while clawing Tei.

"Just tell me!" Moon said.

"TRUTH!" Piko yelled.

"Are you an uke?" Moon asked.

"NO!" Piko yelled while puching Tei.

"Okay, you're good." Moon said.

"Someone get some nachos or something. This fight is getting good!" Kasanelover said.

"Are you serious?" Moon asked.

"Yes! Look at all that blood that's flying to the ground!" Kasanelover said.

"GO TO HELL, UTATANE!" Tei demanded.

Piko hissed at Tei and bit her leg.

"Ahhhhgg! Let go!" Tei demanded. She kicked Piko's gut.

Piko growled at Tei and sank his claws into the flesh on Tei's other leg.


	18. Chimera Vs Yandere

"WHHHOOOO! GO PIKO!" Kasanelover yelled while eating nachos.

"Seriously?" Moon asked.

"Shut up!" Rook and Kasanelover said in unison.

"Oh my gosh, what has Rook become?" Moon asked.

"Who's Rook? I'm Kasanelover, you crackhead!" Rook said.

Moon sighed and watched Tei and Piko fight.

"GO TO HELL!" Tei yelled. She yanked Piko's USB tail.

Piko hissed and rammed into Tei's stomach, causing her to fly across the room.

"Ah, fuck!" Tei said when she landed. She got off the ground with her arms over her gut.

"GO PIKO! WHOOOOO!" Kasanelover yelled while stuffing nachos in her mouth.

"Piko, Piko, Piko, Piko!" Rook chanted.

"C'mon Piko, kick her butt!" Teto said.

"YOU WHORE!" Tei yelled, She ran towards Teto and pounced on her.

Teto sank her sharp chimera fangs deep inside Tei's arm.

"Ouch!" Tei said. She clawed Teto's face.

Teto grabbed Tei's other arm and ran her claws down Tei's arm slowly, allowing the inside of Tei's arm to be revealed.

"Aaaahhhhh!" Len said. He covered his eyes.

"This is happening becuase of you, Len!" Tei said.

"Me? What did I do?!" Len asked.

"YOU SAID YOU LOVED HER AND THEN YOU DECIDED TO SAY YOU LOVED ME!" Teto yelled.

"That doesn't I'm the reason why she decided to get violent." Len said.

"...GET OVER HERE!" Teto and Piko yelled in unison.

"NNNOOOO!" Len yelled. He ran to the far side of the room.

"Oh my god...this. Is. Awesome!" Kasanelover said.

"Whooo! Run like the shota you are, Len!" Rook said.

"Shut up, 'Kasanelover'!" Len said.

"Never!" Kasanelover and Rook said in unison.

"Um...Kasanelover." Moon said.

"What is it?" Kasanelover and Rook asked in unison.

"What about the truths and dares?" Moon asked.

"Oh shit! I nearly forgot!" Kasanelover replied.

"Well, now might be a good time to get on that." Moon said.

"Why didn't you tell me ealier? Or better yet, why didn't you do any?!" Kasanelover asked.

"Um...uh...I don't know." Moon replied.

"Moon has nothing!" Rook announced.

"Shut it, Rook." Moon said.

"Shut up please! Miku, truth or dare?" Kasanelover asked.

"Dare!" Miku replied.

"Eat as many leeks as ya' can!" Kasanelover said.

"Whooo!" Miku said.

"Enjoy." Moon said. He handed Miku a plate full of leeks.

"Yummy!" Miku said. She grabbed 2 leeks and took a bite out of both of them.

"Avanna, truth or dare?" Kasanelover asked.

"Dare." Avanna replied.

"Make your rings move." Kasanelover said.

"Okay." Avanna said. She cleared her throat and took a deep breath.

"I aaaaammmmm...the prettiest Irish girl in this roooooom. I'm the only girl. I'm a pretty girl. They don't see me. They underestimate me, what the heck do they see, just a lame wannabe? Why don't they float out to sea, maybe then they will be something similar to meeeeee." Avanna sang. While she was singing, her rings were spinning.

"Screw you, Avanna!" Kasanelover said.

"Hey, I made my rings spin like you wanted. You should be happy about that." Avanna said.

"Yeah, while insulting us!" Kasanelover said.

"You guys are mean." Avanna said.

"We are not mean!" Rook, Moon, and Kasanelover said in unison.

"Okay." Avanna said sarcastically.

"You're lucky we need you alive or I would've slit your throat open already." Kasanelover said.

"Enough with the threats. Ring, truth or dare?" Moon asked.

"Truth." Ring replied.

"Is it true you're jealous that Avanna has rings on her outfit?" Moon asked.

"No. I'm jealous of Piko." Ring replied.

"Say what?" Piko, Tei, and Teto asked in unison.

"I'm jealous of you, Piko." Ring repeated.

"Why?" Piko asked while throwing Tei across the room.

"Because I look like a freaking plug and you look like a USB." Ring replied.

"And?" Piko said.

"_And _I've always wanted to look like a USB. I've always had a strange fetish for USBs." Ring said.

"Oooooookkkaaaaaayyyyyyy." Piko said before Tei pounced him.

"GET OFF!" Teto yelled. She lunged at Tei and head-locked her.

"Damn it!" Tei said.

"Hey Ring!" Pika said.

"What do you want?" Ring asked.

"Have you ever touched my brother's USB tail?" Pika asked.

"No but I reeeeally want to." Ring replied.

"Then why didn't you do it when you had the chance?" Pika asked.

"I never did!" Ring replied.

"Yeah you did. You can touch it when he's knocked out or sleeping...or just too lazy to do anything." Pika said.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT BEFORE!?" Ring asked.

"I didn't even know you existed until 10-15 minutes ago so you can't get mad at me." Pika replied.

"I hate you so much right now." Ring said.

"Eh, that's not the first time someone told me that so I don't really care." Pika said.

"Run, incoming dragon!" Moon said.

"Where-HOLY SHIT!" Pika yelled when she saw Piko in his snow dragon form rushing towards her. She ran around the room.

"Piko, stop trying to kill your only sister!" Pika said while running.

"I don't think he's trying to!" Moon said while jumping out the way of Piko.

"Then what is he doing?! Pretending to be a car?!" Pika asked.

"No!" Piko replied.

"What are you doing then?!" Pika asked.

"What do you think I'm doing, I'm trying to kill this disobedient yandere!" Piko replied.

"Fuck you!" Tei yelled.

Piko threw Tei across the room again.

"Asshole!" Tei said while she was still in the air.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Piko said.

"Um...yeeeaaaah so with that out the way, that's move on with the game. Piko, truth or dare?" Moon asked.

"Dare." Piko replied.

"Let me turn you into a chick...like a baby chicken, not a girl." Moon said.

"Can't do that. I'm busy fighting Tei." Piko said.

"Tei, stop fighting Piko. I'll get you and Len together if you do." Moon said.

"Fine." Tei said. She lunged at Teto.

"Um...that's not what I wanted you to do but at least it's not Piko." Moon said.

"Get off!" Teto said. She threw Tei off and turned into a lion.

"Bring it on, pussy cat!" Tei said. She stood back up.

Teto roared and pounced on Tei but winded up getting punhced in the face multiple times.

"Bitch, you can't defeat me!" Tei said.

Teto roared again. Moon clapped his hands and made Piko a cute, tiny, white chick.

"Aww!" Kasanelover said.

"He looks so cute as a chick!" Rook said.

"I could swallow him whole if I wanted to." Moon said.

"No!" Piko said. He ran away from Moon.

"He looks so cute!" Rook said.

Teto grabbed Piko and looked at him. Piko started to shake.

"Oh my god, she's gonna eat him." Kasanelover whispered.

Teto looked at Piko a little longer and then put him on her head.

"That's cute." Moon said.

"He looks like a golf ball from here." Rook said.

"Or a tennis ball that was painted white." Kasanelover added.

"Either way, it's cute." Moon said.

"Yeah." Rook and Kasanelover said in unison.

"Oh yeah, a stupid ping pong ball on your head is really gonna help you out." Tei said sarcastically.

"I'm not a ping pong ball!" Piko said.

"You sure look like one." Tei said.

Teto growled and lunged towards Tei. She then clawed her face, allowing her claws to be drenched in blood.

"Ouch!" Tei said. She kicked Teto off her.

Piko flew off of Teto's head and hit the ground hard.

"Ow." Piko said.

"Ha! Your ball fell on the floor!" Tei said.

"HE ISN'T A BALL!" Teto yelled.

"Yeah he is, look at him!" Tei said while pointing at Piko.

"I will kill you!" Teto said. She stretched out her wings and made her claws slightly longer and alot more sharper.

"Woah, Teto! Calm down. You can't kill anyone here and you know that. We need everyone in this room alive and present." Moon said.

"No you don't!" Teto said.

"Yes we do. Come, play with this rat toy." Moon said. He dangled a rat toy in front of Teto's face.

"Get that rat away from me." Teto said.

"C'mon, play with it. I know how much you hunt rats." Moon said.

"Who told you that?" Teto asked.

"Ted...and Ritsu...and Defoko and Momo...and Ritsuko." Moon replied.

"Is there anymore?" Teto asked.

"No, that's about it." Moon replied.

"Hhhmmmm...okay. But get Rei to leave me and Piko alone." Teto said.

"Okey dokey." Moon said.

Teto turned human and grabbed the rat toy. She then threw it on the floor and started to play with it like a cat.

"That's freaking adorable." Kasanelover said.

"Now Tei, leave Teto and Piko alone." Moon said.

"No! They took Len away from me! Now they have to pay the price!" Tei said.

"No one is taking Len away from you." Moon said.

"...you sure?" Tei asked.

"Positive." Moon replied.

"...you better be right about that, Moon." Tei said.

"I am." Moon said.

"Good." Tei said.

"Moving on! Ruko, truth or dare?" Kasanelover asked.

"Truth." Ruko replied.

"Is it true Rook is your pet?" Kasanelover asked.

"Thank god no. I could only imagine what he would do to me if he was my pet." Ruko replied. She shuddered.

"Oh, I feel ya'." Kasanelover said.


	19. A Hostess That Kills On Command

"Piko, truth or dare?" Kasanelover asked.

"Aw, c'mon! I'm still a chick, how am I gonna do any dares or truths?!" Piko asked.

"You tell the truth when you choose truth, dummy." Kasanelover replied.

"That's not what went down last time!" Piko said.

"Just hurry the hell up and-"

"Piko!" Chemical Emotions said before Kasanelover can finish.

"Oh no." Piko said.

"Oh, look who's here! My dear friend, Chemical Emotions!" Kasanelover said.

"Where did she come from?" Moon asked.

"The front door, where else? Dummy." Kasanelover replied.

"Are you seriously wondering where else she could've popped up from when there's like a hundred windows in this room?" Moon asked.

"Yes. No one can reach those windows unless they can climb walls, fly, or have a super long ladder." Kasanelover replied.

"What makes you think she doesn't have any of those things?" Moon asked.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Kasanelover asked.

"No. Well, about the flying and climbing things, yes." Moon replied.

"I think you're a real dumbass right now." Kasanelover said.

"No ya' don't." Moon said.

"Piko, can I pet you?" Chemical Emotions asked.

"No." Piko replied.

"Pwweeaase?" Chemical Emotions asked.

"...no." Piko replied.

"Piko, stop being a dick and let her pet you!" Kasanelover said.

"No." Piko said.

"C'mon, it's not like she's gonna crush you!" Kasanelover said.

"I said no. It's bad enough I look cuter than usual, I'm not gonna get petted by someone I don't even know." Piko said.

"She's the on that wanted you and Ted to switch bodies, juggle cats, yell 'I'm a kwaii desu shota' to everyone, tell Iroha to tie you tail with Teto's, to smack everyone's butt, and some of the other amazing dares!" Kasanelover explained.

"Say what now?" Piko asked.

"Yeah! She's the only that's been sending in most of those dares!" Kasanelover replied.

"So she's the one that made me eat ice cream off the floor?" Kaito asked.

"No. That was someone else." Kasanelover replied.

"Is she the one that let me throw away Kaito's ice cream?" Teto asked.

"The very same." Kasanelover replied.

Teto looked at Chemical Emotions for a short time and decided to hug her.

"Thank you." Teto said.

"Teto, get off of my buddy." Kasanelover said. She picked up Piko.

"W-w-what are you doing?!" Piko asked.

"You are going to let Chemical Emotions pet you wether you want to or not." Kasanelover replied while approaching Chemical Emtions.

"Put me down or I'll peck you!" Piko said.

"No. I'll turn you into a roasted chick if you peck me." Kasanelover said.

Piko chirped and started to shake.

"You look cute shaking." Kasanelover said.

"Let me see!" Chemical Emotions said.

Kasanelover showed Chemical Emotions Piko, who was still shaking.

"Aaawww!" Chemical Emotions said. She grabbed Piko and petted his head.

"He's so soft!" Chemical Emotions said.

"I know!" Kasanelover said.

"I think he has beads for eyes." Moon said.

"N-not funny." Piko said.

"Are you calming down?" Moon asked.

"No! I'm still frightened about what Kasanelover said about turning me into a roasted chick!" Piko replied.

"I was kidding, Piko. I just said that so you won't peck me." Kasanelover said.

"It was kinda cute to hear you chirp outta fear though." Chemical Emotions said.

"I have to admit, you reminded me of when I set Moshi and Zimos in the grass for a little bit and they started meowing super loud and tried to find me." Kasanelover said.

"Why would you do that?" Piko asked.

"Because Moon and I were moving and we had to do something with Moshi and Zimos. He automatically assumed they would be happy in the grass but thought wrong. Very, very wrong." Kasanelover replied.

"So what happened after that?" Piko asked.

"Moshi and Zimos followed me and meowed super loudly. Moon finally made the right decision and let me keep Moshi and Zimos." Kasanelover replied.

"What about Spike?" Miku asked.

"We were gonna keep Spike. Moon didn't care about my love for Moshi and Zimos at the time." Kasanelover replied.

"That is a lie." Moon said.

"If you cared, why did we have to keep _your _cat instead of _my _cats? In fact, why didn't we just keep all of them?" Kasanelover asked.

"Because at the time, you were juggling alot things at once. You had to take care of packing, cleaning, ya' know? Moshi and Zimos would just make you even busier and next thing you know, you wouldn't have in free time." Moon explained.

"What made you think Spike didn't take up my spare time? He meows louder than Moshi AND Zimos combined!" Kasanelover said.

"He's louder than them when they're not looking for us!" Moon said.

"Point is Moshi and Zimos acutally make me happy and my life better." Kasanelover said.

"What about Spike?" Moon asked.

"Man, I can't even get near Spike! You always have him with you and when he's finally away from you, you pick him up and take him to your dangerous job!" Kasanelover replied.

"Like you don't have Moshi and Zimos with you all the time." Moon said.

"Moon. Do you see me with Moshi and Zimos right now?" Kasanelover asked.

"No." Moon replied.

"Then stop lying! I actually let Moshi and Zimos go solo. If they walk away, I let them. If they want to do something without me, okay. If they come to me, that's great." Kasanelover explained.

Spike meowed.

"Moon, put the goddamn cat down." Kasaneover said.

"Hey, he's _my _cat. I could do whatever I want with him." Moon said.

"He's just meowed 'You dick, put me the fuck down!'" Kasanelover said.

"He did not!" Moon said.

"Just put him down!" Kasanelover said.

"No!" Moon said.

"Um, guys?" Chemical Emotions asked.

"What?!" Moon and Kasanelover asked in unison angrily.

"The game? It's still going." Chemical Emotions replied.

"Shit, I forgot." Kasanelover said.

"So did I." Moon said. He set Spike on the ground.

"Finally, you put him down!" Kasanelover said.

"I did it because we have to read more truths and dares, I didn't do it because of you." Moon said.

"Who cares, point is he's free. Anyway, Piko truth or dare?" Kasanelover asked.

"Dare." Piko replied.

"No, choose truth! I'm still petting you!" Chemical Emotions said.

"I don't wanna be petted in anymore!" Piko said.

"Then I'll pet you somewhere else so you will want yo be petted!" Chemical Emotions said. She moved down Piko's tiny chick body and stroked his chest.

"St-st-stop!" Piko said.

"You know you like it, Piko. I can tell by the way you said for me to stop." Chemical Emotions said.

"Teto'll bite you!" Piko said.

"I'm only stroking your chest! How is that bad?!" Chemical Emotions asked.

"Her soft tongue-"

"Piko, Piko, Piko! Um...we don't need to tell everyone what happens between us when it comes to that matter." Teto said nervously.

"But she won't stop!" Piko said.

"I don't wanna!" Chemical Emotions said.

"Piko, just leave her! You know you love it, you just won't admit because Teto's here!" Kasanelover said.

Piko chirped.

"You have nothing!" Kasanelover announced.

"Piko, just enjoy yourself while you still have the chance." Moon said.

"I'm not gonna! I want to get my dare out that way!" Piko said.

"Oh...right. I forgot about your dare." Moon said. He clapped his hands, making Piko human again.

"Aaawww." Chemical Emotions said. She dropped Piko.

"Ow." Piko said.

"Don't worry, Chemical Emotions. When Piko is a chick again, I'll let you know so you can come and pet him." Kasanelover said.

"Okay." Chemical Emotions said. She ran out the room.

"So...what's my dare?" Piko asked.

"Right. You have to wear a skirt." Moon replied.

Chemical Emotions ran back in the room.

"This I have to see!" Chemical Emotions said.

"She's baaack." Kasanelover said.

"She made this dare, didn't she?" Piko asked.

"Yep!" Kasanelover replied.

"I should've known." Piko said.

"Put this on." Moons said. He handed Piko a school girl outfit.

"I thought it was only a skirt I had to wear!" Piko said.

"Just wear the damn outfit already!" Kasanelover said.

"Or you could wear this one." Moon said. He offered Piko Teto's outfit.

"Are you serious?" Piko asked.

"Yes." Moon replied.

Piko looked at the outfits he was offered and grabbed Teto's outfit.

"Really, Piko? You just had to go after my sister's clothes?" Ted asked.

"Yes." Piko replied while putting on Teto's skirt.

"Oh my god." Ted said.

"Shut it!" Piko said while putting on Teto's shirt.

"This is gonna be good!" Kasanelover said. She wagged her fox tail while watching Piko button up Teto's shirt.

"There." Piko said. He showed everyone what he was wearing.

"This is too good to be true!" Kasanelover said before she bursted out laughing.

"Let me get a picture!" Chemical Emotions said. She grabbed a camera and took a picture of PIko.

"T-t-take one for me!" Kasanelover said while laughing. She handed Chemical Emotions her cellphone.

Chemical Emotions took a picture of Piko and handed Kasanelover her phone. Kasanelover stopped lauhing and looked at the picture.

"Nice." Kasanelover said. She high fived Chemical Emotions.

"Thanks!" Chemical Emotions said. She high fived Kasanelover back.

"This. Is. Embarassing." Piko said.

"This is super weird." Teto said.

"More like freaking hilarious." Ted said.

"No it's not!" Piko said. He face turned red.

"You're right. It's so fucking hilarious!" Ted said.

"I'll bite you if you don't stop mocking me!" Piko said.

"Alright, alright, I'll stop." Ted said.

"Thank you." Piko said.

"You cute shota." Ted said.

Piko stared at Ted angrily.

"I suggest not getting Piko angry." Teto said.

"C'mon, I'm older and stronger than him What's the worst he can do?" Ted asked.

"I'm younger than you and yet you have holes in your hand. You really think Piko can't do something worst?" Teto asked.

Ted looked at hishand and then at Teto. And then his hand again and finally Teto.

"Damn it, you're right!" Ted said.

"You know I am." Teto said.

"Miku, truth or dare?" Kasanelover asked.

"Truth." Miku replied.

"Did you see what Ian H. did to you on Smosh?" Kasanelover asked.

"Um...no." Miku replied.

"I'll tell ya!" Chemical Emotions said. She walked to Miku and whispered exactly what Ian H. did to her.

"I don't know how I feel right now." Miku said after Chemical Emotions stopped whispering in her ear.

"I can see that." Kasanelover said.

"Can we move on?" Moon asked.

"Right. Everyone, truth or dare?" Kasanelover asked.

"Truth!" Everyone but Chemical Emotions and Moon replied.

"If one Vocaloid had to die in this room, who do you all feel it should be? My vote counts, I think Gakupo should die." Kasanelover explained.

"Agree." Everyone but Chemical Emotions, Moon, and Gakupo said.

"WHAT?!" Gakupo asked.

"Well, it's either you or Kaito." Rin said.

"What the hell!" Gakupo said.

"Well then...is that settled? Kaito and/or Gakupo should die?" Kasanelover asked.

All the Utauloid and Vocaloid nodded. Except for Kaito and Gakupo.

"You guys are dead to me." Kaito said.

"Wish granted." Kasanelover said. She pulled out a very sharp and large knife.

Suddenly, the lights went out. Everyone but Piko, Moon, and Teto were frightened.

"What's goin' on?!" Rin asked. She clinged onto Miku.

"AAHH! Something's grabbing me!" Miku said.

"it's me!" Rin said.

"Who's me?" Miku asked.

"RIn!" Rin replied.

"Oh thank goodness!" Miku said. She grabbed Rin.

"Who's grabbing my breasts?!" Teto asked.

"Sooooorrrrryyyyy." Gakupo replied.

"Please tell me Kaito isn't near me." Teto said.

"He's not near you." Gakupo said.

"You dummy, yes I am!" Kaito said.

"At least he tried to calm me down!" Teto hissed.

In a split second, the swiftful sway of a knife was seen and heard in the darkness. Each time the knife was swiped, it left a green and red trail.

"OH MY GOD, WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" Aline yelled. She started to run around the room like a pychopath.

After the moving knife stopped moving, the lights came back on. All the Vocaloid and Utauloid looked at each other and finally at Kasanelover. They all gasped in horror when they saw that she was drenched in blood and had a bloody knife in her lift hand.

"OH MY GOD, WHO DID SHE KILL?!" Miku asked.

"Only the ones that had to die." Kasanelover replied innocently. She put the knife behind her back.

"You didn't!" Miku said.

"Oh yes I did." Kasanelover said.

"You killed-"

"Gakupo and Kaito." Kasanelover said before Miku could finish.

"Why did you kill my boyfriend?!" Miku asked.

"Because he, along with his samurai friend, are the only ones that everyone said should die." Kasanelover replied.

"You monster!" Miku said.

"Call me what you want but I'll always be the same old Kasanelover you saw when you first stepped in this very room." Kasanelover said.

"You're still insane!" Miku said.

"I think she's on the right track." Teto said.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! She killed the one dear to me!" Miku said.

"She killed the one that raped me!" Teto said.

"And the other pervert." Piko added.

"I could care less about Gakupo! What matters to me most is Kaito and he's dead!" Miku said.

"Everyone's life comes to an end at some point." Moon said.

"I agree with Moon." Nigaito said.

"Shut the hell up, you green midget!" Miku said.

"Not cool man!" Kasanelover said.

"What wasn't cool is the way you killed my boyfirend!" Miku snapped.

"Ever heard of moving on?" Kasanelover said.

"Who else in this room loves me like Kaito did?!" Miku asked.

"I do." Seewoo replied.

"Huh?" Miku said. She looked at Seewoo who was staring at her.

"I love you just like Kaito did." Seewoo said.

"How-how-how do I know you're not lying?" Miku asked.

"I see you as the most beautiful woman in the world. I feel like fainting the second I see you. When I hang out with you, it feels like the moment will last forever. Each time I talk to you, my words never come out right. That's the whole reason why I talk gibberish when I see you with m siser." Seewoo replied.

Miku stared at Seewoo. Seewoo stared back.

"Do you believe me now?" Seewoo asked.

Miku froze.

"Yes!" Kasanelover said.

"Shut up, I need to hear that from Miku, not you!" Seewoo said.

"She's right." Miku said.

"Oh." Seewoo said. He blushed madly.

"WHHHOOOO! SEEWOOOOO AND MIKUUUUU ARE GETTIN' TOGETHER!" Kasanelover announced.

**The part where Chemical Emtotions comes in was requested by Chemical Emotions herself. X3**


	20. Things Just Got Weirder

"Teto, truth or dare?" Kasanelover asked.

"Truth." Teto replied while playing with her rat toy.

"Tell us your most embarassing and humilating moment ever." Kasanelover said.

Teto stopped playing with her toy and looked at Kasanelover.

"What?" Teto asked.

"Tell us your most embarassing and humilating moment ever." Kasanelover repeated.

"First of all, embarassing and humilating are the same thing. Second of all, no." Teto said.

"Why the hell did you choose truth then if you're just gonna reject it?" Kasanelover asked.

"I never know what the heck you're gonna ask or tell me what to do!" Teto replied.

"Oh yeah." Kasanelover said. She giggled evily.

"You can't get mad at me!" Teto said.

"Alright, alright. But you chose truth. You have to do your truth like everyone else." Kasanelover said.

"Fine. My most embarassing moment happened when I was 8." Teto said.

"That's it?" Kasanelover asked.

"I'm not saying anymore! Ted'll just laugh!" Teto said.

"No offense but that's kinda the whole reason why this truth was written. To make us all laugh!" Kasanelover said.

Teto's face turned red.

"Forget it! I'm not telling you my moment anymore!" Teto said.

"You have to, woman!" Kasanelover said.

"No!" Teto said.

"If I promise I won't laugh, will you tell us?" Moon asked.

"No." Teto asked.

"What if I covered Ted's mouth and squish him like a bug with my orca tail?" Moon asked.

"Yes." Teto replied.

"What?" Ted asked.

Moon turned into an orca and crushed Ted with his huge tail.

"Ow." Ted said.

"You suck!" Kasanelover said.

"Hey, we need to move on already!" Moon said.

"And? Doesn't mean you have to crush the only hot man in this room!" Kasanelover said.

"If it gets Teto to talk, than yes it does." Moon said.

"Dick. Teto, tell us your fucking moment already." Kasanelover said.

"Alright. When I was 8 years old, Ted and I were walking through New Vocaloid City. While we were walking, Ted noticed there was an air conditioning vent in the ground and was foolish enough to pick me up, grab a camera, put me on the vent and record me holding my skirt down! Everyone who walked passed me pointed and laughed! And Ted just let them!" Teto explained.

Kasanelover laughed hysterically.

"Now that's what I call a 'blast from the past'!" Kasanelover said while laughing.

Teto's face turned red. She picked up her rat toy in her mouth and walked to a corner on the far side of the room on her forelegs. She then resumed playing with her rat toy.

"Oh dear." Piko said. He walked to Teto.

"Are you okay?" Piko asked when he made it t Teto.

"No." Teto replied with a dark tone.

"Don't let them get to you. They're just crazy people." Piko said.

"I'm not. I'm just a little upset and very, very angry." Teto said.

"Well, at least they know they can't take down a strong, beautiful woman like you." Piko said. He wagged his horse tail and twitched his USB tail.

Teto grinned and wagged her lion tail.

"Thank you Piko. You're always so sweet." Teto said. She licked Piko's face.

"Oh my god, they're gonna have sex in the fucking corner." Kasanelover said while watching Piko and Teto.

"What makes you think that?" Moon asked.

"Did she lick his face?!" Ted asked.

"Yeah." Kasanelover replied.

"They're gonna do it." Ted said.

"How do you know?" Moon said. He lifted up his tail and looking at Ted.

"You try living with a teenager that fucks his girlfriend a shit load times like a god damn rabbit!" Ted replied.

"That doesn't-"

"Yes it does!" Ted said before Moon could finish.

"No it doesn't. How do you know that they mate after getting licked in the face?" Moon asked.

"Does that answer your fucking question?" Ted asked. He pointed at Piko and Teto.

Piko was on top of Teto and tongue kissing her.

"Yeah." Moon replied as soon as he looked at Teto and Piko.

"Good." Ted said.

Once again, Chemical Emotions ran back in the room.

"I'm baaaaaaaaack." Chemical Emotions said.

"Hey, Chemical! Nice to see you again!" Kasanelover said. She walked to Kasanelover and her.

"Glad I could be here again!" Chemical Emotions said. She high fived Kasanelover.

"What are you gonna do? Kill Piko?" Tei asked.

"No! I wanna pet him-oh my god!" Chemical Emotions said the second she saw Piko and Teto doing 'it' in the corner.

"Piko!" Teto moaned.

"Eeeeewwww! My brother's fucking a chimera in front of us!" Pika said. She covered her eyes.

"AAAHHH! CENSOR IT, CENSOR IT, CENSOR IT FOR GOD'S SAKE!" Ruko yelled. She covered her eyes.

"Get a gun! Get a spear! Get something so I can get them to stop!" Kasanelover said.

"Len, why can't we make love like that?" Tei asked.

"Um...I don't know." Len replied.

"It's obvious you're hiding something! WHAT IS IT?!" Tei asked.

"Eeeeekkk!" Len said. He ran and jumped on Piko.

Piko stopped banging Teto and threw Len off of him. He them glared at Len angrily.

"Ow!" Len said.

"What's wrong with you?!" Piko asked.

"Tei, that's what!" Len replied.

"What did I do wrong?! I only asked you a question and you screamed!" Tei said.

"Really Len?" Piko asked.

"Shut up!" Len replied.

Piko sighed and continued banging Teto.

"Aahh!" Teto moaned.

"Does anyone have any tape?!" Ted asked.

"Why?" Moon asked while handing Ted a roll a tape.

"So I can put'em on my ears and not hear Teto moan!" Ted replied.

"Oh. I can fix that!" Moon said. He crushed Ted with his tail again.

"Ow." Ted said.

"Um...when can I pet Piko?" Chemical Emotions asked.

"When he and Teto reach climax." Kasanelover replied.

"Something tells me that's gonna be a long time." Chemical Emotions said.

"Unfortunately." Kasanelover said.

"Let's start the game!" Moon said.

"The game already started, you dope!" Kasanelover said.

"It doesn't look like it. We only did one truth!" Moon said.

"Touche. Len, truth or dare?" Kasanelover asked.

"Truth." Len replied.

"How do you feel about people calling you a playboy?" Kasanelover asked.

"I don't know. Good I guess." Len replied.

Chemical Emotions and Kasanelover started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Len asked.

"Nothing...playboy!" Kasanelover replied. She bursted out laughing.

"Screw you." Len said.

"Don't feel bad, Len! At least you're not call a masturbating pervert!" Ted said.

"That tickles." Moon said.

"Is this your imaginary cock?!" Ted asked.

"No!" Moon replied.

"Are you sure?" Ted asked.

"Yes!" Moon replied.

"Hhhmmmmm...I think you're lying." Ted said.

"I'll smoosh you like a bug with my tail." Moon said.

"You're doing it right now!" Ted said.

"No I'm not. I'm taking off alot of the weight off of my tail so you won't be crushed!" Moon said.

"Really? Your tail's still pretty heavy." Ted said.

"Yes I'm sure! Now, stop your complaining and be grateful you can't hear Teto moan." Moon said.

"Dear god, don't remind me of that." Ted said.

"I just did." Moon said.

"You suck!" Ted said.

"You did the same thing so you can't get mad at me!" Moon said.

"I hate you sooo much right now." Ted said.

"Oh well." Moon said.

"Moon, you're being a total dick right now. Piko, stop humping Teto." Kasanelover said.

"AAAHH!" Teto moaned.

"Fucking dicks." Kasanelover said.

"Oh my god! So much stuff is coming out!" Ruko said.

"How the hell are seeing this stuff?!" Ted asked.

"I uncovered my eyes for a little bit!" Ruko replied.

"God knows why." Ted said sarcastically.

"Hush your mouth, Ted." Moon said.

"No! This a free country!" Ted said.

"You're disrespecting Ruko." Moon said.

"And there goes the disrespecting thing again!" Ted said.

Moon lifted his tail and smashed Ted with more weight from his tail.

"Ow." Ted said.

"Now stop it!" Moon said.

"Fine." Ted said.

"Good." Moon said.

"Piko-AAAAHHH!" Teto moaned as she reached climax.

"Is it over?" Pika asked.

Piko got off of Teto.

"Yes." Piko replied.

"YAAAAAY!" Chemical Emotions yelled. She lunged at Piko and stroked his head.

"Help!" Piko said.

"But I like petting you!" Chemical Emotions said.

"You're hurting me!" Piko said.

"I'm petting you!" Chemical Emotions said. She ripped off Piko's cowlick.

"OOOOOWWWWWWW!" Piko howled.

"Ooopssss." Chemical Emotions said.

"Give it back!" Piko said. He snatched his cowlick back and put it on his head.

Unfortunately, it didn't stick to his head and fell to the ground. He turned his head and growled at Chemical Emotions.

"I'm sorry!" Chemical Emotions said.

Piko hissed at Chemical Emotions. Chemical Emotions lips quivered.

"DUDE!" Kasanelover said.

"What?! My cowlick was ripped off and now my head hurts!" Piko said.

"It doesn't mean you have to hiss at someone who was trying to pet you! You fucking horse dick sucker!" Kasanelover said. She walked to Chemical Emotions.

"I am not...that!" Piko said.

"Yeah you are! You need a horse's dick in your mouth to shut you the fuck up!" Kasanelover said.

"Leave Piko alone!" Pika and Teto said in unison.

"You leave Piko alone! He's a fucking cock sucker!" Kasanelover snapped.

"No one is a wennie sucker, nor does anyone need a horse wennie or a man's wennie in their mouth to stop talking." Moon said.

"Piko does!" Kasanelover said.

"No he doesn't. Now, everyone needs to calm down and take a few deep breathes." Moon said.

"I'm not calming down until Piko respects Chemical Emotions!"Kasanelover said.

"After she puts my cowlick back on my head!" Piko said.

"Anyone have any tape?" Chemical Emotions asked.

Moon handed Chemical Emotions a roll of tape.

"Oh no. Heck no. I'm not getting tape stuck in my hair." Piko said.

"Then how the hell do you expect your fucking cowlick to stick to your tiny head?!" Kasanelover asked.

"My head is not tiny!" Piko said.

"You're a shota. Everyone knows a tiny shota has a tiny head." Kasanelover said.

"I'm not a shota and I'm not tiny!" Piko said.

"You're definetly not a man and you're definetly not big." Kasanelover said.

"I am a man! I'm just small in size." Piko said.

"You're small in everything!" Kasanelover said.

"Am not!" Piko said.

"The only thing that you that was big was your dangling horse cock." Kasanelover said.

"You got a problem with that?" Piko asked.

"Yes. It's supposed to be tiny, not huge!" Kasanelover said.

"Everyone calm down! Just someone is small in one place, doesn't mean they're small in another." Moon said.

"Tocuhe. Let's move on." Kasanelover said.

"Piko, become a vampire!" Chemical Emotions blurted.

"What?" Piko asked.

"Become a vampire!" Chemical Emotions replied.

"No." Piko said.

"Pwwwweeeeeeeaaaaaasssseee?" Kasanelover and Chemical Emotions asked in unison.

"Uuummmm...uhhh...fffffffffinnnnnnnnnee." Piko replied.

"YES!" Kasanelover and Chemical Emotions yelled in unison.

"NO!" Teto yelled.

"What's wrong with you?" Kasanelover asked.

"I don't want my boyfriend to be a vampire! I wouldn't be able to kiss him without him sucking my bloooood." Teto replied.

"I promise I won't." Piko said while injecting himself with vampire blood.

"Where-where did you get that DNA and needle?!" Teto asked.

"Moon." Piko replied.

"WHY DID YOU GIVE IT TO HIM?!" Teto asked.

"Well, no in here is a vampire. Well, I am but I don't turn people into vampires if I bite'em." Moon replied.

"Why aren't you dead then?" Ted asked.

"Because of immortality and I'm not 100% vampire." Moon replied.

"Fail!" Ted said.

"Don't make me shift all my weight on you!" Moon said.

"NO!" Ted yelled.

"Alright then." Moon said.

"BOO!" Piko yelled.

"AAHH!" Moon yelled. He flipper slapped Piko, causing him to fly across the room.

"Ow." Piko said.

"You scared me!" Moon said.

"You're acting like no one's ever scared you before." Kasanelover said.

"You know how I am when I'm scared!" Moon said.

"Yeah. But you're a lot worst when I scare you." Kasanelover said.

"Really?" Piko asked.

"Yes. He either turns into a mutated skunk with a skunk tail that runs along his back and sticks out in the front and sprays me or uses his oil cannons to drench me in oil." Kasanelover explained.

"Eeeeeeewwwww." Piko said.

"I know." Kasanelover said.

"Moon, you're gross." Ted said.

"Shut your dirty mouth, Ted!" Moon said.

"If you can clog your blow hole, I'll shut up." Ted said.

"I will flipper slap you whenever I feel like freeing you." Moon said.

"Fucking Moon Dick!" Ted said.

"Blah. blah, blah, get a life." Moon said.

"OOOOOHHHHHHH!" Miku yelled.

"Shut the fuck up, Miku!" Ted said.

"No!" Miku said.

"Everyone shut up. Teto, truth or dare?" Kasanelover asked.

"Dare." Teto replied.

"Be Marie-Larcymosa's sister." Kasanelover said.

"That's impossible." Teto said.

"Everything's possible in this game show!" Kasanelover said.

"Not everything. Is it possible for me to get away from Ted? No. Is it possible for me and Piko to breed when we please without you gus saying over reacting? No. Is it possible to get away from all the insanity in this game? No." Teto explained.

"Fine, you proved your shitty point." Kasanelover said.

"Thank you." Teto said.

"Now I have to give you truth. What is the best prank you have ever pulled in your life?" Kasanelover asked.

"Hmm...the best one, eh? I'd have to say the one I did when I was 12." Teto replied.

"What he fuck was it?!" Kasanelover asked.

"I scared Ted and Ritsuko while reaching climax." Teto replied.

"NO!" Ted yelled.

"Don't you dare tell'em about that!" Ritsuko said.

"Teto truth or dare?" Kasanelover asked.

"Huh? Um...dare maybe." Teto replied.

"I dare you to tell us about your best prank." Kasanelover said.

"My pleasure! When I was 12 years old-"

"Like me." Kasanelover said before Teto could finish.

"Right, like you. Anyway, when I was 12, Ted and Ritsuko banged eachother like rabbits and it got Piko and I very disturbed. So, I thought of a brilliant prank to scare them." Teto said.

"That's it?" Kasanelover asked.

"No. My prank was to hide under their bed with a fake sythe and the moment they're about to end, come out and scare them! And it actually worked! All I said was 'boo', held up the sythe, and stared at Ted and Ritsuko and they screamed! And Ted fell off of Ritsuko after the stuff was released!" Teto explained.

"That's hilarious." Piko said.

"SHUT UP, YOU MIDGET!" Ted yelled.

"You're just upset that you were spooked while mating." Piko said.

"Fuck off, shota boy!" Ted said.

"Nah." Piko said.

"You're lucky I'm under Moon's ass or I would've fucked you up!" Ted said.

"Calm down, sweetie." Kasanelover said with a soothing voice.

"I don't wanna!" Ted said.

"Please clam down." Kasanelover said.

"Did I mention Ted sounded like a girl when he screamed?" Teto asked.

"Teto!" Kasanelover said.

"No, leave her. She's just teasing because she's not tellin' anyone what I do to her!" Ted said.

"Is it bothering me?" Teto asked.

"No! You remember!" Ted replied.

"...oohhh." Teto said.

"Yeah, 'oohhh'. Now that you have me fucking pissed, let me tell my side of the story!" Ted said.

"I want to know how you're even talking if my tail is crushing you." Moon said.

"Shut up! Every now and then, I scare Teto while she's in the shower." Ted said.

"YOU WHAT?!" Piko, Kasanelover, and Ritsuko asked in unison.

"That's right. While my sister is nude in the shower, I scare her." Ted replied.

"That's illegal!" Piko said.

"Not in my book. Besides, I'm not squeezing her boobs or anything when i scare her." Ted said.

"But she's your sister! Do it when her boobs are covered or something!" Ritsuko said.

"And you have sex with Ritsuko?!" Kasanelover asked.

"Uh oh." Ritsuko said.

"I thought we had something special, Ted...was it all a lie?" Kasanelover asked.

"N-n-no, of course not!" Ted replied.

"I...I think you're lying to me, Ted." Kasanelover said.

"Woooaaahhh, man. That's cold." Moon said.

"Shut up!" Ted said.

"Why would you lie to me?!" Kasanelover asked with her voice shaken a little.

"That-that-that was the past!" Ted replied.

Kasanelover took her glasses off and wiped the many tears that rolled onto her cheeks.

"*sniffle* I'm heart broken!" Kasanelover said before she started to cry.

"Do-do-don't cry!" Ted said.

"Too late, player!" Chemical Emotions said.

"Well...you just made a 12 year old cry. How do you feel about yourself now?" Moon asked.

"Awful. Very, very, very awful. Very, very, very, very awful because had sex with her." Ted replied.

"That didn't make any sense." Moon said.

"Point is I'm not happy!" Ted said.

"Teto and Piko, hold me!" Kasanelover said while crying.

Piko and Teto hugged Kasanelover.

"Um...there, there." Piko said.

"You'll find the one for you soon." Teto said.

"You really think so?" Kasanelover asked. She looked at Teto with her watery eyes.

"Yeeeeeeaaahhh..." Teto replied with her voice trailing off.

"You're a good friend. God bless you. And Piko." Kasanelover said with more tears rolling off her face.

"We're here for you...buddy." Piko said.

"Thank you." Kasanelover said. She stroked Piko's horse tail.

Piko shuddered a little and blushed madly.

Kasanelover continued to cry uncontrollably while everyone but Piko, Teto and Ted watched.

"This is terrible." Ted said.

"This is your fault!" Miku and Moon said in unison.

"Shut up! Stop making me feel worst than I already feel!" Ted said.

"No!" Miku said.

"Let's move on with the game. Miku, truth or dare?" Moon asked.

"Dare." Miku replied.

"Do the Gangnam Style dance." Moon said.

"Aw man." Miku said.

Moon put on Seeu's Gangnam style and watched Miku dance to it.

"This is entertaining to watch." Moon said.

"More weird to watch than entertaining!" Mikuo said.

Miku Gangnam Galloped her way to Mikuo.

"Screw. You!" Miku said.

"It's hard to take you seriously when you're dancing like that." Mikuo said.

"Maybe you'll take me seriously if I do this!" Miku said. She did the Gangnam Lasso right next to Mikuo, causing Mikuo to get hit in the face a numerous amount of times.

"Ow." Mikuo said each time he was hit in the face.

"Well...with that going, let's move on. Chemical Emotions, go get the bag that's next to Allen." Moon said.

"Why?" Chemical Emotions asked.

"You'll see why in a moment." Moon replied.

"Okay." Chemical Emotions said. She walked to Allem and grabbed the bag next to him.

"Don't look in there!" Allen said.

"What?" Chemical Emotions asked.

"Don't look in there! It's just awful!" Allen replied.

"Ooookaaay?" Chemical Emotions said. She dragged the bag to Moon.

"Here." Chemical Emotions said.

"Good. Play this." Moon said. He handed Chemical Emotions a mini bloody organ.

"This is so cute!" Chemical Emotions said.

"Isn't it?" Moon asked. He emptied the bag.

When the bag's contents were on the ground, everyone but Moon and Kasanelover gasped in horror. It was Gakupo and Kaito. Chopped.

"OH MY GOD!" Chemical Emotions yelled. She covered her eyes.

"KAITO!" Miku yelled. She Booty Popped her way to Kaito and Gakupo's remains.

"Who did this?!" Miku asked.

"Who do you think?" Moon asked.

"...*gasp*I know who did this!" Miku replied while doing the Gangnam Lasso.

"Yeah, it's all clear now, right?" Moon asked.

"Seeu did it!" Miku said.

"What?" Moon asked.

"I didn't do shit!" Seeu said.

"Yes you did! I know you did it! Look at the way poor Kaito's chopped up!" Miku said.

"Miku, Seeu had nothing to do with this." Moon said.

"Hmmm...maybe you're right! The real culprit here is...Teto!" Miku said.

"Miku, you know well enough I didn't kill Kaito." Teto said.

"LIAR! You sliced and diced him because he touched your breasts! You whore!" Miku said.

"Take that back or I'll freeze you!" Piko said.

"NO! I don't wanna be frozen again!" Miku said.

"Then stop accusing my girlfriend for something she didn't do!" Piko demanded.

"Fine, fine! Who the hell killed my boyfirend and Gakupo then?!" Miku asked.

"Miku, you already know who did it!" Moon replied.

"Really?" Miku asked.

Moon flipperpalmed.

"Yes! Kasanelover did it!" Moon replied.

"Oh...right." Miku said.

"It took you that long to realize it again." Ted said.

"Screw you, Ted!" Miku said.

"Moving on! Chemical Emotions, play the organ. It'll revive Gakupo and Kaito." Moon said.

"Really?! Alright!" Chemical Emotions said. She started to play the bloody organ.

Suddenly, Gakupo and Kaito's body parts and organs started floating and coming back together.

"What's happening?!" Miku asked.

"Their body parts are coming together. Soon, their sould will link back to their bodies and you'll have the on you love back with you again." Moon replied.

"...play it faster, Chemical Emotions!" Miku said.

"No! If she plays it faster, Kaito's body parts are bound to mutate with Gakupo's body parts and make them morphed together!" Moon said.

"NNNOOOOOOOOO!" Miku yelled.

Suddenly, Gakupo and Kaito's body were recreated, looking exactly the way they did before.

"Kaito?" Miku asked.

"Hmm?" Kaito asked. He landed gently on the ground and stared at Miku passionately.

"Kaito, you're alive!"" Miku said. She hugged Kaito.

"I was dead? No wonder nothing bad happened!" Kaito said.

"You must've been in heaven then." Miku said.

"I can tell. You and Teto were there and we were all married and had kids." Kaito said.

"What?" Teto asked.

"You, Miku, and I had kids. You held them all." Kaito replied.

"NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Teto yelled.

"What's your problem?" Gakupo asked.

"I don't want to have kids with Kaito! EVER!" Teto replied.

"Yeah ya' do." Kaito said.

"I'll call your face if you say that one more time." Teto said.

"An-an-an-anyway, how did it feel to be chopped?" Miku asked.

"I was chopped?! I didn't feel anything!" Kaito replied.

"Really? She chopped you up that fast!?" Miku asked.

"I guess so." Kaito replied.

"Well the important thing is you're alive." Miku said.

"You could say that again." Kaito said. He kissed Miku's head.

"FUCK ME!" Seewoo yelled.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Kaito asked.

"I confessed my love for Miku when you were dead. Now, you're alive. Now, I can't be with her anymore!" Seewoo replied angrily.

"Oh hell no. You tried to take _my _girl while I was dead? What the fuck?!" Kaito said.

"I loved her for so long and you stood in the way of it all! Well, not his time! I will win her back, even if it kills me!" Seewoo explained.

"WHOOOO!" Chemical Emotions yelled.

"Whoo." Kasanelover said. She wiped away more tears.

"GO SEEWOO!" Seeu yelled.

"Go Kaito!" Miki said.

"What?!" Iroha and Seeu asked in unison.

"What? You actually think Seewoo can defeat a man like Kaito?" Miki asked.

"What makes you think Kaito has the fucking balls to even hit my brother?!" Seeu asked.

"What makes you think Kaito can even hurt Seewoo in anyway?!" Iroha asked.

"Ladies, ladies, calm down." Ted said.

"SHUT UP, TED!" Seeu, Miki, and Iroha yelled in unison.

"Okay." Ted said.

"Wow Ted. That was manly of you." Moon said sarcastically.

"Shut up!" Ted said.

"I pefer not to." Moon said.

"Dick!" Ted said.

"Meiko, truth or dare?" Moon asked.

"Dare." Meiko replied.

"Eat as much food as in the song 'Evil Food Eater'." Moon said.

"I knew someone would make me do that!" Meiko said.

"Just do it already." Moon said. He tapped the ground in front of Meiko once, making thousands dishes worth of food appear.

"Oh my god." Meiko said. She started to eat one plate of food.

"Luka, truth or dare?" Moon asked.

"Truth." Luka replied.

"Why do you act like a lesbian sometimes? Why do you like tuna?" Moon asked.

"I act like a lesbian for the camera. Everyone says that it'll get me very famous...and so far, it has. I _love _tuna because it was the first thing I ever ate that wasn't breast milk or milk. Plus, when it first entered my mouth, it was rainbows and butterflies in my stomach." Luka explained.

"Um...okay." Moon said.

"Stop looking at me like I'm crazy!" Luka said.

"Moving on! Forget what I said! Kaito, truth or dare?" Moon asked.

"Right on time. You asked me right before I punched this pussy in the face. Dare." Kaito replied.

"You have to dress like a girl." Moon said.

"Fuck me." Kaito said.

"And then you have to do your truth." Moon said.

"Oh shit." Kaito said.

"Here's your dress." Moon said while handing Kaito an all blue dress.

"Holy fucking shit." Kaito said. He grabbed the dress and put it on.

"This is something that everyone wants to see!" Piko said.

"Done." Kaito said.

"Oh. My. Cheese." Teto said.

"Who the fuck says 'oh my cheese'?!" Gakupo asked.

"I do, now shut it or you'll be wearing a dress to!" Teto replied.

"You say that like it'll kill me." Gakupo said.

"I'll send you back where you came from." Teto said.

"Oh shit." Gakupo said.

"You went to hell didn't you?" Mikuo asked.

"Yeeeaaahhh...sorta." Gakupo replied.

"AN UNHOLY MAN!" Moon yelled.

"I said sorta! I didn't really go into hell. I was given a punishment though." Gakupo said.

"And that punishment waaasssss?" Piko asked.

"To suffer the pain Teto went through when she was raped...or something." Gakupo replied.

"To endur Teto's pain, ah? That'll be easy." Moon said.

"It will?" Gakupo asked.

"For me anyway." Moon replied.

"Oh god." Gakupo said.

"Don't worry. Just be ready for it later." Moon said.

"I'm not sure if that's possible." Gakupo said.

"Anything's possible, samurai." Moon said.

"Can we move on already?" Chemical Emotions asked.

"Right. Miku truth or dare?" Moon asked.

"Dare." Miku replied.

"Be a hummingbird." Moon replied.

"Damn it! I knew I would have to that at some point!" Miku said. She started to chirp like a bird.

"They hum, not chirp." Moon said.

Miku starting making high pitched humming sounds.

"Better." Moon said.

Miku flapped her arms quickly and pretended to fly around the room. While doing so, she was still humming.

"Gakupo, truth or dare?" Moon asked.

"Dude! You stilll have to do Kaito!" Gakupo said.

"Oh right. Kaito, why are you a player?" Moon asked.

"Um...I don't know. I love girls and they love me." Kaito replied.

"LIES!" Rin, Teto, Kaiko, and Gumi yelled in unison.

"Not for you ladies." Kaito said.

"STOP TALKING!" Rin yelled.

Moon cleared his throat.

"Gakupo, truth or dare?" Moon asked.

"Dare...wait no, truth...no dare! AAAHHH! I can't decide." Gakupo replied.

"Then I'll give you both." Moon said.

"Alright. Lay it on me." Gakupo said.

"Kiss Marie-Lacrymosa." Moon said. He clapped his flippers once and Marie-Larcymosa magically appeared.

"Um...okay." Gakupo said. He leaned foward to Marie-Larcymosa.

Marie grabbed Gakupo's face, pulled him closer to her, and tongue kissed him.

"Ah, that's sweet." Moon said.

"More like disguisting!" Gakuko said.

"You're just jealous because your brother is kissing someone who loves him." Moon said.

"SHUT UP!" Gakuko yelled.

"Nah. Luka, truth or dare?" Moon asked.

"Dare." Luka replied.

"Walk around naked." Moon said.

"I'm still naked!" Luka said.

"Oh...right. Well, the sender didn't know." Moon said.

"Oh. Well, is there another dare I can do?" Luka asked.

"Um...squeeze Len." Moon replied.

Luka picked up Len and squeezed him. His head nearly got stuck in between her breasts.

"This. Is. Awesome." Len said.

"Good, Rin and Len, truth or dare?" Moon asked.

"Dare." Rin and Len replied in unison.

"Wait, let me drop you!" Luka said. She dropped Len.

"Ouch." Len said.

"Don't talk to each other for a week." Moon said.

"Done." Rin and Len said in unison.

"That was easy. Is there twincest going on between you two?" Moon asked.

"NO!" Rin and Len yelled in unison.

"Okay...Meiko, truth or dare?" Moon asked.

"Truth." Meiko said with her mouth stuffed with bread.

"Why do you like red so much?" Moon asked.

"Because it makes me think of the sex Luka and I'll have eventually." Meiko replied while stuffing more food in her mouth.

"Gross." Luka said.

"It's not gross!" Meiko said.

"Is too!" Luka said.

"Ladies, calm down. Gakupo, who do you like?" Moon asked.

Marie and Gakupo seperated instantly and stared at Moon.

"Um...this...girl. Whatever her name is." Gakupo replied.

"Marie-Larcymosa." Moon said.

"You can call me Marie." Marie said.

"Right. Marie. I like Marie. She really knows how to kiss and something tells me she know how to please a man." Moon explained.

Marie fainted.

"Wow." Moon said.


	21. Love Is Weird

"Piko and Teto, truth or dare?" Kasanelover asked.

"Dare." Piko and Teto replied.

"Piko, let me give you you're dangling cock back, Teto, suck Piko's huge cock." Kasanelover said.

"What kind of dare is that?!" Teto asked.

"I don't know. It's something that no one has seen anyone do." Kasanelover replied.

"How am I gonna get my thing back?!" Piko asked.

"Leave that up to me." Kasanelover replied.

"I'm gonna regret this. I just know it!" Piko said.

"Everyone regrets everything that goes down in here." Kasanelover said.

"I know." Piko said.

"So don't make it seem like no one has ever done it before!" Kasanelover said.

"Never! No one said I couldn't!" Piko said.

"No one said you could either!" Kasanelover said.

"_I _said I could." Piko said.

"Damn it!" Kasanelover said.

"You know, it's weird how you can get over something so quickly." Teto said.

"What do ya' mean?" Kasanelover asked.

"You were having an emotional break down not too long ago and now you're back to your normal self." Teto replied.

"Oh...yeah, I guess I do get over things quickly now don't I?" Kasanelover asked.

"That's crazy." Teto said.

"Shut up! Piko, come with moi." Kasanelover said.

Piko followed Kasanelover out the room with his USB tail twitching.

Moments later...

Piko walked back in the room as a horse with Kasanelover riding him.

"I feel like grabbing your cock." Kasanelover said.

"Please don't." Piko said.

"Why?" Kasanelover asked.

"Because it'll feel weird." Piko replied.

"How do ya' know?" Kasanelover asked. She perked her fox ears up.

"I just know!" Piko replied.

"It never happened to you, has it?" Kasanelover asked.

"No." Piko replied.

Kasanelover pulled Piko's mane lightly, causing Piko to stop. Kasanelover then unmounted Piko and grabbed his cock, making Piko buck and try to get Kasanelover to let go.

"Let-let-let-let-let go!" Piko stammered.

"It feels so freaking weird!" Kasanelover said. She tightened her grip.

"LET GO!" Piko yelled.

"No!" Kasanelover said.

"Um...this should be censored. Anyway, Yuki, truth or dare?" Moon asked.

"Truth." Yuki replied.

"Do you know what Lolicon is?" Moon asked.

"No." Yuki replied.

"Do you want-"

"No I do not." Yuki said before Moon could finish.

"Ookayy then...Seeu, truth or dare?" Moon asked.

"Um...truth." Seeu replied.

"Were you really born in Korea?" Moon asked.

"Yes! How else would I be able to speak the language!?" Seeu asked.

"I wasn't born in Korea and I can still speak Korean." Moon replied.

"The how the hell did you learn it?" Seeu asked.

"When I was still traveling around the world, I visited Korea, studied their traditions, and learned the language." Moon replied.

Seeu's eyes began to twitch.

"So...I'm gonna take that as a noooo..." Moon said with his voice trailing off.

"NO! I was born in Korea!" Seeu snapped.

"AAAHHHHH!" Moon yelled. He flipper slapped Seeu.

"You hit a girl!" Iroha said.

"She scared me!" Moon said.

"Terrible excuse!" Seeu said with her hand on her now red cheek.

Moon rolled his eyes and resumed looking at the truths and dares.

"I wanna pet Piko!" Chemical Emotions said.

"Then get on him while ya' still have the chance." Moon said.

Chemical Emotions looked at bucking Piko. She then ran towards him and jumped on his back.

"I made it!" Chemical Emotions said while clinging onto Piko's neck.

"Get off!" Piko demanded.

"No! I wanna pet you!" Chemical Emotions said. She stroked Piko's mane.

"If I jerk your cock, will you stop bucking?" Kasanelover said.

"NO!" Piko yelled.

"You know ya' want me to." Kasanelover said seductively.

"Go to Ted! Go back to him!" Piko said.

"He doesn't love me anymore." Kasanelover said.

"I never said that!" Ted said.

"You slept with another woman!" Kasanelover said.

"It was _before _I met you!" Ted said.

"You're lying to me! You don't love me!" Kasanelover said.

"I'm not lying!" Ted said.

"Prove it then!" Kasanelover said.

"Moon, get your fat ass off me!" Ted said.

Moon lifted his tail up and stared at Ted. Ted dragged himself from where he was and to Kasanelover.

"I have to get up but I can't." Ted said.

"Why do you need to get up?" Kasanelover asked.

"To prove myself loyal. But my legs are numb!" Ted replied.

"Tell me when you can get up then." Kasanelover said.

"Sora, truth or dare?" Moon asked.

"Truth." Sora replied.

"Tell us everything you know about Ted." Moon said.

"Ted is a lesbian with a very deep voice and flat chest. She has a rat for a sister. She's the most insane woman I have ever met and-"

"Hold up!" Ted said before Sora could finish. He dragged himself to Sora.

"What's wrong?" Sora asked.

"Did you just call me a _'she'_?" Ted asked.

"Yeah, what about it?" Sora asked.

"I'm a _'he'_, not a '_she_'!" Ted replied.

"No you're not!" Sora said.

"What the hell makes you think I'm a girl!?" Ted asked.

"Long hair, no muscles, squishy chest, c'mon, you have to be a freaking girl!" Sora replied.

"I'm not a girl! You look like a girl!" Ted said.

"No I don't! I actually have muscles and my chest isn't squishy like yours." Sora said.

"That's your fucking ribcage! I'm not trying to starve myself!" Ted said.

"*gasp* You take that back!" Sora said.

"No!" Ted said.

"Sora does eat!" Sara said.

"You're just saying that because you're his sister!" Ted said.

"N-n-no I'm not." Sara stammered.

"Liar!" Ted said.

"Says the one that can't walk!" Sara said.

"Ha!" Sora said.

"I'm gonna stick my fucking claw up that flat ass of yours." Ted said.

"Like you even have an ass! Your butt cheeks look like squares!" Sora said.

"Oh really? If I didn't have an ass, how come I can do...this?" Ted asked. He moved his butt cheeks around _without _touching them.

"And my butt cheeks aren't squares!" Ted said.

"Those are just bubbles you stuffed in your pants!" Sara said.

"No they're not. It's real." Moon said.

"HA!" Ted yelled.

"Good, now that you got beaten by a _male _chimera, let's move on with the game. Piko, truth or dare?" Moon asked.

"I-I-I'm a little busy." Piko replied.

"With-OH MY GOOOOOSSSSHHHH!" Moon yelled. He covered his tiny eyes with his flippers the second he saw Piko getting a blow job.

"EW! Teto, off!" Ted demanded.

Teto took Piko's cock out of her mouth and stared at Ted.

"No! He's my boyfriend and I can do whatever I want with him! Except kill him. Or eat him. Or poison him. Or even throw him into a ocean full of sharks. Or maybe even feed him to some super hungry lion, wolves, and bea-"

"NO MORE!" Piko said.

"Piko, I wouldn't really do that to you so you don't have to get worked up about all the stuff I just said." Teto said.

"I still don't wanna hear it." Piko said.

"...keep talking about that stuff!" Ted said.

"No!" Teto said.

"Do it! I am...your father!" Ted said.

"LIAR!" Teto yelled.

"Damn." Ted said.

"Ted, you fail." Moon said.

"Shut the fuck up!" Ted said.

"Nah." Moon said.

"Aw, you suck!" Ted said.

"Sorry you feel that way." Moon said.

"MOVING ON! Seewoo, Kaito, truth or dare?" Kasanelover asked.

Before Seewoo could swing a punch at Kaito's face, he stared at Kasanelover.

"Hmmm...dare I suppose. And it better be quick!" Seewoo replied.

"Chemical Emotions and I...sorta...have thought of a new way to get Miku back." Kasanelover said.

"And that iiisss?" Kaito and Seewoo asked in unison.

"You choose. A rap off or a karaoke contest." Kasanelover replied.

"Hmm...karaoke." Seewoo said.

"You're just don't know how to rap. Watch the master, pussy cat." Kaito said.

"Fuck off!" Seewoo said.

_Kaito: I think Sewoo is fat  
He is a stupid cat  
He's always thinking dat  
He can have my girl, Miku  
But hey, he smells like poo_

_I know just what to do  
I'll punch him tell he's goo  
I know he ain't a dude  
I know that pussy's screwed  
I know because I'm beating him right now with my fucking rap!_

_Miku'll never tap  
The cat's balls or it's back  
The pussy's gonna hack  
A nasty hair ball or a rat_

_It is a fucking ass  
I'm gonna kick it's ass  
Using a dirty bass  
Or better yet  
Stuff him under Moon's heavy ass!_

Everyone stared at Kaito. Kaito grinned.

"And what?" Kaito asked. He pumped his chest.

"That made no sense and it was highly offensive." Moon said.

"What do you mean?" Kaito asked.

"Seewoo fangirls are bound to be reading this. And you said a variety insults about him." Moon replied.

"...I. Don't. Give. A fuck." Kaito said.

"Okay. Don't say I didn't warn you." Moon said.

"There are no such thing as Seewoo fangirls. If there was, I would've seen some and I _didn't_. Next thing ya' know, you're gonna tell me there are Moon fangirls and you know damn well no one likes you." Kaito explained.

"I like him, I don't know about you." Teto said.

"Yeah, we all like him!" Aline said.

"Gakupo doesn't like him! He's just scared of him because he chopped up 10 fucking eggplants in front of his fucking face!" Kaito said.

"Dude!" Gakupo said.

"Nah, it's okay." Moon said. He tapped Gakupo's head with his right flipper.

"Thank the lord." Gakupo whispered.

"At least Moon isn't a player!" Allen said.

"Yeah, show him, Allen!" Aline said.

"Moon's single!" Kaito said.

"Hot and single." Allen said.

"You think he's hot?" Kaito asked.

"No but I like his sense of fashion." Allen replied.

"Thank you, Mr Waltz." Moon said.

"You're welcome Mr...Moon." Allen said.

"Moon is forever alone!" Kaito said.

"LIES!" Teto yelled.

"How?" Kaito asked.

"He got laid!" Teto replied.

"Still alone!" Kaito said.

"Liar. Moon doesn't just bang anyone like an animal like you would. He only bangs someone if she loves him like a husband and he loves her like a wife." Kasanelover said.

Kaito remained silent.

"Kaito has nothing!" Kasanlover announced.

"Shut up!" Kaito said.

"No." Kasanelover said.

"You're just upset that no one's gonna fight with ya'." Teto said.

"Bitch, you're lying!" Linny said.

"When did you decide to join the party?" Allen asked.

"The same time when you're stupid ass decided to stand up for Moon!" Linny replied.

"Linny, you can't get pissed off just because everyone but you and Kaito love Moon." Kasanelover said.

"We'll see about that." Linny said.

"What do you mean?" Kasanelover asked.

"Does anyone know anything about Moon's history?" Linny asked.

"No." Kasanelover replied.

"For all we know, he's probably a hardcore crimminal! Maybe everything he's telling us is a lie!" Linny said.

Everyone looked at each other. Few muttered things to each other.

"You really think I'm the lying type?" Moon asked.

"Yes. I. Do." Linny replied.

"Well then. If you think that way, you're insane." Moon said.

"Fail comeback!" Linny said.

"How about this. Instead of fighting, why don't you 4 have karaoke contest? Like, Seewoo and Moon vs. Linny and Kaito. That'll change if someone else thinks they can do it." Kasanelover said.

"I'M ON MOON'S TEAM!" Ted yelled. He dragged himself to Moon.

"3 against 2. How do you feel now, Kaito?" Moon asked.

"Make that 2 into a 3!" Miki said. She stood beside Kaito.

"You don't like me either?" Moon asked.

"I never said that. I support Kaito 100% though. I think he should be with Miku. Afterall, he had dibs on her first." Miki replied.

"Fuck you, Miki." Seewoo said.

"You're just angry because Miki isn't on your side." Kaito said.

"No. But we are!" Iroha and Seeu said in unison. They stood beside Seewoo.

"FUCK!" Kaito yelled.

"Now it's 5 against 3. You guys don't have chance." Seeu said.

"More like 5 against 4!" Nako Naomi said. She stood beside Miki.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Kasanelover asked.

"Nope!" Nako replied.

"I'll join Kaito's side. No one said I couldn't." Luka said.

"Me too! I LOVE YOU LUKA!" Kiyoko Kagaine yelled. She glomped Luka.

"OW! Get off!" Luka demanded.

"You're so awesome!" Kiyoko said.

"I will slap you with a tuna if you don't get off this instant!" Luka said.

"You're sooooooooo awesome!" Kiyoko said.

"Help!" Luka said.

"Kiyoko, get off of Luka or you'll be seeing the inside of Moon's stomach." Kasanelover said.

"No!" Kiyoko said. She got off of Luka.

"Thank you." Luka said. She got off the ground.

"Who wants to join me? We need 1 more person!" Moon said.

"I will!" Teto replied.

"Hell no. I'm not gonna let a fucking rat beat Kaito." Sora said. He stood by Kaito.

"I'm joining." Piko said. He stood beside Teto.

"Okay, no more people. There's already 12 and it was orignally supposed to be 2. Let's get started." Kasanelover said.

"Alright then. Select a song and we'll sing it." Moon said.

"Right. First song iiiissss...Ritsu, drumroll please!" Kasanelover said.

Ritsu grabbed drum sticks and started to play a mini drum.

"The first song iiiiiissssss...Rip=Release!" Kasanelover said.

"Rip=Release?" Luka asked.

"Yep!" Kasanelover replied.

"This'll be the easiest thing I've ever done!" Luka said.

"Let's see about that." Moon said.

"Start up the music!" Kasanelover said.

Moon clapped his flippers and the intrumental for Rip=Release started to play.

"This'll be a good time to get your voices ready." Kasanelover said.

Everyone with Kaito cleared their throats while everyone with Moon just drank water.

"Where the hell did you guys get water?!" Kaito asked.

"Moon." Seewoo replied.

"Moon, can you-"

"No. Get your own water." Moon said before Kaito could finish.

"Dick!" Linny said.

"Everyone get ready!" Kasanelover said.

It was only moments before all the girls that were singing sang that high note in the beginning of Rip=Release.

"Oh my god!" Ritsu said.

"I know!" Kasanelover said.

"I can't believe this is happening!" Chemical Emotions said while stroking Piko's mane.

"I can't believe you're still on my back!" Piko said.

"Shut up and start singing!" Kasanelover said.

_Moon: __Ah... nagarete iku jaguchi no mizu  
sono hoka ni wa koe mo naku  
Ah... soba ni ireba kizutsuku koto  
wakatteta noni tomaranakute  
"Doko ni ita no" nante kiku nara  
mou subete wo kowashitara yokatta..._

_Piko: afuredasu namida wa itsumo onaji demo  
itami ni wa kokoro ga narete wa kurenai  
tatoeba kimi no nodo wo kirisaite shimaetara  
watashi dake no kimi ni..._

_Linny: Ah... tashikameau kotoba saemo  
shinjiru koto wa dekinai mama  
kakeagaru kodou no hayasa wo  
mou osaeru koto nante dekinai...!_

_Miki: kotae wo watashi no nou ni toikaketemo  
zenshin ga sono subete wo kobandeiru  
fuan mo iradachi mo hiai ya mijimesa saemo  
taete ikereba II...?_

_Kiyoko & Teto: haritsumeta watashi no ito ni furenaide  
yasashii kotoba de kitai wo sasenaide  
aisareta akashi wo motomete te wo nobashitemo  
kimi wa mou inakute_

_Kaito & Sewoo: afuredasu namida wa itsumo onaji demo  
itami ni wa kokoro ga narete wa kurenai  
ima sugu kimi no nodo wo kirisaite nanimokamo  
watashi dake no MONO ni..._

"That. Was. Awesome!" Kasanelover said as soon as the Rip=Release intrumental ended.

"So...who won?" Seewoo asked.

"You guys obviously!" Kasanelover and Risu replied in unison.

"WHOOO!" Seewoo yelled.

"So that's it? No more rounds?" Linny asked.

"Hmm...2 more songs. Ritsu, you select the next song." Kasanelover replied.

"Really? Are you trying to jinx me?" Ritsu asked.

"No." Kasanelover replied.

"Omg. Let me think, let me think." Ritsu said. He paced around Kasanelover.

"This is fucking ridiculious." Ritsuko said.

"Silence, Ritsuko! Choosing a song can be very difficult, especiallay is this is the only time you can do it and the only time someone's actually gonna sing it." Ritsu said.

"Just pick a good one!" Ritsuko said.

"Shut the fuck up, Ritsuko! You don't know what Ritsu's going through at this moment!" Kasanelover said.

Ritsuko rolled her eyes.

"I GOT IT!" Ritsu yelled.

"What is it? Melt? Meltdown? Magnet maybe?" Kasanelover asked.

"Meltdown. And two, you said songs that started with 'm', I just realized that." Ritsu replied.

Kasanelover picked up Ritsu and twirled him around.

"You sir, have a good sense of music!" Kasanelover said.

"What?! Why Rin's song? Why can't you guys select a song that _I _sang?" Len asked.

"We did Luka, now we're doing Rin. Maybe we'll do you next." Kasanelover replied.

"Thank you. it's good to be finally noticed." Len said.

"Great, now there's another male race in existence." Kasanelover said.

"What is that race exactly?" Moon asked.

"Attention Shota. Len in some of them." Kasanelover replied.

"Screw. You." Len said.

"I can tell they're aggresive." Ritsu whispered.

"SHUT UP, CROSSDRESSER!" Len yelled.

"Someone's in a bad mood today." Kasanelover said.

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Len yelled.

"Calm the fuck down! Play the music!" Kasanelover said.

7 minutes later...

"Seewoo wins again!" Kasanelover said.

"Are you saying that because you think Miku and Seewoo should be together?" Miki asked.

"Hell no! I'm being 100% honest here. Seewoo's team sounds perfect!" Kasanelover replied.

"Maybe because they have Moon." Linny mumbled.

"NO! I've heard them without Moon many times, they all still sound awesome." Kasanelover said.

"God damn it!" Linny said.

"Okay Ritsu. It's up to you and me. We have to put our heads together and think of the final song. It has to be a good-no, awesome song!" Kasanelover said.

"Right, right...Magnet?" Ritsu asked.

"Hmmmm...there are enough people...hmmm...got anymore ideas?" Kasanelover asked.

"Melt, I Wish They'd Just Die, Romeo And Cinderella, I'll-"

"Hold up, pretty boy! Did you just say 'Romeo and Cinderella'?" Kasanelover asked before Ritsu could finish.

"Yeeeah, why?" Ritsu asked.

"We'll make all the _boys _except Moon sing the song." Kasanelover replied.

"That. Is. An awesome idea!" Ritsu said.

"So it's settled. Ted, this'll give you a chance to prove yourself loyal to me." Kasanelover said.

"Really!? Do I need a dress?" Ted asked.

"Yes. All the boys who are in the karaoke contest have to wear a dress _except_ Moon since he's disqualified." Kasanelover replied. She snapped her fingers once and all the boys were in a dress.

"Alright. Time to shine!" Ted said while straightening the hot pink dress he was wearing.

"I love the shiny black ribbon." Kasanelover whispered while pointing at the ribbon on Ted's dress.

"So do I." Ritsu whispered.

Moments later...

The boys were singing and dancing to Romeo and Cinderella. Kasanelover was laughing hyysterically, considering how cute Piko looked in his dress and how funny the other boys looked in theirs.

"Oh my god! I can't stop laughing!" Kasanelover said while laughing.

"Is this my worst nightmare?!" Teto asked while covering her ears.

"If you don't like it, hell yeah!" Kasanelover replied while laughing.

"HELP!" Teto begged. She ran to a corner in the room and, much like an ostrich, rested her head on the ground and left her butt pointing up.

"This is too hilarious to be true!" Ritsu said while laughing. He fell to the ground.

Kasanelover fell with him but kept laughing.

"You guys are idiots." Linny said.

Kasanelover stopped laughing and stared at Linny.

"Fuck you, Linny." Kasanelover said.

"Fuck you, Kasanelover." Linny said.

Kasanelover kicked Linny across the room. Linny bounced off of Teto's butt and hit the ground, making Piko's face turn very, very red and Kasanelover continue laughing.

"I hate you sooooo much right now!" Linny said.

Teto lifted her head from the ground and stared at Linny.

"Why are you violating me?!" Teto asked.

"What?! Bitch, I don't even like you!" Linny replied.

"You hit my precious butty!" Teto said.

"No I didn't! Kasanelover kicked me and I bounced off your jiggly, bubble ass!" Linny explained.

"I think you're lying. You never speak the truth." Teto said. She rested her head back on the ground.

"I'll fuck you up!" Linny said.

"Blah, blah, blah, go somewhere else." Teto said.

Linny narrowed her eyes and stared at Teto for a short moment. She then kicked Teto's butt. Literally. This startled Teto and made her kicked and claw Linny a little in the stomach.

"Ah, fuck!" Linny said. She but her arms around her stomach.

"It's what you get for kicking her!" Allen said.

"I'm gonna fuck you up as soon as my stomach stops bleeding!" Linny said.

"*fake cough*Probably never." Allen said.

"Dick!" Linny said.

By the time Linny's fight with Allen and Teto ended, the boys stopped singing.

"Are we done now?!" Piko asked.

"Yes. But keep the dress on. Like, just you, the others can take their dresses off and roam nude like before." Kasanelover replied.

"What?! That's not fair!" Piko said.

"In my book, it is." Kasanelover said.

"Ha ha, Piko's in a dress, Piko's in a dress." Tei teased in song.

"Tei is still single, Tei is still single." Piko sang.

"FUCK YOU!" Tei yelled.

"That's not the first time you told me that." Piko said.

"Both of you need to stay silent. Miku, your choice. Kaito or Seewoo?" Moon asked.

"The answer is so easy!" Miku replied.

"Yay!" Kaito said.

"Seewoo!" Miku said.

"WHAT?!" Kaito asked.

"OOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SHE JUST CHOSE SEEWOO OVER YOOOOOUUUUU! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAA AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kasanelover announced.

"Miku...why?" Kaito asked.

"You're heart is clearly targeted on Teto and not me. Seewoo's heart is literally dedicated to me...does that make any sense?" Miku asked.

"Yeah, I guess." Kaito replied reluctantly.

"Glad you understand." Miku said.

"I'm disappointed you left me all alone." Kaito said.

"Unless you're fine with a 3-way relationship..." Miku said with her voice trailing off.

"Okay. I'll accept that." Kaito said.

"WHAT?!" Everyone but Kaito and Miku asked.

"Dude, you can't be serious! You'll be having sex with a guy! A GUY!" Kasanelover said.

"As long as I can be with Miku, I don't really care." Kaito said.

"Oh my god, you're weird." Kasanelover said.

"Speaking of sex and a guy...did I prove myself loyal?" Ted asked.

"You proved yourself royal." Kasanelover replied.

"Is that a good thing?" Ted asked.

"No. It's an amazing thing." Kasanelover said. She kissed Ted on the lips.

"Oh gosh. My brother is back to get with Kasanelover." Teto said.

"It'll keep him quiet." Piko said. He kissed Teto on the cheek.

That little peck became a long, passionate, loving makeout session.

"Eeeewwww! They're at it again!" Ted said.

"Soon we will too." Kasanelover whispered seductively.

"I have never been able to stay on his back for this long!" Chemical Emotions said while petting Piko.

"I guess he finally got used to it, even in his cute, boy form." Kasanelover said.

"Maybe! I'm not complaining!" Chemical Emotions said.

**I do not own the Japanese lyrics for Rip=Release, nor do I own the song! Luka and her creators own it! Also, I don't the other songs mentioned in this chapter.**


	22. Reliving The Past

"Kaito, truth or dare?" Kasanelover asked.

"Truth!" Kaito replied.

"Do you love Gakupo?" Kasanelover asked.

"I think you asked me that already. The answer will always be the same: NO!" Kaito replied.

"Doofus. Piko, truth or dare?" Kasanelover asked.

"Dare." Piko replied.

"You can't have sex with Teto and Teto can't have sex with you for the next 3 segements." Kasanelover said.

"Please, we went 6 segements without it." Piko said.

"We're gonna make it much harder for you two to resist." Kasanelover said.

"Okay." Piko said.

"You say that like you can handle it." Kasanelover said.

"Maybe I can." Piko said.

"Maybe you can't." Kasanelover said.

"Let's see." Piko said.

"We shall. But not right now. Miki, truth or dare?" Kasanelover asked.

"Truth!" Miki replied.

"Can you take yourself apart since you have doll parts?" Kasanelover asked.

"Yes! Watch as I take off my arm _without _dying." Miki said. She pulled off her right arm.

"Ta da!" Miki said while waving her arm around.

"Cooooolll." Allen said.

"Man, I can do a lot more than just rip off an arm." Kasanelover said.

"Prove it." Miki said.

Kasanelover pulled off her right arm, her left leg, and her head.

"BAM! Just like Momo!" Kasanelover said.

"How are you standing on one leg?" Momotaro asked.

"I know how to maintain my balance." Kasanelover replied.

"What makes you think we can't do it?" Momotaro asked.

"Oh my god, I never said you guys couldn't do it! I'm just saying I can maintain my balance!" Kasanelover replied.

"Oh...you make it seem like only you can do it." Momotaro said.

"Then you're fucking stupid if you think that." Kasanelover said.

"Why I outta-"

"Shut the hell up. Piko, truth or dare?" Kasanelover asked before Momotaro could finish.

"Dare." Piko replied.

"Can you like, stand right there please?" Kasanelover asked. She pointed a tile that was 5 feet away from her.

"Okay." Piko replied. He stood where Kasanelover told him to stand.

"Now what?" Piko asked.

"Wait for it." Kasanelover replied.

"Wait for-"

"PIKO!" Chemical Emotions yelled when she tackled Piko.

"OW!" Piko said. He tried to push Chemical Emotions off of him.

"I'm gonna pet you!" Chemical Emotions said. She stroked Piko's hair.

"Stop, stop, stop, stop, sto-aw, what the heck." Piko said. He stopped trying to push Chemical Emotions off.

"HA! You finally let her pet you!" Kasanelover said.

"YAY!" Chemical Emotions yelled. She hugged Piko and kept petting him.

"Aaahhh..." Piko said. He wagged his USB tail.

"You dummy." Kasanelover said.

"Aaaahhh-leave me alone-aaaahhhhh." Piko said.

"No. Seeu, truth or dare?" Kasanelover asked.

"Um...ddddddaaaa-truth." Seeu replied.

"Are you cat ears real?" Kasanelover asked.

"Yes! What makes you think they're fake?!" Seeu asked.

"They're way too triangular and pointy." Kasanelover replied.

"What?! N-n-no they're not!" Seeu said. She touched her cat ears.

"Yeah they are. Iroha, truth or dare?" Kasanelover asked.

"Truth!" Iroha replied.

"How the hell did you get those huge speakers off your hands when you clawed Seeu's face in the 17th segement?!" Kasanelover asked.

"I didn't! These are like arm warmers, there's always a hole on one end and a hole on the other!" Iroha replied.

"Ohh...okay. Moon, truth or dare?" Kasanelover asked.

"I thought it's the Vocaloid and Utauloid's turn!" Moon replied.

"C'mon on, Moon! Pwwwwwwwwwweeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaa aaaassssssssseeeeeeeee?" Chemical Emotions asked. She gave Moon the puppy eyes.

"Nnnnnnnoooooooooooo-okay." Moon replied.

"YAY!" Chemical Emotions said. She hugged Moon's leg.

"Alrighty. I choose dare." Moon said.

"Let's talk! With this turtle!" Chemical Emotions said. She pointed at a huge turtle that was next to her.

"Oh boy. What do I have to do?" Moon asked.

"Fu-"

"NO! I said nothing pervy!" Chemical Emotions said before Kasanelover could finish.

"Fine, fine, fine. Moon, talk to Mr Turtle. I'm sure he wants to be your friend." Kasanelover said.

"Oh really?" Moon asked sarcastically.

"Yes really! Now stop hurting Mr Turtle's feelings or I'll kick your ass!" Kasanelover replied.

"Fine." Moon said. He kneeled down to Mr Turtle.

"Hi...Mr Turtle." Moon said. He stroked Mr Turtle's head.

Mr Turtle snuggled with Moon.

"Aaaaawwww!" Kasanelover and Chemical Emotions cooed in unison.

"What is it?!" Piko asked. He peeped his head over Kasanelover's shoulder.

"Mr Turtle loves Moon!" Kasanelover replied.

"Kiss him on the head, Moon!" Chemical Emotions said.

"I think a snuggle is quite alright." Moon said.

"C'mon Moon! Your the one who chose dare!" Kasanelover said.

"You said I had to talk to Mr Turtle, not kiss his tiny head!" Moon said.

"Why are you so mean to Mr Turtle, Moon? WHY?!" Chemical Emotions asked. A tear fell off her face.

"I'm not trying to be mean to him! You guys tell me to do one thing and then add more stuff to it! Tell me this before I even said a word to him!" Moon replied.

"Alright, alright! Sheesh, you don't have to let your anger out on Mr Turtle though." Kasanelover said.

"I'm not...oh my gosh, forget it." Moon said. He kissed Mr Turtle's head.

"YAY, MOON DID IT!" Chemical Emotions yelled.

"Whoooohoooo!" Kasanelover said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Now let's move on." Moon said.

"Your just grumpy becuase you had to kiss a turtle." Kasanelover teased.

"I don't care about kissing Mr Turtle. I'm already starting to like Mr Turtle. I'm angry because-"

"Please don't explain it again." Kasanelover said before Moon could finish.

"I should." Moon said.

"No. Don't do it. Shut up already. Piko, truth or dare?" Kasanelover asked.

"Truth." Piko replied.

"How would you react and/or what would you do if Kaito got you pregnant?" Kasanelover asked.

"I would punch him in the face, cut his weiner off and feed it to some hungry dogs, and put him on a leash so he can stay with me until the kid and/or kids are born." Piko replied.

"Yeah, give that bastard what he deserves!" Kaiko said.

"Why would you say such a thing!?" Kaito asked.

"Do not get me started." Kaiko replied.

"OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kasanelover yelled.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Kaito asked.

"You just got told! By your cousin who's an awesome female who actually agrees that you suck donkey ass." Kasanelover replied.

"How?!" Kaito asked.

"I'm not explainin' it to you you horny, stupid, donkey ass sucker!" Kasanelover replied.

"I do not-"

"Yeah ya' do." Kaiko said before Kaito could finish.

"No-"

"Yes you do." Kaiko said before Kaito could finish.

"N-"

"YEAH YOU DO!" Kaiko yelled.

"Holy shit!" Kaito said.

"Ha ha, you suck donkey ass, you suck donkey ass." Kasanelover sang while pointing at Kaito.

"Screw you, Kasanelover!" Kaito said.

"Jealous that her name isn't _Shionlover_?" Teto asked.

"Shut up!" Kaito replied. His face turned red.

"Or _Kaitolover_?" Piko asked to make the situation worst.

"Aren't you upset that she's not called Utatanelover or Pikolover? Kaito asked.

"No." Piko replied.

"You dummy, I go both ways. You can also call me Kasawanelover or Utasanelover." Kasanelover said.

Kaito's jaw dropped.

"Then why-"

"Because it simpler to remember." Kasanelover said before Kaiko could finish.

"Oh...figures." Kaiko said.

"Yeeeepp! Moon, how are you and Mr Turtle doing?" Kasanelover asked.

"He's on my back." Moon said with his butt in midair.

"Why the the hell is your furry horse ass in midair?" Kasanelover asked.

"Mr Turtle." Moon replied.

"What the hell did he do?!" Kasanelover asked.

"He bit me." Moon replied.

"Where?" Kasanelover asked.

"My arm, teats-"

"Do you mean nipples?" Kasanelover asked before Moon finished.

"Yes." Moon replied.

"Then why don't ya' say that instead of teats, considering your utter isn't hanging out?" Kasanelover asked.

"Because I'm very uncomfortable with the term." Moon replied.

"Your uncomfortable with everything!" Kaito said.

"Keep your dirty mouth shut, Kaito or you'll be under my orca butt like Ted." Moon said.

"Eeewww, no! You'll fart on me!" Kaito said.

Everyone but Moon and Kaito laughed.

"You're lucky I can't!" Moon said.

"Then'll you'll spray me with your fart juice!" Kaito said.

Everyone laughed even harder.

"It's not toot juice!" Moon said.

"Yeah it is! It comes out your ass, doesn't it? That's why Ted smells so bad, right?!" Kaito asked.

Kasanelover and Ted stopped laughing and stared at Kaito.

"Run that by me again, Shion." Kasanelover said.

"Ted smells. Really, really, really bad." Kaito said.

"I do not!" Ted said.

"You smell like Moon's dirty ass." Kaito said.

"Moon, get the whippers." Kasanelover said.

"Kasanelover, please don't do this aga-"

"Get me the fucking whippers!" Kasanelover demanded.

Moon snapped his fingers, making 2 whippers appear in front of Kasanelover and Ted.

"Ah yes. Kaito and Gakupo's blood's still on it." Kasanelover said. She grabbed one of the whippers.

"So do we kill him?" Ted asked.

"Yes. He has earned himself a brutal, bloody death." Kasanelover replied with a demonic tone.

"NNOOOOO!" Kaito yelled. He ran out the room.

"GET YOUR FUCKING ASS OVER HERE!" Kasanelover yelled. Her tail turned into pure fire.

"WAIT! Before you go and kill Kaito again, can you...like, you know...poof back our clothes please?" Allen asked.

Kasanelover snapped her fingers and everyone, including her and Moon, became clothed again.

"YAAAYY!" Allen yelled.

Kasanelover snarled and ran after Kaito with Ted following her.

"*sigh* This is so romantic." Moon said.

"R-r-romantic?! How is Kaito being whipped to death romantic?!" Miku asked.

"First of all, you don't know how he's gonna die. Kasanelover's unpredictable, especially if someone she loves is accompaning her and she's outraged. Second of all, it's because of Kaito that she and Ted first made love." Moon explained.

"Oh yeaaahhhh...still, it isn't romantic!" Miku said.

"To me it is. Love is finally in the air again!" Moon said.

"Oh my god, he's acting weird again." Miku said. She facepalmed.

"I am not acting weird!" Moon said.

"Yeah you are." Miku said.

"You don't know what weird is unless it hit in the head." Moon said.

"I'm seeing weird right now!" Miku said.

"I'm not acting weird." Moon said.

"Yeah you are. You're just being denial." Miku said.

"I'm not acting weird!" Moon said.

"Why don't you talk to Mr Turtle or something? Maybe he'll talk some sense into you." Miku said.

Moon snarled and stared at Mr Turtle, who staring directly at Moon with his tail wagging.

"Am I acting weird, Mr Turtle?" Moon asked.

Mr Turtle shook his head.

"See, Mr Turtle understands me!" Moon said.

"He's just a turtle! He doesn't know anything!" Miku said.

Mr Turtle hid back in his shell.

"Now look what you did, you made him upset." Moon said.

"I did not!" Miku said.

"Yeah you did! Come out Mr Turtle. Miku didn't mean what she said." Moon said.

"Yes I did!" Miku said.

Mr Turtle remained in his shell with only his left arm out.

"You're so mean. Mr Turtle's super depresses now." Moon said.

"How would you know, you're not a turtle whisperer!" Miku said.

"I can understand how a turtle is feeling by looking at it's body language. Plus, I am part turtle. Only a little though." Moon said.

"Can you turn into a turtle?" Miku asked.

"Yes." Moon replied. He turned into a purple and black sea turtle.

"Why are you purple and black?" Miku asked.

"Some of my trasformation colors are based off the color of my hair and/or pychic energy." Moon replied.

"And in this case, it's based off oooofffff?" Miku asked.

"Both." Moon replied.

"Wow. That's insane." Miku said.

"For you maybe. For me, it's perfectly normal." Moon said.

"Of course you say that, you're...you know what, forget. I'm not even goin there." Miku said.

"Yeah, don't even go there with me." Moon said.

"Shut up!" Miku said.

"Nah. Momotaro, truth or dare?" Moon asked.

"Truth." Momotaro replied.

"Do you like the way people look i.e, the way they dress and their hair and stuff?" Moon asked.

"No." Momotaro replied.

"Does that mean I'm ugly?" Nana H. asked.

"Of course not, Nana. Your the cutest thing I've ever seen." Teto replied.

"But Momotaro said-"

"Momotaro is crazy, dear." Momo said before Nana H. could finish.

"Momo, you know well enough I'm not crazy!" Momotaro said.

"You hurt her feelings!" Momo said.

"And that makes me crazy?" Momotaro asked.

"YES!" Teto yelled.

"Uh oh, the chimera is angry again." Momotaro said sarcastically. He rolled his eyes.

"I will kill him if he insults me one more time!" Teto said.

Moon cleared his throat.

"Kasanelover, are you done out there?!" Moon asked.

"TEEEED!" Kasanelover moaned.

"Are you freaking kidding me?! She's having sex while we're just standing here?!" Miku asked.

"Now, now Miku! She needs to take a stress relieving break. Afterall, it took her and I a long time to set this entire thing up and it was very stressful." Moon explained.

"Screw this, I'm gonna get her!" Miku said. She walked out the room.

"Kasanelover, you need to...AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHH!" Miku yelled. She came running back in the room like she was being chased by a chimera...again.

"What the heck happened?!" Moon asked. He had his Rottweiler ears perked up and eyes widened.

"Is she-she-she-she a magic fox or something?!" Miku asked.

"Yes, now what happened?!" Moon asked.

"Well first I saw Ted's huge dick and then Kasanelover made her tail an axe and nearly struck me with it!" Miku explained.

"Yeah, we should probably leave her and Ted alone." Moon said.

"Agreed!" Miku said immediently.

"Cum inside me!" Kasanelover moaned.

"That's very disturbing to hear." Moon said.

"Tell me about it." Teto said.

"This is exactly what happened in our 1st segment." Moon said.

"Literally." Teto said.

"I thought Ted lost his thing already." Piko said.

"I think she was just imagining things then." Moon said.

"Probably from all the fear running up her veins." Teto said.

"Tell me about it." Piko said.

"You could say that again." Moon said.

"I would but I don't feel like it." Teto said.

**Don't you just love reliving funny moments? I do it all the time! ;) I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :D**


	23. The Milkshake Bring Vocaloid To The Room

"Moon, truth or dare?" Kasanelover asked.

"...dare." Moon replied.

"Talk and make out with Miss Fish." Kasanelover said. She tossed Moon a giant bass with a pink ribbion on it.

"No." Moon said.

"Why?!" Kasanelover asked.

"Because...mmm...fish." Moon replied.

"Oh god. No Moon, no!" Kasanelover said.

Moon removed his mask and prepared to take a bite out of Miss Fish.

"NO!" Chemical Emotions yelled. She lunged at Moon.

"Bad Moon!" Chemical Emotions said. She yanked Moon's tail, making Moon yelp and nearly bite her.

"Don't yank his tail, Chemical. He's fangs are full of toxic so strong, it can kill you the second you touch one of his fangs." Kasanelover said.

"Oh..." Chemical Emotions said. She backed away from Moon.

"Yeah, pretty freaky." Kasanelover said.

"I will never look at Moon the same way again!" Chemical Emotions said.

"Something told me you wouldn't." Kasanelover said.

"Let's just move on with the game." Moon said.

"Agreed. Piko, truth or dare?" Kasanelover asked.

"Dare." Piko replied.

"Strip yourself to test Teto's resistance." Kasanelover said seductively.

"Wh-wh-what?" Piko asked.

"Strip youself to test Teto's resistance." Kasanelover repeated.

"Um...okaaayyy." Piko said. He started taking off his shirt.

"WWWWWHHHHHHOOOOOO! SHOTA STRIPPER IN THE ROOM, EVERYONE! SHOTA STRIPPER IN THE ROOOOOOOOOMM!" Kasanelover announced.

"Quiet you!" Piko said while removing his arm warmers.

"How do ya' feel now, Teto?" Kasanelover teased.

"F-f-fine, why do you ask?" Teto asked.

"Someone's getting horrrrnnyyyyyy." Kasanelover replied.

"No I'm not!" Teto said.

"Yeah you are." Kasanelover said.

"No I'm not!" Teto snapped.

"Yes. You. Are!" Kasanelover said.

"You're so mean." Teto said.

"I'm not mean, I'm just a little mischevious, that's all." Kasanelover said with an evil grin.

"More like evil!" Teto said.

"Piko, take off your pants!" Kasanelover said.

"No!" Piko said. His face turned red.

"C'mon, shine those horse legs like there's no tommorow!" Kasanelover said.

"I said no and that's final!" Piko said.

"Fine." Kasanelover said. She pouted.

"Good." Piko said.

"Aw c'mon Kasan-"

Kasanelover put her hand over Chemical Emotions's mouth.

"Dude, I'm not really gonna let stay in his pants!" Kasanelover said.

"How are you gonna get him out of them then?" Chemical Emotions asked.

"Watch." Kasanelover replied. She removed her hand from Chemical Emotions mouth and tip-toed around Piko.

Chemical Emotions followed her and remained close behind. When they were both behind Piko, they stared at each other.

"Sssshhhh." Kasanelover hushed.

Chemical Emotions nodded her head once. Kasanelover rubbed her hands together and stared at Piko's muscualr butt. She then took a deep breath, grabbed Piko's pants, and pantsed him, showing his beautiful, white horse legs. Kasanelover stepped from behind Piko and took a bow. Chemical Emotions also stepped from behind Piko and laughed, making everyone but Teto, Piko, Moon, and Kasanelover laugh along with her.

"Thank you! Thank you very much!" Kasanelover said.

"I. Hate. You. So much. Right now." Piko said. His face became redder.

"Teto, how do you feel now?" Kasanelover asked.

"Leave me alone!" Teto replied. Her face turned red.

"Chemical Emotions, grab Piko's ass." Kasanelover whispered.

Chemical Emotions stepped back behind Piko and grabbed the thick muscules of his horse ass, making Piko turn super red and nearly blind kicked Chemical Emotions.

"He tried to kick my inner groins!" Chemical Emotions said.

"Piko!" Kasanelover said.

"She grabbed my butty!" Piko said.

"Doesn't mean you have to kick her there!" Kasanelover said.

"It was a blind kick, you can't blame me." Piko said.

"Mother fucker." Kasanelover said.

"I think your jealous because of how good my butt looks." Piko said.

Kasanelover stepped behind PIko and grabbed his ass and put her hand over Piko's mouth.

"Wait until I jump on your cock." Kasanelover whispered seductively.

"G-g-get away!" Piko said.

"Naahh...I think I want a horse milkshake with extra cream, if you know what I mean." Kasanelover said seductively. She removed her hand from Piko's mouth.

"N-n-n-no, I don't!" Piko stammered.

"I want your sperm and cum in my mouth." Kasanelover said seductively.

"Oh my gosh..." Piko said.

"Ravage me." Kasanelover whispered...seductively.

"No!" Piko said.

"GET AWAY!" Teto yelled. She lunged at Kasanelover.

Kasanelover hissed and tried to push Teto off. Instead she got pinned down.

"I may be light in weight but I'm not weak in strength!" Teto said.

"Get off or get turned into a fried chimera!" Kasanelover said.

"It's better than watching you seduce my boyfriend!" Teto said.

"Moon, get the bitch off or she becomes a chimerian crisp!" Kasanelover said.

"I'm a little busy right now, thank you very much." Moon said while stuffing his mouth.

"What are you-NO MOON!" Kasanelover yelled.

"But she tastes so good!" Moon said. He shoved more of whatever he was eating in his mouth.

"But you weren't supposed to eat Miss Fish!" Kasanelover said.

"You should've even brought Miss Fish if you know I eat fish." Moon said.

"Shit! Go get a replacement bass before Chemical comes back!" Kasanelover said.

Moon snapped his fingers and another bass with a pink ribbon on it appeared before him.

"Done." Moon said.

"Don't eat this one!" Kasanelover said.

"Fine." Moon said.

"Good...now get this chimera off me!" Kasanelover said.

Moon stood from the ground and walked to Teto and Kasanelover. He then picked Teto up and threw her to Piko.

"Problem solved." Moon said.

"Thank you...oh my god, I think we did it!" Kasanelover said.

"Did what?" Moon asked.

"Look!" Kasanelover replied. She pointed at Piko and Teto who were all over each other.

"We made'em crack!" Kasanelover whispered.

Chemical Emotions grabbed 2 nearby symbols and stood next to Piko and Teto.

"No Chemical!" Kasanelover whispered.

"Why?" Chemical Emotions asked.

"They're fucking liars! They said they could resist and they couldn't!" Kasanelover replied.

"So we just leave'em there?" Chemical Emotions asked.

Kasanelover nodded her head. Chemical backed away from Teto and Piko and put the symbols behind. Suddenly, Teto Chimera Punched Piko off of her.

"CHIMERA PUNCH!" Teto yelled while doing so.

"Ow." Piko said. Blood was on the side of his face.

"Sorry Piko but I'm not letting Kasanelover and her little buddy win!" Teto said.

"FUCK!" Kasanelover yelled.

"What did I do?" Moon asked.

"I said little buddy, not big buddy." Teto replied.

"So close!" Chemical Emotions said.

"I know! She just had to come to her senses!" Kasanelover said.

"Stop blaming Teto because she's up next. Truth or dare, Teto?" Moon asked.

"Dare! It better have something to do with me throwing Ted out the room!" Teto replied.

"What the fuck did I do?!" Ted asked.

"You're a pain in my chimera butty!" Teto replied.

"Aaannyway, your dare has nothing to do with throwing Ted out this room." Moon said.

"Aww." Teto said.

"But it does have something to do with Ted." Moon said.

"NOOO!" Teto yelled.

"You don't even know what it is!" Ted said.

"You don't know what it is either so nobody can say anything about it except for Kasanelover, Chemical Emotions, and me." Moon said.

"She made it, didn't she?" Teto asked.

"Yep." Moon said.

"Oh my gosh." Teto said.

"Now for your dares! You and Ted must have an old fashioned chimera flying race." Moon said.

"What?" Ted asked.

"Yep! Stretch your wings and get ready because the race starts soon and outside! Come on, everyone!" Moon explained. He jumped out an open window.

"What the fuck did he just do?" Linny asked.

"Jumped out a window. Moon can land anywhere from any height without getting hurt. Let's see if you guys can do it." Kasanelover replied. She jumped out the window and landed on her feet.

"I'm doing that!" Mikuo said.

"No Mikuo! You're not a freaking cat!" Miku said.

Mikuo ignored his sister and jumped out the window.

"FFFFFFFFREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE E FAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGG G!" Mikuo yelled.

"Oh boy. Might as well do it-"

"Oof!" Mikuo yelled when he hit the ground.

"Mikuo!" Miku said. She ran to the open window and looked at Mikuo who was laying on the ground.

"I-I-I'm okay!" Mikuo announced. He rose from the ground and fell forward.

"Ow." Mikuo said.

Pika ran to the window and stared at Mikuo.

"Don't worry, Mikuo! I'm comin'!" Pika said. She jumped out the window and scorpioned into the ground.

"Scorpion!" Kasanelover said.

"Where!?" Moon asked.

"Not the guy or insect! The pose! Pika just scorpioned into the ground!" Kasanelover replied.

"That's a relief." Moon said.

"Mikuo, you freakling idiot!" Miku yelled.

"It's so much fun! Try it!" Mikuo said. He stood from the ground again and stared at Pika.

"No! I'm not stupid!" Miku said.

Defosuke walked behind Miku, grabbed her ass, and pushed her out the window.

"Oops." Defosuke said sarcastically.

"MIKU!" Seewoo and Kaito yelled in unison. They both ran to the window.

Defosuke turned to look at the boys.

"Accidents happen." Defosuke said.

Seewoo pushed Defosuke out the window, making Defosuke scorpion into the ground like Pika.

"Fuck. Me." Defosuke said.

"HA!" Kasanelover yelled. She pulled out her phone and took a picture of Defosuke before his body plomped to the ground.

"Shut up, you bitch!" Defosuke said.

"Hey Defoko, try to follow in you brother's footsteps now!" Kasanelover said, ignoring the insult Defosuke threw at her.

Defoko remained silent for a moment and then jumped out the window and landed on Defosuke's back.

"That's my sis." Defosuke said. He clumsily tried to pat Defoko's head.

"You guys are dummies." Kasanelover said.

"You're just jealous my sister loves me more than Moon loves you." Defosuke said.

"Says the one with a now fucked up back." Kasanelover said.

"My back is not fucked up!" Defosuke said.

It was the second Defosuke finshed saying that when Defoko got off his back and Momo landed on his back.

"Okay, now my back is fucked up." Defosuke said.

"Dumbass." Kasanelover said.

"Fuck off! Momo, get the hell off my back of I'll throw your head in a garbage dispenser!" Defosuke said.

"Eeeep!" Momo said. She got off of Defosuke with a tear rolling down her face.

"Dumb bitch." Defosuke said.

"DON'T SAY THAT SHIT ABOUT MY SISTER!" Momotaro yelled. He jumped out the window and crushed Defosuke's back with his weight.

"Ooooowwwww." Defosuke said.

"GET THE HELL OFF MY BROTHER, YOU STUPID SERVANT!" Defoko yelled. She lunged at Momotaro.

"Brother!" Momo said. She threw Defoko off.

"Are you okay?" Momo asked. She kneeled down to Momotaro.

"NO!" Defoko and Defosuke replied in unison.

"I'm fine Momo." Momotaro said.

"That's good." Momo said.

"IIIIIINNNNNNNCCCCCCOOOOOOOOO MIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG!" Kaito yelled. He hit the ground face first.

"You got lucky that time, Defosuke." Kasanelover said.

Moments later, Seewoo landed on Kaito.

"You. Suck." Kaito said.

45 minutes later...

"Holy shit, that hurt!" Linny said.

"You fell like a mini missle." Kasanelover said.

"Shut the hell up!" Linny said.

"No." Kasanelover said.

"Where are the chimeras?" Moon asked.

"Still in the room." Kasanelover replied.

"Oh...TETO, TED! GET IN YOUR STARTING POSITIONS!" Moon yelled.

"Moon, how the hell do you know when they're even ready?" Kasanelover asked.

"READY!" Teto yelled.

"That's how." Moon replied.

"Screw you." Kasanelover said.

"Okay you two! On the count of 3 you fly as fast as you can to where my orb is and than back! No bumping, biting, clawing or shortcuts are not allowed in this race!" Moon explained.

"I know Moon, I've raced in chimera races before!" Teto said.

"I had to make sure Ted has it through his thick head." Moon said.

"FUCK YOU, MOON!" Ted yelled.

"Moon, you dick!" Kasanelover said.

"Blah, blah, blah." Moon said.

"Start the fucking race already!" Kasanelover said.

"Fine, fine, fine. 1...2...3!" Moon said.

Teto and Ted bursted out the window at the speed of light.

"Piko, you're a fast runner. Go watch them." Moon said.

"Why me?" Piko asked.

"Because you're the Japanese shota version of Speedy Gonzalez." Kasanelover said.

"That's messed up." Piko said.

"Just do it already! I'll be on your back!" Kasanelover said.

"Fine." Piko said. He turned into a horse.

Kasanelover mounted Piko and pulled his tail, making him run off and leave everyone to eat his dust. Moon coughed and tried to clear his vision.

"Oh my gosh." Moon said.

"Uummm...how long do we wait?" Pika asked.

"I don't know." Moon said.

Meanwhile...

"It looks like Teto is taking the lead!" Kasanelover said.

"GO TETO! WHOOO!" Piko yelled.

"I'm gonna leave you to eat my dust!" Teto said.

"In your dreams! I've been flying waaaaayyyyy longer than you have!" Ted said.

Teto zoomed past Ted.

"No, no, no, no!" Ted said. He tried to catch up to Teto.

"I have Piko with me! He always cheers me on!" Teto said.

"Kasanelover, leave the fucking horse!" Ted said.

"I would, trust me but I need him to watch you guys! I have to be able to tell everyone this juicy stuff!" Kasanelover said.

"You're so mean!" Piko said.

"Eh, man up!" Kasanelover said.

Suddenly, Ted's stomach hit something. Hard.

"OOF!" Ted said.

"What happened?!" Kasanelover asked. She yanked Piko's tail, making him stop suddenly.

"I think I hit Moon's orb." Ted replied.

Teto made a U-turn and grabbed Moon's orb from Ted's gut.

"GO TED, GO!" Kasanelover yelled.

Ted had his hands on his gut but turned around and flew after Teto.

"Poor man." Piko said.

"He's a rock. Now let's move!" Kasanelover said. She slapped Piko's butt, making Piko run after Teto and Ted.

Moments later...

"Teto's winning!" Kasanelover said.

"GO TETO!" Piko yelled.

With that said, Teto crashed into the room with Moon's orb still in her hands. Ted on the other hand crashed into the wall of the building.

"Who won?" Ted asked with his face still in the wall.

"Teto." Moon replied.

"WWWWWHHHHHOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOO O!" Piko yelled. He stood on his hind legs and clapped his hooves.

"Get back on your forelegs, solider! I'm still on your back!" Kasanelover said.

"Then get off cause' I'm not standing on all my legs yet." Piko said.

"Dick! Ted honey, I'll save you!" Kasanelover said. She fell off of Piko's back, stood back up immiediently, and stretched her upper body to Ted.

She then grabbed Ted and set him gently on the ground.

"Thank you." Ted said. He kissed Kasanelover on the lips.

Kasanelover grabbed Ted's face and made him make out with her.

"Oh god, not again." Len said.

"He didn't win, why are you giving him a victory kiss?!" Linny asked.

"She loves him, reguardless of if he won or not." Moon replied.

"That's right. Just like me and Teto." Piko said.

"PIKO, I WON! I BEAT HIM!" Teto yelled. She jumped out the window and landed face first with Moon's orb _still_ in her hands.

"Are you okay?!" Piko asked. He walked to Teto and stood on his forelegs.

He then lowered his neck to get a closer looks at Teto.

"Fine." Teto replied. She rose from the ground.

"Can I have my orb please?" Moon asked.

"Right. Here you go, silly puppy." Teto replied. She handed Moon his orb.

"Thank you." Moon said. He picked up Teto and licked her face.

"Moon, please don't lick my face. I can get aroused by that sometimes." Teto said.

"Did it work?" Moon asked.

"Nearly." Teto replied.

"Oh." Moon said. He set Teto down.

"Yeeeppp." Teto said.

Kasanelover reluctantly seperated from Ted. She then stared at everyone...but Ted.

"Next dare!" Kasanelover said.

"Let's get back to the room first." Moon said.

"Alright." Kasanelover said.

2 and half hours later...

"That was exhausting." Sora said while trying to catch his breath.

"Probably from all that curry you eat." Kasanelover said.

"Fuck. You." Sora said.

"Fuck you too. Anyway, everyone, truth or dare?" Kasanelover asked.

"Truth!" Everyone but Moon replied.

"Can anyone in this room pole dance?" Kasanelover asked.

Iku and Rook blushed madly.

"2 pole dancers in the room, people!" Kasanelover announced.

"Make that 4." Teto said.

"4? Why?" Kasanelover asked.

"I think it's pretty obvious why." Piko replied.

"Oh my god. No you don't!" Kasanelover said.

"Oh boy." Teto said.

"You're serious!? You two can actually pole dance!?" Kasanelover asked.

Piko and Teto nodded their heads.

"This I have to see! Rook and Iku vs. Teto and Piko! POLE DANCE OFF!" Kasanelover announced.

"No!" Teto and Piko said in unison.

"If you do it, I'll let you guys fuck again." Kasanelover said.

"...fffffffine." Piko said.

"Yes!" Kasanelover said.

"Oh no." Iku said seductively.

"Iku, just because you're jumping on someone's cock when you sing, doesn't mean you have to seduce someone when you talk!" Kasanelover said.

Iku's face turned red.

"Yeah. Everyone, get in your positions! Moon, poof up 4 stripper poles, some tables, and a lotta chairs!" Kasanelover said.

Moon clapped his hands once and made the room look like a stipper bar.

"Done." Moon said. He sat at one of the tables.

"Get on those poles, you 4! Let's see your sexy moves!" Kasanelover said.

"I'm only doing this for Ted!" Rook said.

"And I'm only watching this because of Teto, not you Rook!" Ted said.

"Soon, you'll see what you've been missing out on!" Rook said.

Ted facepalmed.

"Ignore him, Ted. He has no sense of intelligence." Kasanelover said.

"I know he doesn't." Ted said. He sat at a nearby table.

"Play the music!" Kasanelover said. She sat next to Ted and started recording the 4 dancers.

Rook and Iku were the first to step on the stage Moon poofed up. Piko and Teto followed. Moon clapped his hands and Luka's English version of -Rip=Release' starting to play.

"GO!" Kasanelover said.

With that said, all the dancers started pole dancing. While Iku and Rook were dancing on their own poles, Piko and Teto were actually sharing a pole and doing duet moves such as the Advance 'Z' Seat.

"WWWHHOOOOOOO!" Allen yelled.

"She looks so hot doing those moves." Len said while staring at Teto with his eyes widened.

"Len, you perve!" Rin said.

"What? I'm just saying the truth!" Len said.

"Still! Looking at Teto doing this kinda stuff! Look at Piko if you wanna have a turner on!" Rin said.

"Eeeww, no! I'm not gay!" Len said.

"Don't gotta be gay to watch me, sweet cheeks." Piko said while doing the Shoulder Mount Hang with Teto.

Len's face turned red.

"Looks like someone's a bit flustered!" Rin teased.

"Shut up, Rin!" Len said.

"Wanna lap dance?" Piko asked.

"NO!" Len replied. His face turned even redder.

"Wanna lap dance now, baby?" Iku asked seductively.

"Umm...okay." Len replied.

"Len!" Rin said.

"What?" Len asked.

"You know better! You're only 13!" Rin replied.

"Can't a 13 year old who deals with a pychotic bitch deserves a break?" Len asked.

"Len! Such language should be used by people Piko's age!" Rin replied.

"Rin, let loose already. It's a free country and a ruleless room." Len said while Iku stared to sit on his lap.

"HELL NO!" Tei yelled. She ran to Iku and Len and pushed Iku off.

"Ouch!" Iku yelped.

"Len, watch how a _real_ woman pole dances and how a _real_ woman lap dances." Tei said. She got on Iku's pole and did the Angel.

"WWWWWWHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOO!" Len yelled.

"I know you love this, Lenny!" Tei said. She did the Fireman.

"Show off!" Teto said while doing 'Tinker Bell'.

"Don't mind her, Teto. She can't do some of the moves we can do." Piko said while doing the Blind Hand Grab.

"Touche." Teto said.

"What moves can't I do?! Tell me what mother fucking moves I can't do, asshole!" Tei said.

"Okay. Bet you can't do this." Piko said. He did the Planche.

"I can try!" Tei said. She tried doing 'Planche' but failed to and fell off the pole.

"Damn it!" Tei said.

"Fail!" Piko said. He did 'Hangman'.

"Fuck off! Lenny baby, you wanna lap dance?" Tei asked.

"Only if you want to dance, if you know what I mean." Len replied.

"Oh Lenny!" Tei said. She jumped on Len and made out with him.

"GET OUT!" Piko yelled while doing the Cuban Offspring with Teto.

"Try not to get stresssed out, Piko. You might drop me." Teto said.

"Sorry." Piko said.

Rip=Release ended and Kasanelover was making out with Ted while Moon had his hand on his chest.

"Mind if I take off my shirt and coat, Moon sweetie?" Rook asked.

"Very much but feel free to." Moon replied.

"Oh, you're so sweet." Rook said. He took his shirt and trench coat off and did the Teddy Tree Pose.

"Oh dear lord, my chest is hurting so much." Moon said.

"Oh Ted!" Kasanelover moaned in Ted's mouth.

"Dear lord, I'm having a heart attack!" Moon said.

"What?!" Kasanelover asked in Ted's mouth. She seperated from Ted and looked at Moon.

"Is he joking?" Ted asked.

Moon passed out before Kasanelover could reply.

"Uh oh." Ted said.

"His heart must've raced from all the intense things that's happening!" Kasanelover said.

"You can't be serious." Ted said.

"Dude, he's 13,001 years old. His heart can only handle so many things." Kasanelover said.

"Touche." Ted said.

**You do not want to know what I went through to find those pole dances. It was very cool to see them but also very hard to pick which ones should be in the chapter. :3**


	24. The Aftermath

"Moon! Wake your furry ass up please!" Kasanelover said while shaking Moon.

"Let me try!" Ted said. He gently pushed Kasanelover aside and shook Moon.

"MMOOOOONNNN! WAKE UP!" Ted yelled.

Nothing.

"Damn it! He's still knocked the fuck out!" Kasanelover said.

"Now what do we do?! Start a funeral?!" Ted asked.

"No! We get him to a hospital!" Kasanelover replied.

"Oh...is there even one around here?" Ted asked.

"No...FUCK!" Kasanelover yelled.

"So what do we do?" Ted asked.

"Let's just leave him in a comfy corner where no one'll bother him." Kasanelover replied. She dragged Moon's body to a far away corner.

"Holy shit, he's heavy!" Kasanelover said while dragging Moon.

"Let me help!" Ted said. He pushed Moon.

"Omg, he has to lose some weight!" Ted said while pushing Moon.

"He can't do anything about his weight! He was just born that way!" Kasanelover said. She stopped dragging Moon.

"You can say that again! He looks so slim but weights sooooooooooooooo much!" Ted said. He stopped pushing Ted.

"Good news is he's safe and happy in his little corner." Kasanelover said.

"Great. I'm not pushing him no more!" Ted said.

"Hello! What the hell do we do for a co-host now?!" Miku asked.

"Ted is my new temporary co-host." Kasanelover replied.

"Really?" Ted asked.

"Yes." Kasanelover said.

"YAY!" Ted said.

"Omg." Teto said.

"Jealous, little sister?" Ted asked.

"No. I'm worried." Teto replied.

"About what?" Ted asked.

"You." Teto replied.

"You don't have to worry about me!" Ted said.

"Yeah I do! You'll be slick and make me do things _you_ want to see!" Teto said.

"Who gives a damn! Truth or dare?" Kasanelover asked.

"Dare." Teto replied.

Kasanelover snapped her fingers and a huge pool of dark chocolate appeared right before Teto.

"Drench yourself in chocolate. We're testing Piko's resistance." Kasanelover said.

"You said we can breed if we pole danced!" Teto said.

"Yeaahh, that was a lie." Kasanelover said.

"What the heck! You made us pole dance in front of everyone in this room for nothing!" Teto said.

"Yeeeaahh." Kasanelover said.

"You tricked us!" Piko said.

"Aren't I just the worst?" Kasanelover asked.

"Yes!" Piko and Teto replied in unison.

Kasanelover chuckled.

"Alright Teto, get in the pool. It's deep so careful how you go in if you don't know how to swim." Kasanelover said.

Teto sighed and took off her clothes. She then got inside the pool of chocolate and drenched all of her body except her head and blushed.

"How long do I have to stay in here?" Teto asked.

"A few minutes." Kasanelover replied.

"Okay." Teto said.

"I can't wait for the horse to come out his shell for this." Ted said.

"Piko, get your butty over here." Kasanelover said.

Piko walked around the pool and to Kasanelover.

"What is it?" Piko asked.

"Put this on." Kasanelover replied. She handed Piko a white blindfold.

"A blindfold?" Piko asked.

"Yes. Put it on." Kasanelover replied.

Piko did as he was told and remained facing Kasanelover.

"Now what?" Piko asked.

"Don't face me. You're creeping me out a little." Kasanelover replied.

Piko faced Teto.

"Thank you. Teto, you can get out of the white pool now." Kasanelover said.

Teto got out the pool with dark chocolate covering everything but her head and neck.

"Now what?" Teto asked.

Kasanelover removed Piko's blindfold and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Now we see my favorite shota's reaction." Kasanelover said.

"I'm not a shota!" Piko said.

"Look at your chimera." Kasanelover said.

Piko turned his head to see Teto and gasped. He thought she was so arousing in dark chocolate.

"What do you think?" Teto and Kasanelover asked in unison.

"I-I-I-I-I-I don't know." Piko replied.

"Arousing, yes?" Kasanelover asked.

"Very, very, very arousing." Piko replied.

"HORNY HORSE IN THE ROOM EVERYONE!" Ted announced.

"Leave my little Piko alone!" Teto said.

"Says the one drenched in chocolate." Kasanelover said.

Teto hissed.

"Undo your drills! We're takin' it to the nexr level!" Kasanelover said.

"No! I'm not gettin' chocolate in my hair!" Teto said.

"I'll do it!" Ted said. He flew over the pool and hovered behind Teto.

He then undid Teto's drills, showing the maximum length of her long, straight hair.

"Bam!" Ted said. He flew around Teto, over the pool, and landed next to Kasanelover.

"Now what?" Miku asked.

"We watch." Kasanelover replied. She stared at Piko with her eyes widened and a grin on her face.

Piko stared at Teto with his eyes widened. Teto stared back.

"Omg." Rin whispered.

Moments later, Piko literally jumped over the pool and ran to Teto.

"No Piko, no!" Teto said.

"Go, go, go, go, go!" Kasanelover chanted.

With that said, Piko pounced Teto and started to lick the chocolate off her naked body.

"WWHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kasanelover and Ted yelled in unison.

"He's licking her like a popsicle!" Rin said.

"Piko, get off of Teto!" Nana H. said.

Piko ignored Nana.

"Teto, do want Piko off you?" Nana H. asked.

"It's-it's fine, Nana." Teto replied.

"I'll push him in the pool if you want!" Nana H. said.

"Do-do-do that in a little bit." Teto said.

"Okay." Nana H. said.

"Ted, truth or dare?" Kasanelover asked.

"Um...dare." Ted said.

"My sister dares you to-"

"Hold up! Did you just say your sister?" Ted asked.

"Yes. She hates you very much." Kasanelover replied.

"Then why is she sending a dare to me?" Ted asked.

"I don't know and I never want to know." Kasanelover replied.

"Okay...continue." Ted said.

"My sister dares you to dress as a Gumi with bunny ears and a bunny tail." Kasanelover said.

"Oh god, why did I choose dare?!" Ted asked.

"Don't worry. It won't be for that long. I have control on how long you wear the outfit and pieces." Kasanelover replied.

"I still regret choosing dare." Ted said.

Minutes later...

"Holy fucking shit, I can't breathe in this either!" Ted said while trying to breathe.

"Hang in there, Ted!" Rook said.

"You're definetly not helping!" Ted said.

"I know this isn't the time but I need you to hop around like a rabbit and eat a carrot like one." Kasanelover said.

"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!" Ted yelled.

"Dead serious." Kasanelover said.

"Oh my god, I'm gonna die like Moon." Ted said. He got in a bunny position and hopped around like one.

"Moon's not dead!" Kasanelover said.

"You get the i-"

Before Ted could finish, one of the buttons on Gumi's shirt popped off.

"Thank god he's not wearing the clothes I'm wearing right now." Gumi said.

"Dude, he's wearing the same thing you're wearing." Kasanelover said.

"You get the idea!" Gumi said.

"Give me the carrot already!" Ted said.

Kasanelover threw a carrot to Ted. Ted grabbed it and starting eating it like a rabbit.

"I could've sworn I saw those rabbit ears and the tail twitch!" Mikuo said.

"You're not the only one." Rinto said.

"DONE!" Ted yelled.

"Okay, you can take off the clothes now." Kasanelover said.

"YES! FINALLY!" Ted yelled. He ripped Gumi's shirt off his chest and pulled Gumi's skirt, showing his manly cougar legs.

"Omg." Gumi and Rin said in unison.

"Someone looks mighty sexy today." Kasanelover said.

"I have been working out." Ted said. He flexed his muscules.

"Show off." Allen said.

"Let's move on! Lapis, Meril, truth or dare?" Kasanelover asked.

"Dare." Lapis and Merli replied in unison.

"Have a fairy contest." Kasanelover said.

"Fine. Make a wish." Merli said.

"I wish...Moon would wake up from his heart attack!" Kasanelover said.

"Who's Moon?" Merli asked.

"Are you fucking kidding me?! After 23 mother fucking segements, you _**still **_don't know who Moon is!?" Kasanelover asked.

"Nope." Merli replied.

"Oh my god." Kasanelover said. She facepalmed.

"I'll take care of your wish!" Lapis said. She waved a blue and white wand around.

"How come you know nothing about Moon?!" Kasanelover asked.

"I didn't pay attention to him." Merli replied.

"I did!" Lapis said.

"We know you did." Kasanelover and Merli said in unison.

"What? W-what happened?" Moon asked. He sat up from the ground.

"MOON!" Kasanelover yelled. She pounced Moon and hugged him.

"We missed you!" Kasanelover said.

"What happened?" Moon asked.

"You had a heart attack from all the crazy shit that was going on in the last segement. Ted and I did a few dares...and now there's a fairy contest going on. I made a wish and Lapis made it come true! Go Lapis, whoo!" Kasanelover replied.

"What was your wish?" Moon asked.

"For you to awaken from your heart attack." Kasanelover replied.

"Aaww. You missed me that much?" Moon asked.

Kasanelover nodded her head.

"You're so sweet."Moon said. He hugged Kasanelover.

"Aaawwwwww!" Rin said.

"They look so cute!" Miku said.

"I know!" Rin said.

"I win!" Lapis said.

"Not yet! There's still more to this contest...right?" Merli asked.

"Oh no. Lapis wins, end of disussion." Kasanelover replied.

"YAY!" Lapis yelled.

"Worst contest ever!" Merli said.

"Shut up, you didn't even know Moon existed until now you douche." Kasanelover said.

Merli pouted.

"Let's move on already...why is Piko licking chocolate of Teto?" Moon asked while staring at Piko and Teto.

"One of the dares was for Teto to drench herself in dark chocolate to test Piko's resistance...and now he's licking her like a lolipop." Kasanelover replied.

"Ohh...okay...Lapis, truth or dare?" Moon asked.

"Truth." Lapis replied.

"Do you feel like you'll fall with the jewel on your head?" Moon asked.

"Only when I'm sleeping...for some reason." Lapis replied.

"Oh...that's weird." Moon said.

"Do you stand when you sleep or something?" Kasanelover asked.

"No." Lapis replied.

"That's fucking weird." Kasanelover said.

"Yeep." Lapis said.

"GET OFF OF TETO, PIKO!" Nana H. yelled. She ran to Piko and Teto and pushed Piko into the chocolate pool.

"Are you okay, Teto?" Nana H. asked.

"I was just fine, Nana!" Teto replied.

Piko swimmed back to the surface for air with chocolate all over his face.

"You ruin my dress." Piko said.

"You were on Teto!" Nana said.

"I wasn't hurting her!" Piko said.

"Are you sure?" Nana H. asked.

"Yes!" Piko said. He got out the pool and got back on top of Teto.

"You're covering her in chocolate again." Kasanelover said.

"Oh well. More for me." Piko said. He started licking Teto again.

"I'm suprised Teto ain't lickin' Piko back." Kasanelover said.

"Hold that thought, Kasanelover." Moon said.

"Why?" Kasanelover asked.

"Look." Moon replied. He pointed at Teto and Piko.

"Oh my god, it's a sloberfest." Kasanelover said while watching Teto and Piko's tongue move all over each other.

"MOON! Have a pocky duel with me!" Chemical Emotions said.

"After you pet Piko with a sledge hammer." Moon said.

"What?" Piko and Teto asked in unison. Their eyes shot open and their tongues stopped moving.

"Oh yeah! Piko, let me pet you with a sledge hammer!" Chemical Emotions said.

"NO!" Piko yelled.

"Please!?" Chemical Emotions asked.

"No! It's bad enough you did it when I was naked!" Piko replied.

"I promise I won't hit you with it!" Chemical Emotions said.

"I don't trust you!" Piko said.

"Plllllllleeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaa ssssssseee?" Chemical Emotions begged.

"...NO!" Piko yelled.

"I said I promised! I don't break promises!" Chemical Emotions said.

"...fffffffiiiiiinnneee." Piko said.

"YAY!" Chemical Emotions said. She skipped to Piko with a sledge hammer in her hand.

"Wish me luck." Piko said.

"Omg, I can't believe you were nice enough to let me do thi-"

Before Chemical Emotions finished, the sledge hammer flew out her hand and hit Piko in the head, making Piko yelp and run to a far corner.

"Uh oh." Kasanelover said.

"Piko!" Chemical Emotions said. She ran to Piko.

"This isn't going well." Moon said.

"Oh my god, this bad." Kasanelover said.

"Are you okay, Piko?" Chemical Emotions asked.

Piko was whimpering in the corner he ran to. His back was towards Chemical Emotions.

"Piko! I'm soooo sorry! That wasn't supposed to happen! The hammer must've slipped out my hand!" Chemical Emotions said.

Piko turned into a Siberian Husky and snarled.

"Piko...please accept my apology." Chemical Emotions said.

Piko growled. Chemical Emotions reached her hand towards Piko slowly. Piko saw the shadow of her hand and turned around baring his fangs and his curled tail between his legs. Chemical Emotions backed away from Piko with her eyes watery and fear running up her veins.

"Piko-"

Piko barked at Chemical Emotions and growled. Chemical Emotions had no more to say and cried softly, making Piko perk his ears up and stare at Chemical Emotions with his eyes widened.

"I-I-I-I-I-I'm sorry Piko!" Chemical Emotions stammered with waterfalls of tears on her face.

Piko closed his mouth and whimpered as he watched Chemical Emotions cry. He then finally decided to comfort Chemical Emotions by rubbing himself against her legs.

"Aaaww!" Kasanelover said.

Chemical Emotions looked at Piko.

"Piko..." Chemical Emotions said.

Piko wagged his tail. Chemical Emotions smiled under her tears and hugged Piko.

"Thank you." Chemical Emotions whispered in Piko's furry ears.

"AAAWWWW!" Rin said.

"Happy ending!" Kasanelover said.

"What about our pocky duel?" Moon asked.

"I'll do it!" Kasanelover said.

Moments later...

"Holy shit, you two went through that box in half second!" Ted said.

"Well, as they say, two heads are better than one." Kasanelover said with her face pink.

"More like two mouths are better than one." Ted said.


	25. And Death Strikes Again!

"Piko, truth or dare?" Kasanelover asked.

"Dare." Piko replied.

"Let Chemical Emotions ride you. You _cannot_ change your current form." Kasanelover said.

"Who rides a Siberian Husky!?" Piko asked.

"Chemical, that's who." Kasanelover replied.

"...fine. Only because I still feel bad from the last segement." Piko said. He stood on his forelegs.

"Let's do this." Piko said.

Chemical Emotions got on Piko's back.

"You're heavy!" Piko said.

"Don't talk about my weight, sweet cakes!" Chemical Emotions said.

Piko sighed and walked slowly with Chemical Emotions on his back.

"Yeah, you go Piko!" Kasanelover said.

"You can go faster, Piko!" Len said.

Piko started to walk a little faster.

"Go, go, go, go!" Len chanted.

Piko growled.

"C'mon you slowpoke!" Len said.

"Stop trying to make Piko throw Chemical Emotions off!" Nana H. said.

"Nana, I've seen Teto ride Piko, both sexually and...normally I guess I should say. I have never, and I repeat never seen her fall off his back." Len said.

"But-"

"Faster, slowpoke!" Len said before Nana could finish.

Piko snarled and barked and ran to Len.

"Piko, slow down!" Chemical Emotions said. She held onto Piko's loose neck skin and fur.

"See, I told you." Len said.

"I don't think he's running for fun..." Nana H. said.

"'Course not, he's doing it for me. I'm the one who inspired him!" Len said.

"Are you sure it's for a good reason?" Nana H. asked.

"Yes! I just told you the freaking reason!" Len replied.

"But-"

"But nothing, flower girl!" Len said.

"Am I really that pretty?" Nana H. asked.

Len facepalmed.

"Never mind." Len said.

"You better move." Nana H. said.

"Why?" Len asked.

"Because the puppy is coming." Nana H. replied.

"What-"

Before Len finish, PIko jumped on him, making Len fall like a tower and Piko stare at his eyes angrily.

"Ouch!" Len said.

Piko growled.

"Get off you mutt!" Len said.

Piko barked, making slober cover Len's face.

"EEEWWWW!" Len yelled.

"I tried to warn you." Nana H. said.

"Screw you!" Len said.

Piko nibbled on Len's right arm.

"OFF!" Len yelled. He hit Piko's head.

"Leave Piko alone!" Chemical Emotions said.

"Tell him to get off!" Len said.

"No! You got yourself in this situation, now you gotta get yourself out of it!" Chemical Emotions said.

"She's right." Moon said.

"GET OFF!" Len yelled. He hit Piko's head again.

"DON'T HURT MY PIKO!" Teto yelled. She turned into lion and pounced Len and mostly Piko.

"Great, now you're getting chocolate on me." Len said.

"I don't care!" Teto said.

"May I lick that off ya'?" Len asked.

"NO!" Teto yelled.

"Damn." Len said.

"Len! Stop it!" Rin demanded.

"Never! You are and never will be the boss of me!" Len said.

"Just because you were born 5 minutes later than me, doesn't mean you can ignore me!" Rin said.

"That is also true." Moon said.

"Shut up, Moon!" Len said.

"No." Moon said.

"You son of a-"

"Don't say that about Moon!" Teto said before Len finished.

"But he's-"

"No he's not!" Chemical Emotions said.

Len rolled his eyes.

"Let's move on." Moon said.

"Talk to Miss. Sun, Moon! I think she's coming here right now!" Chemical Emotions said.

"The sun goddess? Wow, I didn't think she would come on such casual notice." Moon said.

"C-c-c-casual?! This shit ain't casual!" Kasanelover said.

"Not what I mean! She would only come when the end is near." Moon said.

"Does that mean the end is near?" Mikuo asked.

Everyone stared at each other.

"Moon." Miss. Sun said.

"AAAHH!" Everyone yelled in unison.

"If you're assuming the end is near, it's not. I recieved a call." Miss. Sun said.

"That's a relIef." Miku said.

"Now...Moon, what are you doing here?" Miss. Sun asked.

"Hosting a game show with Kasanelover." Moon replied.

"Really?" Miss. Sun asked.

"Yeeepp." Moon replied.

"Well, that's rather remarkable! A 12 year old hostess!" Miss. Sun said.

"Tell me about it." Moon said.

"Hey, if your the sun goddess, why is the sun still out? Aren't you the sun?" Mikuo asked.

"Many assume so. I _live_ on the sun and control it's temerature." Miss. Sun replied.

"Why are you named Miss. Sun?" Allen asked.

"I'm not. People call me that for unknown reasons. My real name is Suntress." Miss. Sun replied.

"Oh...pretty name." Allen said.

"Thank you." Suntress said.

"So...what now?" Moon asked.

"...kiss her." Kasanelover and Chemical Emotions replied in unison.

"No! She's probably with someone!" Moon said.

"Oh Moon. I'm always avaliable. Especially when it comes to sweet gentlemen like you." Suntress said.

"Kiss her, kiss her, kiss her!" Kasanelover and Chemical Emotions chanted in unison.

Moon stared at Suntress. Suntress stared at Moon.

"Don't be shy you two!" Kasanelover said.

"Silence!" Moon said.

"Then kiss her already! We don't hae all day!" Kasanelover said.

"I'm getting to that!" Moon said. His face turned red.

Everyone but Piko and Teto stared at Moon and Suntress with their eyes widened. Moon took a deep breath and exhaled. He then removed his mask and leaned close to Suntress. Suntress leaned to Moon until their lips touched.

"WWWWWWHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kasanelover and Chemical Emotions yelled in unison.

Moon seperated from Suntress instantly.

"There, you got your kiss. Can we move on now?" Moon asked while putting his mask back on.

"Did it burn?" Chemical Emotions asked.

"No. My skin and fur are fire resistant." Moon replied.

"Seriously?! Dude, I want that!" Chemical Emotions said.

"Later. Let's move on. Truth or dare, Kasanelover?" Moon asked.

"Dare. I love to be daring." Kasanelover replied.

"Dance to Po Pi Po." Moon said.

"I can't." Kasanelover said.

"Why not?" Moon asked.

"Hello? There's no music! Duh!" Kasanelover said.

"Moon, are you stupid?" Chemical Emotions asked.

"No!" Moon replied.

"Are you sure?" Kasanelover asked.

"Yes! Now start dancing!" Moon replied. He clapped his hands and Miku's Po Pi Po started to play.

"Oh yeah!" Kasanelover said while doing the Po Pi Po dance.

"Omg, she knows the moves." Rin said.

"Not really. I just do what I know." Kasanelover said.

"Sing the song! I dare you to sing the song!" Chemical Emotions said.

"Really? Alrighty. Moon, put on the karaoke." Kasanelover said. She stopped dancing.

Moon clapped his hands again and the instrumental for Po Pi Po started to play. Kasanelover took a deep breath and...

_Kasanelover: Po pi po, po pi po pi po po pi po (x12)  
WWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEE!_

_Let's take it, you're loving it  
Vegetable juice  
You must like my drink, I decided now  
So take now, with Moon's true heart  
Vegeatable juice  
It just costs 5 dollars!  
YES!_

_Come on, come on!  
Let's dance!  
Come on, come on!  
Let's dance!_

_It is healthy  
Vegetable juice  
It is yummy  
Vegetable juice!  
I guess you should  
Enjoy the best, this one:  
Tangy red juice!_

_Po pi po, po pi po pi po po pi po (x2)  
I'm not a vegetaria-a-a-a-a-a-a-an!  
Po pi po, po pi po pi po po pi po (x2)  
I sound good doing the ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah!  
Po pi po, po pi po pi po po pi po (x2)  
Everybody go ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah!  
Po pi po, po pi po pi po po pi po (x2)  
Ted Kasane is the hottest male chimera here!_

"DONE! I danced _and _sang to it!" Kasanelover said when she finished singing and the intrumental ended.

"Daaaaaammnnnn." Kaito said.

"I thought you were dead! Why the fuck are you here, I just remebered that!" Kasanelover said.

"I don't know. The viewers love me I guess." Kaito said.

Kasanelover facepalmed.

"Let's just move on. Everyone, truth or dare?" Moon asked.

"Truth." All the Vocaloid and Utauloid said in unison.

"Who should I kill in this room?!" Chemical Emotions asked.

"I vote Piko!" Sora replied.

"I second that!" Sara said.

"So do I!" Kaito said.

"3 votes Piko. Anyone else?" Moon asked.

"Piko!" Tei said.

"Kasanelover!" Rook said.

"You fucking dumbass, I'm the hostess of this show! Plus, I'm the reason you got a kiss from Ted!" Kasanelover said.

"You're still mean!" Rook said.

"That's 1 vote Kasanelover and 4 votes Piko." Moon said.

"MOON! YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" Kasanelover yelled.

"Relax, it's not like you're really gonna get killed." Moon whispered.

"Len! Len should die!" Teto yelled.

"No! Piko should die!" Len said.

"You should die." Piko said.

"That's 2 votes Len, 5 votes Piko, and 1 vote Kasanelover. Anymore?" Moon asked.

"Yes! Len should die but then come back to life!" Rin said.

"Seriously? You want you're only brother to die?" Len asked.

"Only because you were really mean." Rin replied.

"True that." Kasanelover said.

"Before we move on, Rin and Len, kiss each other for 5 minutes and take a shower together right after it." Moon said.

"What!?" Rin and Len asked in unison.

"You heard him! Kiss and shower!" Kasanelover said.

"Uhg! Fine. Only because I NEVER want to do this again in the future. EVER!" Rin said. She kneeled down to Len and kissed him on the lips.

Piko walked off of Len and sat down...with Chemical Emotions **still** on his back.

"This is disturbing to see." Piko said. He covered his eyes with his right paw.

"I'm amused, I don't about you." Chemical Emotions said.

"Of course you are, you're a crazed fangirl!" Piko said.

"How'd you know?" Chemical Emotions asked.

"Don't ask." Piko replied.

"I just did." Chemical Emotions said.

"I know some fangirls...and boy did they know me." Piko replied. He shuddered.

"What did they-"

"I don't wanna talk about it! It was dramatizing!" Piko said.

"Aaaww. You poor shota puppy." Chemical Emotions said. She stroked Piko's fluffy chest.

Rin instantly seperated from Len.

"Omg, I'm gonna be sick!" Rin said.

"Eeeewww." Len said.

"Shut up, Len! Go hop in the shower, I'll be there in a minute!" Rin said.

"I can't believe you two are actually doing this." Kasanelover said.

"Shut up!" Len said. He stormed out the room.

"Oh god, the oranges in my stomach are coming back!" RIn said with her hands on her stomach.

"Uh oh." Kasanelover said.

"I think I'm gonna-"

Before Rin finished, she barfed up all the oranges she ate.

"EEEEEEEWWWWWWWW!" Miku yelled. She covered her eyes.

"It's like an orange waterfall!" Kasanelover said while backing away.

"I know! That's what makes it so gross!" Miku said.

Moments later, Rin stopped barfing up digested oranges.

"...anyone gonna eat that?" Rin asked.

"NO!" Everyone but Moon yelled in unison.

"Get a bird or something...I-I-I don't know...I gotta hit the shower...with Len." RIn said. She walked slowly out the room.

"...ha." Kasanelover said.

"So...anymore votes?" Moon asked.

"PIKO, PIKO, PIKO, PIKO, PIKO, PIKO! There, more votes!" Tei replied.

"That doesn't count." Moon said.

"Fuck me! Um...everyone who votes for Piko to die will get whatever the fuck they want from me!" Tei said.

"Piko!" Everyone but Tei, Teto, Piko, Kasanelover, and Moon said in unison.

"What is wrong with you people!?" Teto asked. She turned human and held onto Piko.

"So...let's see...over a few hundred Vocaloid and Utauloid are in this room sooo...over a few hundred votes for Piko. Piko it is." Moon said.

"NO!" Teto yelled.

"Truth or dare?" Moon asked.

"Truth..." Teto replied.

"Who would you or want to love if Piko were to actually get killed by Chemical Emotions?" Moon asked.

"No one! My heart will stay with Piko forever and always!" Teto replied.

"Are you sure?" Moon asked.

"Yes!" Teto replied.

Rin and Len walked in the room. Len was grinning while Rin was shaking.

"Rin!" Miku said. She ran to Rin.

"Are you okay?" Miku asked.

"I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I s-s-s-s-saw things! Hor-hor-hor-horrible things!" Rin replied.

"Len! You monster!" Miku said.

"Blah, blah, blah." Len said.

"Dude, you look like you just got laid." Kasanelover said.

"Sadly, I didn't...yet. I'm just smiliing because of the fear I brought to Rin's veins are still in affect." Len said.

"What do you...no way! You actually did it!?" Kasanelover asked.

Len nodded his head.

"Dude! That's awesome! Honestly, I didn't think you'd have the balls to do it considering there small but you acutally did it!" Kasanelover explained.

"You suck!" Len said.

"I got that alot on this show, I never give a fuck." Kasanelover said.

"Nngh! Who's gonna die?" Len asked.

"Everyone voted Piko because of Tei." Kasanelover replied.

"YEESSSS!" Len yelled.

"Why would you all do this to me?!" Piko asked.

"You're a fucking dick!" Tei replied.

"I did it for the ice cream Teto statue...and the fact that you really are a dick." Kaito said.

"I did it for the eggplants!" Gakupo said.

"I did it for the chocolate pool!" Aline said.

"Dude, there's a fucking pool right here! With dark chocolate in it!" Kasanelover said.

"I don't know where Piko and Teto have been..." Aline said.

"Touche. Okay, lights out! Goodbye, Suntress. We'll see you when armagaddeon is near." Kasanelover said.

"Or sooner." Suntress said.

"Yay!" Kasanelover said.

"Goodbye little one. Good luck on your game show." Suntress said. She dissappeared into the bright rays of the sun.

"Thank you!" Kasanelover said.

"Your welcome." Suntress said out in the distance.

"Lights out, everyone!" Kasanelover said.

Suddenly the room became pitch black. Everyone was frightened, especially Piko and Teto.

"AAAHHHHH, WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE AGAIN!" Aline yelled. Once again, she ran around the room like a pychopath again.

Suddenly, Teto was pushed away from Piko.

"NNOOO!" Teto yelled.

Once again, the swiftful sways of a knife were seen though the darkness. Like before, it left a green and red trail. Each time it was seen, tears fell off of Teto's face. The knife stopped moving temporarily in one location and then moved yet again in another.

"OH MY GOD!" Aline yelled. She bumped into Allen.

"AAAHHH!" Allen yelled. He pushed Aline away.

"AAAHH! SOMEONE TOUCHED MY BOOBS!" Aline yelled.

"What?!" Allen asked.

"I was shoved by the boobs!" Aline replied.

"...eeeewwwwww!" Allen said. He wiped his hands on his shirt.

"You know who did it?! You have night vision?!"Aline asked.

"No but I know what I pushed now!" Allen replied.

Aline gasped.

"YOU PERVERT!" Aline yelled. She tried to slap Allen's face.

"It's dark, I can't see anything!" Allen said.

"At least think before you push!" Aline said. She managed to slap Allen's face.

"Ouch!" Allen said.

"That's what you get!" Aline said.

The lights turned back on. All the Vocaloid and Utauloid looked at each other and gasped in horrow as they saw Kasanelover drenched in blood and a bloody knife in her left hand. Just like before.

"Piko!?" Teto asked. She looked around for Piko but didn't see him.

"Where did Kaito go!?" Miku asked.

"Where do you think?" Kasanelover asked.

"I was supposed to do that!" Chemical Emotions said.

"I have a killing lust. It's currently active. If not dealt with right away, I will kill others and possibly you. Now you don't want that to happen now do you?" Kasanelover asked with a dark tone. She licked the blade of her knife.

"N-n-n-n-n-no! Please don't!" Chemical Emotions replied.

"I won't. Just as long as I'm not inraged or anything." Kasanelover said.

"PIKO! WHERE'S PIKO?!" Teto asked.

"Oh, he's somewhere around here, I'm sure you'll find him." Kasanelover replied.

"Please tell me you didn't!" Teto said.

"I didn't." Kasanelover said.

Teto sighed in relief. She looked around the room for Piko. She searched for a few minutes and finally found a body bag, much similar to the one with Kaito and Gakupo's limbs in it. She emptied it out and found Kaito's limbs in it.

"Gross." Teto said. She threw the bag on the ground and continued investigating the room.

"Oh my god." Kasanelover said.

"Where is he?!" Teto asked.

"He's right...here." Allen replied. He pointed at Piko's bloody body.

"Piko!" Teto said when she saw Piko's body. She ran over to his body.

"Who did this to you?!" Teto asked with tears forming.

Piko lifted his arm. It was shaking. He pointed at Kasanelover. His arm then plopped on the ground.

"You said you didn't!" Teto said.

"I was joking! You said to tell you that I didn't and I told you that I didn't." Kasanelover.

"...you monster!" Teto said. She hugged Piko's body.

"I said it before and I'll say it again: Call me what you want but I'll always be the same old Kasanelover you saw when you first stepped in this room." Kasanelover said.

Teto cried over Piko's motionless or possibly lifeless body.

"Oh Piko! I'm sorry!" Teto said with great sadness and and muliple tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Oh great. Now we stirred up drama." Moon said.

"Teto, cut off the water works! This supposed to be funny, not dramatic and boring!" Kasanelover said.

"You killed my boyfriend!" Teto said. She sobbed even more.

"He'll be back in the next segement! Calm down!" Kasanelover said.

"NO! *sobs* Oh dear lord! Allen, hold me!" Teto said. She released Allen's body and hugged Allen, who was sitting next to her.

Allen held onto Teto. He then blushed madly.

"Aaawwww!" Rin said.

"How sweet of him." Moon said.

"His info on the Wiki is right! He really is a gentleman!" Kasanelover said.

Allen stroked Teto's hair.

"It'll be okay..." Allen whispered.


	26. A Romantic Observation

"Moon, truth or dare?" Kasanelover asked.

"Dare." Moon replied.

"Meet and kiss all the other planet goddesses. Makeout with one of them." Kasanelover said.

"I'll meet'em but I won't kiss or makeout with'em!" Moon said.

"DO IT!" Kasanelover yelled.

Moon snarled.

"Aw, you're a dick." Kasanelover said.

"Lies." Moon said.

Moments later, the planet goddessses, including Pulta, the goddess of Pluto, appeared in the room.

"Oh no." Moon said.

"Moon!" All the goddesses but Pluta said cheerfully in unison.

"Um...heeeyy Marsipan, Vena, Mercery, Mother Earth, Urana, Miss Jupiter, Neptuna, Sataura and Pluta..." Moon said.

"Hey Moon!" The planet goddesses but Pluta said cheerfully in unison.

"Have you been talking to your father, Neptuna?" Moon asked.

"Oh Moon. You know I do everyday." Neptuna replied.

"Good, good. Urana, how's Uranus?" Moon asked.

"My butt is just fine, Moon." Urana replied.

Kasanelover laughed hysterically and Moon blushed madly.

"Oh my god, she actually thought you were talking about her ass!" Kasanelover said while laughing.

"I didn't think, I knew!" Urana said.

"No, Urana. I met the planet." Moon said.

"Oh..." Urana said. She blushed madly.

"So...how is Uranus?" Moon asked.

"It's doing good..." Urana replied.

"Good...Pluta?" Moon asked.

"What is it?" Pluta asked. She had her back to Moon and the goddesses.

"Is there something wrong?" Moon asked.

"Nothing's wrong." Pluta replied.

"Are you sure?" Moon asked.

"...I'm not saying." Pluta replied.

"C'mon, you can tell me." Moon said.

"I said no!" Pluta snapped.

"Looks like one of the girls are mad at you, Moon." Kasanelover whispered.

"Shut that perverted mouth of yours up, Kasanelover." Moon said.

"Nnnnnnnnneeeeeeeeeverrrrrrrr rrrrrrr!" Kasanelover said.

"So...what happened Moon?" Mother Earth asked.

"Um...I have to...uuuhhh...how do I put this...uuuummm..." Moon said.

"Marry us?" Mother Earth asked.

"No." Moon replied.

"Impregnate us? I'll gladly hold your children." Marsipan said.

"No!" Moon said. His face turned red again.

"Umm...go on a date with us?" Neptuna asked.

"No." Moon replied.

"He has to kiss all of you and makeout with one of you." Kasanelover said.

"Oooohhhh!" All the goddesses except Pluta said.

"Who ya' gonna kiss, Moon?" Marsipan asked.

"You dummy, he's gonna kiss all of us! He's gonna makeout with one of us!" Vena said.

"Shut up, he knows what I mean!" Marsipan said.

"I should get an abandon space ship and smash you with it!" Vena said.

"Calm down ladies." Moon said.

"So who's the lucky lady, Moon?" Kasanelover asked.

"Well, first I have to kiss'em all." Moon replied.

"On the lips." Kasanelover added.

"What?!" Moon asked.

"What, you thought I was actually gonna let you kiss the goddesses of Mars, Earth, Jupiter, Uranus, Pluto, Venus, Mercury, Saturn, and Neptune on the cheek or something and that's it?! Hell no." Kasanelover replied.

Moon facepalmed.

"Get kissin', lover boy." Kasanelover said.

Moon sighed and removed his mask yet again.

"So that's what's hidden under there!" Sataura whispered.

Moon leaned close to Urana and prepared to kiss her. Urana blushed and brought Moon closer to her face and tongue kissed him. After the kiss, Moon instantly seperated from Urana.

"There's more where that came from, Moony." Urana said. She winked at Moon.

Moon blushed madly and moved onto Satura. Before he could even lean towards her, Satura grabbed Moon and forcefully kissed him. She then gently pushed him away.

"That. Was nice." Satura said.

"I think Moon's gonna have a nosebleed from this." Kasanelover said.

Moments later...

"C'mon Pluta, it's just a kiss!" Kasanelover said, trying to get Pluta to kiss Moon.

"No! He's only doing it to amuse you! He doesn't care!" Pluta said.

"I'll do it for your happiness if you want." Moon said.

Pluta stared at Moon with her frost blue eyes. Moon stared back with his pupils dilated.

"Are...are you serious about that?" Pluta asked.

"Yes." Moon replied.

Pluta stared at Moon for meer moments before she pulled Moon closer to him and tongue kissed him. That kiss became a makeout tongue kiss.

"Aw, what?! Why couldn't I be the lucky one?!" Marsipan asked.

"You?! What about me?!" Satura asked.

"Ladies, it's all clear who should've been the lucky one." Kasanelover said. She stepped between Satura and Marsipan.

"Who?" Satura and Marsipan asked in unison.

"Mother Earth. She had dibs on him the second she saw him." Kasanelover replied.

"True!" Mother Earth said.

"I should beat the living heck out of you!" Vena said.

"Not yet, Vena!" Kasanelover said.

"Aww." Vena said.

"I know, right? You can do it after Pluta and Moon are dun making out." Kasanelover said.

"Yay!" Vena said.

"Hey! I'm the one controlling the fate of this place! Why are you gonna let her beat me up?!" Mother Earth asked.

"...shit, I forgot you could do that...wait, we'll live on Mars! Duh!" Kasanelover said.

"...man." Mother Earth said.

"Sorry Mother Earth. Hey, if it makes ya' feel any better, maybe Moon'll makeout with you next time." Kasanelover said.

"It does make me feel better." Mother Earth said with a grin.

"Good...let's move on!" Kasanelover said.

Pluta and Moon seperated.

"W-what?" Moon asked.

"I said let's move on, dummy." Kasanelover replied.

"Oh...um, right. Rin, truth or dare?" Moon asked.

"Truth." Rin replied.

"Who fo you like?" Moon asked.

"Hmm...I liiiikeeee...Mikiya!" Rin said.

"Really?" Mikiya asked.

"You're a really sweet man, of course I do!" Rin replied.

"...sweeeeet." Mikiya said.

"Len, truth or dare?" Kasanelover asked.

"Dare!" Len replied.

"Become a yandere for a _boy_ in this room, dead or alive." Kasanelover said.

"...NNNOOOOO, PIKO'S DEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAADDDDD !" Len yelled.

"YOU'RE THE REASON WHY!" Teto yelled while she was still sobbing. She squeezed Allen tighter.

"Ouch." Allen said. He flinched a little.

"I WILL KILL EVERYONE HERE!" Len yelled.

"NO! YOU ARE NOT KILLING ANYONE AGAIN!" Teto yelled with a constant flow of tears.

"Calm down, Teto." Allen said with a soothing voice.

"I'm trying to, Allen!" Teto snapped.

"B-b-but Len'll get what he deserves eventually. Fate has a plan for everyone." Allen said.

"I can't wait for him to get what he deserves! He needs to be punished now!" Teto said.

"Calm down, Teto." Moon said.

"You calm down!" Teto snapped.

"What?" Moon asked.

"She's just worked up." Allen said while running his fingers through Teto's hair.

"Teto, you douche! You stole my man from me!" Len said.

"Len, you dummy! Stay away from Teto or else!" Allen said.

"Or else what, _fairy_ boy?" Len asked.

"Oh, trust me, it won't be pretty." Allen replied.

"I will-"

"Shut the fuck up. Rook, truth or dare?" Kasanelover asked before Len finished.

"Dare." Rook replied.

"Jump off this building." Kasanelover said.

"Never!" Rook said.

"Rook, you see tht open window over there?" Kasanelover asked. She pointed at an open window.

"Yeeaaahh." Rook replied.

"I think Ted's falling in love with you out there." Kasanelover said.

"Really?! I wanna see!" Rook said. He ran to the open window.

Kasanelover snuck up behind him and pushed him out the window.

"YOU BITCH!" Rook yelled while falling.

Kasanelover slammed the window shut.

"That takes care of that." Kasanelover said.

"Can we do something about Piko's body please? It's creeping me out..." Chemical Emotions said.

"NO!" Teto yelled.

"Eeekk!" Chemical Emotions said. She jumped in Kasanelover's arms.

"...hi." Kasanelover said.

"Hi." Chemical Emotions said.

"Teto, truth or dare?" Moon asked.

"Dare." Teto replied.

"Kiss Allen. On the lippy lips." Moon said.

"Never!" Teto said.

"I bet Piko would want you to do it." Kasanelover said.

Teto blushed and stared at Allen with tears still falling down her face. She then lean to him and kissed him on the lips. Allen became flustered and blushed madly.

"WWWWHHHHHHOOOOOO! ALLEN AND TETO! EVERYONE, ALLEN AND TETO!CHOCOLATE BREAD! I REPEAT, CHOCOLATE BREAD!" Kasanelover announced.

"Omg. My brother actually hooked up with a chimera!" Aline said.

"Yeah. A stupid chimera." Linny said.

"She is not stupid, Linny." Kasanelover said.

"Uh huh." Linny said sarcastically. She rolled her eyes.

Kasanelover picked Linny up and threw out a window, causing the window to shatter and the glass to fly outside and alittle in the room.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Linny yelled while falling.

"Woooooooww." Moon said.

"I know." Kasanelover said with a grin.


	27. Magic Strikes Again!

"Everyone, let's play Uno with Moon!" Chemical Emotions said.

"Um...you needed to wait for me to ask'em truth or dare for'em to say dare." Kasanelover said.

"I got too excited!" Chemical Emotions said.

"Please wait next time." Kasanelover said.

"Ooookkkaaaayyyyyy." Chemical Emotions said.

"Why are we playing One?" Moon asked.

"One? I thought it was Uno!" Miku said.

"Uno means one in spanish." Moon said.

"Oh...I just learned something new!" Miku said.

"You sure did." Moon said.

"Let's go already! I looooovveee Unooooooooooo!" Chemical Emotions said. She grabbed a deck of Uno cards.

Moments later...

"LET ME AT HIM!" Teto yelled while trying to grab Len's throat.

"No Teto!" Allen said while holding Teto by her waist.

"Len, you fucking dumbass, why would you insult Piko when you know Teto's gonna freak?!" Kasanelover asked.

"Hey, she needs to get over Piko already!" Len said.

"LET ME KILL HIM! JUST ONE BITE INTO HIS FLESHY THROAT!" Teto yelled. She retracted her claws.

"NO!" Rin yelled.

"Shut up Rin, you have no saying in this right now!" Allen said while getting dragged by Teto a little.

"Yes I do!" Rin said. She pounced on Teto.

"GET OFF!" Teto yelled.

"Never!" Rin said. She covered Teto's eyes.

"Oh god." Allen said. He released Teto and backed away from her.

"Dude!" Aline said.

"Woman, you know well enough cat fights involving Teto are dangerous!" Allen said.

"But I thought you were a man! What happened?!" Aline asked.

"Well...I'm not a man in this situtation." Allen said.

"Wow. How manly of you." Aline said sarcastically. She rolled her eyes.

"Quiet you! If you're so manly, go deal with that fight yourself!" Allen said.

"Fine, I will!" Aline said. She walked to Rin and Teto, who were going at each other like cats.

"Teto and Rin, stop fighting or el-"

Before Aline finished, yanked Aline into the fight and used her as a weapon.

"What the!? What are you doing?!" Aline asked.

"Quiet, hammer!" Teto replied.

"What!?" Aline asked.

Teto held Aline in the air by the legs and glared angrily at Rin.

"Last chance, Kagamine! Back down now!" Teto said.

"NNNNEEVVEERRR!" Rin yelled.

"What are you gonna d-"

Teto whacked Rin in the head with Aline like a mole.

"OW!" Rin and Aline yelled in unison.

"Are you ready to surrender?!" Teto asked.

"No! I'm not-"

Once again, Teto used Aline as a hammer and hit Rin in the head. This time, with much greater force.

"Damn it, that hurt!" Aline said. She held onto her head.

"First time Aline cursed on the show, whhooooooo!" Kasanelover announced.

"Shut up!" Aline said.

"Second time!" Kasanelover said.

"Can I mess you up?" Aline asked.

"Nope...UNO!" Kasanelover announced.

"Who cares about Uno right now, go save Aline before she turns into a shattered cyborg!" Moon said.

"No! Let's just see how things turn out." Kasanelover said.

"Ka-Ka-Kasanelover, y-y-y-you j-jerk!" Aline said while Teto was shaking her around.

"Oh well, woman. You should've listened to Allen." Kasanelover said.

"Allen's a chicken!" Aline said.

"Says the one who decided to interfere in the fight." Kasanelover said.

"Shut up!" Aline said.

"Third time!" Kasanelover said.

Aline facepalmed. Teto snarled and threw Aline to Allen.

"Ouch." Aline said.

"...ha." Allen said.

"I'll kick your butt!" Aline said.

"No!" Allen said. He ran away from Aline.

"Get over here!" Aline said. She dragged herself after Allen.

"No!" Allen said.

"Can we just move on already?" Moon asked.

"Fine. Len, truth or dare?" Kasanelover asked.

"Dare." Len replied.

"Act as a girly shota, i.e the shota version of Lenka." Kasanelover said.

"Fine...wait, no!" Len said.

"Too late, you already agreed to it." Kasanelover said.

"...I love makeup and yellow nail polish!" Len said with a pitched up voice.

"Fail!" Kasanelover said.

"I think Kasanelover's a real bitch!" Len said.

"FUCK OFF!" Kasanelover yelled.

"Shut up, Kasanelover!" Len said.

"I'll bitch slap you to hell if you insult me again!" Kasanelover said. She made her eyes glow red.

"Oh...shit." Len said.

Kasanelover hissed at Len and lunged at him. She then retracted her claws and held them up to her throat.

"You son of a bitch!" Kasanelover said.

"Rin, get her off!" Len begged.

"Maybe later." Rin said while placing an Uno card down.

"Aw, you suck! And worst of all, I'm stuck using this girly voice unti this dare is over!" Len said.

"When you see Kaito, tell him he's a dick and he always will be!" Kasanelover said.

"What?! You're gonna kill me?!" Len asked.

"Yes! You keep disrespecting me like the little bitch you are!" Kasanelover replied.

"You're a devil!" Len said.

Kasanelover growled under her breath.

"Kasanelover, we need Len alive. Spare him." Moon said.

"No! For the first time ever, I'm lettin' a Vocaloid die and this time, _NEVER_ come back!" Kasanelover said.

"You mean second time?" Seeu asked.

"YOU GET IT!" Kasanelover yelled.

"Eeep!" Seeu said. She ran and hid behind Moon.

"She's scary when she's mad!" Seeu said.

"Kasanelover, please don't do this!" Chemical Emotions begged. She gave Kasanelover the puppy eyes.

"...ffffffffiinnnnnneeee. You got lucky, Kagamine!" Kasanelover said. She got off of Len.

"You bitch!" Len said.

Kasanelover turned her head and snarled at Len.

"Kasanelover." Moon said.

Kasanelover stared at Moon and Chemical Emotions.

"Let's move on. Uno didn't turn out as good as I planned." Moon said.

"Fine. Everyone, truth or dare?" Kasanelover asked.

"Dare!" Everyone replied.

"LET'S HAVE A COOKING CONTEST!" Chemical Emotions yelled.

"What? Who's the judge?" Miku asked.

"This is like Chopped on Food Network, there are 3 judges. Me, Chemical Emotions, and Moon." Kasanelover said.

"Oh...ssoooo...what do we have to cook?" Miku asked.

"That's all on you. The ingredients however are my choice, i.e, the ingredients that are _required_ in each dish." Kasanelover replied.

"What do you mean 'each dish'?" Miku asked.

"You're all gonna make 3 dishes for us. The first it the Appetizer, next is the Entree, and finally Desert. Remember, you have to make 3 copies of that dish for each course." Kasanelover said.

"Just like on Chopped." Moon said.

"Right." Kasanelover said.

"So...each and every-"

"Shut up already with the questions. I'm gonna divide you guys into 3 teams. Whatever dish the main chefs present to us is the dish that represents your team." Kasanelover said.

"...okay." Miku said.

"Of course Allen, Teto, and Ted are gonna be on the same team...um...let's see...hmm...you 3 are the main chefs." Kasanelover said.

"Yes! Our team name is Ted!" Ted said.

"I hate that team name." Teto said.

"I suppose you have something better in mind?" Ted asked.

"Waaayyy better." Teto replied.

"Wrong! I'm naming your teams. You 3 are Team Utasane!" Kasanelover said.

"I like Ted better..." Ted said.

"Trust me, so do I but I don't Allen and Teto complaining that the team's named after you." Kasanelover said.

"Hey, it's not fair we get no saying in the name and you know it." Teto said.

"Who gives a damn?!" Kasanelover asked.

"I do." Teto replied.

Kasanelover facepalmed.

"Let's get this over with already." Kasanelover said.

Moments later...

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" Aline said while trying to cook a goose.

"Oh my god, it's not turning out well for Team Waltz." Kasanelover whispered.

"I hope their goose doesn't give Moon food poisoning." Chemical Emotions whispered.

"I notice Team Utasane is pretty calm and actually roasting their goose." Moon whispered.

"I know, right? How come they're better chefs than everyone else?!" Kasanelover asked.

"Maybe they have more experience and they have Ted." Moon replied.

"True. Ted is an awesome chef." Kasanelover whispered.

"You never tried his cooking before." Moon whispered.

"Touche...shut up." Kasanelover said.

"Nnnooppe!" Moon said.

Kasanelover looked at a nearby ticking digital clock. She then walked over to Team Waltz.

"Aline, time's almost-"

"WHAT?!" Aline yelled before Kasanelover finished. She grabbed a pan full of boiling hot oil and splashed every drop of oil in it on Kasanelover's face.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kasanelover yelled. She put her hands on her face and fell to her knees.

"Oh no." Piko said while flipping over a stake.

"Kasanelover!" Moon, Ted, and Chemical Emotions said in unison. They all ran over to her.

"Are you okay?" Moon asked.

"I got hot oil all over my face, what do you think?!" Kasanelover asked angrily.

"Someone get help!" Chemical Emotions said.

Kasanelover got up and held onto Moon's sleeve.

"Moon, I think I'm blind. Don't let anyone get me ticked off or I'll make my face catch on fire." Kasanelover said.

Len had an evil grin on his face and tip toed behind Kasanelover. He then grabbed a nearby lighter and lit it up.

"Seriously, why do we have these things in this room?!" Moon asked.

"Have what?" Kasanelover asked.

Len lit Kasanelover's face on fire before Moon had the chance to reply.

"OOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Kasanelover yelled. She ran off, trying to kill the flames on her face.

"Len!" Chemical Emotions said.

"Oops. Accidents happen." Len said sarcastically with his _still_ girly voice.

"You monster!" Moon said. He grabbed Len by his throat.

"Let me go!" Len begged while hitting Moon's arm.

"Never!" Moon snapped.

"AAHHHH, MY FACE IS STILL ON FIAAAHHHHHH!" Kasanelover yelled while running around.

Ted threw a bucket of cold water at Kasanelover's face, making the flames die and Kasanelover to stop running.

"There...are you okay?" Ted asked.

"Now I am. Thank you for actually caring about my burning face." Kasanelover said.

"We cared!" Moon and Chemical Emotions said in unison.

"I know you two did. I'm talking about every Vocaloid and Utauloid in this room, excluding Ted." Kasanelover said.

"Hey, you wouldn't care if we got our faces burned anyway." Miku said while putting BBQ sauce on her dish.

"That's a lie." Kasanelover said.

"We helped...a little." Teto said.

"We gave Ted the bucket of water and told him to throw it in your face." Allen said while serving Team Utasane's dishes to Moon and Chemical Emotions.

"Thank you for doing something." Kasanelover said.

"Your welcome...roasted goose?" Allen asked, offering Kasanelover a golden roasted goose.

"No thanks...okay, maybe a little bite." Kasanelover replied. She ripped a piece of meat off the goose and shoved it in her mouth.

"...wow, that's good." Kasanelover said. She took the goose from Allen and munched on it.

"...yay!" Allen said.

"What do you want?" Kasanelover asked.

"What do you mean?" Allen asked.

"In return for saving my pretty face, I'll grant you, Teto, and Ted a wish." Kasanelover replied.

"Oh...hhmmmm...I wish for...that chocolate pool to be cleared of whatever the heck was on Piko and Teto!" Allen said.

"Wish granted." Kasanelover said. She pointed her fox ears at the chocolate pool.

"...is it good?" Allen asked.

"Yep." Kasanelover replied.

"YAY!" Allen said. He dived inside the pool and drank the chocolate in it.

"I wish I could bang you!" Ted said. He glomped Kasaelover.

"I could do that at anytime, sweetie." Kasanelover said.

"That's the thing, I wanna do it right here, right now." Ted said.

"Oooohhhh, you naughty boy." Kasanelover said. She poked Ted's nose.

"What about Teto?" Allen asked.

"Right. Teto, what do you-"

"Piko. I want Piko to be alive right now!" Teto said, interupting Kasanelover.

"Damn. Okay." Kasanelover said.

"I'm on it." Moon said.

"BUT, before we do so, truth or dare?" Kasanelover asked.

"Truth." Teto replied.

"If you _had_ to be in romantic and/or sexual relationship with a girl, who would it be?" Kasanelover asked.

"Hmm...maybe you." Teto replied.

Kasanelover and Ted widened their eyes.

"...holy fucking shit." Kasanelover said.

"Shocking. **Very** shocking." Ted said.

"Eh, hey, at least she's being honest." Kasanelover said.

"Now?" Moon asked.

"Yes now. As for you, Ted...kiss me!" Kasanelover replied.

Ted tongue kissed Kasanelover once more. Moon made the blood organ magically appear once more.

"Chemical, you know what to do." Moon said.

"Right." Chemical Emotions said. She grabbed the organ and played it.

As she played, the blood that poured out of Piko's body went back inside his stomach and his stomach started to close up. His soul than crashed back into his body.

"I saw nothing!" Piko said. He sat up and stared at everyone.

"What?" Aline asked.

"Piko!" Chemical Emotions said. She jumped on Piko and petted him.

"My stomach just finished getting closed back up and you're seriously jumping on me?" Piko asked.

"Yes. I like petting you." Chemical Emotions replied.

"GET OFF!" Teto yelled. She ran to Chemical Emotions and picked her up.

She then set her aside and hugged Piko. Very tightly.

"You came back!" Teto said while squeezing Piko.

"Heeeyyy!" Chemical Emotions said.

"Calm youself. I didn't even want you petting me in the first place." Piko said.

"But you're so sooofffftttt!" Chemical Emotions said.

"I want to be with my girlfriend. I haven't been with her for...I think 3 weeks." Piko said.

"It's only been 3 segements!" Chemical Emotions said.

"Yeah. And those segements take _forever_ to end." Piko said.

Chemical Emotions facepalmed.

"This is insane." Chemical Emotions said.

"Deal with it. Afterall, you're the one sending in all the truths and dares." Piko said.

"Toucheeee." Chemical Emotions said.

"Good-oh gosh Teto, you're tongue's soooo soft and smoooooth." Piko said once he felt Teto's tongue run along his neck.

"Oh shit, they're at it again!" Pika said.

"So? It's true love, woman! Be happy for your brother!" Chemical Emotions said.

"Dude, I think it was the 2nd or 3rd you came in here and you saw him fucking Teto." Pika said.

"And?" Chemical Emotions asked.

"_Aaannd_ you were bothered by it." Pika replied.

"So? I wasn't complaining." Chemical Emotions said.

Pika rolled her Heterochromia eyes.

"Forget it." Pika said.

"Yeah. That's best." Chemical Emotions said.

"Miku, truth or dare?" Moon asked.

"Dare." Miku replied.

"Take your brother's leek and kiss him while you still have the leek." Moon said.

"Do I ever give it back to him?" Miku asked.

"If you want." Moon replied.

"Ooookkkkaaaayyyyy...wait, no! We're not Rin and Len!" Miku said.

"How many times did we tell you we don't like each other like that?!" Rin asked.

"Who gives a fuck, you guys kissed and took a shower together." Mikuo replied while eating Team Waltz's dish.

"How's the dish?!" Aline asked.

"It's so burned, it's crunchy instead of tender and meaty." Mikuo replied.

"Shut up, I panicked!" Aline said. Her face turned red.

"Fourth time!" Kasanelover said.

"I could've sworn those two were makin' out..." Allen said while looking at Ted and Kasanelover.

"We were." Ted said.

"I just wanted to point out Aline cursed for the fourth time this segement." Kasanelover said.

"You're a real jerk." Aline said.

"And you're a real bad chef." Kasanelover said.

"Shut up!" Aline said.

"Fith!" Kasanelover said.

"I'm gonna-"

"No you're not." Moon said, interupting Aline.

"I know." Aline said.

"Please don't plan on making any threats when you know you're not gonna really do it." Moon said.

"I can whatever I want, man!" Aline said.

"Heed my advice, Mrs Waltz. It'll save your life and guide you to a much better future." Moon said.

"Or not." Aline said.

Moon facepalmed.

"Forget it. Don't heed me, see what happens." Moon said.

"I already did...sorta." Aline said.

"Miku, take Mikuo's leek and kiss him already." Moon said.

"No!" Miku said.

"You chose dare, now do it." Moon said.

"Nnnnnneeeeeveeeerrr!" Miku said.

Moon sighed and walked in between Miku and Mikuo. He then took Mikuo's leek and put it in Miku's hand. Finally, he grabbed their heads and put them together, making the leek lovers kiss. Miku and Mikuo seperated the second Moon released them.

"EEEEEEWWWWW! I KISSED MY SISTER ON HER NASTY LIPS!" Mikuo yelled.

"I KISSED MY DIRTY BROTHER ON HIS I-DON'T-KNOW-WHERE-THE-HECK-THEY'VE-BEEN LIPS!" Miku yelled.

"Shut up!" Mikuo snapped.

"You shut up!" Miku snapped.

"I'll hit you with my spear leek!" Mikuo said. He held up another leek.

"I'll hit you with my leek _and_ your leek!" Miku said. She held up both leeks.

"...damn it!" Mikuo said.

"You just got out leeked by your sister!" Luki said with a chuckle.

"Shut up! Shut the fuck up!" Mikuo said.

"It's true!" Luki said. He laughed at Mikuo.

"I hate you sooooo mcuh right now." Mikuo said.

"You're just upset because you got beat by a girl." Luka said.

"Quiet you! You're lucky you have big boobs or I would be all up on you right now!" Mikuo said.

"What do my breast have to do with anything?!" Luka asked.

"If I try to get near your face, I'll get stuck in your cleavage." Mikuo replied.

"Shut up!" Luka said. Her face turned pink.

"I want to full fill my life too you know. I actually want to live for 100 years." Mikuo said.

"I should slap you with a tuna!" Luka said.

"Don't get near me! Your boobs of terror-no boobs of **doom** will suffocate me!" Mikuo said.

"This isn't pretty." Moon said.

"It's actually kind of-"

"Ouch!" Mikuo said.

"Omg, what the heck just happened?!" Chemical Emotions said.

"I got slapped by The Breastress with a fucking tuna!" Mikuo replied with his hand on his cheek.

"You had it coming." Moon said.

"Screw you, Moon!" Mikuo said.

"Nothing I haven't heard before." Moon said.

"You're an ass." Mikuo said.

"Nothing I haven't heard before." Moon repeated.

"You-"

"Please don't make me repeat myself for the third time, Mr Hatsune." Moon said.

Mikuo facepalmed.

"This is ridiculous." Mikuo said.

"Yeah. Ridiculously funny!" Moon said.

"Oooohhhh! Oh no he didn't! Ooooohhhhhh!" Chemical Emotions said. She offered Moon a high five.

Moon high fived Chemical Emotions.

"I really hate both of you guys right now." Mikuo said.

"So? We're having fun, who cares!" Chemical Emotions said.

"This. Sucks." Mikuo said.

"Sucks for you. Not us. Just you. And maybe your leek." Moon said.

"Definetly my leek, considering Miku stole it from me and she ain't gonna give it back." Mikuo said.

"Course not, you've been a total dick!" Miku said while munching on Mikuo's leek.

"If you mean you, then yeah, I totally agree with you." Mikuo said.

"I'll stab you with my leek." Miku said.

"No." Moon said sternly.

"Awww." Miku said.

"Ha." Mikuo said.

"You can't stab her either." Moon said.

"I know." Mikuo said.

"So stop teasing her! Duh!" Chemical Emotions said.

"You should've even be here! Go back to your cave in New York!" Mikuo said.

"*gasp* How do you know I live in New York!? And I definetly don't live in a cave!" Chemical Emotions said.

"Kasanelover told us!" Mikuo said.

Kasanelover stared at Mikuo and seperated from Ted.

"Hold on Ted." Kasanelover said.

"Okay...I can taste your saliva." Ted said.

"I know. Anyway, Mikuo, you dumbass, don't drag me into your situtation!" Kasanelover said.

"But it's true!" Mikuo said.

"Still!" Kasanelover said.

"You're a dweeb." Mikuo said.

"Watashi wa anata no o shiri o keru tsumorida." Kasanelover said.

"What the hell?!" Mikuo asked.

"Weren't you born in Japan!? How do you not know what I just said?!" Kasanelover asked.

"Yes, I was born in Japan! No, I don't know why I don't know what you said!" Mikuo replied.

"You wanna know I said?" Kasanelover asked.

"Yeah." Mikuo replied.

"Watashi wa anata no o shiri o keru tsumorida." Kasanelover said.

"What the-"

"I'm going to kick your ass." Kasanelover said.

"What?" Mikuo asked.

"I said I'm going to kick your ass in Japanese." Kasanelover said.

"Oh...aw, you bitch!" Mikuo said.

Kasanelover stuck her tongue out at Mikuo.

"How come I knew what she said and you don't?" Ted asked.

"I don't know." Mikuo replied.

"Hmm...I don't think you're from Japan anymore..." Ted said.

"I am, you dick!" Mikuo said.

"Uh huh." Ted said sarcastically.

"Screw you." Mikuo said.

"I don't care." Ted said.

"I bet you don't care about-"

"Yes I do, you Japanese imposter!" Ted snapped.


	28. Chemical's Revenge

"Weatheroid, truth or dare?" Kasanelover asked.

Weatheroid grabbed a white board and marker and wrote something on it. Moments later, she showed it to everyone. It said 'Truth'.

"What's this week's weather forecast?" Kasanelover asked.

Weatheroid shurgged.

"What do mean you don't know!? You're Weatheroid for godsake, you're supposed to know the weather!" Kasanelover said.

Weatheroid cleared her white board and wrote something else on it. Moments later, she showed it to everyone again. It said 'It's unpredicable. There's too many changes in the troposphere, i.e, it's condition never remain the same.'

"Yeah, that's true...I guess I'll let you off the hook on that one...how are the conditions now?" Kasanelover asked.

Weatheroid cleared her white board yet again and wrote something else on it...again. Again, she showed it to everyone. It said 'Sunshine, no clouds in the area, the highest temperature at this rate is 90 degrees, with the lowest temperature being 75 degrees.'

"Awesome! That means all the snow is gone!" Kasanelover said.

"Moon, truth or dare?" Chemical Emotions asked.

"Dare." Moon replied.

"Here you go!" Chemical Emotions said. She handed Moon a strawberry cake.

"Ooohh, looks super good!" Moon said.

"I made it myself with extra love, frosting, and strawberries!" Chemical Emotions replied.

"Ooooohhhh, yummy! Thank you!" Moon said. He removed his cake and pulled out a knife and fork.

"You're welcome, Moon. Afterall, you are sweet to me." Chemical Emotions said. She stared at Piko angrily.

"Um...problem?" Piko asked. He tilted his head and perked his horse ears up.

"As a matter a fact, yes Mr Utatane. I do have a problem and it's all because of you." Chemical Emotions said.

"Hold that message, Chemical. Let's do some more truths and dares." Kasanelover said.

"...seriously?" Chemical Emotions asked.

"100%." Kasanelover replied.

"Fine. I wanna kill someone." Chemical Emotions said.

"Here a knife." Kasanelover said. She handed Chemical Emotions a long, sharp knife and pulled out hers.

It was bloody like before.

"Thank you. Turn out the lights like before please." Chemical Emotions said.

My pleasure." Kasanelover said. She snapped her fingers and the lights went out yet again.

"NNOOOO! WE'RE GONNA DIE AGAIN!" Aline yelled. She ran around like a pychopath yet again.

"Please don't kill me again!" Gakupo begged.

Again, the swiftful movements of a knife were seen through the pitch black darkness.

"OOWW!" Moon yelled.

"Moon?!" Chemical Emotions asked.

"What's wrong with Moon?!" Miku asked.

No response was recieved. Not even from Moon. Again, the knife stopped moving. The lights came back on. Everyone looked around the room again and was shocked to see Kasanelover _and_ Chemical Emotions drenched in blood. Only Chemical Emotions had a bloody knife in her hand.

"Moon?!" Chemical Emotions asked. She looked around for Moon.

"MOON!" Miku yelled. She stared at Moon who was lying in a pool of his own blood with a knife pierced through his chest in the exact location of his heart.

"Moon!" Chemical Emotions said. She ran to Moon's assistance.

"Who did this to you?" Chemical Emotions asked.

"Moon, I'm soooooo sorry!" Kasanelover said.

"Why are you apologizing?" Chemical Emotions asked.

"I accidently stabbed and attacked Moon in the darkness." Kasanelover replied.

Everyone gasped in horror.

"Why?!" Chemical Emotions asked.

"I couldn't see! I wasn't using any of my animalistic senses at the time! I thought Moon was Gakupo or Rook..." Kasanelover replied.

"This is horrible!" Chemical Emotions said.

"Is he dead?" Rin asked.

"...is he?" Chemical Emotions asked. She stared at Kasanelover with much worry.

"No...I hope not." Kasanelover replied.

"N-n-no." Moon stammered.

"Moon! You're still alive! It's a miracle!" Chemical Emotions said.

"I just can't move." Moon said.

"Kasanelover, can you fix Moon?!" Chemical Emotions asked.

"Yeah, man! I can do anything! For now, take control of the game." Kasanelover replied. She handed Chemical Emotions the cards with all the dares and truths on it.

"Sweet!" Chemical Emotions said.

Kasanelover giggled and began to work or healing magic on Moon.

"Okay...let's see...oh! There's a dare that was supposed to be a dare in the last segement!" Chemical Emotions said.

"We can't do that one right now. Maybe in the next segement or after I heal Moon." Kasanelover said.

"Aaww...okay! Len, truth or dare?" Chemical Emotions asked.

"Dare." Len replied.

"...I'm gonna smack you for pissing me off!" Chemical Emotions said.

"Say what?" Len asked.

Chemical Emotions lunged at Len and bitch slapped him to hell.

45 minutes later...

"Ow! I can't feel my now red cheeks!" Len said.

"That's what ya' get for being an asshole in the last segement!" Chemical Emotions said.

"I don't like you right now." Len said.

"I should smack you again!" Chemical Emotions said.

"I love you right now!" Len said nervously.

"Aawww. You're so sweet." Chemical Emotions said.

"Yay!" Len said.

"Let's move on! Moon, truth or dare?"

"I'm in too much pain right now." Moon said.

"Just a little longer." Kasanelover said.

"Can you please choose though?" Chemical Emotions asked.

"Um...t-t-truth." Moon replied.

"Ooohh, good choice. You don't have to move for this one!" Chemical Emotions said.

"What is it?" Moon asked.

"Do you like someone? I mean, you're a little bit mysterious..." Chemical Emotions replied.

"You know that woman I banged in one of the earlier segements?" Moon asked.

"Yeeaaahh." Chemical Emotions replied.

"That's who I like." Moon said.

"You can't be serious!" Kasanelover said.

"Yeah, you're right." Moon said.

"I thought Kasanelover said-"

"What she said was true. Trust me, I didn't want to do it but a spiritual force was prepared to backstab me. Literally." Moon said.

"Oh...daaaaammmnn." Chemical Emotions said.

"I know." Moon said.

"So...umm...Len truth, or dare?" Chemical Emotions asked.

"Truth." Len replied.

"Are you pregnant with Kaito's babies?" Chemical Emotions asked.

"Hell no!" Len replied.

"You sure? There are a lotta songs you two sing that often involve you two banging each other." Chemical Emotions said.

"Yes, I'm sure!" Len said.

"Hmmm...okay." Chemical Emotions said.

"You have a tomato for a head." Rin said.

"Shut up, Rin. Just because my face is super red, doesn't mean my head's a tomato." Len said.

"Yeah it does!" Rin said with a giggle.

Len rolled his eyes.

"Moving on! Mikuo, truth or dare?" Chemical Emotions asked.

"Uumm...ddaaaaarrr-"

Chemical Emotions picked up Mikuo and threw him out one of the windows. She then jumped out the window, landed on her feet, picked up Mikuo again, and threw him in a far away cave.

"That's what you get, jerk!" Chemical Emotions said with her fist in the air. She climbed back in window and into the room.

"Pheewww...now, like I before, I wanted to tell you something, Mr Utatane." Chemical Emotions said.

"Wait! I fixed Moon! Now we could do the dare!" Kasanelover said.

Moon sat up next to Kasanelover.

"YAY!" Chemical Emotions yelled. She hugged and petted Moon.

"Yaaayyy, I'm getting petted!" Moon said.

"See, Moon likes my petting!" Chemical Emotions said. She glared at Piko.

"Everyone, truth or dare?" Kasanelover asked.

"Dare." All the Voclaoid and Utauloid replied in unison.

"Let's swap bodies!" Chemical Emotions said cheerfully.

"Right. Moon, you know what to do. For once, do this the easy way, considering everyone, including you, me, and Chemical Emotions are gonna be involved in this as well." Kasanelover said.

"Alrighty." Moon said. He clapped his hands once and the purple mist from before appeared once more.

Everyone coughed and some sneezed. Seconds later, the mist dissappeared. Everyone felt different and stared at each other.

"NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO! I'M IN TEI'S BODY!" Piko yelled.

"Lucky for Tei, I'm in Len's body." Teto said.

"NNOOO! I'M IN SHOTA BOY'S BODY!" Tei yelled.

"It looks like your the Piko my Teto." Len said.

"What?" Tei asked. She turned around and saw Len was in Teto's body.

"Oh no." Tei said.

"How do I look?" Len asked.

"Dude, you're in Teto's body. You already know how Teto looks like." Kasanelover said.

"Who's body are you in?" Len asked.

"Chemical's." Kasanelover replied.

"I'm in Moon's body! I feel soooo tall right now!" Chemical Emotions said.

"I feel sooo short right now." Moon said.

"Do you have a problem with my height, Moon?" Kasanelover asked.

"No...I just feel short." Moon replied.

"I think you have something against my height." Kasanelover said.

"No I don't! I'm just used to seeing things from my perspective!" Moon said.

"Hmm...okay." Kasanelover said.

"So this is what Moon sees in his blue cat eyes!" Chemical Emotions said. She looked around the room with Moon's enchanted vision.

"Yep!" Moon said.

"You know what?" Piko asked.

"What?" Kasanelover asked.

"Since I'm in Tei's body, I'm gonna do embarrasing stuff in it." Piko replied.

"You wouldn't, shota boy!" Tei said.

"Oh Psychoooooo!" Piko said.

"Don't do it!" Tei said.

"What is, Scottei?" Psycho asked.

"NO! He's even in Miku's body!" Tei said.

"Come and uuhh...rrrraaavvage me." Piko said with a wink.

"His eyes look great on Miku!" Teto whispered.

"I know!" Piko whispered.

Without hesitating the offer, Psycho pounced Piko and entered banged him from behind.

"Thank the lord this ain't my body!" Piko said.

"I hate you!" Tei said.

"Oh my, you're a rough thruster!" Piko said while trying to maintain his balance.

"But that's _my_ body he's doing it in!" Miku said.

"Luckily, it's not you doing it." Piko said.

"That's true...I'm gonna do crazy stuff to his body!" Miku said.

"Wow." Piko said.

"What? His name is Psycho for a reason isn't?" Miku asked. She jumped out an open window.

"Oh boy." Moon said.

"Soo...umm...Psycho, I need you to get off." Piko said.

Psycho stopped banging Piko.

"Why, Scottei?" Psycho asked.

"Because soon, Kasanelover and Moon are bound make us switch bodies again and...well, you know, you don't want Miku to be banging Tei-I mean me." Piko replied.

Psycho got off of Piko fairly quickly.

"CHANGE US BACK!" Psycho yelled.

"Damn! Fine!" Kasanelover said.

"I got it!" Chemical Emotions said. She clapped her hands once, making the purple mist appear once more.

Moments later...

"YAY, I'M BACK IN MY BODY!" Piko yelled. He hugged himself.

"I was raped by a fucked up professer!" Tei said.

"...oh well, not my problem." Piko said. He laughed.

"Fuck you!" Tei said.

"Can I deliever my message to Piko now?!" Chemical Emotions asked.

"Yes. Go right ahead." Kasanelover replied.

"Finally!" Chemical Emotion said.

"What is it you needed to tell me?" Piko asked.

"*clears throat* Piko, I HATE YOU! I pet and adore you! I'm your fan! I even wanted to resurrect you when you were dead at the first moment I read the line with your death! But you repay me with this! You suck! I hate you! I HATE YOU!" Chemical Emotions said with a constant flow of tears.

Everyone remained silent. Piko turned into a dog and whimpered.

"GO AWAY!" Chemical Emotions yelled. She kicked Piko's eye, making Piko yelp and back away from her.

"Piko!" Teto said.

Piko made himself blend in with the surroundings and hid behind Moon.

"Happy now, Piko?" Chemical Emotions asked.

Piko remained silent.

"Do you even know where he-"

"No and I don't care. There's nothing he could do to make me forgive him except go and suffer in Hell." Chemical Emotions said while wiping away her tears.

Everything remained silent until sniffling was heard.

"Who has a stuffy snose?" Chemical Emotions asked.

"No one. This room is free of anything that'll cause a stuffy nose." Moon replied.

"Who's crying?" Kasanelover asked.

"I don't...oh...um...I can't say." Moon replied.

"Tell me in my ear." Kasanelover whispered. She perked her fox ears up.

Moon whispered who was crying in Kasanelover's fox, making Kasanelover's jaw drop and her eyes to widen.

"Who is it?" Chemical Emotions asked.

"You don't wanna know." Kasanelover replied.

"Oh...soooo...umm...what now?" Chemical Emotions asked.

"I don't know..." Kasanelover replied.

More sniffling was heard and little blood was behind Moon.

"Moon, are you on your period or something?" Kasanelover asked while looking at the blood.

"I'm a male, of course not. I don't even have stuff like that going down that area, considering I'm immortal and have no genitals!" Moon replied.

"Then why is there...more blood behind you?" Kasanelover asked. She noticed there was more blood then before in the same spot.

"What are you talking about?" Moon asked. He turned around and saw the blood.

"I don't know. I don't even know when or how that got there." Moon replied.

"Let me see!" Chemical Emotions said. She shoved Moon and Kasanelover out the way and stared at the blood.

"Hmmm...maybe it's from Moon when you stabbed him!" Chemical Emotions said.

"I doubt it. His body absorbed all his lost blood while I was fixing him." Kasanelover said.

"Oh...hmm...maybe from my killing!" Chemical Emotions said.

"Who did you kill anyway?" Miku asked.

"Eh, Gakupo." Chemical Emotions replied.

"Awesome!" Kasanelover said.

"Um...what about the blood problem?" Moon asked.

"Piko's missing!" Teto replied.

"Why are we talking about Piko!? He's a cold hearted fool who shouldn't be alive." Chemical Emotions said. She kicked what she thought was air hard.

Piko yelped and barked and ran to a far corner of the room, leaving a trail of blood behind him.

"...found him." Moon said.

"You kicked Piko!" Teto said.

"How do you know it's Piko?" Chemical Emotions asked.

"I know how he sounds like when he's been kicked!" Teto replied.

"So...he left this trail of blood?" Chemical Emotions asked. She pointed at the bloody trail.

"Yes." Teto replied.

"So...he was the one whimpering in this spot?" Chemical Emotions asked.

"If that's where the trail starts, yes!" Teto replied.

"Dude, that was pretty tense." Kasanelover said.

"Who cares, Piko's mean!" Chemical Emotions said.

With that said, Piko turned human, made himself visible, and wailed like hell from Chemical Emotion's insults. Normal tears fell from his green eye and crimson tears fell from his blue eye.

"Oh dear." Moon said.

"I've never seen a shota cry two different types of tears. And to top it off, from two different colored eyes." Kasanelover said. She stared at Piko with her eyes widened.

"This is depressing to see." Moon said while watching Piko bury his face in his tail.

**Those words in Chemical Emotions message to Piko were her words exactly. :3**


	29. A Forgiving Game

"Allen, truth or dare?" Kasanelover asked.

"Umm...truth." Allen replied.

"Why did you swear to be Aline's brother?" Kasanelover asked.

"...come to think of it, I don't know why. But I don't have regrets either." Allen replied.

"Okaaaayyy...Moon, truth or dare?" Kasanelover asked.

"Dare." Moon replied.

"I made you a pie, Moon!" Chemical Emotions said. She handed Moon a pie.

"I didn't even finish my cake." Moon said.

"Why not!?" Chemical Emotions asked.

"I was assualted in the dark." Moon replied.

"I said I was sorry, you ass!" Kasanelover said.

"And I still forgive you." Moon said.

"Then don't bring it up!" Kasanelover said.

"Fine." Moon said.

"Can you eat the cake now and then the pie? I have even more band aids from making the pie!" Chemical Emotions said. She showed Moon her band aids.

"Dear Lord, Chemical! You don't have to put yourself through this!" Moon said.

"But Moon! You're such a great friend, it's worth all the cuts!" Chemical Emotions said.

"I think you're a great friend too but I don't want to see you get hurt." Moon said.

"...can you still eat your pie and cake?" Chemial Emotions asked.

"Yes. But please don't hurt yourself. It gets me worried." Moon replied. He ate the rest of his cake whole.

"That's good stuff." Moon said.

"YATTA!" Chemical Emotions yelled.

"Moon eat your pie." Kasanelover said.

"What's in it?" Moon asked.

"Oh...just a few things...rasberries, cranberries, and cranberries. Of course, I put a little whip cream on top. Plus, alotta love." Chemical Emotions replied.

"Yummy!" Moon said. He dived his face into the pie.

"He's a piggy." Nana H. said.

"Yeeeaahhh...everyone, let's go look for Mikuo in the cave Chemical threw him in!" Kasanelover said.

"You threw my brother in a cave?" Miku asked.

"In a very far away one, yes." Chemical Emotions replied.

"...do we have to find him?" Miku asked.

"HELP!" Mikuo yelled from outside.

"...huh. That's saved us all the trouble." Kasanelover said.

Mikuo literally climbed the wall of the building like a spider and into the window and in the room. He then climbed up the wall.

"Omg, Mikuo's a spider! Get a huge newspaper so I can kill him!" Aline said.

Kasanelover laughed.

"Dude, there's a fucking hungry or horny bear chasing me!" Mikuo said.

"What kind of bear?" Moon asked.

"I don't know and I don't give a fuck!" Mikuo replied.

"Do you at least remember what color it-"

The bear Mikuo was talking about ran inside the room and roared at everyone in the room. It was all brown and fluffy.

"Grizzly." Moon said.

"Moon, kick it's ass!" Kasanelover said.

"No prob." Moon said. He turned into a bear and roared at the Grizzly.

"OOOHHH! BEAR FIGHT IN THE ROOOOOOOMM, EVERYONE!" Kasanelover announced.

"Is Moon gonna be okay?" Nana H. asked.

"Of course he is! He's fought a shit load of bears in his life tme! He even ate some!" Kasanelover replied.

"How would you know?" Mikuo asked.

"He tell me _and_, just to prove he's not lying, he has the skeleton of the bears, saved and in mint condition!" Kasanelover replied.

"...daaaaaaaaaaammmmmnnn." Mikuo said.

"I know!" Kasanelover said.

"Is Piko gonna be okay?" Nana H. asked, pointing at Piko who was crying softly in his corner.

"Who cares about Piko!" Chemical Emotions snapped.

"AH! THE EVIL, SCARY LADY IS GONNA KICK MY EYE AND MAKE IT BLOODY LIKE PIKO'S! TETO, SAVE ME! Nana H. yelled. She ran to Teto and grabbed her leg.

Chemical Emotions facepalmed and sighed in fustration.

"Piko, I'm somewhat sorry about my outburst I had on you earlier but if you keep acting like a brat to your fans who completely adore you, you will have no fans. AT ALL." Chemical said.

Piko stared at Chemical Emotions and trembled with fear.

"I think you really got to him." Kasanelover said.

"...I don't know what else I can do." Chemical Emotions said.

Piko shedded yet another crimson tear from his blue eye.

"Don't touch my boyfriend!" Teto said.

"I wasn't even gonna lay a finger on that fool!" Chemical Emotions snapped.

"He's no fool!" Teto said.

"Really? Then why is he shaking?" Chemical Emotions asked.

"Hello?! You kicked his eye and broke a piece of his ribcage off!" Teto replied.

"I did not break his ribcage!" Chemical Emotions said.

"We all heard the crack!" Teto said.

"I didn't!" Miku said.

"Me neither!" Miki said.

"I did." Miko said.

"Of course, you, along with Moon, Teto, Piko, and Kasanelover have animal ears! Not to mention, Piko's the one feeling the impact of that kick and the crack of his ribs!" Miku said.

"Calm down, Miku." Moon said.

"I don't wanna calm down! Wolf girl got me angry!" Miku said.

"My name is Miko." Miko said.

"You're part wolf! You're new name's Wolf Girl, Wolf Girl." Miku said.

Miko growled.

"Miku, calm down. Miko, no growling right now please." Moon said.

"Fine." Miku and Miko said in unison.

"Truth or dare?" Kasanelover asked.

"Who?" Miko asked.

"You, Yuki, and Nana Petit." Kasanelover replied.

"DARE!" Nana Petit yelled.

"Dare it is! You 3 are gonna have a lolia contest!" Kasanelover said.

"YAY!" Nana Petit yelled.

"I hate you so much." Yuki said.

"Silence!" Nana Petit said.

"No!" Yuki said.

Moon roared at the Grizzly bear and swiped his paw near it's face.

"Stupid bears." Yuki said.

"LET'S BEGIN! You guys need to show us how cute you can be iiiinnnnn...makeup!" Kasanelover said.

"What?" Miko asked.

"Yep! We're puttin' you 3 in makeup!" Kasanelover replied.

"Who's 'we'?" Yuki asked.

"Her and me make 'we'." Chemical Emotions replied. She stood side-by-side with Kasanelover.

"Wow." Yuki said. She facepalmed.

"Let's get this over with already!" Kasanelover said. She held up lipstick and eye shadow.

"Yeah!" Chemical Emotions said. She held up lip gloss and eye liner.

"*gulp*Oh dear." Miko said.

30 minutes later...

"AAAWWWW!" Kasanelover said loudly.

"I think Miko looks cute with red lipstick on." Chemical Emotions said while staring at Miko.

Nana Petit, Yuki, and Miko had their faces drenched in makeup. They all had their arms across their chest.

"This. Is. Stupid." Yuki said.

"I feel like a slut in this makeup." Nana Petit said.

"Don't say such a thing, you look damn right gorgeous and cute." Kasanelover said.

"I definetly don't feel cute." Nana Petit said.

"But you look like it! Petit wins this round!" Kasanelover announced.

"YES!" Nana Petit yelled.

"What's next?" Chemical Emotions asked.

"Next is...hmm...singing maybe? NO. Cute poses! Whoever can do the cutest pose wins the next round!" Kasanelover replied.

"Yay!" Chemical Emotions said.

Miko laid on her back with her hands in the air and her tail wagging.

"Hmmm...I like it...but it's not cute." Kasanelover said.

"Man! Thought I nailed that!" Miko said. She rolled on tummy and wrapped her tail around her.

"If you were in a ball, that would be fucking adorable." Kasanelover said.

"Agreed." Chemical Emotions said.

Miko widened her eyes and got in a laying dog position. She then wrapped her tail around herself.

"AAAWWW! She looks like a fucking puppy!" Kasanelover said.

"She's soooooo kawaii!" Chemical Emotions said.

"I know! Miko wins this round!" Kasanelover announced.

"Yes!" Miko said.

"Last round! Show off all your cuteness! Every single inch of it!" Kasanelover said.

"That makes-"

"Ultra-super-mega-intense-cutness-contest goooooo!" Kasanelover said.

Nana Petit started to sweat and thought of how to look to cute. Yuki facepalmed. Miko begged like a dog with her eyes widened.

"Hmm...not cute enough!" Chemical Emotions said.

Miko sighed and sat like a dog with her eyes widened.

"That's the same thing but you're sitting instead of begging so no, that doesn't count, nor is it cute enough." Kasanelover said.

"Aaww." Miko said.

"How's my little Piko doing?" Chemical Emotions asked.

"I thought you hated my boyfriend!" Teto said.

"I change my mind!" Chemical Emotions said.

"But you kicked his eye and broke a piece of his ribcage!" Teto said.

"And I'm somewhat sorry for doing so. Now, where is he?" Chemical Emotions asked.

"In the corner." Teto replied reluctantly. She pointed at Piko.

"Come here, Piko!" Chemical Emotions said.

Piko gasped curled into a little ball.

"...now what?" Kasanelover asked, staring at Piko.

"Now, we get his butt over here!" Chemical Emotions replied. She approached Piko with her arms out to him.

Piko shook in fear and tried to back away from Chemical Emotions but couldn't because of the walls stopped him from doing so.

"I wanna join to!" Kasanelover said. She ran to Piko.

Piko shook in fear and gave Kasanelover and Chemical Emotions the puppy eyes and whimpered with his tail wiggling in the air before they could grab him and/or harm him. Chemical Emotions just stared at Piko while Kasanelover smiled.

"AAAAAWWWW! Screw the contestants, Piko wins the lolia contest!" Kasanelover announced.

"WHAT?! Yuki, Nana Petit, and Miko asked in unison.

"Yep! You just got beat by a shota!" Kasanelover replied.

"I wanna hold Piko!" Chemical Emotions said. She picked up Piko and squeezed him.

Piko whimpered more and shedded more tears, both bloody and watery.

"Piko, why are you still whimpering?" Chemical Emotions asked.

Piko remained whimpering and shook in fear again.

"He feels weird when he's shaking!" Chemical Emotions whispered.

"Yeah...why is there blood on your arm?" Kasanelover asked. She pointed at Chemical Emotions bloody arm.

"Probably from when I killed Gakupo." Chemical Emotions replied.

"That wasn't there before..." Kasanelover said.

"It wasn't?" Chemical Emotions asked.

"No. Who's ever blood that is though, you're getting it on Piko's clothes." Kasanelover replied.

Chemical looked over her arm and saw her arm and Piko's clothes were drenched in blood.

"I wonder who's blood this is..." Chemical Emotions said.

"Put Piko down!" Teto demanded.

"No! I'm holding him!" Chemical Emotions said.

"You're hurting him even more!" Teto said while staring at the blood on Chemical Emotions arm and Piko's shirt.

"I know what you're thinking. This isn't Piko's blood. No one knows who's blood it is!" Chemical Emotions said.

"That is Piko's blood!" Teto snapped.

"No it's not!" Chemical Emotions said.

"Lift up Piko's shirt." Teto said.

"Why?" Chemical Emotions asked.

"To prove to you that you're hurting Piko." Teto replied with her arms across her chest.

"Fine!" Chemical Emotions said. She placed Piko down gently and lifted up his shirt.

She gasped in horror as she saw Piko's fleshed teared with the tip of his broken rib sticking out.

"AAAHHH!" Chemical Emotions yelled. She backed away from Piko.

"Told you!" Teto said.

Piko ran back to his bloody corner and stared at everyone with fear.

"Let's...let's move on. Tiyani, truth or dare?" Kasaneover asked.

"Truth." Tiyani replied.

"You're an angel, can you fly?" Kasanelover asked.

"No...I haven't earned my wings yet..." Tiyani replied.

"Huh...so you really do you have to earn your wings." Kasanelover said.

"Yep!" Tiyani said.

"Rion, truth or dare?" Kasanelover asked.

"Truth." Rion replied.

"You're from the future, aren't ya'?" Kasanelover asked.

"Yes." Rion replied.

"How's it like there? Do any of us look hot?" Kasanelover asked.

"Actually, you're pretty beautiful in the future. You and Ted are married, Moon's still lonely, Chemical's married and has a dog, Piko and Teto also get married and have 2 children, and...well, there's much more but...you know, I don't feel like talking about it." Rion explained.

"Sweet!" Kasanelover said.

"Awesome!" Chemical Emotions said.

"Yep. It's pretty awesome to be from the future." Rion said.

"Movin' on! Ring, truth or dare?" Kasanelover asked.

"Truth." Ring replied.

"Do you feel worked up or concerned about your appearance when others say you look like Miku?" Kasanelover asked.

"No. I don't really care what others say about my appearance." Ring replied.

"Oh...okay." Kasanelover said.

Chemical Emotions stared at crying Piko as he had his hand was on his broken rib.

"C-can you guys leave me and Piko alone for a bit?" Chemical Emotions asked.

"Sure." Kasanelover replied.

"What? Are we seriously going with this?" Teto asked.

"Yes." Kasanelover replied. She jumped out the an open window.

"Oh my god." Defosuke said.

"Yo, Dofoko! You're up next!" Kasanelover said.

"Hell no!" Defoko said.

Moon pushed Defoko aside and jumped out the window. He landed on his feet like a cat.

"C'mon, Defoko! Come down here with your brother!" Moon said.

"...no!" Defoko said.

"Defosuke-"

"Nope! Not this time, Kasanelover! Not this fucking time!" Defosuke said.

"Someone push'em down here!" Kasanelover said.

Chemical Emotions walked behind both Defoko and Defosuke and pushed them both out the window.

"NNNNNOOO-"

Defosuke hit the ground face first before finishing his super long 'no' and Defoko landed on him.

"Son of a bitch!" Defosuke said.

Teto jumped out the window and landed on Defoko and Defosuke.

"Ooohhh, comfy landing!" Teto said.

"GET THE FUCK OFF!" Defoko yelled.

Teto flapped her wings and flew off of Defoko.

"There you go!" Teto said.

"Teto, you're a bitch's dick right now." Defoko said.

"You're just grumpy because you were pushed out a window and by the fact that I landed on you." Teto said.

"Fuck. Off." Defoko said.

Defosuke flicked Teto off. Teto gasped in shock.

"Defosuke, you know it's not polite to flick a lady off!" Teto said.

"You deserve it, bitch." Defosuke said.

"I should cut your finger off and feed it to Piko." Teto said.

Defosuke put up his other middle finger and double flicked Teto off.

"Forget you, Defosuke!" Teto said.

"Forget you, Defosuke!" Defosuke said, mimicking the way Teto said it.

"See that? That's how you sound." Defoko said.

"I do not sound that way!" Teto snapped.

"Yeah ya' do." Defosuke said.

Teto kicked Defosuke's head.

"Ow." Defosuke said.

"That's what you get for being so mean." Teto said.

"Fuck off." Defosuke said.

2 hours later...

"Thank god we weren't in there!" Linny said.

"Fuck you, Linny! And especially you, Rook!" Ted said.

He landed face first into the ground and remained laying there ever since.

"What did I do?!" Rook asked.

"Alotta things that I'm not gonna explain to a dumbass like you." Ted replied.

"OH!" Kasanelover yelled.

"Screw you, Kasanelover!" Rook said.

"You're just mad that Ted's mad at you and the fact that he hates you forever and always." Kasanelover said.

"No he-"

"Yes I do!" Ted said.

"No-"

"YES I DO." Ted yelled.

"N-"

"YOU FUCKING DUMBASS, YES I DO!" Ted yelled.

Rook widened his eyes.

"Finally, he stopped talking." Kasanelover said.

Ted rose from the ground and cleaned the dirt off his face and clothes.

"Good riddens." Ted said.

"What do you think they're doing in there?" Moon asked.

"Who, Chemical and Piko? Probably trying to patch things up." Kasanelover replied.

In the room...

"Alright, now that they're gone...let me fix that injury for you!" Chemical Emotions said.

Piko shook his head.

"C'mon, Piko! I promise it won't hurt." Chemical Emotions said.

Piko stared Chemical Emotions. Chemical Emotions stared back. Moments later, Chemical Emotions jumped at Piko and wrapped bandages around his injury, making Piko squirm and try to flee.

"Calm down, Piko!" Chemical said while pinning Piko down.

"You're hurting me!" Piko yelped.

"I'm not trying to!" Chemical Emotions said. She finished wrapping the bandages around PIko's injury.

Piko twitched.

"There...Imma pet you." Chemical Emotions said. She petted Piko's head.

Piko remained where he was.

_"Omg, he's actually letting me pet him! And he's quiet!"_ Chemical Emotions thought.

Piko laid down and rested his head in Chemical Emotions' lap.

"That's a little to close to my inner groins, Piko." Chemical Emotions said.

Piko rested his head on the floor.

"Buuutttt...I suppose you won't do anything pervy." Chemical Emotions said.

Piko rested his head on Chemical Emotions' lap once more. Chemical Emotions kept petting Piko's soft head.

Outside...

"It's too quiet in there!" Teto said.

"Why the fuck are you worked up about this!?" Kasanelover asked.

"Yeah, I mean come on! You should be with Len, not Piko!" Ted said.

"I don't like Len that way and I never will!" Teto snapped.

"Aaawww." Len said.

"Len, you knew you never had a chance with Teto anyways!" Rin said.

"That's a lie!" Len snapped.

"No it's not!" Rin said.

"Is too!" Len said.

"Not!" Rin said.

"Too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"N-"

"SHUT UP!" Kasanelover and Ted yelled in unison.

Rin and Len stared at Kasanelover and Ted.

"Thank you." Kasanelover said.

"Please don't do that again. It's fucking annoying." Ted said.

"Fine." Rin and Len said in unison.

"Thank you." Kasanelover said.

"I wanna be with Piko." Teto said.

"Chemical's with him. You're just gonna have to wait." Kasanelover said.

"He's my boyfriend! I shouldn't have to wait!" Teto said.

"Well you do." Kasanelover said.

"Nnnngh!" Teto said.

"Calm down, bitch!" Kasanelover said.

Teto snarled and turned her back to Kasanelover.

"Damn grouchy chimera." Kasanelover mumbled.

"Permission to ravage you behind that bush?" Ted asked. He pointed at a huge, nearby bush.

"Permission granted." Kasanelover replied.

Ted carried Kasanelover behind the bush. He then stripped himself and Kasanelover of their clothing and...

"Oh Ted!" Kasanelover moaned.

"Damn, they went straight to it!" Linny said.

"That should be me, not Kasanlover!" Rook said.

"No it shouldn't." Allen said.

"Yes it-"

"NO IT SHOUDLN'T, END OF DISCUSSION!" Allen yelled.

"Damn it!" Rook said.

"Umm...Teto, truth or dare?" Moon asked.

"Truth." Teto replied.

"USB or bread?" Moon asked.

"Ummm...bread. I can eat it without getting electricuted." Teto replied.

"Okay...um...Kaito, truth or dare?" Moon asked.

"Truth." Kaito replied.

"Bread or Strawberry ice cream?" Moon asked.

"Stawberry ice cream! It reminds me of Teto!" Kaito replied.

"Kaito, you know we're never gonna be together. EVER." Teto said.

"You never know!" Kaito said.

"Yes I do!" Teto said.

"You two, stop bickering." Moon said.

"Get him to stop flirting with me then." Teto said.

"Kaito, how the heck are you even alive?" Moon asked.

"I don't even know. I guess all the viewers loved me soooo much, it brought me back to life." Kaito said.

Moon and Teto rolled their eyes.

"Ruko, truth or dare?" Moon asked.

"Dare." Ruko replied.

"Ride this unicycle for the next 3 segements." Moon said. He handed Ruko a unicycle.

"All right! I've always wanted to ride one of these!" Ruko said. She set the unicycle down and drove around Moon with it.

"Oh dear." Moon said while watching Ruko go around him.

"I love these." Ruko said.

"I can tell." Moon said.

In the room...

"Piko, where's your father?" Chemical Emotions asked.

"Dead." Piko replied.

"And your mother?" Chemical Emotions asked.

"Dead." Piko repeated.

"Ooohh...listen, I hope we're cool on the thing that happened in the last segement." Chemical Emotions said.

"Yeah, I guess...I'm still scared though." Piko said.

"Figures. Listen, you really need to stop being a brat to your fans, man." Chemical Emotions said.

"Do you know what I went through while I was dead?" Piko asked.

"No." Chemical Emotions replied.

"It wasn't pretty." Piko said.

"What happened?" Chemical Emotions asked.

"I watched my entire family die before my eyes. I couldn't do anything about it." Piko replied.

"Wow...really?" Chemical Emotions asked.

"Yes. Teto, Ted, Len, you, Pika, my father-"

"Did you say me?" Chemical Emotions asked.

Piko nodded his head.

"I'm part of your family?" Chemical Emotions asked.

"Yes." Piko replied.

"Then how come-"

"I don't even know. I'm looking back and regretting treating you the way I did." Piko said.

Chemical Emotions remained silent and stopped petting Piko's head. Piko stared at Chemical Emotions.

"You're finished?" Piko asked.

"Oh, sorry." Chemical Emotions replied. She resumed petting Piko's head.


	30. We're All Evil In Some Way

"Moon, truth or dare?" Kasanelover asked.

"If it involves more food in my bellay, dare." Moon replied.

"Funny, you're in luck! I got you ice cream and put oranges in it!" Chemical Emotions said.

"Did-"

"Nope! As a matter a fact, I think I should take all these band aids off." Chemical Emotions said. She removed all the band aids off her fingers and bled very heavily.

"Chemical!" Moon said. He took off his shirt and held onto Chemical Emotions.

"Moon!" Kasanelover said.

"Kasanelover, go back to banging Ted outside in the bush!" Moon said.

"Nosebleed, nosebleed, nosebleed!" Chemical Emotions said.

"No! No nosebleed please! The whole point of this is for my fur to stop all the bleeding and the to send to the blood back to your body!" Moon said.

Without warning, Chemical Emotions had a nosebleed.

"Oh no!" Moon said. He squeezed Chemical Emotions harder.

"You're muscules are huge!" Chemical Emotions said.

"I was born this way!" Moon said.

"LIAR!" Kasanelover said.

"I worked out for thousands of years!" Moon said.

"Touche." Kasanelover said.

"You're soooo furry!" Chemical Emotions said.

"I knooooww!" Moon said. He released Chemical Emotions from his intense grip.

"Woah...hey, I stopped bleeding!" Chemical Emotions said. She stared at her now blood free hand.

"Huh. I must've healed you while squeezing you." Moon said.

"Yay! Now eat your...HEY!" Chemical Emotions yelled.

"What's wrong?" Moon asked.

"Rin and Kaito are stealing your ice cream!" Chemical Emotions replied. She pointed at Rin and Kaito who were eating Moon's ice cream.

"Hey!" Moon said.

Rin and Kaito ignored Moon.

"Moon, can I use one of your weapons please?" Chemical Emotions asked.

"Sure." Moon replied. He handed Chemical Emotions a sai.

"What's this?" Chemical Emotions asked.

"A sai. It's one of my projectile weapons." Moon replied.

"Oh...sweet!" Chemical Emotions said.

"Go wild." Moon said.

"Umm...do you have another one of these?" Chemical Emotions asked, holding up the sai she was given.

"I can shoot'em out my hand, what does that tell you?" Moon asked.

"It tells me...that your entire body is made up of sais!" Chemical Emotions replied.

"No it's not. I'm trying to say I have unlimited ammo." Moon said while handing Chemical Emotions another sai.

"Oh...cool!" Chemical Emotions said.

"Stab'em in the butt!" Kasanelover said.

Chemical Emotions snuck up on Kaito and Rin and back stabbed them at the same time. Literally.

"OUCH!" Rin and Kaito yelled in unison.

"Stay away from Moon's ice cream, you free loaders!" Chemical Emotions said.

"You made it look soooooooooo tempting!" Rin said while trying to remove the sai from her back.

"And?!" Chemical Emotions asked.

"_And_ we couldn't resist ourselves and decided to eat it behind your backs." Kaito replied.

"You guys suck!" Kasanelover said.

"Screw you!" Rin said.

"Fuck off, bitch!" Kaito snapped.

"Did you leave any ice cream for Moon?" Chemical Emotions asked.

"Hell no!" Kaito said. He showed Chemical Emotions Moon's ice cream bowl.

Empty.

"My ice cream...aww." Moon said.

"Moon, fuck'em up!" Kasanelover said.

"Yeah, do it Moon! Back stab'em with your sais like I did!" Chemical Emotions said.

"Weeellll...I guess I could do that. OOORR I can use my sythe!" Moon said.

"You have a sythe too!?" Chemical Emotions asked.

Moon snapped his fingers and his sytche appeared before him.

"Tada." Moon said.

"Wooaaahhh." Chemical Emotions said.

Moon chuckled and walked behind Rin and Kaito. He then swung his axe and sliced them both in half.

"Ouch." Kaito said. The upper part of his body was sliding off slowly.

Moon grabbed Kaito and Rin's upper bodies and picked them up. He then put Rin's upper body on Kaito's lower body and Kaito's upper body on Rin's lower body.

"Dude, not cool!" Katio said.

"Yeah, I mean c'mon! I get poked with his junk!" Rin said.

"You ate my ice cream. Now you have to suffer." Moon said.

"For how long?" Rin asked.

"For however long I want you to." Moon replied with an evil grin.

"What?!" Kaito asked.

"Yep! It's my turn to have fun now!" Moon replied.

"Great job, Moon!" Kasanelover said. She patted Moon on the back.

"Awesome punishment, man!" Chemical Emotions said.

"Thank you very much. I can be a little mischevious too, you know." Moon said.

"We know." Kasanelover and Chemical Emotions said in unison.

Moon grinned.

"Everyone, truth or dare?" Kasanelover asked.

"Truth." All the Vocaloid and Utauloid replied in unison.

"Are you all excited about the newest Bilingualoid coming out?" Chemical Emotions asked.

"YES!" Miku yelled.

"As long as she/he's friendly, I'm just fine." Piko said.

"Same here." Teto said.

"Did I mention he's gonna be voiced by-"

"Yohio! That's why we're so exited!" Miku said, interupting Chemical Emotions.

"Not." Piko said.

"We don't even know if he's friendly or not!" Teto said.

"Exactly." Piko said.

"I have one question." Mikuo said.

"What?" Kasanelover asked.

"How the hell did we get back in here?" Mikuo asked.

Everyone looked at each other, wondering how they got back in the room.

"...I don't even know." Kasanelover replied.

"Oh well Let's move on!" Chemical Emotions said.

"Okei dokei then. Rion, truth or dare?" Kasanelover asked.

"Truth." Rion replied.

"Who am I married to in the future?!" Chemical Emotions asked.

"Your crush." Rion replied.

"Who's that?" Matsudappoiyo asked.

"You." Rion replied.

Chemical Emotiosns blushed madly.

"WHHHOOOOOOOOOO!" Kaito yelled.

"Shut up, Kaito!" Kasanelover said.

"No!" Kaito said.

"Says the one with the lower parts of a 13 year old!" Kasanelover said.

"Shut uuppp!" Kaito whined.

"No!" Kasanelover snapped.

"Omg, I'm married to my fan in the future." Matsudappoiyo said.

"But she's awesome, dude. Once you get to know her, you'll see why you got down on one knee and asked 'Will you marry me?'" Kasanelover said.

"Oh...umm...okay." Matsudappoyio said.

Chemical Emotions stared at Matsudappoyio passionately and sighed.

"Oh god." Matsudappoyio said.

"True love, everyone!" Kasanelover announced.

"Speaking of true love..." Ted said. He wrapped his arms around Kasanelover.

"Oh Ted, you beautiful beast. Take me!" Kasanelover said. She wrapped her amrs around Ted and tongue kissed him.

"WAIT!" Chemical Emotions said.

"Hm?" Ted and Kasanelover asked in unison.

"Do some more dares!" Chemical Emotions replied.

"I-I-I'll take care of that." Moon said.

"Are you okay?" Chemical Emotions asked.

"F-fine, why do you ask?" Moon asked.

"Um...no reason." Chemical Emotions replied with a nervous laugh.

"Um...right. Teto, truth or dare?" Moon asked.

"Truth." Teto replied.

"What did you think I was gonna do with Piko in the last segement?" Chemical Emotions asked with her eyes narrowed.

"Injure him seriously or have your way with him." Teto replied.

"I love Matsudappoiyo, not Piko. But he is a adorable." Chemical Emotions said.

"I didn't know that until this segement!" Teto said.

"True...c'mon, Piko!" Chemical Emotions said.

"To where?" Piko asked.

"Another room." Chemical Emotions replied.

"NO!" Teto yelled.

"C'mon, it's not like I'll bang him or anything!" Chemical Emotions said. She dragged Piko by the tail out of the room.

"...I'm worried." Teto said.

"At least you're not lonely." Moon said.

"Are you?" Teto asked.

"Um...I don't want to talk about it." Moon replied.

"Okaayy..." Teto said.

"Kaito, truth or dare?" Moon asked.

"Truth, dick head." Kaito replied angrily.

"How does it feel to have an English voice bank before Miku, Meiko, Rin, and Len?" Moon asked.

"It proves I'm better than your sorry ass and the fact people love me more than Rin, Len, and Meiko." Kaito replied.

"Don''t forget Miku." Moon said.

"No. Miku's too beautiful to be shadowed by my awesomeness." Kaito said.

"Oh, you're so sweet." Miku said. She blushed slightly.

"Right...with that said...Len, truth or dare?" Moon asked.

"Dare." Len replied.

"Fly." Moon said.

"I don't have wings, doofus!" Len said.

"I'll help you!" Moon said. He picked up Len and threw him out an open window.

"There, problem solved." Moon said.

"ASSSSSSHOOOLLLLEEE!" Len yelled while falling.

Moon rolled his eyes and looked at the rest of the truths and dares.

"We're baaaccckk!" Chemical Emotions said.

"That was fast!" Rin said.

"Yep! Piko's gonna have puppies now!" Chemical Emotions said.

"WHAAAT?!" Teto asked.

"Yepp! I inserted your DNA into Piko and now he's mysteriously pregnant!" Chemical Emotions said cheerfully. She picked up Piko and wiggled him around.

"Please stop." Piko said.

"But it's soooo fun to wiggle you around!" Chemical Emotions.

"*sigh* Okay." Piko said with regret.

"Buuutt I suppose I'll give you to Teto." Chemical Emotions said. She handed Piko to Teto.

"Oh Piko! How do you feel?" Teto asked.

"I've only been pregnant for 9 minutes and it feels like it's been pregnant for 9 months." Piko replied.

"My poor Piko!" Teto said. She squeezed Piko.

"I'll be alright. And besides, we'll finally have children. Just like we always wanted." Piko said.

"True...but I at least wanted it done the natrual way." Teto said.

"Yeah...then I wouldn't have to hold anything in my belly execpt food." Piko said.

"Right." Teto said.

Kasanelover seperated from Ted temporarily.

"MOVING ON FROM THE SUPER BORING BABY TALK! Lily, truth or dare?" Kasanelover asked.

"Truth." Lily replied.

"Don't you ever get cold, knowing your clothes don't cover up much?" Kasanelover asked.

"That's why I have my bee gear!" Lily replied.

"Your _bee_ gear?" Kasanelover asked.

"Yeah! I'll show you!" Lily said. She pulled out a bee costume and put it on.

She then grabbed a pair of goggles and put them on. She grabbed 2 long, black gloves and put those on as well. Finally she put a head band on that had fake bee antennas sticking out from the top of it.

"Ta da! My bee gear!" Lily said.

"You're ass looks huge." Kaito said.

"You look fucking hilarious." Kasanelover said.

"No I don't! I look like a cute queen bee! Speaking of which, I have to put the crown and the wings on." Lily said. She grabbed a waist band that had bee wings and a small remote attached to it and put it around her waist.

She then put a tiny golden crown with tiny plastic red jewels implanted in it.

"Oh my gosh." Piko said.

"I know! Don't I look cute?" Lily asked.

"Umm...no." Piko replied.

"What?" Lily asked.

"You look...like a queen!" Piko replied.

"YAY! See, Piko likes it!" Lily said. She pointed at Piko.

"We never said we didn't like it, we just think you look fucking hilarious in the gear." Kasanelover said.

"Not to mention your ass grew 3 or 4 sizes." Kaito said.

"I did not! It's part of my gear!" Lily said.

"I suppose you don't have matching boots to go with outfit?" Kasanelover asked.

"Oh yeah! I forgot!" Lily replied. She removed her boots and put on upper theigh length black boots on.

"Omg." Chemical Emotions said.

"I'm takin' a pic of this." Kasanelover said. She pulled out her black cellphone and took 2 pictures of Lily.

"Wow." Moon said.

"Yep!" Kasanelover said.

"So, Lily...is this what you wear in the winter...or...some...thing?" Moon asked.

Lily nodded her head.

"Yep! I fly in the air and spend time with other bees and sometimes wasps!" Lily replied.

"You're a crazy bee bitch." Kasanelover said.

"I am not!" Lily said.

"Do you agree you're a crazy bee?" Kasanelover asked.

"Yes." Lily replied.

"Close enough." Kasanelover said.


	31. Opening The Dare's Doors

"Matsudappoiyo, truth or dare?" Kasanelover asked.

"Umm...dare. NO TRUTH! No, dare! Wait...yeah dare." Mastsudappoiyo replied.

"L-l-let's talk about something! I-in private please." Chemical Emotions said while blushing.

"Okay...future...wife." Matsudappoiyo said.

Chemical Emotions giggled and grabbed Matsudappoiyo by the arm and guided him out the room.

"Whooooo!" Kasanelover chanted.

"Where is she going with my brother?!" Matsudappine asked.

"I don't know and I'm not sure if I should find out. Let's move on!" Kasanelover replied.

"Mikuo, truth or dare?" Moon asked.

"Dare." Mikuo replied.

"Put on this dress." Moon said. He threw a dress at Mikuo's face.

"No." Mikuo said.

"Do it or I crush you like I did with Ted." Moon said.

"He already smells like ass." Mikuo said.

"What the fuck did you just say?!" Kasanelover asked.

"He smells like ass. Deal with it, bitch." Mikuo replied.

"...LET ME AT THE SON OF A BITCH!" Kasanelover yelled. She turned into a fox and tried to jump at Mikuo.

Ted grabbed her and held her to his chest.

"It's okay, Kasanelover. We'll have our moment soon." Ted said while stroking Kasanelover's fur.

"Are you sure?" Kasanelover asked.

"Yes." Ted replied. He kissed Kasanelover's forehead.

"Okay...you got lucky, Hatsune!" Kasanelover said.

Mikuo stuck his tongue out at Kasanelover and slipped the dress on.

"Oh hell no." Kasanelover said. She clapped with her little paws, making Mikuo's clothes disappear and leaving him in a dress.

"Aaww, you suck!" Mikuo said.

"So do you, leek boy!" Kasanelover said.

"I should rip the fur on your back and use it as a scarf!" Mikuo said.

"BRING IT ON!" Kasanelover yelled. She hissed at Mikuo and flicked her tail at him.

Ted held Kasanelover tightly and licked her head, making everyone widen their eyes and freeze.

"...I know he did not just do that." Teto said.

"I just did! Deal with it!" Ted said.

"Things got super weird." Piko said.

"Things got super weird when we all saw you and Teto humping in a fucking corner!" Ted snapped.

Piko and Teto blushed madly.

"Yeah, don't talk shit when you did shit." Ted said.

"Is Kasanelover dead?" Miku asked.

"No...I don't think so." Ted replied.

"Check!" Miku said.

"Alright, alright...wait, why am I taking orders from a freakin' 16 year old?!" Ted asked.

"Because you get fucked by a 12 year old!" Miku replied.

"Oooohhhhh." Everyone but Ted, Kasanelover, and Miku said.

"And you're getting fucked by a umfty year old and I think 16 year old!" Ted said.

"Ooooohhhh." Everyone but Ted, Kasanelover, and Miku said.

"...s-shut up!" Miku said.

"No." Ted said.

"L-l-l-let's move on..." Kasanelover stammered.

"See, she's alive!" Ted said.

"R-R-Ring, Lui, tr-truth or d-dare?" Kasanelover asked.

"Truth." Ring and Lui rpelied in unison.

"How does it feel not to be in the upcoming Vocaloid list?" Moon asked.

"I don't know and I don't care." Lui replied.

"What?! Dude, that means the newest Vocaloid **aren't** gonna know **we** exist!" Ring said.

"Aw, what?! That's bull shit!" Lui said.

"It feels awful not to be known by new Vocaloid." Ring said.

"Damn right!" Lui said.

"Oliver, truth or dare?" Moon asked.

"Truth." Oliver replied.

"Do you own a boat?" Moon asked.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?! Just because I look like a sailor, doesn't mean I am one!" Oliver replied.

"So...that's a 'no'?" Moon asked.

"Yes!" Oliver replied.

"Okay..." Moon said.

"The only one I know who NEVER asked me that question is Piko!" Oliver said.

"Well, I didn't think you were a sailor, despite the fact you dress like one." Moon said.

"I did!" Chemical Emotions said.

Oliver facepalmed.

"I hate you all right now. Only Piko understands!" Oliver said. He hugged Piko.

"Oh my." PIko said.

"I never asked if you had a boat, Oliver!" Teto said.

"...I still wanna be with Piko! I love him!" Oliver said.

"Oliver, I know I'm Bi but I'm with Teto." Piko said.

"That's right." Teto said.

"WHY DO YOU REJECT ME, PIKO?! WHY?!" Oliver asked.

"Because-"

"Because nothing! Screw Teto!" Oliver said.

"Hey!" Teto said.

"It's true, chimera! Get used to it!" Oliver said.

"No it's not, Oliver." PIko said.

"Yes it is!" Oliver snapped.

"Calm down. I know you're going through a lot right now but you don't have to get angry or startled." Piko said with a soothing voice.

"...okay." Oliver said.

"Good." Piko said.

"Len, truth or dare?" Moon asked.

"Truth." Len replied.

"Do you smell like bannanas?" Moon asked.

"After I take a bannana bath." Len replied.

"Do you like the scent of bannanas?" Moon asked.

"No. I LOVE the scent of bannanas." Len replied.

"Okay. Weatheroid, truth or dare?" Moon asked.

Weatheroid wrote 'Truth.' on her white board.

"What's the weather like outside!?" Chemical Emotions asked.

Weatheroid cleared her white board and wrote on it. This time it said 'Clear skies, 0% chance of any showers. Current temperature is 91 degress, lowest temperature is 80 degrees, highest is 101 degrees at this rate.'

"Awesomeness!" Chemical Emotions said.

"Piko, truth or dare?" Moon asked.

"Dare." Piko replied.

"NO! You're pregnant!" Teto said.

"He's only 2 hours pregnant!" Kasanelover said.

"So!" Teto said.

"What's the dare?" Piko asked.

"Give me a piggy back ride!" Chemical Emotions replied.

"...okay." Piko said.

"YAY!" Chemical Emotions yelled. She jumped on Piko's back.

Piko stood up and walked around with Chemical Emotions on his back.

"Let me know when you're going into labor!" Chemical Emotions said.

"O-o-okay." Piko stammered.

"Good." Chemical Emotions said.

"Moon, make this room a hospital room!" Kasanelover said. She nibbled Ted's sleeve.

Moon snapped his fingers and the room became a hospital room. Moon's tuxedo turned bright blue, Piko was in a hospital patient outfit, and everyone around him were dressed as nurses or docters.

"How come we're nurses and docters?" Pika asked.

"Because you are all going to see something beautiful." Moon replied.

"Can you explain to me why I'm in a bed?" PIko asked.

"Not now. You'll find out soon enough though." Moon replied.

"I'm kinda scared right now." Piko said.

"Don't be." Moon said.

"How did I get off of Piko's back?!" Chemical Emotions asked.

"Moon." Kasanelover replied.

"Oh...why are we wearing masks?" Chemical Emotions asked.

"It's complimentary with the hospital theme. Feel free to take it off." Moon replied.

Everyone took off their masks.

"Wow...that was fast." Moon said.

"Yeep." Kasanelover said.

"You look nice in hospital blue, Moon." Chemical Emotions said.

"Thank you." Moon said.

"You're very welcome!" Chemical Emotions said.

"Not to mention you really know how to work with a theme." Miku said while pointing at Moon's now-white mask.

"Yep!" Moon said.

"OW!" Piko yelled.

"What's wrong?" Moon asked.

"I-I-I-I don't know!" Piko replied in fear.

"Uh oh. Here they come." Moon said.

"W-w-what are you talking about?!" Piko asked.

"Open your legs." Moon said.

Piko did as he was told.

"What's this about?" Piko asked.

"Just stay calm." Moon replied.

"What's happening?!" Piko asked.

"Just stay calm and this'll all end soon!" Moon replied.

"What?!" Piko asked.

Moon got on the bed with Piko and slipped his hands under Piko's gown.

"What are you doing?!" Piko asked.

"Kasanelover, put a blanket over Piko! This'll be too grapic for the little ones to see." Moon said.

Kasanelover put a blanket over Piko instantly.

"I thought you were in my arms..." Ted said.

"Moon must've poofed me out of'em." Kasanelover said. She jumped in Ted's arms again and licked his throat.

"Moon!" Piko said.

"Piko, stay absolutely calm please!" Moon said.

"What's happening?!" Piko asked.

"Just wait!" Moon replied.

"For wh-AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Piko yelled.

"PIKO!" Teto yelled in horror.

"Everyone remain calm! If you startle Piko, you'll mess up the birthing process!" Moon said.

"What?! He's in labor already?!" Chemical Emotions asked.

"Yeepp!" Moon replied.

"This'll be good." Ted said.


	32. How Was Hell, Kids?

"Matsudappoyio, truth or dare?" Kasanelover asked.

"What about Piko's babies?" Matsudappoyio asked. He pointed at Piko.

Piko was breathing heavily and sweating greatly from his birth experience. Moon was covered in some blood.

"His babies made it out just fine!" Moon replied.

"What are the genders?!" Chemical Emotions asked.

"A girl and a boy!" Moon replied.

"Omg." Kasanelover said.

"I know! Piko, how do you feel?" Moon asked.

"Moon, I'm in a whole lotta pain right now." Piko replied.

"How does it feel to be a father?" Moon asked.

"Extremely painful." Piko replied.

"The birth was painful." Kasanelover said.

"True...I don't know yet." Piko said.

"Okay...um...how was the birth?" Moon asked.

"Is this some kind of interview thing?" Piko asked.

"Umm...nooooo." Moon replied.

"Why do you keep asking me questions?" Piko asked.

"Because no one said I couldn't and/or shouldn't." Moon replied.

"You already know my birth experience!" Piko said.

"I delivered the babies, not gave birth to'em." Moon said.

"You were the one **forcing** me to push!" Piko snapped.

"I only did it so your kids won't die." Moon said.

"Yeah, Piko. What, you want your kids to die?" Kasanelover asked.

"...nooo." Piko replied.

"Then quit complaining!" Kasanelover said.

"Leave him alone!" Teto said.

"NNNNNEEEEEEEEEVVEEERRRR!" Kasanelover yelled.

"You're so mean! Stay away from my babies!" Teto said.

"Shut up." Kasanelover said.

Teto narrowed her eyes and hugged Piko.

"It's okay, Piko." Teto said.

"I don't feel okay." Piko said.

"I know you don't. They keep toying with your mind." Teto said.

"That's very true." Piko said.

"Fuck you!" Kasanelover snapped.

"Kasanelover." Moon said.

"What is it, Moon?!" Kasanelover asked.

"The dares." Moon replied.

"Oh shit, you're right. Matsudappoyio, truth or dare?" Kasanelover asked.

"Dare." Mastudappoyio replied.

"Hold me!" Chemical Emotions said. She jumped in Matsudappoyio arms.

"Oh god." Matsudappoyio said.

"You married me in the future, get used to it!" Chemical Emotions said.

"I'm not sure if I wanna do that right now..." Matsudappoyio said.`

"Well, you're doin' it right now!" Chemical Emotions said.

"Why the hell did I pop the question?" Matsudappoyio asked.

"She's a great woman, god damn it!" Kasanelover snapped.

"You call this a great woman!?" Matsudappoyio asked.

"Yes!" Kasanelover replied.

"I beg to differ. I really do." Matsudappoyio said.

Chemical Emotions remained silent with her hand over her mouth. She tried to hold back her tears.

"You're the bitchy woman!" Kasanelover said.

"How?" Matsudappoyio asked.

"I need a moment alone." Chemical Emotions said. She jumped out of Matsudappoyio's arms and ran out the room.

Kasanelover glared at Matsudappoyio before running after Chemical Emotions.

"Chemical!" She said before she vanished from the room.

Everyone stared at Matsudappoyio.

"...stop staring at me!" Matsudappoyio said.

"That was cold, man." Moon said.

"Shut up!" Matsudappoyio said.

"Just sayin' the truth." Moon said.

"Fuck you." Matsudappoyio said.

Moon shrugged and looked away from Matsudappoyio.

"Kaito, truth or dare?" Moon asked.

"Dare." Kaito replied.

"Where this skirt." Moon said. He threw Kaito a bright pink skirt.

"Oh hell no." Kaito said.

"Do it or die." Utatanelover said.

"Who the fuck are you?" Kaito asked.

"Utatanelover, a close relative of Kasanelover. I'm taking over for her." Utatanelover replied.

"What are you, her genderbender?" Kaito scoffed.

"I'm her cousin, dickhead." Utatanelover snapped. He flicked his tail at Kaito.

"You sure?" Kaito asked.

Utatanelover narrowed his and walked up to Kaito. He then kicked him in the groins.

"Aw fuck me!" Kaito groaned. He fell to the ground with his hands over his groins.

"Think I'm playing, fucker?" Utatanelover asked.

"No, n-not anymore." Kaito replied.

"That's what I thought. Fucking bastard." Utatanelover said. He walked away from Kaito.

"Well, now that you know what happens when you don't listen to us, I suggest you put on the skirt." Moon said with a grin.

"Fuck you." Kaito groaned.

"Do I have to kick your ass too?" Utatanelover asked.

"HELL NO." Kaito yelled. He got back up, took his pants off, and put on the skirt.

"Dumbass." Utatanelover mumbled.

"Miki, truth or dare?" Moon asked.

"Truth." Miki replied.

"Who do you like?" Moon asked.

"Umm...weeelllll...ummmmm...I liiiikeeeeee...Lui." Miku replied.

"Oh shit." Utatanelover said.

"Let's move on...Piko, truth or dare?" Moon asked.

"Now isn't the time, Moon!" Piko replied.

"C'mon, just answer the question!" Utatanelover said.

"Fine! Uuuhhh...dare." Piko said.

"Spin your ahoge." Moon said.

"Why?" Piko asked.

"Just do it." Utatanelover replied.

"Fine." Piko said. He twirled his cowlick around like a propeller.

"How are you doing that?" Ted asked.

"It's the only thing on the top my head I have control of that isn't my ears." Piko replied.

"I wonder if I can do that with my drill..." Ted said.

"Ted, unless you want people to think your hair drill is a real drill, I suggest you don't do and/or try to rotate it." Moon said.

"Alllllrriiiiiggghhhtttt...hey, wait! Doesn't that make Piko's cowlick a freakin' propeller?!" Ted asked.

"Sorta. A 'P' shaped propeller." Moon replied.

"Oh...Piko, can you fly with that thing?" Ted asked.

"I'm not answering that." Piko replied.

"FLY." Ted said.

"No." Piko said.

"Aw, you suck." Ted said.

Piko rolled his eyes.

"Stop being a jerk to Piko, Ted! You'll never understand a woman's pain like Piko does!" Teto said.

"That's true. I feel bad for women." Piko said. He hugged Teto and kissed her throat.

"See!" Teto said before she moaned.

"That's because of Kasanelover's buddy! He would never know a woman's pain if it weren't for her!" Ted said.

"WHY KASANELOVER, WHY WOULD HE DO THIS TO ME?!" Chemical Emotions asked from another room in great sadness.

Everyone remained silent and stared at each in confusion and little shock. Moon sighed.

"Wow...she's reeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaallly upset." Utatanelover said.

"I feel bad for her." Moon said.

"So do I..." Utatanelover said.

"...everyone, truth or dare?" Moon asked.

"Dare." Everyone replied in unison.

"Let's go to...NO!" Moon yelled. He threw the cards on the ground hissed.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" Miku asked.

Moon hissed and backed away from the cards.

"It's probably the dare." Utatanelover said. He grabbed the cards and looked at the dare.

"Time to go to Hell!" Utatanelover announced.

"What?" Teto asked.

"Time to go to Hell!" Utatanelover repeated.

"How? By killing ourselves?" Miku asked sarcastically.

"No." Utatanelover replied.

"How then?" Miku asked.

"I'd ask Chemical but she ain't here." Utatanelover replied.

And at that exact moment, Kasanelover and Chemical Emotions walked back in the room.

"Heeyy...feelin' better?" Moon asked.

Chemical Emotions hugged Moon instantly.

"No!" She replied in Moon's belly.

"Aawww...look what you did, Matsudappoyio!" Moon said.

"SHUT UP!" Matsudappoyio yelled.

"No! You made a 12 year old cry! What kind of cold hearted person are you? A frozen one?" Moon asked.

"Fuck you!" Matsudappoyio replied.

"I'm gonna take that as a yes." Moon said.

"No!" Matsudappoyio said.

"Make her feel better to prove it then!" Moon said.

"Fine, i will!" Matsudappoyio said. He walked up to Chemical Emotions.

"Everyone stand back." Matsudappoyio said.

Everyone took a step back. Moon seperated from Chemical Emotions and walked backwards. Chemical Emotions stared at Matsudappoyio. Matsudappoyio stared at Chemical Emotions momentarily before pouncing her and pinning her down. Chemical Emotions blushed madly and stared at Matsudappoyio with her eyes widened.

"Everyone get out!" Matsudappoyio said.

"No!" Kasanelover said.

"We wanna watch!" Utatanelover said.

"I bet it'll get you a fucking boner to nail your fox friend!" Matsudappoyio said.

"Fuck you!" Utatanelover said.

"And he's my fucking cousin, dumbass!" Kasanelover said.

"I don't care, get out!" Matsudappoyio said.

"Never!" Kasanelover and Utatanelover said in unison.

"I hate you both." Matsudappoyio said.

"We. Don't. Care." Kasanelover said.

Chemical Emotions wrapped her arms around Matsudappoyio's neck and kissed his cheek.

"...how do we go to Hell?" Utatanelover asked.

"Draw the Satan symbol on the ground and say 'May the Devil allow us to enter Hell without the cost of death.' It has to be done with blood." Chemical Emotions replied.

"Who's?" Kasanelover asked.

"Anybody's." Chemical Emotions replied.

"Okay...Moon, let us use your blood!" Kasanelover said.

"NO!" Moon yelled.

"C'mon, stop being a fucking chicken and let us use your blood already!" Utatanelover said, intemidating Moon.

"No!" Moon snapped.

"Aw, you wuss." Kasanelover said.

"More like a chicken." Utatanelover said.

"I'm not a chicken! Use your own blood if you're that desperate!" Moon said.

"Wow. You would let two 13 year olds cut themselves just to open the gateway to Hell. You fucking asshole." Kasanelover said.

"...fine!" Moon said. He squirted blood out of his hands and into a medium sized paper cup.

"There! Happy now?" Moon asked. He handed his cup of blood to Kasanelover.

"Yes." Kasanelover replied.

Moon rolled his eyes and lied down. Kasanelover and Utatanelover started to draw out the Satan symbol on the ground with Moon's blood and the tips of their fox tails.

"This'll be so intense!" Kasanelover said.

"I know!" Utatanelover said.

Kasanelover finished one half of the Satan symbol while Utatanelover finished the other.

"May the Devil allow us to enter the gateway to Hell without the sacrifice of those we love, the ones we know, and the ones who live on this place known as Earth!" Kasanelover and Utatanelover said in unison.

"That's not it!" Chemical Emotions said.

And sure enough, the Satan symbol glowed bright red and began to rotate counter clockwise. Everyone gasped as the area covered with the Satan symbol sink turn into blood and fall underground. Once the blood was cleared, Hell was right before everyone in the room. Fire and screams of pain and torture filled the place. Dwelling demons roamed around, staring at those who were unfortunate and sent to their home. Just as Kasanelover and Utatanelover imagined. And exactly how Moon remembered.

"...well, let's go!" Miku said. She nearly stepped into the Hell hole.

"NO!" Kasanelover said. She yanked Miku away.

"That's Hell! it's hot as fuck! Approach the goddamn area with caution!" Kasanelover said. She casted flame shield on Miku and everyone else expect Utatanelover and Moon.

"Why aren't you putting flame shield on your cousin and Moon?" Miku asked.

"Because we're immune to the flames of Hell." Utatanelover replied.

"Right. We don't have to worry about turning into crisp." Kasanelover said.

"Oh...can we go now?" Miku asked.

"Sure." Kasanelover replied. She pushed Miku into the Hell hole.

"WEEEEEE!" Miku yelled. She landed facefirst...on a demon.

"Ow!" Miku said.

The demon growled and grabbed Miku by the throat and stared at her angrily.

"Oh fuck me." Kasanelover said. She jumped throught the Hell hole and landed besides the demon.

She then turned into a fire fox and punched the demon and grabbed Miku with one of her 9 tails. The demon yelled and ran away.

"Dumbass." Kasanelover mumbled.

"Holy shit, I nearly died in Hell...literally!" Miku said.

"That's because you were dumb enough to land on demon." Kasanelover said.

"Fuck you!" Miku said.

Kasanelover dropped Miku and walked forward.

"C'mon. The sooner we get this done, the more time we have for fun." Kasanelover said.

"Right." Utatanelover said. Jumped in the Hell hole and turned into a fire fox.

He then followed Kasanelover. Everyone else but Moon followed Kasanelover and Utatanelover. Moon just watched.

"MOON! COME WITH US!" Kasanelover yelled.

Moon hissed and walked away from the Hell hole. Kasanelover narrowed her eyes and grabbed Moon with one of her tails. Moon squirmed and bit Kasanelover's tail.

"OUCH! BITCH!" Kasanelover yelled. She threw Moon at a wall.

Moon jumped off the wall and followed Kasanelover and Utatanelover reluctantly.

"Don't worry Moon, I'll make sure no one gets hurt by the Devil's demons." Kasanelover said with a wink.

"I don't like it here and I never will." Moon said.

Kasanelover rolled her eyes and resumed walking forward. Moon followed.

"WHO'S THAT?!" Teto asked. She pointed a man with red skin, shiny black goat horns, and red and black eyes.

"That's the Devil! Hi Devil!" Chemical Emotions replied. She waved at the Devil.

The Devil stared at Chemical Emotions and grinned. He then waved back her.

"What, you two built a special bond?" Kasanelover asked.

"Yep! We had chocolate cake!" Chemical Emotions replied.

"Wow." Kasanelover said.

The Devil looked at all the Vocaloid and Utauloid and then Moon. He gasped and narrowed his eyes.

"You!" He said angrily.

Moon growled and summoned his sythe. He then turned into a horse, wolf, and falcon hybrid demon and roared. The Devil grabbed his pitch fork and lit it on fire. He then aimed it at Moon's face.

"Settle down you two!" Chemical Emotions said. She stepped in between Moon and the Devil.

"Why did you bring him!?" The Devil asked.

"He's my friend, I wasn't just gonna leave him alone with nothing to do while we have tons of fun with you!" Chemical Emotions replied.

"I hate him! Get him out my sight immediently!" The Devil demanded.

"Hell no! Chemical, you do what you want with the Devil and everyone else but Utatanelover, Moon, and I are leaving!" Kasanelover said.

"No Kasanelover!" Chemical Emotions said.

"We're not leaving Moon!" Kasanelover said with a serious tone. She glared at Chemical Emotions.

"Well...Devil, c'mon! Give Moon a chance!" Chemical Emotions begged.

"I'm sorry but Moon and I have our differences, not to mention he's a warrior of God." The Devil said.

"Why can't you two but that aside for once?! Just this once!" Chemical Emotions said.

Moon and the Devil stared at each other and thought long and very, very, **very** hard. Eventually, the two sighed and stared back at Chemical Emotions.

"I guess..." Moon said.

"Fine." The Devil said.

"Yay!" Chemical Emotions said.

"Good now, one down, one to go." Kasanelover said.

"What do you mean?" Chemical Emotions asked.

"We have one more dare for this segement." Kasanelover replied.

"Only one? That sucks!" Chemical Emotions said.

"I know, I know, it's disappointing. Seeu, Seewoo, truth or dare?" Kasanelover asked.

"Dare." Seeu and Seewoo said in unison.

"Get laid. And when I mean get laid, I mean you two have to have sex with each other. Right here, right now." Kasanelover said.

"WHAT?!" Seeu and Seewoo asked in unison.

"Yep! You two need to get inside each other!" Kasanelover replied cheerfully.

"Hell no!" Seeu said.

"Nuh uh! I ain't ruining my three way relationship with Miku and Kaito!" Seewoo said.

"I knew it. Devil, you think you can help me with this?" Kasanelover asked.

The Devil nodded and stared at both Seeu and Seewoo. He then slammed his pitch fork against the ground, using the flames of Hell to strip Seeu and Seewoo of their clothing and have their genitals out in the open heat.

"DO IT OR ELSE!" The Devil yelled.

"Eeepp!" Seeu said. She got on her hands and knees.

Seewoo reluctantly entered Seeu from behind slowly and carefully. He didn't want to hurt his own sister!

"Thanks!" Kasanelover said.

"You're welcome." The Devil said.

Teto covered Nana H.'s eyes while Piko held onto Teto. Seeu was moaning but was shaking in fear on the inside.

"This. Is. Awesome." Kasanelover said.

"Are you a perv!?" Chemical Emotions asked.

"Sorta. I'm not into the sex though. it's the fact that I got the dare done without having to go through all the fucking trouble." Kasanelover replied.

"True." Chemical Emotions said.

"I'm into the sex." Kaito said.

"Of course you are. Ice cream loving peverted bastard." Kasanelover said. She rolled her eyes and sat down.


	33. Cosplay And Magic Make Insanity!

"Matsudappoyio, truth or dare?" Kasanelover asked.

"Truth." Matsudappoyio replied.

"Have you ever had a nose bleed or got turned enough to get a boner when you '_accidently_' saw Ron's boxers? Wait, did you even see them in the first place?" Kasanelover asked.

"It was on accident! And no, I was not turned on or over flustered!" Matsudappoyio replied.

"I think that's a lie. You're just being...oh, I don't know...**DENIAL!**" Kasanelover said.

"No I'm not!" Matsudappoyio snapped.

"Yeah. Okay." Kasanelover said with a chuckle.

Matsudappoyio rolled his eyes.

"I did get turned on when I saw Chemical's breasts." Matsudappoyio said.

"WHAT?!" Kasanelover asked.

"Yep! You heard me, bitch!" Matsudappoyio replied with an evil grin.

"YOU VIOLATED MY FRIEND!? I WILL SEND YOUR ASS TO HELL, GOD DAMN IT!" Kasanelover yelled.

"We were just there!" Miku said.

"SHUT UP!" Kasanelover yelled.

"NNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEE-"

Kasanelover sucker punched Miku, making Miku stumble backwards and fainted.

"Not even an 'ow'. Wow." Moon said.

"I punched her that hard." Kasanelover said.

"I see." Moon said.

"Now...Chemical, you didn't inform me of this! WHY?!" Kasanelover asked.

"Umm...well...um...uh...well...ummm...well, I didn't want you to be upset...I mean, with all the Vocaloid and Utauloid, you're already juggling enough stress!" Chemical Emotions replied.

"But _not_ telling me led up to _more_ stress, not less." Kasanelover said.

"NNNOOOO!" Chemical Emotions yelled.

"I'm going to fuck his ass up." Kasanelover said.

"Try me!" Matsudappoyio said.

Kasanelover growled and flicked her tail. She then walked around Matsudappoyio with her eyes glowing bright red.

"NO! PLEASE DON'T, I LOOOOOOOOOOVVVVEEEE HIM!" Chemical Emotions begged. She stood in between Matsudappoyio and Kasanelover.

"But he molested you! You really think I'll just shrug it off?!" Kasanelover asked.

"Well...he didn't exactly molest me..." Chemical Emotions replied.

"Chemicaall. Is there anymore to this story?" Kasanelover asked.

"Well...yesssss." Chemical Emotions replied.

"Lay it on me, sister." Kasanelover said.

"She's you're sister?!" Nana H. asked.

"It's a best friend term." Kasanelover replied.

"ANYWAY...I...kinda...took...ooooffffff...mmyyyyyy y...shhhiiiiiiirrrrrrrrttttt...in front...of...hiiimmm..." Chemical Emotions said.

"Dude! You could've told me that before I was about to kick his ass!" Kasanelover said.

"I'm sorry!" Chemical Emotions said.

"It's fine but next time tell me before I do shit." Kasanelover said.

Chemical Emotions nodded and hugged Matsudappoyio.

"Moving on. Miku, Rin, truth or dare?" Kasanelover asked.

"Dare!" Rin replied.

"No!" Miku said.

"Too late, it's been decided. Act like ninjas!" Kasanelover said.

"You got lucky this time, Rin!" Miku said.

"I sure did!" Rin said.

Miku grabbed Gakupo's sword and swung it around with her legs spread out.

"Hooooiiii...YA!" Miku yelled. She sliced Moon's arm off.

"Aw man." Moon said. He picked up his arm.

"Dude! Why Moon!?" Kasanelover asked.

"Ninja Miku see Moon as a perfect target! Ninja Miku use Moon as training dummy!" Miku replied.

"What?" Moon asked.

Miku sliced Moon's other arm off. Moon looked at his arms which were now on the ground.

"...seriously?" Moon asked.

"HOOOIIIII YA!" Miku yelled. She sliced Moon's tail.

"OW!" Moon yelled. He rammed into Miku, making Miku fly across the room and land in Kaiko's arms.

"Ninja Miku say ow!" Miku said.

"Figured you'd say that." Kaiko said.

"Ninja Rin ask Ninja Miku if she okay!" Rin said.

"Ninja Miku say I'm okay!" Miku said.

"Let's move on before the retarded ninja twins stop us from going any further." Kasanelover said.

"Ninja Rin say whaaaattt?" Rin asked.

"Mayu, truth or dare?" Kasanelover asked.

"Truth." Mayu replied.

"Can you turn your rabbit into a person?" Kasanelover asked.

"No. But I can turn Piko into a human, as well as everyone else." Mayu replied.

"How can you turn people human when they're already human!?" Kasanelover asked.

"I don't know you fucking bitch!" Mayu snapped.

"Calm down ladies." Moon said.

"STAY OUT OF THIS, MOON!" Mayu and Kasanelover yelled in unison.

Moon backed away and grabbed one of his arms.

"I will kick your ass!" Kasanelover said.

"Bring it on!" Mayu yelled. She held up an axe.

"OH HELL NO! YOU AIN'T COPYING MY CHOICE OF WEAPONARY!" Kasanelover yelled. She grabbed a bloody mini axe and held it up in the air.

"Oh boy." Moon said while sticking his arm back on.

"This is bad." Piko said.

"But fun to watch!" Chemical Emotions said. She pulled out a chair and sat in it with popcorn and soda in her hands.

Moon sticked his other arm back on and sat beside Chemical Emotions.

"What about your tail?" Chemical Emotions asked.

"I'm sure it'll be okay." Moon replied.

"But you need it on your butt!" Chemical Emotions said.

"True...but I'm already comfy here." Moon said.

"Whatever you say, crazy dude. I'm just sayin'." Chemical Emotions said.

"I'm not crazy!" Moon said.

"I didn't mean it in a bad-OH SHIT!" Chemical Emotions yelled. She jumped out the way of an incoming axe.

Unfortunately, the axe hit Moon's belly.

"OUCH!" Moon yelled. He yanked the axe out his stomach and threw it at Mayu.

And the blade hit her head.

"Ow." Mayu said. She fell backwards and blacked out.

"Woah...nice job, Moon!" Kasanelover said. She gave Moon a thumbs up.

"Umm...thanks?" Moon asked.

"Your welcome!" Kasanelover replied.

"Daaaammmnnnn." Kaito said.

"Yeah, Moon'll do it to you if keep acting like a bitch." Kasanelover said.

"Eep!" Kaito said.

"Ha!" Kasanelover said.

"Moving on. Gumi, truth or dare?" Moon asked.

"Truth." Gumi repied.

"Are you a lolitaholic?" Moon asked.

"No! I'm a shotaholic!" Gumi replied.

"What?" Piko asked.

"I LOVE shotas!" Gumi replied. She picked up Piko and squeezed him.

"HELP!" PIko yelled while trying to breathe.

"LET HIM GO!" Teto yelled. She poucned Gumi and grabbed Piko.

"NNOO! HE'S TOO FREAKIN' CUTE!" Gumi yelled.

"Gumi, remember what happened last time?" Kasanelover asked.

"HE'S SO CUTE!" Gumi yelled.

"Gumi." Moon said.

"What?" Gumi asked.

"Remember what happened last time?" Moon asked.

"I just asked her that!" Kasanelover snapped.

"Hush, Kasanelover! I'm trying to remember!" Gumi said.

"BITCH, I WILL-"

"Calm down." Moon said. He stroked Kasanelover's hair.

"Grrr...fine." Kasanelover said. She sat beside Moon.

Gumi remained quite for a very long time before widening her eyes and releasing a gasp. She pushed Teto off and threw Piko. She then ran away and hid behind Moon.

"N-n-now I remember." Gumi said.

"Good because if you didn't, you would've been dead." Moon said.

"But it would've been fun to watch." Kasanelover said.

"No!" Gumi said.

"Yes. Yuuma, truth or dare?" Kasanelover asked.

"Truth." Yuuma replied.

"Gumi told Kasanelover and I you were bad in bed. Is that true?" Chemical Emotions asked.

"Gumi!" Yuuma said.

"I'm sorry! I just had to tell'em!" Gumi said.

"You promised!" Yuuma said.

"I'm sorry!" Gumi said.

"So it is true! Who was it!?" Kasanelover asked.

"I'm not saying!" Yuuma replied.

"It was-"

"DON'T SAY IT!" Yuuma yelled.

"...itwasSora'ssister!" Gumi said quickly.

"GUMI!" Yuuma yelled.

Sara facepalmed and blushed madly.

"Dude, don't blame Gumi. She's doin' the right thing. Shame on you for being a terrible love maker." Kasanelover said.

"True." Chemical Emotions said.

"But she can't keep her mouth shut about anything! She's a loud mouth carrot loving green head!" Yuuma said.

"Huuh?" Gumi asked. She shedded a single tear.

"I said it, bitch! Deal with it!" Yuuma replied.

"You're a cold ass mother fucker to all the wrong people." Kasanelover said.

Yuuma crossed his arms around his chest and turned his back to everyone. Sara sighed.

"This...didn't turn out well." Chemical Emotions said.

"Totally." Kasanelover said.

"...let's move on. Everyone, truth or dare?" Moon asked.

"Dare." All the Vocaloid and Utauloid replied in unison.

"Let's party witht the Devil! Afterall, Teto's birthday is today aaaaannnd Lapis's birthday is right around the corner!" Chemical Emotions said.

"NO!" Moon yelled.

"C'mon Moon! Lighten up already!" Kasanelover said.

"I agree!" Chemical Emotions said.

"I don't like the Devil and I never will!" Moon said.

"...who cares! C'mon everyone!" Kasanelover said. She jumped through the Hell hole.

All the Vocaloid and Utauloid followed Kasanelover and jumped through the Hell hole. Chemical Emotions stared at Moon.

"Hey...you sure you want to stay here alone with no one to talk to or be with?" Chemical Emotions asked.

Moon stared at Chemical Emotions.

"Why...why would you mention that I'm alone?" Moon asked.

"Sorry!" Chemical Emotions replied.

Moon began to cry and sat down. Chemical Emotions was about to dive in the Hell hole but couldn't knowing someone dear to her was crying because...of her...sorta.

"Moon...do you-"

"No...it-it's fine." Moon said while crying.

"But you're upset now." Chemical Emotions said.

"And there's nothing that can be done now." Moon said while wipping his tears.

Chemical Emotions sighed and jumped through the Hell hole, leaving Moon alone to cry.

"Where's Moon?" Kasanelover asked once Chemical Emotions landed in Hell once more.

"He's in the room crying..." Chemical Emotions replied.

"Why?" Kasanelover asked.

"I brought up his lonely problem on accident..." Chemical Emotions replied.

"Poor man." Kasanelover said.

"Yes." Chemical Emotions said. She widened her eyes as she was able to hear Moon cry.

"Let's start the party." Kasanelover said.

"Umm...right." Chemical Emotions said.

"WHOOO!" Lapis yelled.

"OH PIKO!" Teto moaned.

"Oh dear god." Kasanelover said.

"This sucks." Ted said.

"Yeah it does." Kasanelover said.

"I hate it when she gets fucked by the albino shota." Ted said.

"I just hate her moans." Kasanelover said.

"Tell me about it." Ted said.

"So...now what?" Kasanelover asked.

"Now we fuck behind that rock." Ted replied. He pointed at a nearby rock.

"Naahh...some place where no one will bother to look and they won't hear us." Kasanelover said.

"Okay, how about the rock aaaaaaaaaallllllllllllllllll the way over there?" Ted asked. He pointed at a far, far, far, far away rock.

"Perfect." Kasanelover replied. She ran over to the far, far, far, far away rock with Ted following her.

"...yay, now I'm in charge!" Chemical Emotions said once Kasanelover was far away.

"PIKO!" Teto moaned.

"Eeeewwww." Chemical Emotions said.

"Problem?" The Devil asked.

"It's Moon." Chemical Emotions replied.

"That guy's still on your mind?" The Devil asked.

"Shut up!" Chemical Emotions replied.

"Just sayin'." The Devil said. He walked away.

Chemical Emotions sighed and danced to the funky music. Though, she constantly thought about Moon and how lonely he was.

"Poor, poor, poor Moon." She said to herself.

After Hours Of Dancing, Partying, And Sex...

"That was one hell of a party." Kasanelover said.

"I agree." Chemical Emotions said.

"Glad you all had fun." Moon said.

"You're still bawling over how lonely you are?" Kasanelover asked.

"You're the one to talk. You have someone with you." Moon replied.

"True..." Kasanelover said.

"Let's move on! I have a pandora box, should I open it!?" Chemical Emotions asked.

"YES!" Everyone but Moon and Chemical Emotions replied.

"DAMN!" Chemica Emotions yelled. She opened the box and out came magical things like unicorns and fairies.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" Tei asked.

"LAME!" Chemical Emotions yelled.

"Everyone, truth or dare?" Kasanelover asked.

"Dare." Everyone replied.

"Wear your alternate designs!" Kasanelover said.

"What?" Everyone asked.

Moments later...

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Tei asked while wearing a Miku costume.

"Yep!" Kasanelover replied.

"What's with the cheerleading outfit?" Teto asked.

"Lollipop Chainsaw." Kasanelover replied.

Teto facepalmed.

"Ruko's Rosalind and Ted's the Dad." Kasanelover said.

"YAY!" Ruko yelled.

"What about Piko?" Ted asked.

"He's Pico." Kasanelover replied.

"We know he is but who is he dressed as?" Teto asked.

"Pico!" Kasanelover replied.

"No, who is he dressed as!?" Teto asked.

"HE'S PICO, GOD DAMN IT!" Kasanelover replied.

"We know! Who is he dressed as though?!" Teto asked.

"How retarded are you!? He's Pico! He has black hair and stuff!" Kasanelover replied.

"OOOOHHH! Pico!" Teto said.

"Finally! Dumbass!" Kasanelover said.

"Hey!" Piko said.

"What? I wasn't calling you a dumbass, I was calling Teto, your girlfriend a dumbass." Kasanelover said.

"No she isn't!" Piko said.

"Ugh. So annoying and protective. But cute and cuddly at the same time." Kasanelover said.

"Why is Moon in a hippie outfit?!" Miku asked.

"It's based off of Mariska, the coolest zombie and Dark Purveyor ever!" Kasanelover replied.

"Who?" Miku asked.

"She's like a hippie stereotype zombie-"

"Woah! Did you just say 'she'?" Miku asked.

"Yes. Stop interupting me, jackass!" Kasanelover replied.

"So Moon's based off a _girl_?" Miku asked.

"Yep!" Kasanelover replied.

Miku bursted out laughing. Moon played his sitar and watched Miku.

"T-T-t-t-this is too good to be true!" Miku said while laughing.

"Oh it is." Kasanelover said.

"I know! That's what makes it so hilarious!" Miku said. She fell to the ground _still_ laughing.

"Easy for you to say when you're not in a male-based outfit." Ted said.

Miku stopped laughing and glared angrily at Ted.

"OOOOHHHHH!" Kasanelover chanted.

"Fuck you, Ted." Miku said.

"Fuck you, Miku." Ted said.

"GO TED!" Kasanelover yelled.

"You can't make fun of Moon because you're not in his shoes." Ted said.

"Totally." Moon said.

"Shut up, Moon!" Miku said.

"Witness the world before your eyes." Moon said.

"AND ROT!" Kasanelover added.

"No." Moon said.

"Awww. You suck!" Kasanelover said.

"I suppose you're trying to be Mariska?" Moon asked.

"Duh!" Kasanelover replied.

"Figures." Moon said.

"Hey, you don't just dress like the character! You gotta act like'em to!" Kasanelover said.

"I'm not dressed as anybody! I'm just in my hippie clothing, increased the length of my hair-"

"By alot." Kasanelover said.

"Right. Anyway, I'm in my hippie clothing, increased the lenth of my hair, I have hippie glasses, and a sitar." Moon said.

"We know." Kasanelover said.

"So I'm not dressed as anyone, meaning I can just be my peaceful, hippie self." Moon said.

"Since when did you become a hippie!?" Kasanelover asked.

"Since I put on these clothes." Moon replied. He played his sitar once more.

"You're lame." Kasanelover said.

"No I'm not." Moon said.

"Meh." Kasanelover said.

"Is this chainsaw real?" Teto asked while looking at her chainsaw.

"Hell yeah!" Kasanelover said.

"Sweet! That means I can cut Ted's head off!" Teto said. She turned on the chainsaw.

"NOO!" Ted yelled. He backed away from Teto.

"NO!" Kasanelover yelled. She stood in front of Ted.

"Fine." Teto said. She turned off the chainsaw.

"You can chop Piko's head off but not Ted's." Kasanelover said.

"No!" Piko said.

"Okay, Sora's...no, Rook!" Kasanelover said.

"Definetly Rook!" Kasanelover said.

"NO! WHY TEDDY, WHHHYYYY?!" Rook asked.

"I DON'T LIKE YOU!" Ted yelled.

"At least let me live!" Rook said.

"Hmm...nnaaaahhh." Ted said.

"Please?!" Rook begged. He got on his knees.

"Ugh. Fine." Ted said.

"YAY!" Rook yelled. He jumped off his knees.

"I feel ridiculous." Ruko said.

"At least you're not wearing the diaper of Josey's outfit." Kasanelover said.

"He...nevermind." Ruko said.

"You look really nice actually." Kasanelover said.

"I agree." Ted said.

"You make a great Josey cosplayer...or Josey replacement." Kasanelover said.

"Definetly." Piko and Teto said in unison.

"Thanks!" Ruko said.

"Use your guy voice! Then act as if your female voice is the auto tune!" Kasanelover said.

"...wiiicckkeeeedd." Ruko said with her male voice.

"AWESOMENESS!" Kasanelover yelled.

"So...who is Josey?" Ruko asked with her male voice.

"He's a funk zombie and Dark Purveyor." Kasanelover.

"Cool! That explains the diaper thing too!" Ruko said with her male voice.

"It sure does." Kasanelover said.

"Totally." Moon said.

"I just realized...how is Ruko Josey if she's Rosalind?" Piko asked.

"...they were combined!" Kasanelover replied.

"YAY!" Ruko yelled.

**I DO NOT OWN LOLLIPOP CHAINSAW OR IT'S CHARACTERS!**


	34. Angelic Humliation

"Len, truth or dare?" Kasanelover asked.

"Dare. Maybe this time Teto will reconsider and leave Piko for a handsome boy like me." Len replied.

"You're so lucky Teto and Piko aren't here right now." Kasanelover said.

"What? Where did they go?" Pika asked.

"They went to have sex in another room." Kasanelover replied.

"Figures." Len said. He rolled his eyes and folded his arms.

"Stop being a bitch and listen up. You have to go in our specailized reality room and kill 1,000 zombies, naked and armed with a angel gun and my _**normal**_ fox attacks only." Kasanelover explained.

"What th hell is a reality room?!" Len asked.

"**OUR** reality room makes an unrealistic organism realistic and real. Like, it's not epic 3D or anything, it's the fake thing in the real world." Kasanelover replied.

"Why me?!" Len asked.

"Because that's what the sender wants now take off your clothes, quit being a bitch, and let's kill some undead mother fuckers." Kasanelover replied.

Len released a sigh and untied his tie slowly. Kasanelover flicked her tail impatiently as she watched Len take off his clothes like a sloth. She then walked up to him and ripped his clothes off him, leaving him bare naked.

"...I hate you so much." Len said.

"I hate you too, now let's go!" Kasanelover said. She turned into a fox and ran out the room.

Len sighed yet again and followed Kasanelover reluctantly.

"I LOVE YOU LEN!" Tei yelled.

And of course, from his rage, Len didn't respond to Tei's yell.

"He's being a total dick right now." Teiru said.

"I don't care, he's still fucking hoooottt!" Tei said.

In The Reality Room...

Len was screaming at the top of his lungs, sounding just like Rin. Kasanelover was gnawing on the limbs of a zombie.

"Stop being a pussy and kick some zombie ass already!" Kasanelover said.

"THEY'RE EVERYWHERE!" Len cried.

"Oh my god. And you call yourself a man?!" Kasanelover asked.

"FUCK IT, I'M A GOD DAMN SHOTA!" Len yelled. He shot angel bullets all over the room, hitting a majority of the zombies and Kasanelover's leg.

"OW! Mother fucker!" Kasanelover said.

Len kept shooting angel bullets all over the room until all the zombies were dead. Most of their heads were blown off and the rest, the smallest portion of all the zombies, were torn apart, including the zombies Kasanelover killed herself.

"...are they gone?" Len asked.

"You fucking asshole." Kasanelover replied angrily.

"Are they gone or not?!" Len asked.

"Look yourself, fucker!" Kasanelover snapped.

"I ain't doin' it, you do it!" Len said.

Kasanelover dragged herself to Len's left leg and clamped her jaws on his leg, making her razor sharp fangs pierce through his tender leg flesh and muscules.

"YYYEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOUUUUCCCCHHHHH!" Len yelled.

"I can't walk, dick head!" Kasanelover said.

"I wonder why." Len said sarcastically.

"YOU SHOT MY LEG!" Kasanelover yelled. She showed Len the bullet hole he left in her leg.

"...what do you expect me to do about it?" Len asked.

"Carry me!" Kasanelover replied. She climbed up Len's body and wrapped her arms around Len's neck.

"ONWARDS, KAGAMINE!" Kasanelover yelled. She whipped Len's butt with her tail.

"Ouch!" Len said. He walked forward.

Meanwhile...

"Rin, stop being denial! We _**know**_ **YOU** screamed in fear awhile ago!" Mikuo said.

"I didn't scream!" Rin said.

"We heard you scream out there!" Mikuo said.

"How could I be 'out there' if I was in here the whole time?!" Rin asked.

"...you're a funky girl with fucked up mind tricks and tactics!" Mikuo replied.

Rin facepalmed and turned her back to Mikuo in fustration. Miku gave Mikuo the 'You're a real fucking idiot, I really wish you weren't my brother' look.

"Don't look at me like that." Mikuo said.

"I already am!" Miku said.

Moments later, Len walked in the room, still naked and Kasanelover still riding him like a horse.

"TO MOON, KAGAMINE!" Kasanelover yelled. She whipped Len's butt with her tail again.

"Would you stop doing that?!" Len asked.

"You're the reason I'm like this so now you have to pay the price!" Kasanelover replied.

"Why is a super cute fox riding my brother like a horse?" Rin asked.

"It's Kasanelover and I don't know why..." Ted replied.

"He shot my freakin' leg with the fucking angel gun." Kasanelover said.

Ted gasped in anger and shock and grabbed Kasanelover. He then pushed Len to Moon.

"TO MOON, KAGAMINE!" Ted yelled while pushing Len.

Afterwards, he held Kasanelover close to his chest, practically hugging her really tightly.

"I won't let the mean shota get to you again!" Ted said while stroking her fur.

"Over dramatic." Len said.

"Do you have a fucking angel bullet in your leg?" Ted asked.

"No." Len replied.

"Then shut your fucking mouth!" Ted snapped.

Len rolled his eyes and stared at Moon who was giving him the 'what the fuck is wrong with you, you sick bastard' look with his arms folded and his eyes narrowed.

"Why the hell do you have to give me that look!?" Len asked.

"You sicken me right now." Moon replied with a dark, serious tone.

Len widened his eyes and stared at Moon with little fear. Moon flicked his tail at Len with his ears pricked.

"Let's move on. IA and Yuzuki, truth or dare?" Kasanelover asked.

"...dare." IA and Yuzuki replied in unison.

"Kiss. Right here. Right now." Kasanelover said.

"Nnnnnnnnnnoooooooooo!" IA said.

"Nnnnnnnnnnaaaaaaahhhh." Yuzuki said.

"DO IT!" Ted yelled.

"Nnnnnaaaaaaaahhhhhh." Yuzuki said.

Ted set Kasanelover on the ground and walked up to the two young girls. He then grabbed their heads and forced then to kiss each other. IA had a tomato head while Yuzuki twitched slightly. After the two girls went through a forceful, disgusting, 30 second kiss, Ted released the girls and picked up Kasanelover once more.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, JACKASS!?" IA asked in great rage.

"I'm making an almost dead fox feel happy and here you are being a bitch about it." Ted replied.

"You're the one who made us kiss **against**our will!" IA said.

"Only to make me happy." Kasanelover said while wagging her tail innocently.

IA facepalmed and turned her back to both Ted and Kasanelover. Kasanelover released a sigh and swatted her paw in Moon's direction.

"I wanna be with Moon." Kasanelover said.

"YOU DON'T LOVE ME ANYMORE?!" Ted asked.

"No! I still love you I just wanna be in Moon's arms!" Kasanelover replied.

"WHAT?!" Ted asked.

"She wants me to hold her. Gimme." Moon replied. He reached his arms out to Kasanelover.

"NO! SHE'S MINE!" Ted yelled.

Moon widened his eyes in both shock and amazement.

"I don't trust anyone anymore..." Ted said.

"...I like pie." Kasanelover said.

"I know you do." Ted said. He stroked Kasanelover's fur.

"Everyone, Kasanelover installed something in the room!" Chemical Emotions announced.

"Is it freedom?" Len asked.

"No." Moon replied.

"Is it another Ted!?" Rook asked.

"No." Moon replied.

"A chocolate fountain?" Aline asked.

"No." Moon replied.

"...what is it?!" All the Vocaloid and Utauloid asked in unison.

"I'm glad you asked without using your suggestions! Lava will burst from under your feet at random times during the next 4 segements!" Moon replied cheerfully.

"WHAT?!" Everyone asked.

"Dude!" Chemical Emotions said.

"Don't worry, _some_ of you are safe. That includes you, Chemical." Moon said.

"Awesome. I don't my ass burned to a crisp." Chemical Emotions said.

"Neither do I." Moon said.

"Ssooo...who are the lucky people?" Ted asked.

"You'll see." Kasanelover replied.

"Ritsu...I'm scared!" Ruko said. She hugged Ritsu.

"You think I'm not scared!?" Ritsu asked. He pushed Ruko away.

"You're like one of bravest guys I know!" Ruko replied.

"That's...that's very nice to hear from you, Ruko. Thank-"

Lava shot from beneath Ritsu's feet, much like a gyser.

"HOOOOOOOOOOOOTTT!" Ritsu yelled.

"AAAAAAHHH! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" Ruko yelled. She glomped and held onto Tei.

"LET ME GO!" Tei yelled.

"I'M SCARED, TEI! I'M SO SCARED, HOLD ME!" Ruko begged.

"You'll get us both roasted if you don't let go!" Tei said.

Ruko gasped and threw Tei against a wall.

"Ow." Tei said.

"WHERE IS MY ONLY CHIMERA BUDDY WHEN I NEED HER?!" Ruko asked.

"Having sex." Kasanelover replied.

"TETO! COME HERE, TINY CHIMERA BUDDY! I NEEEEEEEDD YOOOOOOUUUU!" Ruko yelled.

No response recieved from Teto. Obviously.

"Aaawwww..." Ruko said.

"...umm...sooo...now-"

Before Mikuo finished, lava shot from beneath his feet and shot him into the air.

"MY AAAAASSSSSSSS!" Mikuo yelled.

Moon watched as Ritsu and Mikuo were sitting on lava gysers. He was laughing alittle at both of them.

"SHUT UP, MOON!" Mikuo yelled.

"We can see you laughing!" Ritsu said.

At that exact moment, the lava gyser Ritsu was on came to an end, making Ritsu land face first on the ground.

"...ow." Ritsu said.

"Ritsu! Did your butt get burned?!" Ruko asked.

"I-I don't think so...my face hurts though." Ritsu replied.

"Poor wittle Witsu!" Ruko said. She tried to pick up Ritsu.

"You need...you need...yooouuu neeeeddd..." Ruko grunted as she tried to lift Ritsu off the ground.

"Try alittle harder, Ruko! I know you can do it!" Ritsu said.

"I'm...trying...so...haarrrddd!" Ruko grunted.

"Oh my god. And I thought it was only a picture." Kasanelover said.

"So did I..." Moon said.

And sure enough, Ruko managed to lift Ritsu's heavy ass off the ground and held him high enough for him the be able to wrap his arms around her neck.

"YAY!" Ritsu yelled.

"Hoooooollllyyyyyy shhiiiiiiitttt." Kasanelover said.

Ruko looked as if she was a man who was insane from working too hard at a very stressful job.

"OH MY GOSH, YOU'RE THE HEAVIEST THING IN THE WHOLE WIDE WORLD!" Ruko grunted with her male voice.

"Ever carried an elephant, sweet cheeks?" Ritsu asked.

"NO!" Ruko yelled with her male voice.

"They weight more than me." Ritsu said with a grin.

"NO THEY DO NOT." Ruko said.

"But they are heeaavvyyyy." Ritsu said.

"NOT AS HEAVY AS-"

Ruko began to sink through the ground.

"Oh no." Ruko said with her female voice.

"Oooohhhh boy." Moon said.

"This isn't gonna end well." Chemical Emotions said.

"Nnnnoopppe." Kasanelover said.

"Keep going, Ruko!" Ritsu said.

"This is a very bad idea!" Ruko said.

"Not to me!" Ritsu said with a grin.

And sure enough, moments _after_ Ritsu disagreed with Ruko, he and Ruko fell through the floor and crashed through the other floors like a squirell falling down a tree. Moon covered his eyes while Kasanelover watched in amusement with Chemical Emotions.

"I **knew** that would happen!" Kasanelover said.

"I know!" Chemical Emotions said.

"Do you think they'll be okay-"

A very loud thump was heard. **30 floors downward**. Moon looked down the hole and saw Ritsu sitting on top of Ruko.

"Thanks for breaking my fall, Ruko!" Ritsu said.

"An...an...anytime...buddy..." Ruko said with her face in the ground.

"Oooohhh...that had to hurt." Kasanelover said.

"Definetly." Chemical Emotions said.

"Len, can I show you something?" Kasanelover asked.

"No." Len replied.

"It has to do with Teeetoooo." Kasanelover said. She jumped out of Moon's arms and turned human.

"Really?" Len asked.

"Yessss." Kasanelover replied while struggling to stand.

"I'm in. Let's go." Len said.

Kasanelover dragged her wounded leg along the ground while making her way to the door. Len followed Kasanelover and remained closely behind her.

"Oh boy." Moon said.

"I love where this is going." Chemical Emotions said.

"If you say so." Moon said.

Outside The Room...

"Where are we going?" Len asked.

"Just wait." Kasanelover replied.

"How long?" Len asked.

"Just a little longer." Kasanelover replied.

"Sweet! Finally, I get Teto to myself!" Len asked.

"I never said it was Teto herself. I said it had something _to do with_ Teto." Kasanelover said.

"Oh...hey, Teto's Teto. I'll take what I can get." Len said.

"Intresting." Kasanelover said. She stopped limping in front of a door.

"Open it and go inside." Kasanelover said with an innocent grin.

"Sweet!" Len said. He opened the door and closed it behind him with great excitement.

Kasanelover evilly grinned as she knew what was behind that door. Something she _knows_ will dramatize Len for life.

In The Room Len Went In...

Len walked into the room, expecting Teto to be near. He didn't even think the room would be so big. It looked so small on the inside, maybe the size of an office. Never the less, Len looked around for Teto.

"Teeeetttooooo!" Len called.

No response.

"TEEEETTTOOOOO!" Len called once more.

Still no response.

Len sighed and looked at the ground, only to see a trail of fresh banannas.

"Yum! And still in the peel too!" Len said while grabbing the first bannana before him.

He then followed the trail of bannanas and grabbed each one until there was no more. The trail led to a door that was slightly open.

"Ooooohhh!" Len said in amazement.

He considered walking through the door to see what it was hiding from him but he felt it was something bad or something he never wanted to see. It was only until he heard a moan. From Teto. He then changed his mind and widened his eyes. He began open the door slowly.

"Huh. That must be what she does when she knows her lovely prince is here! Don't worry, Teto, your prince is here to-"

Before Len could finish his super lame statement, he gasped in horror and nearly dropped his bannanas as he saw Piko and Teto getting it on under the covers of a bed with Piko on top and Teto on bottom. They were sweating, panting, and moaning. Len was shooken. Not that he never did it before but it was dramatizing to see Piko and Teto doing it like bare back bunnies. And, to make it even worst for him, they were nude.

"W-w-w-why?" Len asked.

Teto looked over Piko's shoulder and stared at now-dramatized Len. She then blushed madly and gasped.

"P-P-P-P-P-P-P-PIKO!" Teto yelled.

"What?" Piko asked. He looked over his shoulder and saw Len.

"Oh...hiiiiiii, buuuddddyyyyy." Piko said.

"DON'T 'HI BUDDY' ME!" Len yelled.

"Aw, there goes making the situation better." Piko said.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME, TETO!?" Len asked.

"You've seen us do it before!" Teto replied.

"I JUST REALIZED HOW DRAMATIZING IT IS!" Len yelled.

"Len, calm down." Piko said with a calming voice.

"DON'T 'LEN, CALM DOWN' ME!" Len yelled. He ran ran away in rage.

"I got it allll on tape!" Rin said. She poked her head from a door on the roof.

"How long have you been there?!" Piko asked.

"Since you two staarted!" Rin replied.

"How long have you been recornding?" Teto asked.

"Since you two staarted!" Rin repeated.

"WHY!?" Teto and Piko asked in unison.

"Because I knew Kasanelover would set Len up to walk in on you guys so I decided to follow you two and record everything!" Rin replied.

"Unbelievable." Piko said.

"It's worth Len's reaction!" Rin said.

"No it ain't." Teto sad.

"How is there even a door on the roof?!" Piko asked.

"Beats me! Just know that there is!" Rin replied. She poked her head back into the door and closed it.

"...that girl isn't hooked up right." Teto said.

"I HEARD THAT!" Rin yelled.

Piko rolled his eyes and stared directly at Teto.

"Care to continue?" Piko asked.

"Ooohh yeesss." Teto replied seductively.

Piko kissed Teto's throat, making Teto moan his name. Rin opened the door slowly and recorded the couple making love once more.

In The Room With The Vocaloid And Utauloid...

Everyone but Moon, Tei, and Ruko was laughing at Len from Kasanelover's suprise.

"Th-th-this is too good to be true!" Chemical Emotions said while laughing.

"It is true!" Len said. His face was pink.

"That's what you get for shooting me leg!" Kasanelover said while laughing.

"I hate you all soooo much right now." Len said.

"W-w-who cares!" Kasanelover said while laughing.

Len flicked everyone off.

"What gives, man!?" Moon asked.

"That wasn't to you." Len replied.

"Yeah it was! I saw it in my direction!" Moon said.

Len facepalmed and hit his head against a wall in fustration. Moon shrugged and turned into Rottweiler to chase his tail. Tei walked up to Len and hugged him.

"It's okay, Lenny. They're-"

Lava shot from both Len and Tei's feet.

"THEY'RE IDIOTSSS!" Tei yelled.

"I WISH I HAD CLOTHES ON!" Len yelled.


	35. Shota Wrestling!

"Kaito, truth or dare?" Kasanelover asked while petting Moon.

"Ummm...truth..." Kaito replied.

"Say it like you mean it, dumbass!" Kasanelover snapped.

"Aw, c'mon!" Kaito said.

"Even Nana's more manlier than you! And she's only _10_!" Kasanelover said.

"YAY!" Nana H. yelled.

"Shut up, tiny!" Kaito said.

"WHAT'D YOU CALL HER!?" Teto asked.

"Tiny! She's not even half my size!" Kaito replied.

Teto ran up to Kaito and kicked him where it hurts most: Directly in the nuts. She then pushed him away, making him fall backwards.

"Oooowwww." Kaito groaned as he rolled in a circular motion.

"Dick." Kasanelover said.

"That's why I kicked him!" Teto said.

"Dummy." Kasanelover said.

"What?" Teto asked.

"We have the dick, Kaito, and we have the dummy, you." Kasanelover replied.

"Hey!" Teto said.

"Not cool, man..._wo_man!" Piko said.

"And then we have the dumb_ass_." Kasanelover said.

"Oooohhh! Me next!" Rin said.

Kasanelover and Len facepalmed.

"And then we have a really dumb dumbass." Kasanelover said.

"Hey!" Rin said.

"You wanted a name, didn't you? Well, she gave you one!" Len said.

"Not that kinda name! I hate that name, I want a new one!" Rin said. She pouted.

"Fine. First we have the dick, Kaito, the dummy, Teto, the dumbass, Piko, and finally the fucking bitchy stupid ass dumbass, Rin." Kasanelover said.

"That's even worst!" Rin said.

"I'm not changing it! It'll only be worst!" Kasanelover said.

"Do Len then!" Rin said.

"Stupid ass bastard that walked in on Piko and Teto and actually thought Teto was masturbating to the thought of himself fucking her when he was near the room she was in with Piko." Kasanelover said.

"WHAT?!" Teto asked.

Len laughed nervously and looked away from Teto. Teto's face turned extremely red along with the metal end of her serpent tail. Piko's jaw dropped.

"YOU THOUGHT WHAAAATTT?!" Teto asked angrily.

"C'mon, you have to admit I'm more attractive then your albino boyfriend!" Len said.

"NO!" Teto yelled.

"I love where this is going." Piko said with a chuckled.

"Fuck you!" Len said.

"I should kick you in your special spot too!" Teto snapped.

"Meh! Piko's so white, he can't even hide when the lights go out, that's how you see him everytime you two do it!" Len said.

"Watch it, Kagamine!" Piko said.

"She tries to avoid eye contact with you but it's impossible from all that white!" Len said.

"OOOHHH! That's a good one." Ted said.

"Tell me about it." Kasanelover said.

"Eeeehhh, I pefer the first one he said." Rin said.

"Not making anything better!" Piko said.

"So! Who cares, that's your problem, not mine!" Rin said.

"Is this some joke to you guys?!" Piko asked.

"No!" Teto replied.

"Umm...I don't understand...what's going on..." Nana said.

"...at least you're not making a joke outta this, anyway, _Len_, shut your mouth before I shut it for you." Piko said.

"Make me, albino!" Len snapped.

"EVERYONE RUN FOR YOUR LIVES, MY FUCKING BROTHER IS GOING TO HAVE A SHOWDOWN WITH STUPID!" Pika yelled.

Rin ran around the room like a retarded person who was getting chased by an angry dog with raibies. Pika took cover behind Moon. Everyone else scattered across the room, take cover behind everything they could find or grabbed weapons to defend themselves. All except Teto who remained calm and leaned against a wall farthest from Len and Piko.

"Winner takes all!" Kasanelover announced.

"What?" Lenka asked.

"What?! You thought I wasn't making this a competition?! Hell to the fucking no! You must be really stupid if you actually thought I wouldn't do this." Kasanelover said.

"...I BET 10 ORANGES ON PIKO!" Rin yelled.

"5 carrots ooooonnnn...Len-no, Piko!" Gumi said.

"3 tubs of Hagendaz on Len!" Kaito said.

"Everyone, everyone! Please place your bettings at the booth over there." Kasanelover said. She pointed at a betting booth.

Every Utauloid and Vocaloid but Nana, Piko, Len, and Teto stared at the betting booth momentarily before run over to it. Unfortunately for him, Moon had to sit in the booth. He nearly died from the mob of eager Vocaloid and Utauloid.

10 Minutes Later...

"Piko, you better win! I did not waste 10 of my carrots just so you could lose!" Gumi said.

"Len, I betted _**6 WHOLE TUBS**_ of Hagendauz on your ass. Don't make me regret it." Kaito said.

"I'll try..." Len said.

"DON'T TRY! Just don't let me down!" Kaito said.

Len sweated and nodded nervously. The stakes were doubled, putting alot more pressure on his shoulders while Piko on the other hand was more focused on killing Len rather than the bettings and whatnot.

"I will tear you to shreds." Piko said with a cold tone.

"N-not if I tear y-y-you f-first!" Len said nervously.

"Before the fight goes on, Kaito, truth or dare?" Kasanelover asked.

"Uuuuhhh...truth. Just like before!" Kaito replied.

"See, you said like a man! Awesome dude." Kasanelover said. She highfived Kaito.

Kaito highfived back and grinned.

"Are you a brony?" Kasanelover asked.

"I hate Hasbro period." Kaito replied.

"Awesomeness." Kasanelover said.

"But if you mean _real_ horses, I'm definetly a fan of those. They make every date I go on end with sex." Kaito said.

"Of course they do." Kasanelover said. She rolled her eyes.

"Let's get this started already!" Gumi said.

"Shut the hell up." Kasanelover said. She stood in between Piko and Len.

"Okay, rules are simple. No attacking me, Moon, and/or Ted, and first one dead loses. Capiche?" Kasanelover asked.

"Capiche." Piko said, staring directly into Len's eyes.

"U-u-uuuuummmm...c-c-capiche.." Len nervously, staring at Piko.

"Good. Shake on it and go to your corners." Kasanelover said.

Piko and Len shook hands and walked to 2 corners across from each other in the room. Lava shot from beneath the ground in the center of the boys for minutes. Everyone who was watching stood and watched with their eyes widened, eager to several see them fight to death and find out the possible outcome.

Kasanelover walked in center between the boys once the lava died down and stopped gushing from the floor.

"1...2...3! FIGHT!" Kasanelover yelled. She ran out the way of Piko and Len and laid on Moon, whom was lying down with his clothes and mask torn up.

"I'm in so much pain..." Moon said.

"You'll be fine." Kasanelover said. She flicked her tail.

As soon as Kasanelover announced the fight was on, Piko ran towards Len at full speed without stopping. Len looked around to see where he could move to evade Piko's attack but unfortunately got headbutted directly in the stomach by Piko, making him throw up and cough up little blood. Piko smirked and flicked his tail.

"Not so tough anymore, now are ya'?" Piko asked.

"Fuck...you...albino bastard!" Len replied. He punched Piko's left cheek bone with great strength, nearly popping it out of place and blood splattering on Piko's right cheek.

Piko shook his and charged into Len again, only to take a knee to the jaw. His teeth clamped on tongue so hard from Len's knee, his the tip of his tongue fell out his mouth.

"NNNOOOO! NOT HIS TONGUE!" Teto yelled.

Piko kicked the tip of his tongue aside and sucker punched Len's face twice in succession, making Len slightly confused.

"I will dake you down, Kagamine. Don't dink I'm going easy on you cause' I'm not and I won't!" Piko said.

"You sound fucking retarded without your tongue tip." Len said.

Piko growled under his breath and grabbed the tip of his tongue from the ground and stuck it back on the rest of his tongue.

"I'm taking you down." Piko said with a cold tone.

"Bring. It. On." Len said with his eyes narrowed.


	36. Shota Wrestling 2!

"Quick, Moon, get me some popcorn!" Kasanelover said while leaning towards the ring she made herself for Piko and Len to fight in.

"I can't!" Moon said.

"Why? Your body's still numb?" Kasanelover said before laughing at Moon.

"Hush up! I was the one in the betting booth, not you!" Moon snapped.

"Yap yap yap, you're still on the ground. Now, get my popcorn while things are still good and while I'm still hungry!" Kasanelover explained.

"Meh! Why don't you tell your _boyfriend_ to do it?" Moon asked.

"Because I'm not lazy like you are, fat ass!" Ted snapped.

"Oh! Now what you gotta say, bitch!?" Kasanelover asked.

"Meh." Moon replied.

"**I'LL** get it for you. Moon's already dealing with enough." Teto said.

"What is he dealing with that's so troubling?" Kasanelover asked.

"You." Teto replied before walking out the room.

Kasanelover's ears twitch repeatedly along with the tip of her tail sparking up little flames and her claws slowly retracting out the tip of her fingers. Ted backed away from Kasanelover slowly until he bumped into Speedy with his unrealisticly bubble butt.

"Holy shit." He said to himself as he felt around Speedy's chest.

"Why does everyone say that when they bump into me?" Speedy asked while looking around the room.

Ted stepped forward and turned around to look at Speedy.

"Dude, you're **HUGE AS FUCK****!**" Ted replied.

"So is Plum Man over there but you don't see anyone saying 'Holy shit!' when they bump into him!" Speedy said while pointing as Moon.

"Okay, first of all, Moon's a fucking gentle giant. Second of all, you're a **TIGER** and **TIGERS EAT PEOPLE**. GOT IT?" Ted asked.

"He's a hundred times more dangerous than me!" Speedy said.

"That's true...but still. He does attack unless he's pissed off to hell." Ted said.

"And I'm more hostile?" Speedy asked.

"...you're really starting to get on my nerves. And you look like you're on steroids." Ted replied.

"So does Plum Man!" Speedy said.

Ted facepalmed and turned his back to Speedy.

"I'm not dealing with you no more. This conversation is over." Ted said.

"But I-"

"OVER!" Ted yelled. He threw his arms in the air and moved them around like crazy.

"...cra-"

"OOOOOOOOOVVVVVVVVVVVEEEEERRRRRRRRRR!" Ted yelled while flailing.

Speedy facepalmed and sighed in fustration. Teto came back in the room with a bowl of popcorn that was entirely drenched in butter.

"Here you go. Super buttery popcorn for the mean hostess." She said while handing Kasanelover the popcorn.

"Fuck you. At least I was actually nice enough to provide you guys entertainment for the past 35 segments." Kasanelover said while grabbing the bowl.

"**THIS **_isn't_ entertainment! **THIS** is humilating to both Len and Piko!" Teto said. She pointed at Len and Piko.

"I could care less about Len's sorry ass." Kasanelover said.

"What!?" Len asked while Piko was holding him in the air.

Piko slammed him to the ground and elbowed the center of his spine, making him yelp.

"MOON! GET IN THE FUCKING RING BEFORE PIKO GETS OFF LEN!" Kasanelover hollered while stuffing popcorn in her mouth.

"I can't move!" Moon snapped.

"You suck, TED, TAKE MOON'S PLACE." Kasanelover said.

"Again? YAY!" Ted said. He threw his arms in the air and jumped in the ring.

"GETOFFGETOFFGETOFFGETOFFGETOFF!" Len yelled while repeatedly slamming his right hand on the ground.

"Let me think about it...nnaaaahhhh." Piko said.

Ted crawled to Len and Piko and sat on his knees. He then put a whistle around his neck and a refree hat on his head.

"Oh my god, what is he doing." Pika said.

"Shut up! Are _you_ gonna get in the ring with your brother and the monkey?" Kasanelover asked.

"I would if you offered me!" Pika replied.

"Fair enough." Kasanelover said.

"ONE, TWO, THREE!" Ted yelled while slamming his left hand on the ground.

Len tried to drag himself away from both Ted and Piko but only winded up getting Piko's tail coiled around his neck and sat on by him. Piko headbutted the top center of Len's head, making Len nearly faint and just lie on the ground as if he was dead.

"THE WINNER IIISSSSS THE ALBINO!" Ted announced. He grabbed Piko by his wrist and stood up, leaving Piko hanging with his tail still constricting Len.

"Yaaaaayyy!" Piko said while moving his hands around.

"YES! I GET TO KEEP MY CARROTS!" Gumi yelled.

"NNNNNNOOOOOOO, MY EGGPLANTS! WWWWHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!?" Gakupo yelled in agony.

"Len! I told you to win!" Kaito said.

"I tried, man!" Len said while trying to unwrap Piko's tail.

"I LOST MY HAUGENDAUZ BECAUSE OF YOOOOUUU!" Kaito yelled in a funny manner.

"I'm so sorry, maann!" Len said.

Kaito fell to his knees and slammed his head against the nearest wall. Kaiko skipped over to him and giggled.

"Now you owe me 6 tubs of ice cream." Kaiko said with an evil grin.

"You suck!" Kaito said.

"That's what you get for not showing the ladies _proper_ respect." Kaiko said.

"WOOOOO!" All the girls in the room chanted with glee.

"Show'im, Kaiko!" Miki said.

"Yeah! Show that ice cream addict no mercy!" Rin said.

"NOOOOOO! NOT AGAIN!" Kaito yelled. He curled himself up into a ball and shook in fear.

Kaiko only laughed at him. Kasanelover threw dead roses and daffedills at Kaito.

"Bravo. Braaavvooooo." Kasanelover said sarcasticly.

"Stop throwing nasty dead roses at me!" Kaito said. He flailed his arms.

"Says the one in the fetal position." Kasanelover and Kaiko said in unison.

"I'm not in a fetal position! I'm in a ball position, there's difference!" Kaito said.

"Not." Kasanelover said. She threw popcorn at Kaito's face.

Kaito rolled out the room while covering his face from flying popcorn. Kaiko fell to the floor, holding in her stomach and lhao ***laughing her ass off*** like crazy. Moon stared at Kaiko with his tail flicking left and right.

"GET. UP." Kasanelover said.

"I. CAN'T." Moon said.

"Oh, so you can wag your tail like the fucking perv you are but you can't get up and co-host?" Kasanelover asked.

"I'm not being pervy! I just like hearing people laugh!" Moon said.

"Yeeaahhhh, sure." Kasanelover said sarcastically.

"Meh!" Moon said.

"Call grandpa." Kasanelover said.

"You know he doesn't like being called that." Moon said.

"I don't care, I'm pissed off." Kasanelover said.

Moon sighed.

"DAAAAAAAADD!" He yelled afterwards.

"You have a dad!?" Ted asked.

"Duh! How else was I born?!" Moon asked.

"Don't ask." Ted replied.

"Meh." Moon said.

"Your dad's still alive!? You're OOOOLLLDDDD!" Gakupo said.

"No I'm not, trust me. I'm _waaaaayyy_ younger than my dad." Moon said.

"By how many years? 5?" Gakupo scoffed.

"987,000 years." Moon said with a grin.

Everyone but Kasanelovers' jaw dropped. They knew Moon was old but they didn't think there was anyone older.

"...damn!" Ted said.

"I know." Kasanelover said.

Barely seconds later, Moons' father walked in the room and stared at everyone. He immediently everyone was one huge rainbow.

"...what the?" He said.

"HI MOONS' DAD, I'M TED KASANE! CAN YOU HEAR ME!?" Ted hollered.

Moons' father fell to his knees and covered his ears.

"Oooowwww! Stop talking so loud!" He snapped.

"Aaaahhh...hearing aid." Ted said.

"No, he doesn't have a hearing aid." Moon said.

"He doesn't?! Daaammnnn!" Ted said.

"I know!" Kasanelover said.

"The only old person thing he has is the freakin' cane!" Ted said.

"Yeeeaaahhhh..." Kasanelover said.

Teto walked up to Moons' father and helped him up.

"Sooo...you met my loud, obnoxious brother...umm...what's your name?" Teto asked.

"Mūnraitohāto." Moons' father replied.

"Pretty." Teto said.

"You can also call him Papa Moon." Kasanelover said.

"Why not _Grandpa_ Moon?" Ted asked.

Papa Moon walked up to Ted and hit him in the head with his cane numerous times hard enough for him to say 'ow'.

"I'm-not-a-grand-pa!" He said while hitting Ted.

"Ow! Stop it, grandpa! Moon, tell him to stop before I send him back to his retirement home to chill with his old people!" Ted said while trying to block all of Papa's hits.

Papa hit Ted harder and faster.

"Papa, stop it! Moon'll send you to a retirement home afterwards if you don't!" Kasanelover said.

"No I won't." Moon scoffed.

Papa Moon pushed Ted to the ground and poked Kasanelover repeatedly with his cane with a small amount of force.

"See how you like it." Papa said while poking her.

"I hate you right now." Kasanelover said. She pouted and flicked her tail.

"You do the same thing. Now you know how we feel when you do it." Papa said.

Kasanelover yanked Papa's cane away from him and threw it at Moon's forehead.

"Ow." Moon said.

"Dude! How's he gonna walk!?" Ted asked while lying on the floor.

"I'll be fine for now. Besides. You'll be my support." Papa replied.

"What?! After you ambushed me with your fucking cane and pushed me!? Heellll no!" Ted said.

"You seemed a bit concerned when she threw my cane." Papa said.

"...fair enough, alright, I'll be your support until someone gets your cane." Ted said. He stood up and walked to Papa.

Papa put his hand on Ted's left shoulder and wagged his tail slightly.

"Thank you." He said.

"Anytime...Teto, get his cane." Ted said.

Teto grabbed Papas' cane and was about to hand it to Papa but instead, Kasanelover tried to take it from Teto.

"NO!" She hollered.

"Let go!" Teto said while trying to pull the cane in her direction.

"Never!" Kasanelover said.

"Aaaaannndd, now they're playing Tug-of-War. Might as well take their place." Ted said.

"I guess. How does this work?" Papa asked.

"Umm...there were cards...I don't know what Kasanelover did with'em...soooo...ummm...there's a mailbox over there, let's go check if there's some dares or truths in there, see how it goes...yeeaaahhh..." Ted explained. He pointed at a blue and red mailbox.

"That's doesn't answer my question." Papa Moon said.

"Just look at what the dare or truth says. It'll say who's it for beside it. If there's a truth for'em, give'em the truth if they say 'truth'. And if they chose dare but there is no dare...make one up." Ted explained.

"Ooooohhhh, so it's like the original game?" Papa asked.

"Yeah! Why didn't I say that before?! Damn, I'm losin' it...anyway, the only difference is, Kasanelover doesn't play by the rules...she changed everyone and I mean _**EVERYONE**_." Ted replied.

"Oh my..." Papa said.

"i know...but I don't mind." Ted said.

"I can see that." Papa said.

"But that's probably because of the change...oh well!" Ted said.

"I guess..." Papa said.

Ted guided Papa to the mailbox slowly while he leaned on him slightly.

"You're heavy, please don't lean so much." Ted said.

"I'm hardly even leaning!" Papa said.

"Still heavy." Ted. Said.

Papa stopped walking once he and Ted were close to the mailbox.

"We're here." He said.

Ted opened the mailbox and grabbed all the papers in it and stared at them before giving Papa half of the amount of it all.

"There you go." Ted said.

Papa grabbed the papers and stared at them with shock.

"There has to be about 50 in this stack!" Papa said.

"51 actually. You were close." Ted said.

"Dang!" Papa said.

"I know...okay. Yoi first." Ted said.

"Ummm...Miku, truth or dare?" Papa asked.

"Umm...truth!" Miku replied.

"Are you jealous that BRS got an anime before you?" Papa asked.

"Hell yeah! But I don't mind it as much as I did the first because I have my leeks and everyone knows I'm the most popular Vocaloid." Miku replied.

"Heck yeah!" Rin said. She threw her fist in the air.

"OH HELL NO!" Mayu and Tei yelled.

"Looks like you got the two ladies over there angry. Are you lying?" Papa asked.

"No! They're just pissed off that I came before'em!" Miku replied.

Tei threw one her Butcher knives at Mikus' face but missed when she jerked away from the incoming blade. Mayu gave it ago and threw one of her axes at Mikus' right arm. Again, Miku moved out the way of the incoming projectile.

"Damnit!" Mayu said.

"Now, now. Stop trying to kill each other before you all die." Papa said.

"Meh." Tei said.

"Defoko, truth or dare?" Ted asked.

"Damn...uuuuuhhhhhh...can I choose both?" Defoko asked.

"...can she?" Ted asked.

"LET GO OF THE FUCKING STICK!" Kasanelover yelled while shaking Teto around with Papa's cane in midair.

"N-n-n-no-o-o-o-o! Re-re-re-re-spe-spe-spect the-the el-el-el-elderly!" Teto stuttered while being shook.

"Just go with it." Moon said.

"Fine. Okay...for your truth, do you believe in fairies? Or like 'the magical girl genre'?" Ted asked.

"HELL. NO. What the fuck did a fairy ever do for me? **NOTHING**." Defoko replied.

"Are you sure?" Papa asked.

"Yes! Hell to the fucking yes in fact! I don't give a fuck if Chocolate Boy's a fairy, he ain't doin' any magical shit, there's nothing to believe except the fucking fact that he flies like a butterfly." Defoko explained.

Allen flew out the chocolate pool and shook the chocolate off of him and flapped his wings at a quick pace to get the chocolate off of them. He then glared at Defoko.

"Hey!" Allen said.

"Hey nothing!" Defoko snapped.

"I can peform magic if I wanted to!" Allen said.

"Do it then!" Defoko said. She slammed her right foot on the ground.

"Fine, I will!" Allen said.

"Hold up there, Allen. The sender wants to grant Defoko a wish." Ted said.

"What?! Damn...I'm going back in the pool." Allen said. He dived facefirst into the chocolate pool.

"Fucking ass." Defoko mumbled.

"I HEARD THAT!" Allen yelled from the pool.

Defoko rolled her eyes and turned her back to the pool. Papa walked up to Defoko without Ted and patted her head.

"There, there." He said.

"...you abadoned me. I thought you need a support when you walk!" Ted said.

"Not always. But I really like the company. And I'm not even that far from you, only a few footsteps." Papa said.

"Fair enough." Ted said.

"Noooww...the sender will be here soon. What else should we do?" Papa asked.

"Do you have balls?" Ted asked.

"No." Papa replied.

"That explains so much..." Ted said.

"Yeeeppp." Papa Moon said.

"FIREY AWESOMENESS GIGA DRILL BREAK GO!" Kasanelover yelled at the top of her lungs. She jumped high in the air and made her tail a rotating drill.

"OH MY GOODNESS!" Teto yelled. She ran to Piko and hugged him really tightly.

"HOLY. SHIT." Pika yelled.

"WE'RE ALL GONNA DIIIIIEEEEE! FOR REAL THIS TIME!" Aline yelled.

Allen swam up to the surface of the pool and stared at Aline, despite the fact he couldn't see anything but chocolate.

"Seriously?!" He asked.

"SERIOUSLY!" Aline replied. Once again, she ran around the room like a maniac, this time flailing her arms like a bird trying to fly.

Kasanelover rammed her tail drill to the ground and lit it on fire. Rook and Ted screamed at the top of their lungs while Allen flew out the chocolate pool and stared at Kasanelover.

"RRRRUUUUUUUNNNNNNN!" Ted yelled. He grabbed Allen by the arm and Rook by his dog collar and dragged them while trying to run.

"Ted! I knew you care!" Rook said.

"No I don't, dumbass! I don't want all the fans going against me just because I didn't protect you from a huge ass rotating drill that was lit on fire magically!" Ted said.

"I LOOOOVVVEEE YOOOUUU!" Rook yelled.

"Don't make me drop you! It'd help me run better, Allen don't weigh much!" Ted said.

"NNOOO!" Rook yelled. He clinged onto Ted's leg.

"Dude! Get off!" Ted said. He tried to shake off Rook from his leg.

Kasanelover floated in the midair and made her tail drill rotate at a faster pace. She then aimed the drill at the center of Ted's spine and launched it like a missle. The drill's flames started to rise and the drill itself started to change from fiery orange to bright red.

"O. M. G." Rin said.

"Oh my..." Papa said while watching the drill charge towards Ted, Allen, and Rook.

Teds' face began to turn red as he was running...or at least trying to run with Rook stuck to his leg.

"ROOK YOU FUCKING BASTARD, YOU'RE GONNA GET US KILLED IF YOU DON'T GET OFF!" Ted yelled.

"I love you!" Rook said..._again_.

"I HATE Y-"

The drill rammed into Ted's back and forced all three boys/men to the wall. The impact was so strong, it made the whole building shake.

"...I hate you...Rook..." Ted groaned with blood on the side of his mouth.

Rooks' face was in the wall but he still managed to say the same thing to Ted. With a _smile_.

"I love you!"

"No one cares!" Allen said.

"Thank you! See, Allen understands!" Ted said.

"Allen's stupid!" Rooks said.

"You're stupid!" Ted said.

Before he could say anymore, he passed out.

"Ted?" Allen asked.

"Allen, how the HELL are you even talking!?" Rook asked.

"I should ask you the same question, Einstein!" Allen snapped.

"I can still talk! Who cares if I'm in a dent in the wall, I can still talk!" Rook said.

"My head when _through_ the wall, therefore, I'm much more understandable then you and I can actually **BREATHE**." Allen said.

"I can breathe too, you ass!" Rook said.

"Both of you shut up!" Kasanelover said. She snapped her fingers, making the drill disappear.

Rook and Ted fell off the wall like tape being peeled off a box. Allen stayed stuck in the wall since his head went _through it_, not against it like Rooks'. He pulled his head out quite easily and then fell off the wall like a dead spider falling off a ceiling.

"Ouch." He said once he hit the ground.

"Oh my...very...very...very crazy game we have going on here." Papa said.

"You're telling me." Moon said.

"Shut up, Moon!" Kasanelover said. She kicked Moons' waist.

"Ow." Moon said.

"Ass." Kasanelover said before walking away from Moon.

"...can we wrap this up?" Papa asked.

"No." Kasanelover replied.

"Why not?" Papa asked.

"Because Graves has to come here and grant Defokos' wish." Kasanelover replied.

"Who the hell is Graves!?" Defoko asked.

"The sender, dumbass!" Kasanelover replied.

"Don't make me blow up your firey ass!" Defoko snapped.

"Try me, robot!" Kasanelover said.

"Hey!" Momotaro said.

"I didn't mean you, Butler!" Kasanelover said.

Defoko grabbed her Rocket Launcher and hit Kasanelover in the side of the head with it. Kasanelover hissed as she hit the ground.

Graves, the sender Kasanelovr was talking about early, walked in on the conflict and threw one of Rins' oranges at Defoko's head.

"Hey! My orange!" Rin said.

Defoko backed away from Kasanelover with her hand on her head.

"Who the hell threw that?!" Defoko asked.

"I did." Graves replied.

Defokos' left eye twitched before the charged towards Graves. Papa Moon tackled her before she could do anymore harm to anyone in this room.

"How the hell can you run!?" Defoko asked, struggling to get out from under Papa's body.

"Just because I'm old, doesn't mean I can't run and tackle, sister." Papa Moon replied.

Graves kneeled down to Defoko and stared through her purple eyes. Defoko glared back at her/him before trying to push Papa off of her.

"What is your wish?" Graves asked.

"How many wishes do I get?" Defoko asked.

"One." Graves replied.

"Damn...uuummm...I wiiissshhh...my brother, like, the one I'm actually around and support and look up to, was superior! More superior than God himself!" Defoko replied.

"Can't do that." Graves said.

"Why the hell not?!" Defoko asked.

"Because God is someone whom you can't top the power of." Moon replied.

"Damn...ummm...I wish my brother was a gazillionaire!" Defoko said.

"Is that even a real number?" Miku asked.

"Now it is, shut up!" Defoko said.

"Wish granted." Graves said. (S)he stood up and walked out the room.

"WHAT. THE. HELL. Nothing happened!" Defoko said.

"Dude!" Defosuke said.

"What is, bro?!" Defoko asked. She looked up to Defosuke.

"The bank just called my handsome ass! They said I'm too rich to keep my money in there!" Defosuke said.

"WOOOOAAAHHHH. IT CAME TRUUUUEEEEEE." Defoko said aloud with her eyes widened.

"So now do you believe in-"

"YES." Defoko said before Papa finished his question.

"Good." Papa said. He rolled off of Defoko and stood up.

He then grabbed his cane and helped Defoko stand. Defoko was a bit wobbly before walking to Defosuke.

"Is Ted dead?" Piko asked.

"I don't know...sorry, Ted if you're still alive." Kasanelover said with a cheesy smile.

No response from Ted who was still unconsious.

"Damn. I knocked his ass out good." Kasanelover said.

"You don't say." Moon said.

"Moon, shut the fuck up! You're still being a lazy fat ass and lying on the damn floor." Kasanelover said.

"Meh." Moon said.

"Meh you too, asshole." Kasanelover said.

Moon rolled his eyes before closing them. Kasanelover turned her back to Moon and looked around the room for Len. He wasn't there.

"Hey, has anyone seen Banana Boy?" Kasanelover asked.

"Last I saw, he walked out the room." Rin replied.

"To do what? Find another trail of bananas?" Kasanelover asked.

"Maybe." Rin repied.

"We should go look for him." Nana said.

"I-I-I agree." Nigaito said.

"Of course you agree, that's your girlfriend! Then again, you could be agreeing because you want to or you care about this gameshow and know that we need Len in order to continue with the game since a shit load of fangirls outta be sending Len a shit load of dares, especially if he's gone missing since the possiblities are endless, depending on his current location _but_ since it's unknown where he could be/is right now, that makes everything all the more exciting. But still, we at least need an idea of where he could be _so_, yeah, it would be a good idea to find him." Kasanelover explained.

Nana and Nigaito stared at Kasanelover with their jaws dropped. Kasanelover had never said anything so long and actually r_easonable_ in their defense.

"Wooooooooowwww." They said in unison.

"Yeah, didn't think I'd say something so smart and 98% true, huh?" Kasanelover said with a grin.

"WE HAVE TO FIND LEN!" Tei yelled.

"You know, it's weird, I could've sworn your ass was on fire." Kasanelover said.

"It was!" Tei said.

"Well, what happened?" Kasanelover asked.

"Stuff. Water stuff. Like, actual water, not blood." Tei replied.

"Fair enough, alright, let's get a move on." Kasanelover said. She marched up to the door Graves walked in and out of and punched it open.

She then walked through it while shaking her butt left and right. The other Vocaloid and Utauloid, Papa Moon, Chemical Emotions, and Utatanelover followed her and left poor Moon and unconsious Ted behind.

"Aaawww...I'm all alone...dang Kasanelover and her crazy, pain-leading ideas." Moon said.

"I HEARD THAT, FUCKER!" Kasanelover yelled from the distance.

Moon rolled his eyes again and struggled to get up. He couldn't even sit up. So, since he couldn't do either, he burrito rolled out the door.

"Maybe I should be in my Armadillio form..." Moon said to himself once he was 10 feet away from the door. He turned into an Armadillo and rolled around like a ball with his shell barracading him.

"Looks like Moon's on the move." Miku said while looking back at Moon.

"Yeah! He seems to be on a _roll_!" Rin said. She laughed.

"Ha!" Kasanelover said.

"Hey, I found a banana peel!" Miki said. She held up a banana peel.

"Where was it?" Rin asked.

"In front of this door that has a little note on it." Miki replied. She stood beside the door with the note on it and pointed at it.

"Intresting." Kasanelover said.

"I know! I didn't even know notes can go on doorknobs!" Miki said.

"Miki? Have you gone stupid?" Rin asked nicely.

"No! Come look!" Miki replied.

Kasanelover stopped in front of the door Miki was next to and looked at the note.

"Miki." She said.

"What?" Miki asked.

"This isn't a note." Kasanelover replied.

"Yes it is!" Miki said.

"it's a **MUSIC NOTE**." Kasanelover said.

"It's still a note! What, you guys thought I meant a sticky note or something?" Miki asked.

"Yes!" Kasanelover and Rin replied in unison.

"Oh...the note that you guys though I meant is on that door." Miki said. She pointed at the door across from the one she was standing next to.

"Oh." Kasanelover said. She walked to the door and stared at the sticky note on the door.

It was blank.

"Miki, it's blank." Kasanelover said.

"Oh...umm...maybe he's in here." Miki said. She slowly turned the doorknob with the music note hanging from it.

Kasanelover walked back to Miki and watched as she opened the door slowly. It took her 5 minutes just to get the door open enough for her to see not even a corner of the room.

"HURRY UP!" She yelled.

"Alright, alright!" Miki said. She opened the door widely.

And there he was. In the air, hanging by his tie with a chair beneath his feet. His body as pale as it can be. Death wrenched around the room.

"Eeewww! It stinks in here! I think he did a really big, stinky fart before hanging himself!" Kasanelover said. She pinched her nose.

"What?! Let me see!" Piko said. He pushed everyone out the way with Teto hanging onto his tail and charged to the door.

He stared at Len with his pupils the size of peas and his eyes widened. Teto gasped and pulled Piko's tail repeatedly.

"Why are you pulling my tail?" Piko asked while not giving Teto direct eye contact.

"DO YOU SEE THIS?!" Teto asked loudly.

"Ow. Yes, yes I do." Piko replied. He put his hand over his right ear.

"He's dead! When did he die?!" Teto asked.

"I don't know...use your nose, what do you think?" Piko asked.

Teto walked in the room with Pikos' tail _still_ in her hands and sniffed the air. After her enormous whiff, she coughed and stumbled out the room and fell to her hands and knees.

"Holy cow! It stinks, my nose, it burns, I think, I might, diiiiieeee!" Teto said.

"That long, huh?" Piko asked.

"Heck yeah! That stench says years!" Teto said. She stood up and coughed more.

"The show has not been going for years!" Kasanelover said.

"It **smells** like he's been dead for years." Teto said. She pointed at the room Lens' corpse was in.

"Maybe because the door was closed..." Piko said.

"Maybe. But either way, it stinks really bad." Teto said.

"Tell me about it. Alright, get all the air fresheners!" Kasanelover said.

"We don't have any." Moon said. He rolled into Kasanelovers' ankle.

"Damn. Luckily, I brought a shit laod of perfume for situations like this." Kasanelover said. She opened the door with the blank sticky note on it and opened it.

Almost 100,000 full perfume bottles fell out the room.

"Daaammnnn!" Kaito said.

"I know! Never have to go perfume shopping again!" Kasanelover said cheerfully.

"No kidding!" Kaito said. He grabbed one of the perfume bottles and examined it.

"Gimme!" Kasanelover said. She snatched the perfume bottle from Kaito and threw the cap off of it.

"Good luck." Kaito said.

"I don't need luck." Kasanelover said. She stared at Teto momentarily before spraying tons of perfume in her face.

Teto coughed again and made weird gagging sounds while trying to get the perfume cloud away from her face.

"This tastes terrible!" She said.

"You're not supposed to eat it, dummy." Kasanelover said. She grabbed 4 perfume bottles and walked in the room Len was in and started spraying perfume everywhere.

Teto flailed her arms and finally destroyed the cloud in her face. She shook her head and sneezed once.

"Are you allergic to that perfume?" Piko asked.

"No! Just because I sneezed ONE TIME, doesn't mean I'm allergic to it." Teto asked.

"You sure?" Ted asked.

Teto screamed and jumped in Pikos' arms. Ted stared at Teto with his hand resting on the same place the drill striked him.

"What the hell is your problem?" Ted asked.

"You were unconsious when I last saw you! When the EFF did you wake up!?" Teto asked.

"Umm...I don't know. I guess a few minutes agp...I don't know, I don't have a watch and there's no clock." Ted replied.

"...okay...but don't scare me like that!" Teto said.

"Meh." Ted said.

"Ted!" Kasanelover said. She stepped out of the room and stared at him.

"Heeeeyyy, craaazzyyy." Ted said.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't want to do it to you but Graves wanted me to do it! I had to or else we'd be fucked somehow!" Kasanelover said.

"Just...don't do it again. Please." Ted said.

"Don't worry, I won't." Kasanelover said with a sweet grin.

Ted stared at all the perfume bottles and the other Vocaloid and Utauloid.

"What's with all the perfume?" Ted asked.

"Oh, that's from my perfume room." Kasanelover replied.

"...I'm not even going to ask. Why is everyone huddled around the room that I had no idea was here?" Ted asked.

"Your golden boy's dead." Teto replied.

"What?! No!" Ted said.

"Go check." Teto said.

Ted walked in the room Kasanelover was spraying perfume in and stared at Len. He threw his fists in the air and fell to his knees. He then stared at the roof and took a ddep breath and yelled at the top of his lungs.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Dude, chillax." Rin said.

"I can't!" Ted said. His arms fell to the ground.

"Why?" Rin asked.

"My only hope! My one and only chance! GOOOONNNNEEE!" Ted replied.

"Your one and only chance for what?" Teto asked.

"To get the freakin' albino out of my fucking life!" Ted replied.

"Really? You just had to say that in front of everybody?" Piko asked.

"YES!" Ted yelled.

"Hey! Some of us have white hair too ya' know!" Tei said.

"...he's an albino 'cause he's worst than you all!" Ted said. He pointed at every Vocaloid and Utauloid with white hair except Piko.

"How am I worst?!" Piko asked.

"YOU HAD SEX WITH MY SISTER!" Ted yelled.

"Ted, calm down!" Kasanelover said. She threw the perfume bottles in her hand out a window and comforted Ted.

"How can I calm down...knowing my best man is dead?!" Ted asked.

"He's in a better place now." Kasanelover replied.

"Tr-true...but now I'm stuck with an albino midget for my whole life." Ted said.

"Hey! I'll get taller eventually!" Piko said.

"Yeah! He still has 2 more years, there's still a chance for another growth sprout!" Teto said.

"Like that'll ever happen!" Ted snapped. He buried his face in his hands and sobbed softly.

Kasanelover patted his back and tried to comfort him.

"There, there." She said softly.

"...this...is weird...for some reason." Miki said for some reason.

"I don't think so." Piko said.

"Yeeeeaaahhh, me either." Teto said.

"You're right. What was weird was you two doing it in a corner and trying to comfort Kasanelover." Miku said.

"Really?! Do you _really_ have to bring that up right now!?" Teto asked.

"Yes! I! Do!" Miku replied.

"Miku. Now isn't the time." Piko said.

"Yes Piko." Miku said. She looked down.

"...woah." Teto said.

"Woah what?" Piko asked.

"What you just did there. I can't get her to understand me like that." Teto replied.

"Oh...I guess I'm just lucky." Piko said.

"**Very lucky**." Teto added.

"Yes. **Very lucky**." Piko said with a grin.


End file.
